Suburban War
by vinkalinka
Summary: TRADUCTION Emménager à Lawrence avec sa famille est l'évènement le plus important de la vie de Dean. La seule chose qui a un impact plus profond sur lui est Castiel. Alors qu'il a du mal à concilier la personne qu'il meurt d'envie d'être et ce que sa famille attend de lui, un choix fatidique montre à quel point sa vie est fragile et qu'il risque de perdre son meilleur ami.
1. Chapter 1

.

Cette fiction est une traduction de l'histoire de Squeemonster, elle ne m'appartient donc pas. Le liens vers le profil de l'auteur se trouve dans la description de mon profil. Pour l'image de cover, elle a été crée par Casmancy (liens sur mon profil également) et a été spécialement réalisé pour cette fic.

Je tiens quand même à remercier Fishy-chan18 (aka Marine) pour sa correction.

Je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (je pense plutôt le samedi ou le dimanche, mais ne vous en faites pas ce sera régulier)

.

 **Note l'auteur :**

Ecrit pour deancasbigbang. L'inspiration de cette histoire appartient à The Suburbs d'Arcade Fire, d'où les paroles de chanson au début de chaque chapitre. A quelques exception, toutes les paroles viennent de chansons de cet album. L'histoire est ce qu'il se passe lorsque je conduis à côté de deux magnifiques garçons qui frappent un balon de foot entre eux, en écoutant de la musique emo nostaligique.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh those hours, we used to know (Oh ces heures, que nous connaissions)_

 _Spent the summer starin' out the window (Passer l'été à regarder par la fenêtre)_

 _The wind it takes you where it wants to go (Le vent, il t'emporte où il veut aller)_

~Arcade Fire, "Wasted Hours"

 ** _10 ans_**

Deux des moments les plus significatifs de l'enfance de Dean Winchester tombe par coïncidence le même jour.

Cette journée commence tôt, alors que la famille Winchester s'amasse dans leur bien-aimée Impala, Dean et son petit frère tous deux à moitié endormis, les yeux à peine plus ouvert que des fissures alors qu'ils rampent sur la banquette arrière. Le soleil n'a pas encore fait son apparition, mais Dean sait par la nuance pré-aube du ciel que ça ne durera pas longtemps avant qu'ils doivent plisser les yeux face à la rude luminosité des rayons matinaux.

Il s'insère dans le siège et ferme les yeux, voulant retomber dans le sommeil malgré l'excitation qu'il ressent face à ce que promet cette journée. Il soupire et sourit doucement quand il entend sa mère monter dans la voiture, bordant Sammy et le couvrant avec une couverture. Quand il sent les mains chaudes ajuster sa propre couverture autour de ses épaules et les lèvres douces embrasser sa joue, il reste éveillé assez longtemps pour murmurer, « Merci, maman, » avant de dériver dans un profond sommeil.

Quand il se réveille, c'est pour voir le soleil se lever et sentir un fort courant d'air alors que son père descend la vitre côté conducteur. Dean se redresse dans son siège pour jeter un coup d'œil, et frotter ses yeux pour en faire sortir le sommeil alors qu'il observe le paysage passer rapidement. Avec le nombre de lieux différents où il a vécu au long de sa courte vie, voir des miles sur des miles de grandes prairies onduler sous le vent ne devrait pas avoir une si forte impression sur lui, mais c'est le cas. C'est une chose de déménager dans un nouvel endroit sachant que vous n'y resterez probablement pas plus de quelques mois, ou une année – vous ne vous laissez pas vous attacher à ce qui vous entoure.

Mais cette fois, ce déménagement, c'est pour de vrai. C'est l'endroit où Dean et Sammy sont destinés à grandir. Ou du moins, c'est ce que sa mère et son père n'arrêtent pas de dire, et Dean est plutôt sûr qu'ils doivent dire la vérité parce que son père a quitté les Marines et tout le reste, et c'est quelque chose que Dean pensait qu'il ne ferait jamais.

Il pose son front sur la vitre, inspirant l'odeur de l'herbe et de l'ozone, l'air sec et chaud promettant d'un été étouffant. Il peut entendre sa mère et son père se murmurer l'un à l'autre, mais le vent et le grondement du moteur de l'Impala rendent leurs mots indéchiffrables. Il sent Sam qui commence à s'étirer sur la banquette à côté de lui, et lève le regard à temps pour voir son père le fixer dans le rétroviseur.

« Devrait pas prendre trop longtemps avant qu'on y soit, » son père hausse la voix suffisamment pour que Dean puisse entendre. Sa mère regarde par-dessus son épaule et sourit à Dean, articule silencieusement _bonjour, chéri,_ alors qu'elle se bat avec les mèches de ses cheveux qui flottent lâchement depuis sa queue de cheval dans le courant d'air s'écoulant entre les fenêtres.

« J'ai faim, » gémit Sam, et Dean se penche pour sortir un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète et à la gelée de son sac à dos avant que son bébé de frère ait même finit de dire ces mots. Sa mère le fixe affectueusement en retour, alors que son père se penche en avant pour augmenter le volume de la stéréo.

« Lord, I was born a ramblin' man, » chante son père en même temps que la musique, fort et faux, et il fixe de nouveau Dean à travers le rétroviseur avec un sourire sur son visage. Dean lui sourit largement en retour. Il aime toujours ça, quand son père chante avec la musique ; ça veut dire qu'il est heureux. Parfois Dean s'inquiète sur les raisons qui font qu'il ne le fait pas plus, mais il se dit que peut-être c'est juste parce que son père n'écoute pas beaucoup de chanson qui lui donne envie de chanter.

« Fait attention à ce moment, Deano, » l'appelle son père par-dessus la musique et le rugissement du vent. « Pour des hommes comme moi, parfois tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est d'une bonne chanson, une bonne voiture, et une route ouverte. »

Il fait un clin d'œil à Dean dans le rétroviseur avant de reporter son attention sur la route devant lui. Dean gonfle sa poitrine et redresse son dos, se sentant plus fier et plus heureux qu'il ne s'était sentit depuis longtemps, parce que son père venait de l'appeler un homme, un homme juste comme lui. Il prend une autre grande inspiration, regarde par-dessus la banquette avant à travers le parebrise le bitume aller à toute allure devant eux, et écoute les paroles affaiblies de la chanson …

 _And when it's time for leavin', I hope you'll understand, I was born a ramblin' man…_

 _(Et quand c'est le moment de partir, j'espère que tu comprendras, que je suis né en homme nomade)_

xxx xxx xxx

Ils arrivent à Lawrence tôt cet après-midi. Dean et Sam regardent le paysage passer des champs de blé ondulant et de maïs en récolte aux centres commerciaux en forme de cubes et aux maisons standards avec des carrés de pelouse verte qui sont tellement brillante qu'elles semblent fausses. Son père ralentit la voiture alors qu'ils avancent progressivement dans le voisinage, une banlieue juste à l'extérieure de Lawrence à proprement parler.

« Comment est-ce qu'on est supposé pouvoir se souvenir quelle maison est la nôtre, bordel ? » ronchonne son père depuis la siège conducteur. « Elles se ressemblent toutes. »

Dean entend sa mère soupirer. « Les maison sont biens. Mieux que tout ce qu'on a eu avant. Et tu ne peux pas parler de ces maisons qui se ressemblent toutes, étant donné que c'est le cas de toutes les bases dans lesquelles on a vécu. »

John grogne. « Ouais, eh bien au moins les militaires ont une excuse pour faire des maisons copie-carbones les unes des autres. En plus, personne ne prétend que c'était mieux que ce que c'était. On savait tous que c'était de la merde. »

« Langage, John. » Marmonne Mary, regardant derrière par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Dean et Sam y prêtent attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtent sur le bord du trottoir devant une maison jaune avec un camion de déménagement dans son allée et « Home sweet home ! » s'exclame Mary.

Sammy saute sur son siège, et cri « Je dois faire PIPI ! » aussi fort qu'il en est capable, pendant que Dean se rue hors de la banquette arrière et court pour se tenir dans le jardin de devant, s'arrêtant pour regarder à leur nouvelle maison. _Papa avait raison_ , pense-t-il _. Toutes ces maisons se ressemblent_. Mais il arrête ce train de pensée dès qu'il voit un des déménageurs sortir son vélo hors du camion. Il court pour le lui prendre, excité à la perspective de rouler dans le voisinage, mais la voix de son père le fait s'arrêter sur place.

« Fiston, tu ne vas nulle part avec ce vélo avant qu'on ait tout déballé, compris ? » dit John alors qu'il choisit une boite et se retourne pour aller à l'intérieur de la maison.

Dean ne peut pas retenir son air renfrogné, mais il tira son, « Oui, monsieur, » avec une précision militaire, et n'hésita pas à se pencher et prendre à son tour une boite à porter.

Ils travaillent avec application pendant une heure, aidant les déménageurs à finir de décharger les dernières boites pour qu'ils puissent leur demander de partir et qu'ils s'occupent de dépaqueter. Mary prend la peine de dépaqueter quelques-uns des jouets de Sammy en premier pour qu'il puisse être occupé et hors du passage. Dean lance un regard noir à son petit frère, lui en voulant que simplement parce qu'il n'a que six ans et qu'il est mignon, il est épargné de devoir faire quoique soit.

Il se faufile jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte pour avoir un aperçu de la brise du printemps tardif. Ils n'ont pas encore de courant dans la maison, alors avec le soleil de l'après-midi tapant cela rendait l'air étouffant et défraichit. Il entend sa mère soupirer derrière lui.

« Mon cœur, tu voudrais me faire une grande faveur ? »

Dean tourne son visage vers elle. « Oui, m'dame, » dit-il à contrecœur, s'attendant à une autre corvée à ajouter à sa liste de chose à faire avant qu'il puisse y aller.

Mary pose la boite qu'elle était en train de dépaqueter par terre et marche vers Dean. Ses yeux sont chaleureux et doux alors qu'elle baisse les yeux sur lui, les doigts brossant les cheveux sur le front de Dean. « Ton père et moi avons oublié de vérifier si l'air de jeux à deux rues d'ici a une cage à écureuil, et tu sais combien Sammy aime ça. Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait aller dehors et jouer demain, alors ce serait d'un grand secours si tu pouvais prendre ton vélos et vérifier que l'air de jeux un peu plus minutieusement. »

La liberté est si proche qu'il peut la sentir, Dean hésite, tenu par l'honneur de cracher le morceau sur commandement de son père. « Mais, euh, Papa a dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller avant que je n'ai aidé à tout dépaqueter. »

Mary se penche pour poser un baiser sur le son front. « Laisses-moi m'occuper de ton père. C'est une affaire officielle pour Sammy, après tout. »

Dean entoure la taille de sa mère de ses bras et enfouit sa tête contre son estomac, l'enlaçant fermement. Il a toujours aimé la férocité de sa mère, mais depuis un matin effrayant un an plus tôt lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé seule dans la cuisine, pleurant parce que son père n'était pas rentré à la maison depuis une semaine, il avait ressenti une responsabilité et un instinct de protection qui aurait probablement été submergeant pour n'importe quel autre enfant de dix ans. Il pouvait encore sentir son corps trembler sous les sanglots lorsqu'il l'enlaça juste comme aujourd'hui, et murmura _Ca va aller, Maman_ , se jurant à lui-même qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour empêcher à sa mère d'être à nouveau aussi triste.

« Merci, Maman, » murmure-t-il, lançant un regard vers elle avant de s'écarter.

Elle tire les manches de son T-shirt et frotte son dos. « De rien, chéri. Souviens-toi juste de faire attention aux voitures, reste sur la route qu'on t'a montrée quand on est arrivés, et soit de retour à la maison avant qu'il fasse sombre. »

Il se retourne et court vers la porte, criant par-dessus son épaule « Je le ferais ! »

xxx xxx xxx

Dean n'a jamais avoué ça à personne, du moins pas après que ce crétin dans la dernière école où il est allé se soit moqué de lui, mais il adore prétendre qu'il est un explorateur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de dur à imaginer, surtout puisqu'ils ont déménagé au moins une fois par an durant toute la vie de Dean, et à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvent dans un nouvel endroit, il doit mener l'enquête dans les environs.

Il trouva rapidement que le meilleur moyen de gérer le fait qu'ils déménagent si souvent est de transformer ça en aventure. Particulièrement puisqu'un grand nombre de fois les enfants qu'il rencontre dans ces nouveaux endroits peuvent être méchants ou pas cool, et la plupart du temps il finit par ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis. Ce n'est pas un gros problème d'être un solitaire, pour beaucoup de chose c'est mieux, car de cette façon personne ne lui manque vraiment quand ils doivent de nouveau partir. Probablement que ce qui lui déplait le plus à propos de ça, c'est qu'il doive mentir à sa mère quand ils finissent dans un endroit où il ne se fait pas d'amis. Elle s'inquièterait si elle savait qu'il n'avait personne, alors quand il est dehors faisant du vélo et faisant semblant qu'il découvre un nouveau territoire ou qu'il s'échappe de méchants ou de monstres, Dean lui dit juste qu'il a retrouvé des amis et joué sur l'aire de jeux ou quelque chose comme ça.

Cette maison dans laquelle ils avaient emménagé à Lawrence semble mieux que la plupart des lieux où ils avaient vécu, il est soulagé de le découvrir. Ce n'est pas dur de faire mieux que des bases militaires, mais Dean s'inquiétait quand même, puisque que c'est le Kansas et au milieu de foutrement nulle-part, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait entendu son père dire à sa mère tard une nuit. Mais les arbres sont grands et dignes qu'on les grimpe, les routes sont larges et prêtes pour une bonne partie de hockey, et les oiseaux chantent, alors ça ressemble à un bon départ pour sa nouvelle vie ici.

Il se perd seulement pendant un moment avant de trouver l'aire de jeux que leur père et leur mère leur avaient montré sur le chemin de leur nouvelle maison. C'est une aire de jeux qui semble sympa aussi, avec au moins quatre différentes sortes de toboggans et cinq balançoires. Sammy se fera probablement dessus d'excitation quand il verra la cage à écureuil qui déchire, cachée derrière les balançoires, et Dean est quasiment sur le point de jeter son vélo et de courir pour la grimper, mais il repère un garçon d'environ sa taille se dirigeant vers les balançoires depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

Il n'y a aucun autre enfant dans l'aire de jeux, et Dean se sentirait un peu drôle de juste approcher sans crier gare sans avoir d'abord mener l'enquête sur ce gars, alors il change son parcours pour regarder dans la fenêtre des boutiques de l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'arrête devant la vitre du drug-store, faisant semblant de lire les publicités pour de l'aspirine et des pansements alors qu'il regarde l'enfant dans la réflexion de la vitre.

Le mec est probablement de l'âge de Dean, devine-t-il, puisqu'il a un peu près la même taille. Il a des cheveux foncés et en bataille, et son haut est rentré dans son pantalon, ce qui est un peu ringard, mais qui est Dean pour juger. L'enfant n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil de l'autre côté de la rue dans la direction de Dean, se balançant doucement et frappant ses pieds dans la terre à chaque descente. Dean mordille sa lèvre, se demandant s'il devrait traverser la route et voir si le gars a l'air assez amical pour trainer avec lui, mais ses pensées s'interrompent alors qu'un homme habillé en noir s'approche de la librairie deux portes plus loin. Dean ne s'intéresserait pas à lui, sauf que l'homme a le plus gros chien qu'il n'a jamais vu. Dean se demande à moitié si c'est même un chien, pensant que c'est peut-être un loup ou même un cheval ou quelque chose comme ça. Sa tête a deux fois la taille de celle de Dean, et son dos arrive aux épaules de Dean.

L'homme attache la chaine du chien à un support à vélo, et entre d'un pas nonchalant à l'intérieur de la librairie, sifflant à lui-même. Dean ne peut poser son regard sur quelque chose d'autre que le chien, et le garçon avec les cheveux en bataille de l'autre côté de la route est complétement oublié. Le pelage de la bête est épais et noirs, avec un brun clair sur son visage et ses pattes. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de queue, mais Dean n'est pas sûr parce que le chien est assis, fixant à travers la vitre du magasin, de la salive pendant de ses bajoues en d'épais fils mouillés. Les pieds de Dean ont l'air d'avoir leurs propres esprits, trainant en direction du chien, un pas à la fois.

Le mouvement éraflé attire l'attention du chien, et il tourne sa tête vers lui. Dean se glace, attendant de voir si le chien va aboyer ou grogner vers lui, mais tout ce qu'il fait est de donner un coup de langue sur ses lèvres et de gémir, une étincelle curieuse dans les yeux. Dean pense que peut-être c'est un signe que le chien est gentil. Surement que l'homme n'aurait pas laissé un chien méchant attaché dehors en publique où juste n'importe qui pourrait marcher vers lui, non ? Ca ne lui vient à l'idée que plus tard que peut-être son propriétaire pensait que la plupart des gens sain d'esprit avait un bon sens d'auto-préservation et qu'ils resteraient à l'écart du molosse.

Il continue sa lente marche vers le chien, hypnotisé par ses sombres yeux perçants et ses halètements rapides. Quand il arrive au cœur de quelques trentaines de centimètres de lui, il s'arrête, et lui comme le chien semblent retenir leurs respirations, attendant de voir ce qui va arriver ensuite. Encouragé par l'apparent manque d'agression du chien, Dean lève doucement la main, la tendant vers le chien et murmurant, « Bon chien, bon garçon, bon – »

Il pousse un cri perçant lorsqu'il sent une main lui empoigné l'avant-bras, le tirant en arrière et le jetant sur le sol et à l'écart, juste au moment où le chien aboie et s'avance brusquement, la mâchoire se fermant fort alors qu'il essaie et manque d'atteindre Dean. Dean cri quand l'arrière de son crâne rebondit contre le trottoir, et tout devient noir.

xxx xxx xxx

Quand Dean ouvre les yeux, il a pour un moment oublié où il est ou pourquoi il est là. Il regarde fixement le bleu profond du ciel, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois alors qu'il regarde les gros nuages floconneux déraper à sa vue. Il entend le chant des oiseaux, et le bruissement des feuilles d'un arbre quelque part près de lui. Au même moment où il sent enfin combien sa tête lui fait mal, un visage se penche sur lui, lui bloquant le ciel.

Le garçon qui avait été de l'autre côté de la rue juste un moment plus tôt, regardait maintenant Dean fixement. « Nous devons parler. » annonce-t-il.

Sa tête lui fait tellement mal, et la chute a dû lui bloquer la respiration parce que Dean semble ne pas pouvoir s'accrocher ou se concentrer sur quoique ce soit que d'autre qu'au combien les yeux du garçon étaient bleus, tellement bleus qu'il pense stupidement que le ciel devait en être jaloux. Mais il arrive finalement à sortir du brouillard, « Qui es-tu ? »

Le garçon le regarde en retour pendant un long moment. « Je suis Castiel, » offre-t-il.

Quand Dean répond, ce qu'il veut dire est, _de quoi avons-nous besoin de parler ?_ mais ce qu'il finit par dire à la place est « Tu as le ciel dans tes yeux. »

Dean s'entend dire les mots, et les sent flotter entre eux deux, et il sait que ce pourrait être un moment ça-passe-ou-ça-casse pour sa vie dans cette nouvelle ville. Pour tout ce qu'en sait Dean, ce _Castiel_ pourrait être le roi des enfants du quartier, et s'il pense que Dean est bizarre et qu'il vend la mèche à tout le monde sur ce qu'il vient de dire, alors Dean pouvait dire adieu à toutes ses chances d'avoir une réputation décente par ici.

Castiel se penche en arrière sur ses hanches et mordille sa lèvre. « Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » demande-t-il, la tête penché sur le côté alors qu'il étudie Dean.

Dean se sent rougir, et se réprimande silencieusement pour avoir laissé ça lui échapper. « Euh, parce que tes yeux sont vraiment bleus comme le ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que je dirais ça autrement, andouille ? »

Le garçon sourit doucement et acquiesce pour lui-même, prenant une profonde inspiration de ce qui semblait être du soulagement. « J'ai cru que tu avais peut être une commotion, puisque tu t'es fortement cogné la tête, » dit-il solennellement.

« T'es quoi, un docteur ? » Dean sait qu'il sonne comme un abruti, mais il avait été jeté dans une spirale, autant figurativement que littéralement, et il a besoin de se sauver la face.

Le garçon souffle, secoua la tête alors qu'il époussette des graviers de sa paume. « Non, mais mon père l'est. Et parfois mes cousins peuvent être des abrutis, alors je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une commotion lorsqu'on se cogne ta tête. »

« Tes cousins ont l'air d'être des connards. »

La tête du garçon sursaute, ses yeux s'écarquillant au juron de Dean, et Dean le félicita silencieusement pour prendre le dessus encore une fois.

« Tu penses que tu peux te lever ? » demande Castiel, se redressant et tendant la main à Dean.

Avant même qu'il y pense, Dean attrape la main et s'autorise à être ramené sur ses pieds. Sa tête est encore un peu dans le cirage, alors il se penche vers le garçon, et est un peu surpris quand celui-ci ne se retire pas. A la place, il saisit Dean par l'épaule, les sourcils inclinés avec inquiétude alors qu'il fixe profondément son regard dans ses yeux. « Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention lorsque tu approches un chien étranger. »

Dean roule des yeux, et aïe, sa tête fait encore _mal,_ mais il la secoue et recule. « Mec, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant quand j'ai marché jusqu'à lui. »

« C'est comme ça que Furdition t'attire. Il fait en sorte que tu lui fasses confiance, puis il t'attaque. »

Dean loucha sur le garçon, se demandant s'il n'avait pas une commotion après tout. « Attends, comment tu l'as appelé ? Furdition ? Quel genre de nom zarbi c'est ça ? »

Le garçon lance un regard au chien, et le regard de Dean suit. La bête est assise dans la même position qu'elle était avant d'essayer de mettre Dean en pièce, les yeux fusillant entre Dean et le garçon, un air trompeusement innocent sur le visage.

Castiel se penche vers Dean, la voix basse. « Son nom complet est Furdition le Roi de l'Enfer. Son propriétaire, Mr. Crowley, l'appelle Lucifer en diminutif. »

Dean se frotta le visage confus. « Si son nom est Lucifer, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'appelles pas comme ça ? Ça a plus de sens que l'autre nom, au moins. »

Le garçon secoue la tête, les yeux écarquillés et tellement bleus qu'ils font repenser à Dean au temps où ils vivaient en Californie pendant un bref et splendide été. Ils allaient à la plage presque tous les jours, et l'eau miroitait comme des joyaux au soleil. « Missouri dit que ça porte malheur de dire le nom du diable trop souvent. »

« Qui est Missouri ? » dit Dean intrigué.

Castiel fixe le trottoir pensivement pendant un moment avant de répondre. « Elle … Elle aide à prendre soin de moi. »

« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? Et tu es du coin ? » Dean ne peut s'empêcher de l'interroger, se demandant comment ils avaient pu parler pendant si longtemps sans en découvrir plus sur l'autre gars. Poser beaucoup de questions est habituellement l'une des premières choses qu'il fait lorsqu'il rencontre de nouvelles personnes, ayant appris il y a longtemps que le meilleur moyen de briser la glace et de se faire des amis est de faire parler les gens sur eux-mêmes.

Le garçon redresse son dos et rencontre le regard de Dean. « Mon nom complet est Castiel Novak. Et oui, j'ai vécus ici toute ma vie. »

« Castiel Novak, hein ? Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Cas à la place ? Castiel est un peu … long, » dit Dean avec un petit sourire. Ce qu'il voulait dire était que le nom du garçon était bizarre, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous dite à quelqu'un quand vous le rencontrez pour la première fois, encore moins si vous voulez être ami avec lui, et Dean _veut_ être ami avec Cas, il put le dire presque immédiatement.

Cas frotte sa chaussure contre le trottoir, fixant son pied. « Non, pas si tu me dis ton nom. »

« C'est facile. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. »

Un petit sourire danse le long du visage de Castiel alors qu'il tend sa main pour serrer celle de Dean. « Ravi de te rencontrer, Dean Winchester. »

xxx xxx xxx

Après que les présentations soient faites et que Dean décide que sa tête de lui fait plus si mal, ils courent de l'autre côté de le rue et sautent sur les balançoires de l'air de jeux. Ils alternent entre une compétition pour voir qui peut aller le plus haut (c'est toujours Cas, majoritairement parce que Dean a peur d'aller trop haut, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais), et qui peut monter sur la cage aux écureuils le plus vite. Dean décide de tester Castiel pour voir de quoi est fait le gamin, le défiant te sauter de sa balançoire sur le sable en face de lui, mais son plan se retourne contre lui alors que Castiel dit qu'il le fera si Dean le fait aussi. Ne voulant pas montrer sa peur des hauteurs, Dean hausse les épaules alors qu'ils vont de plus en plus haut sur leurs balançoires. « Bien sûr, tu sautes moi je saute, pas vrai ? »

Castiel examine Dean du regard, leurs balançoires presque synchronisées. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de citer _Titanic_ ? »

Dean peut sentir son visage devenir rouge, embarrassé d'être critiquer de regarde un film pour fille. « La ferme, les scènes de bateaux sont cools. En plus, » appelle-t-il, prenant une inspiration rapide alors qu'ils allaient de plus en plus haut, « si tu sais d'où cette phrase vient, ça veut dire que tu l'as vu aussi. »

Castiel lui lance un petit sourire. « Je saute, tu sautes ? » cri-t-il, lâchant les chaines de sa balançoire et se lançant dans les airs.

Dean se maudit alors qu'il regarde le garçon voler dans les airs et atterrir sur le sable en bas, riant et roulant jusqu'à s'arrêter. Dean avait espéré qu'il se dégonflerait, mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait, Dean serre les dents, ferme les yeux, et saute.

Castiel gagne beaucoup de point de bonus avec Dean, lorsqu'il ne se moque pas de lui pour crier comme une petite fille alors qu'il s'élance dans les airs.

Bientôt, la soif de Dean et son mal de crâne renaissant prennent le dessus, et il décide que c'est le moment de rentrer chez lui.

« Ma maison est par là, » Dean pointe le nord le long de la large rue. « Tu veux venir, comme ça tu sauras où me trouver ? »

Cas hésite, envisageant l'invitation. Dean ne sait pas en quoi c'est une si grosse affaire, et commence à se demander si c'est parce que Cas ne veut pas être son ami. Il est sur le point de le balayer d'un revers de la main et de partir, ne voulant pas que Cas voit combien il est désespéré de se faire un ami, quand Cas répond.

« Oui, mais je ne pourrai pas rester longtemps. Ma maison est de ce côté. » Il montra la rue, dans la direction opposé de l'endroit que Dean avait désigné. « Je dois être rentré avant qu'il fasse sombre. »

« Okay, c'est cool, » répondit Dean soulagé. « Hey, tu vas pouvoir rencontré mon petit frère bizarre, et je peux te montrer le Slinky (1) que j'ai gagné à Plucky Pannywhistle's, et peut être que tu pourras m'aider à défaire les cartons de ma chambre. Enfin si tu veux, je veux dire. »

« J'aimerai ça, » dit Cas, se penchant pour ramasser son vélo par le guidon.

Dean sourit largement et monte sur son propre vélo, prenant un moment pour crier par-dessus son épaule, « Course jusqu'au panneau stop ! » avant de basculer vers l'avant et de pédaler rapidement sur le trottoir.

Ils continuent à travers les rues, pédalant l'un à côté de l'autre, appréciant la brise qui les pousse alors qu'ils pédalent plus vite. Dean essaie de frimer, s'asseyant droit et lâchant le guidon, et il rit avec plaisir lorsqu'il voit que Cas peut faire la même chose. Il n'est même pas jaloux lorsque Cas tient plus longtemps que lui sans rien tenir.

Quand ils arrivent à la nouvelle maison de Dean, ils s'arrêtent dans l'allée, et Cas suit les mouvements de Dean quand il laisse tombé son vélo dans la cour de devant et court en montant les marches, ouvrant la porte de la moustiquaire.

Dean hurle dans la maison, annonçant leur arrivé. « Maman ! Je suis rentré ! »

Dean fait un signe de la main à Castiel, lui signalant de le suivre à travers le salon jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils trouvèrent sa mère agenouillé plaçant des pots dans un placard du bas.

« Salut, chéri, tu t'es bien amusé ? » l'interpelle Mary, avant de se relever et de se tourner vers eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent un peu quand elle voit Castiel, et sa bouche se change en un sourire de bienvenue. « Je suppose que oui, si tu rentres à la maison avec un ami. »

« Maman, voilà Castiel. Il m'a attrapé et sauver de Furdition ! » Dean bute sur les mots, excité de présenté sa mère à Cas. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il a assez envie de devenir ami avec quelqu'un pour le ramené chez eux.

Les yeux de Mary s'écarquillent de confusion. « Te sauver de … quoi ? »

« C'est un chien qui a la taille d'un cheval, et j'allais le caresser parce que je pensais qu'il était gentil, et ensuite Cas est arrivé derrière moi et a attrapé mon bras et m'en a écarté, et je suis tombé et me suis cogné la tête, j'aurai pu _mourir_ , Maman, il ressemblait à une espèce de chien de l'enfer ou quelque chose du genre, ils l'appellent Lucifer en diminutif. »

Dean prend une grande inspiration, regardant sa mère traiter toutes les informations qu'il venait de déverser. Ça lui vient à l'esprit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du _tout_ lui dire, parce que cela le faisait un peu ressembler à un idiot, faire confiance à un chien qui semblait si méchant, mais avant qu'il puisse essayer de faire marche arrière et de désamorcer la situation, sa mère sourit à Cas.

« Alors, tu as sauvé mon fils d'un chien de l'enfer ? Je suppose que ça fait de toi son ange gardien, surtout avec un nom comme Castiel, » plaisante-t-elle, s'étirant pour serrer la main de Cas.

Dean pouffe de rire. « Tu veux dire un ange comme ceux qui portent des couches ? »

Il le regarde alors que Cas prend un air renfrogné et rougit. « Je ne porte pas de couche, » murmure-t-il, laissant retombé la main de Mary et se retournant.

« En fait, Dean, les ange sont les guerriers de Dieu, » le corrigea Mary. « Ils sont les armes les plus braves que Dieu possède. » Elle se tourne vers le comptoir derrière elle et commence à sortir des ingrédients pour faire des sandwichs. « Et ils ne portent certainement pas de couches, » ajoute-t-elle.

Dean donne à Castiel un regard spéculateur. « Guerrier, hein ? Ça déchire. »

« Dean ! Fait attention à ton langage ! » le réprimande Mary, mais Dean est satisfait de voir que Cas semble fier de la description, le buste gonflé et la bouche tournée en un sourire.

« Vous avez faim, les garçons ? Je pourrai nous faire des sandwichs au beurre de cacahouète, et nous avons des bananes, des chips et du soda. Peut-être que nous pourrions faire un pique-nique, » dit Mary, par-dessus son épaule alors qu'elle fouille à l'intérieur d'une boite étiquetée 'couvert'. « Dean, ton père est allé au magasin de voiture pour parler à ton oncle Bobby de quand il irait commencer à travailler, alors il ne sera surement pas de retour avant un moment. »

« Okay, cool, » répondit Dean, guidant Cas dans le salon. « Bobby n'est pas vraiment mon oncle, » murmure-t-il à Cas. « C'est juste que mon père le connaissait déjà avant ma naissance, et c'est comme s'il faisait partis de la famille et tout. »

Il cherche parmi les boites du salon avant d'en trouver étiqueté 'couvertures', et il l'ouvre, sort une épaisse couette au motif écossait rouge. Il est sur le point de l'amener dehors et de l'étendre sur le gazon de derrière, mais Mary l'arrête.

« Dean, il y a un orage qui se prépare, alors nous allons juste avoir un pique-nique à l'intérieur à la place, » dit-elle alors qu'elle apporte un paquet de chips et une grappe de bananes dans la pièce. « Et si tu allais chercher ton frère dans le jardin ? »

Cas se tient maladroitement debout près de la fenêtre, fixant les nuages de l'orage imminent, alors que Dean court à l'arrière de la maison pour crier depuis la porte à Sam de venir à l'intérieur. Ils font la course jusqu'au salon, Dean laissant Sam gagner, comme d'habitude, mais quand Sam voit Cas de l'autre côté de la pièce, il s'arrête soudainement. Il va se cacher derrière Dean, la timidité prenant le dessus, mais Dean le pousse en avant.

« Ne soit pas un bébé, Sam. C'est Cas. Il est cool. Il peut même aller plus haut que moi sur les balançoires, » dit Dean, encourageant Sam à aller vers son nouvel ami.

Sam baisse les yeux sur le sol, frottant son pied conte une craqure dans le bois dur. « Tout le monde peut aller plus haut que toi sur les balançoires, Dean, » marmonna-t-il.

Cas glousse, et Dean voit Sam relever les yeux vers lui, le visage rouge de fierté d'avoir fait rire le garçon. « Ravi de te rencontrer, Sam, » dit Cas tranquillement, et il tend une de ses mains.

Sam l'étudie pendant quelques secondes avant que son visage ne s'éclaire alors qu'il s'étire, attrape la main et la secoue.

Dean roule des yeux. « Vous êtes bizarre les mecs, » se moque-t-il, et puis, « Maman, » cri-t-il en direction de la cuisine, « tu as besoin d'aide pour porter quelque chose ? J'ai _faim_. »

« Oui, chéri, prend juste ce plateau pour moi, s'il te plait, » appelle-t-elle. « Il commence à faire tellement sombre ici, je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de bougies pour nous voir les uns les autres. »

Dean remarque Cas se tourner pour regarder de nouveau fixement par la fenêtre, alors que le vent commence à se lever. Il y a un grondement de tonnerre au loin, avec l'odeur de la pluie dans l'air. Dean adore l'orage, surtout quand il fait sombre et qu'il y a une atmosphère effrayante comme celle-ci, mais il se demande si peut-être ce n'est pas le cas de Cas, parce qu'il a un air inquiet sur le visage, et on dirait qu'il n'arrête pas d'essayer de parler mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire.

Quand Mary vient pour allumer une bougie sur le manteau de la cheminée, Cas parle « Mme Winchester, je suis désolé, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que j'y aille. »

Mary se retourne pour regarder fixement le garçon, sourcils froncés. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tout va bien, mon chou ? »

Cas s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est juste … Je dois suis censé être à la maison avant qu'il fasse noir, et je ne vis pas très près d'ici, et avec l'orage et tout … »

Il laisse sa voix s'éteindre sans terminer sa phrase, et commence à faire quelques pas incertains en direction de la porte.

« Il est hors de question que je t'autorise à partir d'ici sur ton vélo quand un orage est sur le point de tomber, » réplique la voix ferme de Mary. « Dieu merci pour tout le monde, notre ligne téléphonique fonctionne. Quel est ton numéro Castiel ? »

« Oh, m'dame, je ne peux pas vous demander d'appeler chez moi à ma place, vraiment, ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de – »

Mary pose sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel et serre sa prise. « Tu ne m'as rien demandé, et je ne te demande rien, je te dis. Maintenant, donne-moi ton numéro. » Ses mots était adoucis par un sourire doux, et Castiel n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre.

Dean regarde toute la scène avec fascination, mâchant une banane et se demandant pourquoi c'est une si grande affaire que Cas reste et que sa mère appelle pour demander la permission. Il n'est pas surpris quand sa mère règle tout en une question de minutes, planifiant avec cette Missouri le quand et comment Castiel rentrera chez lui.

« Nous te ramènerons chez toi en voiture dès que le père de Dean rentrera avec la voiture, et que l'orage sera passé, mon chou, » dit Mary une fois qu'elle eut raccroché. Elle conduit Castiel sur la couverture au milieu du sol, et le fait s'assoir. Elle jette un coup d'œil à chacun des garçons et rit, « Je ne sais pas pour vous mais un pique-nique au milieu de la maison dans le noir durant un orage est plutôt amusant. »

« On devrait raconter des histoires de fantômes ! » s'exclame Dean.

« NON, MAMAN, S'IL TE PLAIT, NE LAISSE PAS DEAN RACONTER DES HISTOIRES EFFRAYANTES ! » s'écrie Sam, se précipitant de l'autre côté de la couverture pour ramper dans les bras de Mary.

Dean sourit d'un air suffisant alors que Mary parle doucement à son petit frère. « Sammy peut être une telle chochotte, » marmonne-t-il. « Quand tu passeras la nuit ici un jour, je te raconterai les histoires de fantômes que je connais, » assure-t-il à Castiel. Le garçon lui sourit courageusement alors qu'il prenait une bouché de son sandwich, mais Dean le remarque quand, au premier fort coup de tonnerre, Cas se décala quelques centimètres plus près.

Dean soupire d'exaspération, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de cacher un sourire. Juste sa chance d'emménager dans une nouvelle ville, simplement pour devenir meilleur ami avec un autre chat apeuré comme Sam.

xxx xxx xxx

Une fois qu'ils ont fini de manger, Mary trouve une lampe de poche à Dean pour que lui est Cas puissent monter dans sa chambre pour défaire quelques boites. Cas semble silencieux et timide à nouveau, alors Dean pense que c'est un bon moment pour lui faire parler du voisinage. Il a besoin d'y devenir familier et le plus tôt sera le mieux, après tout, et qui de mieux placé pour lui en parler que quelqu'un qui y vit ?

« Alors, comment c'est par ici ? » demande Dean, arrachant le scotch pour ouvrir une boite où est marqué 'GI Joe'.

Castiel s'écarte de la fenêtre et se rapproche de Dean. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Dean hausse les épaules. « J'sais pas. Juste, comment sont les autres enfants, où sont les endroits cools où traîner, qui a une piscine … t'sais, les trucs important dans le genre. »

Mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure, Castiel semble plongé dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs secondes. « Je … Je ne le sais pas vraiment. »

« Qu'es'ce qu'tu veux dire, tu ne sais pas vraiment ? On ne t'a jamais laissé sortir de chez toi avant ? » plaisante Dean.

Castiel tend le bras dans une autre boite et attrape une paire de voitures miniatures. Il se tourne dos à Dean et les place près de l'étagère. « Non, j'ai le droit de sortir et de faire des choses, si je veux. »

Dean se frotte le visage confus. « Alors quoi ? » Il commence à se demander si peut-être, Castiel ne veut pas lui dire. Peut-être qu'il a décidé qu'il n'aimait pas Dean, ou peut-être qu'il pense qu'il serait embarrassé de le présenté à ses autres amis. Il est sur le point de dire à Cas de laisser tomber, il trouverait son propre chemin dans le voisinage, lorsque le garçon lui répondit.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis, » bredouilla Castiel.

Dean le regarde fixement incrédule pendant plusieurs secondes. « … Comment peux-tu ne pas avoir d'amis si tu as toujours vécut ici ? Tu ne parles pas au moins à des gens à l'école ? »

Il est complètement déconcerté par cette nouvelle. Dean avait toujours supposé que si vous viviez quelque part pendant plus qu'une poignée de mois, ça voulait dire que vous obteniez automatiquement des amis, que vous les vouliez ou non. En plus, Cas semblait assez cool ; Dean n'avait trouvé aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer, même si il était un peu bizarre parfois.

Embarrassé, Castiel refuse de rencontrer son regard alors qu'il répond. « C'est juste … ce n'est pas facile pour moi de parler aux gens, parfois. Et à l'école je suis souvent trop occupé pour me faire des amis. »

Dean rechigne à la nouvelle. « L'école est si dure par ici ? Oh mec, si je dois étudier plus dure que lorsqu'on était stationné outre-mer je vais me faire recaler, c'est sûr. »

« Tu es en école privé ? » demande Castiel, un regard confus sur le visage.

Riant, Dean secoua la tête. « Non, pourquoi est-ce que j'irai dans une école de snob, comme ça ? Je ne vais qu'en école publique. »

« Oh, alors je suppose que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais à Host Academy, » répondit Castiel. « C'est une école privé à environs une demi-heure d'ici. »

Dean se demande s'il devrait se sentir mal d'avoir dit que Castiel allait dans une école de snob, mais il se trouve qu'il est plus déçut du fait qu'ils n'iront pas à la même école qu'autre chose. Mais il fait quand même une tentative d'excuse. « Hey, mec, désolé d'avoir dit ça sur les écoles privés. Je ne voulais pas dire que _tu_ es snob. »

Castiel sourit faiblement et s'assoit sur le sol, reposant contre le mur. « Pas de problème, je sais que tu ne l'entendais pas comme ça. En plus, je ne te blâme pas. Je _déteste_ mon école. J'aimerai pouvoir aller autre part. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à tes parents s'ils te laisseraient aller à l'école publique ? » dit Dean, glissant le long du mur pour s'assoir à côté de Castiel.

Le garçon secoua tristement la tête. « C'est juste mon père, et il dirait non. Il veut que je sois un docteur, comme lui. Et il dit qu'aller dans cette école est le meilleur moyen de m'y préparer. »

« Tu ne veux pas être un docteur ? Ça serait plutôt génial, je pense.

Castiel fixa le sol. « Non, je veux être peintre. »

Dean essaie de réprimer le regard incrédule sur son visage. « Tu veux dire, de _bâtiments_ ? »

Castiel tourne la tête pour fixer Dean, des sourcils froncés avec confusion. « Quoi ? » Ses yeux s'élargissent alors qu'il réalise ce que Dean voulait dire. « Non, pas comme un peintre en _bâtiments_ ! Comme un artiste. Peindre des images, et tout. »

« Oh ! Okay, ouais, c'est plutôt cool, je suppose. » Dean ne peut s'empêcher un gloussement de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il pense à son erreur, et quand Castiel glousse en réponse, cela commence une chaine de réaction en rire qui les conduit tous les deux à étreindre leurs estomacs, en boule sur le sol, et à court d'air.

« Ça craint qu'on ne soit pas dans la même école, » grince Dean alors qu'il essaye de retrouver son souffle.

Castiel se rassoit contre le mur, le visage soudainement plus sombre. « Peut-être que tu devrais essayer de te faire d'autre amis dans le voisinage, à la place. Des gens qui iraient dans ton école. »

Dean se moque de l'idée. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ferai ça ? Je peux devenir ami avec eux une fois que l'école commencera. »

« C'est juste … la plupart des enfants par ici pense que je suis un mec bizarre, » bredouilla Castiel, soudainement fasciné par un fil égaré du tapis. « Et s'ils savent que tu es ami avec moi, ils penseront probablement que tu es bizarre aussi. »

Dean fixe le mur blanc opposé à eux. Castiel a raison. Dean a déménagé assez souvent pour savoir que si vous commenciez à trainer avec les mauvaises personnes quand vous emménagez dans un nouveau voisinage, vous serez vu comme un perdant, et vous ne serez jamais capable de vous débarrasser de l'étiquette. Ça n'avait pas pour habitude de le déranger avant ; il avait toujours sut que même si les gens ne l'aimait pas, ils déménageraient probablement de nouveau rapidement de toute façon, alors ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Mais ici, le plan est de rester à Lawrence, d'y établir leur foyer, et Dean veut que ça marche, veut que ce soit le genre de vie qu'il a vu un nombre incalculable d'enfants prendre pour acquis.

Mais quand il lance un regard à Castiel, il voit quelqu'un qui, il le sait, pourrait être le meilleur ami qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait avoir. Il n'est pas sûr de comment il le sait, mais au fond de lui, il sent qu'ils sont supposés être important l'un pour l'autre, et à ce moment, rien d'autre ne semble important.

« Si les gens veulent penser que nous somme bizarre, laissons-les, » dit Dean. Il regarde avec satisfaction la tête de Castiel tressauter, les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité alors qu'il le regarde en retour. « J'ai géré des connards comme ça avant, je peux le refaire. »

« Mais – »

Dean poussa l'épaule de Castiel avec la sienne. « Cas, juste ferme la et aide moi à défaire les cartons, d'accord ? »

La bouche de Castiel se retroussa en un doux sourire. « D'accord, Dean. »

xxx xxx xxx

 **Notes :**

(1) **Slinky** : sorte de gros ressort, souvent multicolore, qu'on peut gagner dans des fêtes foraines, par exemple. Sam en offre un a Dean à la fin de l'épisode 14 de la saison 7 : « Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie. »


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _Took a drive into the sprawl (Fait une balade en voiture en banlieu)_

 _To find the places we used to play (Pour trouver les endroits où nous avions l'habitude de jouer)_

 _It was the loneliest day of my life (C'était le jour le plus solitaire de ma vie)_

 _You're talking at me but I'm still far away (Tu me parles mais je suis encore loin)_

~ Arcade Fire, "Sprawl 1 (Flatland)"

 _ **16 ans.**_

Dean se penche en arrière, posant sa paume contre le dessus volant. Il peut sentir le grondement du moteur de l'Impala à travers le cuir de son siège, les vibrations causant un tremblement plaisant à travers ses doigts à l'endroit où ils agrippent le volant. La route est ouverte devant lui, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il imagine ce que ce serait de juste continuer à conduire, sans destination particulière à l'esprit. Rouler quelque part où personne ne le connait, quelque part de différent et d'étranger, où tout est grand ouvert et –

« Tes mains ne sont pas à dix heures dix, je vais le dire à maman. »

Le regard de Dean se dirige vers le rétroviseur intérieur, où il rencontre les yeux noisette accusateurs de son frère. « Ce n'est pas parce que je conduis que je ne peux plus cogner ton cul maigrichon.

\- Dean, si tu as un accident avec ma voiture sur le chemin de la maison après que tu ais obtenus ton permis de conduire, je doute que ta mère t'autorisera à être de nouveau derrière un volant avant tes quarante ans, » dit John, soupirant alors qu'il regarde Sam par-dessus son épaule. « Et ne contrarie pas ton frère, Sam, tu sais qu'il ne peut pas se concentrer sur plus d'une tâche à la fois.

\- Hey ! » réfuta Dean offensé. « Assis _juste_ là avec vos vies entre mes mains. »

Du coin de ses yeux, il peut voir son père tenter de caché un petit sourire suffisant. « Tu te débrouille bien, Dean-o. Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai assuré tes arrières dans les paris. Ta mère disait que ça te prendrais au moins trois essaies avant de réussir ton examen de conduire, mais j'ai parié tout mon argent sur le fait que tu l'ais du premier coup. »

Dean se tourne pour fixer son père, bouche-bée par le choc. « Maman pensait que ça me prendrait trois essaies pour réussir ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'approfondir le sujet, Sam commence à pouffer de rire sur la banquette arrière, et quand John jette un coup d'œil à l'expression du visage de Dean il laisse échapper un aboiement de rire. « Je ne fais que te taquiner, fiston, » dit-il, tendant le bras pour gentiment ébouriffer les cheveux de Dean. « Son argent était parié sur toi. C'est moi et Sammy qui pensions que tu serais un visiteur fréquent du centre de distribution des permis. Maintenant regarde la route. »

Alors que Sam continue de rire dans la banquette arrière, Dean fait la moue, actionnant son clignotant droit un peu trop énergiquement. « Vous craignez tous le deux, » marmonna-t-il.

Dean se penche en avant pour augmenter le volume de la radio, mais John le rabaisse immédiatement. « Comment était l'entrainement ? »

Dean soupire. « C'était bien. »

« Le coach a dit quelque chose sur le fait de te placer sur la liste des sélectionnés ? »

Dean fait tout son possible pour ne pas rouler ses yeux hors de leurs orbites, Dean répond, « Non, je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé aujourd'hui. Mais je doute qu'il ait décidé avant qu'on soit plus proche des essais et que la saison commencée.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne te mettrait pas dans la liste des joueurs à la batte. Tes points produits (1) sont bien plus haut que ceux de Walker ou Murphy.

\- Ouais, mais Papa, Murphy est un sénior (2) et Walker est un junior. Ils ont l'ancienneté sur moi. J'ai de la chance de même être dans l'équipe première (3). La plupart des sophomores reste en équipe junior. »

Dean serre fortement le volant alors qu'il entend son père soupirer d'exaspération.

« Ce n'est pas d'important de savoir depuis combien de temps ils sont dans l'équipe. Tu es meilleur qu'eux, et tes statistiques le prouvent. » John s'éclaircit la gorge, et tout le corps de Dean se tend, se préparant pour l'argument familier qu'il sait grouillé sous la surface. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as l'air de t'en ficher. Tu as le talent pour aller loin avec ça, si tu t'en tiens juste à ton entrainement. »

Dean ne peut retenir sa réponse. « Peut-être que je ne le veux pas autant que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

\- J'aime jouer au baseball, Papa. C'est sympa. Mais si je le prenais autant au sérieux que tu le voudrais, ça ne serait plus sympa, » répond Dean.

« Dean, je veux juste te voir réussir à quelque chose, être heureux.

\- Ouais, et bien, peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin de trophées pour être heureux.

\- Ta mère et moi nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Tu sembles léthargique et plus toi-même ces derniers temps, et –

\- Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter à la bibliothèque avant de rentrer à la maison ? Je veux voir si le nouveau livre de Stephen King est sorti, » dit Sam depuis la banquette arrière, et Dean aurai pu embrasser son petit frère, juste là, pour tenter de changer de sujet.

Dean jette un œil dans le rétroviseur et attrape son regard. « Evidemment, le haricot, (4) » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

John regarde par la fenêtre du côté passager et reste silencieux. Dean veut le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui, que tout va bien. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a même plus l'impression de se connaitre lui-même depuis quelque temps.

Et il _a_ été léthargique, se sentant comme s'il voulait fuir, mais ne sachant pas où il voulait fuir ou pourquoi. Il est capable de l'ignorer la plupart du temps, faisant comme s'il était l'américain typique que tout le monde attend qu'il soit, satisfait de jouer le rôle dans lequel il se glissait absolument sans effort depuis qu'il est entré à lycée. Mais de plus en plus souvent dernièrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de s'échapper de tout. Il dérive si facilement dans la mélancolie que ça lui faisait même peur à lui-même parfois. Ce serait différent s'il arrivait à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas, pouvait pointer quelque chose qui est _mauvais_ chez lui ou dans sa vie et juste le _réparer_ ; mais jusqu'ici tout ce qu'il peut comprendre c'est que le plus souvent, il enchaîne les mouvements de la journée, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas crier à cause de la monotonie.

Il regarde du coin de l'œil son père assit à côté de lui, le visage de l'homme est sévère avec des traits inquiets gravés sur son front. Dean sait qu'au moins quelques-unes de ses rides sont dues à ses récentes tentatives pour briser cette monotonie en sortant boire et se défoncer. Les disputes qui ont découlé après que ces parents eurent vent de ses activités extrascolaires suffirent à ce que Dean y pense à deux fois avant d'être à nouveau aussi stupide et irréfléchis, mais ses parents ne lui font toujours pas confiance.

Dean ravale le soupire claquant qui lui pend aux lèvres parce qu'il sait que son père le remarquerait. La dernière chose qu'il veut tout de suite est de relancer la conversation sur le baseball, alors il s'éclaircit la gorge, interroge Sam sur la dernière collecte de fonds sur laquelle il travaille à l'école, et laisse son frère monopoliser la conversation avec sa promesse sérieuse de sauver la forêt tropicale ou n'importe quelle autre cause avec laquelle il est obsédé cette semaine.

John et Dean achevent la liste de course que Mary leur a donné une fois qu'ils eurent déposé Sam à la bibliothèque, leur dispute récente oubliée. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de charger la voiture avec les provisions, ils vont chercher Sam et rentrent à la maison. Mary les accueille à la porte, un grand sourire éclairant son visage alors qu'elle regarde Dean pour avoir la confirmation qu'il a bien réussi son examen. Quand il acquiesce et lui sourit largement, elle rit et entoure sa taille d'un bras, lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

« Je savais que tu pouvais le faire, chéri, » gazouille-t-elle, s'emparant d'un sac de course de ses mains. « J'ai même fais une tarte de célébration pendant que tu étais parti.

\- Aw, merci maman, » répond Dean, gardant la porte ouverte pour que tout le monde passe à l'intérieur.

« Tu sais, cette tarte de célébration aurait pu tout aussi facilement être une tarte de consolation, si tu t'étais fait recaler, » pouffe Sam. Dean l'attrape par le cou et le maintenant dans une prise d'étranglement, provoquant un hurlement de son sale petit frère alors qu'il laissait la moustiquaire se claquer en fermant.

John pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir, un air ennuyé sur le visage. « Les garçons, prenez ces sacs et rentrez. C'est déjà assez mauvais comme ça que les voisins pensent que notre maison est pleine de barbares, je ne vais pas leur donner plus de preuves pour étayer leur théorie. »

Dean prend le temps de donner à Sam un doigt mouillé dans l'oreille en sournois, sachant très bien que comme leur père se tient juste là à les disputer, Sam n'osera pas crier et causer encore plus de boucan. Sam geint et s'énerve fortement derrière lui alors qu'il passe la porte, et Dean sourit d'un air suffisant, prenant note de rester vigilant des représailles.

« Dean, je crois que nous allons avoir du pain à la viande pour le diner, et ces super minies pommes de terre que tu aimes tant, » l'interpelle Mary alors qu'il emporte ses sacs dans la cuisines. « Tu devrais appeler Castiel, voir qu'il aimerait diner avec nous. »

Il se tourne dos à elle pendant un moment, faisant semblant d'aider à ranger les boites de céréale et de pâtes dans le garde-manger, dans le but de caché son malaise. « Ouais, bien sûr, maman. »

Elle se rapproche derrière lui, plaçant sa paume contre son dos et frottant de doux cercles apaisants. « Ou peut-être que tu pourrais juste conduire jusque chez lui et le surprendre. Ça pourrait être ton premier tour en voiture seul, » dit-elle, lui souriant en penchant sa tête en haut vers lui. Il n'était pas si loin le temps où Dean était celui qui devait lever la tête pour regarder l'autre, il était encore surpris parfois d'au combien les choses avaient changés depuis les dernières années.

Elle plisse les yeux en le regardant, et Dean remarque comment la peau au coin de ses yeux commence à perdre de son élasticité, des rides se formant là où il n'y en avait pas il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dean pense que, contrairement aux rides de son père, celles-ci rendent sa mère encore plus belle, si c'est possible, mais il est toujours biaisé quand il s'agit de sa mère.

« Est-ce que toi et Castiel vous êtes disputé ? J'ai l'impression qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis des lustres, » dit-elle inquiète.

Dean secoue la tête. « Non, » répond-il. « On a juste tous les deux été très occupé, c'est dure de rester en contact l'un avec l'autre. »

Et c'est la vérité, même si Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quand même coupable. C'est si facile de se laisser absorber par l'école et le baseball et avoir une vie sociale, que tout le reste se trouve plus ou moins repoussé dans l'ombre et oublié. Et Dean sait qu'il n'est pas le seul fautif ici, Cas a ses propres activités extrascolaires à son école, et avec tout ce qu'il étudie, c'est presque impossible de trouver du temps à passer ensemble. Ils ont tous les deux obstinément essayé de continuer à se voir aussi fréquemment qu'ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils avaient commencé le lycée, mais leurs emplois du temps étaient devenus tellement chargés qu'ils avaient lentement mais surement commencé à s'éloigner.

Quand ça avait commencé à arriver, ils s'étaient jurés qu'ils continueraient à trainer ensemble les week-ends, peu importe ce qui arriverait. Mais ensuite, Cas avait du faire sauter un week-end à cause d'un projet sur lequel il devait travailler en cours de chimie. Et deux week-ends après, Dean dû annuler parce qu'il devait passer le week-end à étudier pour son examen d'histoire qu'il allait certainement rater ce semestre. Puis, Dean avait commencé à sortir avec Lisa Braeden, star de l'équipe de gymnastique de l'école, et pendant les mois qui suivirent, il posait la plupart du temps un lapin à Cas. Dean n'était pas fier de lui, même si Cas ne semblait jamais s'énerver contre lui pour ça. Aussi amusant que sortir avec Lisa avait été (et sa souplesse était _certainement_ amusante), il ne s'était jamais considéré comme le genre de gars à choisir une nana au lieu de ses amis.

Mais même quand il est avec Cas, la distance entre eux semble parfois aussi grande que le Grand Canyon. Ils semblent juste qu'ils n'arrivent plus à être aussi connectés qu'ils l'étaient avant, et Dean compare ça à eux deux en train d'écouter la même chanson mais toujours en étant à une pulsation ou deux d'écart. Ils ne sont plus un synchro désormais, et ce n'est pas un problème auquel ils avait un jour fait face avant. Cas ne semble jamais rester longtemps quand il passe à la maison, et quand il est avec Dean il est distrait. Allant toujours dans les extrêmes, Dean doit s'empêcher de soit démarrer une dispute, soit de se cramponner vigoureusement à lui. Tout cela le rend confus et le frustre tellement que parfois il préfèrerait ne pas voir son ami du tout, au lieu de gérer la maladresse de chercher un moyen de reconnecter.

Dean ouvre le frigo, glissant un carton de lait sur l'étagère de la porte. Il peut sentir les yeux de sa mère scruter son dos, alors il plâtre un sourire sur son visage avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. « Je suppose que je pourrais y aller et voir ce qu'il y a de neuf avec lui. Je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas trop compliqué de le faire culpabilisé pour qu'il revienne avec moi pour le diner. »

Mary tapote son épaule. « Génial ! Mais laisse-moi retrouver ce plat pour Missouri avant que tu partes. Je le lui ai promis la dernière fois que nous avons parlé. »

Dean se penche contre le comptoir pour attendre le récipient, jetant un regard oblique à son père assit à la table de la cuisine et feuilletant un magazine de voiture. « Hey euh, Papa, tu penses que je pourrai prendre l'Impala ? »

John ne relève pas les yeux. « Non. Tu prends la voiture de ta mère, ou pédale sur ton Schwinn (5), ce sont tes deux options. »

Dean roule des yeux, assez courageux pour le faire puisque le regard de son père est concentré sur son magazine. Il entend Sam pouffer à sa droite, et lance un regard vers lui pour trouver son frère en train de sourire largement.

« Tu peux toujours marcher aussi, mais la déformation de tes jambes en arc doit probablement rendre les longs trajets difficile, je paris. »

« Je paris que la déformation de ton visage rend le fait d'obtenir un regard des filles sans qu'elles vomissent difficile aussi, » rétorque Dean, attrapant son frère et le trainant hors de la cuisine dans le salon. Ils se battent pendant quelques instants avant que Dean n'ait Sam le visage contre le tapis avec des bras verrouillés derrière lui. Il s'agenouille sur son dos, laissant sa rotule s'enfoncer dans son côté, rigolant quand Sam hurle et le supplie d'arrêter.

« Sammy, tu es censé taper quand tu veux que j'arrête, » l'amadoue Dean au-dessus de lui.

Sam grogne, « Comment je peux taper quand tu tiens mes bras derrière mon dos, abruti ?

\- J'sais pas, tu es celui qui est supposé être si intelligent ici, » le taquine Dean, resserrant sa prise autour des poignets de son frère.

Sam gémit de frustration et de douleur avant qu'il relève la tête et frappe son menton contre le sol en dessous de lui. Rigolant, Dean lâche ses bras et se relève. « Voilà l'avorton intelligent qu'on connait tous et qu'on aime.

\- Je te hais, » marmonne Sam, alors qu'il se relève sur ses pieds et tire sur ses manches pour remet ses vêtements en ordre.

Mary entre dans la pièce avec un bout de papier dans la main. « Sammy ! Tu sais qu'il vaut mieux éviter de dire des choses pareilles à ton frère, » dit-elle.

« Mais, maman ! Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il faisait, il aurait pu me casser le bras ou disloquer son épaule ! »

Mary soupire et tend les récipients à Dean. « Là, tu es juste absurde, tu sais que ton frère ne serais jamais assez stupide pour laisser une quelconque marque. »

Dean rit de surprise, se penchant pour embrasser sa mère sur la joue. « Merci, maman, » dit-il.

« Tu peux prendre ma voiture, mais j'attends de toi que tu fasse le plein d'essence pour moi avant de rentrer. Et promet moi que tu porteras ta ceinture –

\- Maman, bien _sûr_ que je vais porter ma ceinture –

\- - et respecte la limitation de vitesse, et ne fait rien d'autre d'illégal, » continue Mary, redressant énergiquement le col de la veste de Dean.

Dean ne peut s'empêcher un petit rire d'échapper de ses lèvres. « Tu penses que je finirai par faire quelque chose d'illégal avec Cas dans le coin ?

\- Non, je fais suffisamment confiance à Castiel pour te garder hors de tout problème. Je disais ça au cas où tu ailles quelque part sans lui, » dit-elle doucement, les sourcils rassemblés avec inquiétude.

Les mots prononcés flottent lourdement entre eux. Après quelques-uns des stupides tours qu'il a joués récemment, Dean sait que ça prendra un long moment avant que ses parents ne sentent qu'ils peuvent de nouveau lui faire confiance. Et s'il est honnête avec lui-même, il ne peut vraiment pas les blâmer parce qu' _il_ n'est même pas sur de pourquoi il a fait les choses qu'il a faite, ou s'il n'en ressentira pas de nouveau le besoin.

Dean entend encore ses parents murmurer tard une nuit à propos de combien ils espéraient que Castiel soit plus souvent dans le coin, que surement Castiel aurait empêché Dean de tombé dans les mauvaises bandes. Il avait l'habitude de taquiner Cas sur combien sa mère l'aimait, mais il arrêta le jour où il réalisa combien l'affection et l'attention de Mary comptait pour son ami. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que c'était de pas avoir une mère pour être gaga de vous chaque jour, malgré Missouri, alors il garde ses blagues à un minimum, et fais attention à ce que sa mère ait toutes les occasions possible de gâter Cas dès qu'il est dans le coin.

« Ouais, okay. Pas le braquage de banque ou d'affaire de drogue. Compris, » plaisante Dean, essayant de calmer la tension. Mary lui lance un demi-sourire, puis lui tend les clés de la voiture et le pousse vers la porte.

Il s'installe derrière le volant, toute culpabilité causée par les inquiétudes de sa mère disparue alors qu'il prend une grande inspiration et sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il conduit seul, et même si c'est la Corolla de sa mère au lieu de l'Impala, il ne peut quand même pas contenir le petit éclat d'excitation qui coure sur sa peau. Il a rêvé de ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il lui semble à peine réel. C'est son premier goût de liberté adulte, et cela lui coute beaucoup de rester calme et de ne pas enfoncer la pédale au planché et de s'enfuir de la ville.

Aussi étourdit que l'est Dean, il se force à garder à l'esprit la limitation de vitesse comme il l'a promis, et la route jusqu'à la maison de Cas semble au final interminable. Le chauffage pourri de la voiture de sa mère ne fait rien pour rendre la route plus plaisante, et l'humidité et le froid de janvier rendent le fait de se tenir au volant gelé comme la glace douloureux. Il baisse les yeux sur le paysage nu et gris au-delà du volant, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir pris ses gants avant de partir. La monotonie du jour commence à atteindre sa bonne humeur, les branches nues des arbres le long de la rue faisant écho à la douleur de la solitude qu'il n'arrive pas à faire partir.

Il n'est pas surpris mais quand même reconnaissant lorsqu'il voit que la voiture du Dr. Novak n'est pas dans l'allée ou dans le garage, le père de Cas a toujours plus ou moins fait peur à Dean, le faisant se sentir comme s'il ne faisait qu'attendre le bon moment avant d'interdire Cas d'être ami avec lui. Il note aussi l'absence de la bicyclette de Cas alors qu'il marche de la porte du garage et jette un coup d'œil par les fenêtres. Il est ébranlé par le fait d'être autant déçut que soulagé de l'absence de Castiel.

Missouri répond à la porte après que Dean ait sonné, et il ressent cet habituel et inexplicable sentiment de culpabilité lorsqu'elle soutient son regard, comme si elle savait que si elle le laissait passer le pas de la porte, il ferait quelque chose pour érafler ses sols ou égratigné les meubles. Son regard passe derrière lui, fixant la voiture de sa mère derrière lui.

« Où est ta mère ? Ne me dit par qu'elle te laisse conduire tout seul, » dit-elle avec un air suspicieux.

Dean frotte son pied par terre, baissant le regard sur le bas du porche alors qu'il bafouille, « Non, m'dame. Je veux dire, oui, m'dame, elle me laisse conduire seul. J'ai eu mon permis de conduire aujourd'hui.

\- Mon garçon, je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrai te dire de me regarder lorsque tu me parle avant que cette notion trouve finalement son chemin dans ton crâne, » le réprimanda Missouri. « Quoi qu'il en soit, Castiel étudie tard avec un ami de son école. Je m'attends à ce qu'il ne rentre qu'après diner. »

Dean ne savait pas à quel point il voulait voir Castiel jusque maintenant il lui est difficile de cacher sa déception assez longtemps pour dire au revoir à Missouri, lui tendant le bout de papier avec le récipient de Mary avant de se retourné et de marché jusqu'à la voiture. Ça lui fait plus de mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait, surtout aujourd'hui.

xxx xxx xxx

Dean n'est pas prêt àrentrer chez lui tout de suite, voulant prendre plein avantage de sa première balade en voiture en solo, alors il roule tranquillement jusqu'au terrain de baseball de l'école pour voir si par miracle quelqu'un brave le froid et est allé s'entrainer dans la cage des frappeurs (6). L'endroit est une ville fantôme, mais Dean s'arrête quand même. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il a découvert la cachette du coach pour les clés de secours de la salle d'équipement et des machines à lancer des balles, alors il décide de prendre avantage de cette connaissance, dans l'espoir de soulager une part de la léthargie et de la morosité qu'il sent grandir dans la tension de ses muscles.

Malgré le froid, vingt minutes à se balancer sur le grillage arrière donne à Dean des sueurs froides, le faisant se sentir plus libre qu'il ne l'a été en des semaines. Il aime le tintant métallique de la balle frappant la batte en aluminium, les vibrations de la violence de la collision faisant picoter ses doigts là où il tient la poignée. Il a toujours préféré les entrainements aux balles seuls plutôt qu'avec son équipe parce qu'il utilisait ce temps pour s'éclairer l'esprit, les yeux fixant comme des lasers la machine à balle, rien d'autre au monde n'existant en ce moment excepté lui et l'attente de la prochaine balle, l'adrénaline tambourinant dans ses veines à l'anticipation. La clarté et la pureté de ce moment ne manque jamais de le régénérer et l'aider à rester concentré.

Il finit par être tellement perdu dans le rythme du lancer et du coup de batte, qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il commence à neiger avant que les flocons ne commencent à alourdir ses cils. Il cligne des yeux comme une chouette en regardant autour de lui, écoutant le craquement de la glace frapper l'asphalte derrière lui, la neige fondue se mélangeant avec les bourrasques de neige. Le parking de l'école est maintenant complètement désert, quelle faculté restait après la fin de la journée d'école depuis longtemps finie avant que l'arrivée de l'orage ne frappe. Le ciel est encore plus gris si c'est possible, un abri solide de nuages sombres promettant une sorte de désordre hivernal, que ce soit de la neige ou de la glace.

Dean soupire, et commence à rassembler toutes les balles qu'il a frappé dans le filet, faisant surtout attention à ne laisser aucun indice d'avoir été là. Il range la machine à balle, la remettant, avec le reste de l'équipement qu'il a utilisé, prudemment dans la salle d'équipement, avant de refermer derrière lui, et de remettre la clé dans sa cachette.

Il n'est toujours pas prêt pour rentrer chez lui et abandonner sa toute nouvelle liberté si rapidement, mais il ne peut vraiment pas penser à un quelconque endroit où il a envie d'être. Il a des amis de l'école qu'il pourrait appeler, ou il pourrait tranquillement conduire jusqu'au parking qui est le lieu de prédilection de quelques-uns de ses amis les moins recommandables, mais rien ne lui fait vraiment envie. Il semble que plus il grandit, moins il a la patiente de trainer avec des gens qui attendent de lui d'agir d'une certaine façon ou d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas.

Fixant le ciel sombre, il décide qu'il ferait tout aussi bien de juste rentrer chez lui. Il sait qu'avec les rues devenant mouillées et glissantes, ses parents sont probablement en train de paniquer, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience de conduite dans ces conditions. Il remonte dans la voiture de sa mère, la démarrant et reposant son dos dans le siège en fermant les yeux alors qu'il attend que le chauffage se mette en route. Il pense à quel point ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé pour son premier jour avec son permis, mais après tout il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé quelque chose de précis pour ce jour-là. Il avait simplement toujours pensé permis=LIBERTE, et son imagination n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aller plus loin que ça pour l'enthousiasmer.

Il n'avait simplement jamais imaginé que la liberté était si solitaire.

xxx xxx xxx

Le ventre remplis de la nourriture de sa mère et une soirée passée à botter le cul de Sam à des jeux vidéo est comme un baume au coeur de la morosité de Dean, et il rampe dans son lit réchauffé et satisfait. L'école a été annulée pour demain, alors il tombe dans le sommeil avec l'anticipation d'une matinée paresseuse, avec pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de regarder la neige tomber et essayer de manger plus de muffin à la myrtille que Sam.

Juste au moment où il commence à s'assoupir, avec de la chance pour rêver à Lara Croft sortant de cette fosse pour venir et conclure avec lui, Dean entend un son de bourdonnement. _Message_ , et quand il jette un œil, la forme luisante de son téléphone le regarde en retour, demandant de l'attention. Il soupire et tend le bras pour l'atteindre sur sa table de nuit.

 _Bunker?_ demande le message.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Cas, » marmonne Dean, et

 _Mec fait + froid que les seins d'une sorciR dehor_ , tape-t-il en réponse.

 _Chauffage d'appoint_

 _Blizzrd,_ riposte-t-il.

 _Je peux voler la voiture de mon père_

 _Encore, BLIZZARD_ , tape Dean.

Presque une minute passe, et Dean pense que Cas s'est peut-être endormi ou a été distrait. Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'une de leur conversation par message se termine sans une fin, et d'habitude Dean s'en ficherait, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu amer à cause de ça ce soir. Il est sur le point de remettre la couverture sur ses épaules quand il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa main.

 _J'ai pas oublié. j'allais venir. juste été occupé & ensuite mon père a été difficile & ensuite il y a eu la gêne de la neige._

Dean sourit. Cas est la seule personne qu'il connait qui utilise des formules comme 'la gêne de la neige' dans ses textos, et il trouvait ça aussi adorable qu'exaspérant, même s'il n'affirmait que le dernier en publique.

 _C'est ok tkt. Ptetre qu'on peut se voir ce we si ya pas de neige_ , répondit-il.

 _Ce serait cool. On se parle + tard, bnuit._

Dean s'affale de nouveau, laissant ses yeux se fermer lentement. Une minute passe, et il gémit quand il entend son téléphone sonner de nouveau. Il l'ouvre d'un petit coup, et plisse les yeux pour lire.

 _Joyeux Anniversaire D :)_

Dean se sent récauffé à l'intérieur en lisant ces mots, et ça n'a rien à voir avec les couvertures empilées en tas au-dessus de lui. Il sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres malgré la fatigue alors qu'il répond rapidement, _merci cas :)_ .

Poussant le téléphone sous l'oreiller, Dean glousse tout seul. Même si c'était le premier anniversaire qu'il passait sans son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Lawrence, au moins il était capable de le finir avec lui, plus ou moins. Il s'endort avec un sourire sur le visage qui n'a rien à voir avec ses rêves de Lara Croft ou de muffin à la myrtille.

xxx xxx xxx

 **Notes :**

(1) **Point Produit** (RBI en anglais) : c'est le moyen de mesurer la puissance d'un batteur au baseball. Quand le batteur frappe la balle et que l'un des coureurs marque un point (en atteignant la base finale (la quatrième appelée le 'marbre') c'est à dire quand il fait le tour du terrain) alors le batteur reçoit un point produit.

(2) **Senior, Junior, Sophomores** : Au Etats-Unis le lycée est le plus souvent composé de quatre années et selon l'année est attribué un 'nom' : la première (9th grade) dite Freshman (14-15 ans), la seconde (10th grade) dite Sophomore (15-16 ans), la troisième (11th grade) dite Junior (16-17 ans) et la quatrième (12th grade) dite Senior (17-18 ans).

(3) **L'équipe première** ( _varsity team_ ) : c'est l'équipe qui principale représentant l'école (le lycée ou l'université), c'est celle qui rencontre les équipes des autres écoles. **L'équipe junior** ( _junior varsity team_ ) est celle de l'école ayant moins d'expérience, dont les meilleurs joueurs rejoignent généralement l'équipe principale.

(4) **Haricot** _(string bean)_ : c'est un surnom utilisé pour parler d'un enfant grand et mince (comme c'est le cas de Sam) parce qu'il ressemble à un grand haricot. J'ai pensé à le traduire par 'asperge', mais ça sonnait trop péjoratif.

(5) **Schwinn** : marque de vélo américaine.

(6) **La cage des frappeurs** : zone clôturée où les joueurs de baseball et de softball s'entrainent à frapper la balle avec leur batte.

xxx xxx xxx


	3. Chapter 3

_And my old friend, we were so different then (Et mon viel ami, nous étions alors si différents)_

 _Before your war against the suburbs began (Avant que ta guerre contre les banlieux ne commence)_

 _Before it began (Avant qu'elle commence)_

~Arcade Fire, "Sububan War"

 _ **10 ans**_

Ce premier été après que les Winchesters ait emménagé à Lawrence sera toujours l'un des plus joyeux moments de la vie de Dean. C'est la première fois qu'il se souvient se sentir libre, et qu'il se permet d'être à l'aise et d'avoir une forme d'attachement à son environnement. Même quand il a eu des amis avant, il ne se laissait jamais devenir trop proche d'eux, parce qu'il savait qu'ils déménageraient certainement bientôt.

C'est simplement un ajustement pour Dean, de se permettre de l'ouvrir. Un période d'apprentissage, autant pour lui-même que pour les gens autour de lui, ce qui fait rend le fait d'avoir rencontré Castiel le premier jour une chance pour l'un comme pour l'autre. La plupart des autres enfants qu'il aurait pu rencontrer aurait certainement fini par en avoir assez des humeurs tantôt froides tantôt chaleureuses d'un Dean apprenant comme manœuvrer dans les eaux d'une amitié bourgeonnante. Ces premières semaines, Dean est simplement tout aussi capable de dire à Cas de se barrer et qu'il en a marre de trainer avec lui, que de débarquer chez lui et planifier leurs cinquante prochaines années ensemble, prévoyant tous les endroits qu'ils verront et les choses qu'ils feront.

Mais Castiel est toujours patient avec lui, inébranlable et silencieux dans sa loyauté. Il ne semble jamais se frustrer à cause de Dean, ne demande jamais pourquoi Dean le repousse. Il saute simplement sur son vélo et s'en va en pédalant le long de la rue, uniquement pour revenir le lendemain comme si rien n'était arrivé, à moins que Dean craque le premier. Le plus souvent, son ami manque trop à Dean pour que ce dernier laisse même passer un jour avant qu'ils se revoient, et il grimpe sur son propre vélo et fait son chemin jusqu'à la maison de Castiel.

La première fois que Dean voit la maison de Castiel, il est presque incapable d'en croire ses yeux. L'allée menant à la rue est longue et sinueuse, et la maison est située sur une large colline devant les bois. C'est la plus grande maison qu'il n'a jamais vu, et il se demande tout haut si c'est un château, mais Cas renifle et roule des yeux.

« Si c'était un château, au moins elle aurait une excuse pour être aussi flippante, » dit-il.

Dean arrache ses yeux de la maison assez longtemps pour jeter un œil à Castiel. « Quoi, est-ce que c'est hanté, ou quelque chose ? » Il essaye de caché la note d'espoir dans son ton, parce qu'il peut voir que sa maison est un point sensible, pour un raison quelconque.

« Non, je ne pense pas, » répond Castiel. « C'est juste … vide et trop silencieux, la plupart du temps. »

Cas a peu parlé à Dean de sa famille, mais voyant maintenant où il vit Dean est encore plus curieux.

« Tu ne veux jamais jouer ou trainer ou quoique ce soit à la maison ? » insiste-t-il. « Si je vivais dans une maison comme ça, je ne sais pas si je voudrai en partir un jour. »

Castiel continu de marcher, regardant au loin à l'horizon à une large grappe d'arbre derrière la maison. « Non, c'est juste … » il s'arrête, baissant les yeux à ses mains tenant le guidon de son vélo alors qu'il marche le long de l'allée pavée, « ... C'est juste que je n'aime pas beaucoup traîner par ici. »

Dean fixe le côté du visage de Castiel, regardant quelque chose qui ressemble à de la tristesse gravant son chemin dans ses traits. « Est-ce que ton père est si terrible que ça ? » tente-t-il.

Castiel examine Dean, les yeux s'éloignant rapidement avant qu'il réponde. « Il est … Je ne pense pas qu'il aime vraiment avoir des enfants. En dehors de nous diriger, peut-être. Je pense qu'il aime son travail plus que quoique ce soit d'autre. »

Il hausse les épaules et regarde de nouveau Dean, offrant un faible sourire. « Au moins j'ai Missouri. Elle a assez d'affection pour remplacer dix personnes. »

Dean est sur le point de demander qu'est-ce qu'est exactement cette affaire avec cette Missouri, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, la porte d'entrer de la maison d'ouvre et une Afro-américaine grassouillette sort comme une furie sur les marches.

« Castiel Novak, tu es parti de la maison ce matin sans un mot pour me dire où tu allais. Y avait-il des fourmis dans ton pantalon (1) ? Y avait-il un feu dans la maison du Seigneur que toi seul pouvais éteindre ? »

Dean s'arrête brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, et il regarde Castiel en coin, remarquant que la position de son ami se raidit impossiblement plus. « Whoa, » murmure-t-il, et il trésaille lorsqu'il voit les yeux de la femme passer de Castiel à lui.

« Et je suppose que ceci est le tristement célèbre Dean Winchester ? » dit-elle en descendant les marches. « Avec le temps que tu as mis pour ramener ce garçon ici pour que je le rencontre, je me demandais s'il n'était pas un ami imaginaire que tu t'étais inventé simplement pour que j'arrête de te faire des réflexions sur le fait de te faire des amis. »

Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge, et fait un geste en direction de Dean. « Missouri, voici Dean. Dean, voici ma … Missouri, » termine-t-il maladroitement.

Missouri baisse les yeux sur Castiel, de la tendresse réchauffant ses yeux bruns. « Il n'y a aucune honte à m'appeler ta nourrice, Castiel. La seule honte que tu devrais avoir est à quel point ton pantalon est sale, je t'ai dit de faire plus attention à ses taches d'herbe. »

Castiel rougit et baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures. « Oui, m'dame, j'ai juste encore oublié. »

Dean aspire brusquement lorsque le regard fixe de la dame atterrit de nouveau sur lui. « Alors, laisse-moi te jeter un œil sur toi, fiston, » annonce-t-elle, et ses yeux vagabondent depuis l'extrémité des cheveux de Dean jusqu'à la pointe de ses chaussures, les yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'elle soupire finalement de mécontentement. « Hmpfh. Tu n'es rien d'autre que des taches de rousseur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hargneux, Dean fixe ses pieds et marmonne, « Je n'ai pas tant de taches de rousseur que ça. »

« Garçon, ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas apprit les bonnes manières ? Tu me regardes lorsque tu me parles, » le réprimande Missouri. En pouffant elle ajoute, « Les taches de rousseur n'ont rien de honteux, elles prouvent simplement que le soleil aime t'embrasser, c'est tout. »

Dean peut sentir son visage devenir encore plus rouge à la mention de baiser, mais avant qu'il puisse fondre d'embarras, Missouri tend la main pour faire courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux trempés de sueurs, brossant la frange lâche sur son front. Ses doigts frais sont comme un baume apaisant ses mots moqueurs.

« Je suppose que vous devez être prêt à manger vos propres bras, les garçon, si vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné, » dit Missouri.

Et Dean meurt de faim, étant donné qu'ils passent la plupart de la matinée à faire du vélo dans les bois derrière leur aire de jeux favorite. Ça a pris à Dean toute une semaine avant qu'il avoue à Cas son activité favorite de prétendre qu'il est un explorateur célèbre qui se balade dans des forêts et des territoires inconnus. C'est comme si tout au fond de lui il savait qu'il trouverait une âme sœur chez Castiel, qui semble aimer explorer presque autant que Dean.

Mais alors que Dean aime prétendre qu'il est un pirate ou un chasseur ou un explorateur courageux, Castiel préfère bien plus être la personne documentant et faisant naitre leur découverte sur papier. Il passe des heures et des heures à dessiner tout ce qu'ils traversent, depuis les arbres voutés et les rondins noueux tombés gênant leur passage, jusqu'aux flots rapides et les ruisseaux craquants qu'ils utilisent pour se rafraichir et s'éclabousser l'un l'autre. Cas dessinent les pirates et les cowboys dans leurs paysages, habillés de tenues excentriques et recouvrant le paysage d'épées, de machettes, et d'armes à feu. Il ré-imagine leurs bais, noix et chèvrefeuille qu'ils trouvent et mangent le long de leur chemin chaque jour en nourriture exotiques, certaines remplies de poison mortel qui entrainera leurs héros dans une fin horrible et prématurée.

Mais ils n'ont pas trouvé beaucoup de bais ou de noix ce matin sur le chemin, empoisonnées ou non, alors dire que Dean est prêt pour manger serait un euphémisme. Mais aussi affamé qu'il l'est, il attend quand même que Cas parle pour eux deux, sentant combien il était déjà mal vu par Missouri, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment il avait fait.

« Oui, madame, » l'ouvrit finalement Castiel. Dean jette regard de gratitude à son ami, mais reste silencieux, heureux de laisser Cas prendre les rênes ici.

« Eh bien, allez poser vos chaussures dans le débarras et allez-vous laver les mains. Je vais vous préparer des sandwichs au beurre de cacahouète et à la gelée, et peut-être quelques bâtonnets de carotte pour aller avec. »

Dean est sur le point de protester l'idée supplémentaire des bâtonnets de carotte, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche Castiel attrape son bras et l'entraine dans les escaliers.

« Cas, je ne peux pas manquer des bâtonnets de carottes avec des sandwichs au beurre de cacahouète et à la gelée, c'est comme … comme … du _blasphème_ , ou quelque chose, » murmure Dean.

« Le plus tôt tu comprendras que tu ne gagneras jamais un débat avec Missouri, le mieux nous nous porterons tous, » répond Castiel en murmurant, alors qu'il pousse Dean à travers la porte d'entrée et à travers le hall vers la gauche. « Juste ferme-là et mange les carottes, Dean. Elles sont bonnes pour toi. »

« Mais à quel prix ? » marmonne Dean dans sa barbe.

Castiel pouffe, mais il ne répond pas. Il montre à Dean le débarras, où il lave leurs mains et enlève leurs chaussures. Une fois de plus, Castiel montre le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, une immense pièce ouverte avec des appareils en aciers inoxydables, des meubles de rangements blancs, et des comptoirs en granite blancs. C'est ce à quoi Dean s'était attendu, étant donné la façon froide et stérile que Castiel avait de raconter sa vie chez lui.

« Sautez à la table et prenez une chaise, les garçons, j'aurai fini ces sandwichs dans juste une minute, » les accueille Missouri.

« Oui, madame, » répond Castiel, et Dean se demande de nouveau si c'est comme ça qu'a toujours été la vie de Castiel.

Ils s'assoient à la table, devant l'immense baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin de derrière. Dean lance un regard par la fenêtre alors que Castiel remue et plie et déplie une serviette. La cour est bien plus un terrain ouvert qu'une cour arrière normale, la pelouse verte s'étendant jusqu'aux bois installés derrière la propriété. Il n'y a pas de barrière, pas de piscine, pas de jouet … absolument rien qui ne prouve qu'il y ait des enfants vivant dans cette maison. Dean peut sentir les yeux de Castiel sur lui, regardant Dean alors qu'il assimile tout.

« Ma sœur, Anna, et moi avions l'habitude de trainer parfois, avant qu'elle aille au lycée, » bredouille Castiel, comme s'il sait que Dean est en train de se demander à quel point la vie doit être solitaire ici. « Majoritairement juste parce que Missouri la faisait se sentir coupable de ne jamais me parler. » Il hausse les épaules, et lève les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre. « Nous n'avons jamais vraiment été proche, cependant. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle est bien plus âgée, et que c'est une fille, et tout. »

Dean reste silencieux, pensif, alors qu'il baisse les yeux sur le sol. « Ouais, c'est parfois dure de trainé avec Sammy, puisque c'est pratiquement une fille, lui aussi, » répond-il finalement, une faible tentative d'égayer l'ambiance. Il lève un pied et l'installe sur le barreau juste en dessous de la chaise de Castiel, frappant le pied en bois, sentant le besoin de rappeler à Castiel qu'il est proche.

« Dean Winchester, je sais que tu n'as pas ton pied posé sur ce meuble, » souffle Missouri, alors qu'elle marche jusqu'à la table, les assiettes de nourriture dans la main.

Dean sursaute et retire son pied de la chaise, se recroquevillant et fixant la table en face de lui. « Non, madame, je veux dire, oui, madame, pardon. » Il retient son souffle pendant une seconde, avant qu'il ajoute docile, « Madame. »

Missouri pouffe alors qu'elle baisse les yeux sur eux. « Maintenant, je sais d'après les quelques fois où j'ai parlé avec ta mère au téléphone que tu as été bien élevé, alors je suppose que tu es juste tellement têtu que dès que tu mets un pied hors de chez toi, toutes les bonnes manières qu'on t'a apprises te sorte par les oreilles. »

Elle marche à grand pas jusqu'au réfrigérateur, sortant une brique de lait et attrapant deux verres. « Mais je suis là pour te dire qu'à partir de maintenant, tu ferais bien de traiter cette maison comme ta seconde maison, et de faire attention à tes manières exactement comme si ta mère regardait tout le temps par-dessus ton épaule. Tu m'as comprise, mon garçon ? »

Elle baisse les yeux sur Dean avec exaspération alors qu'elle place son verre en face de lui, mais Dean pense qu'il peut aussi y voir de la tendresse.

Il acquiesce, murmurant, « Oui, madame, » alors qu'il relève les yeux sur la femme.

Elle acquiesce, et Dean entend un _Hmpfh_ , avant qu'elle se retourne et sort de la cuisine. Il regarde son dos alors qu'elle part, et du coin de ses yeux il peut voir Castiel lui sourire d'un air suffisant.

« Quoi ? » demande Dean sur la défensive.

Castiel secoue la tête, le petit sourire tournant en un véritable sourire. « Rien. Je pense juste pas t'avoir eu aussi effrayé avant. »

« La ferme, elle fait peur ! » s'exclame Dean, lançant un bâtonnet de carotte par-dessus la table à son ami, avant d'y repenser et de se descendre de son siège pour le retrouver, de peur que Missouri apprenne qu'il ait jeté de la nourriture. « Est-ce qu'elle ait comme ça avec tout tes amis ? »

Dean observe curieusement Castiel alors que ses joues deviennent roses. « Um, je n'ai jamais vraiment ramené quelqu'un ici avant, » bredouille-t-il.

La mâchoire de Dean tombe de surprise. « Jamais ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Castiel mâche un bout de ton sandwich, poussant un bâtonnet de carotte d'un bout à l'autre de son assiette. Dean commence à penser qu'il n'a pas envie de répondre, ce qui, _okay_ , est un peu bizarre, mais pas important. Mais ensuite Castiel dit, en fixant son assiette, « Comme je t'ai dit, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant. »

Dean laisse tomber son sandwich, se sentant mal d'avoir de nouveau ramené ce sujet sur le tapis. « Eh bien, je pense que tous les enfants du coin doivent être stupide parce que tu es génial, et du genre l'un des gars les plus amusant et cool que je connaisse. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillent et clignent rapidement alors que Dean annonce son incrédulité, et ils se fixent l'un l'autre en silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Dean commence à se tortiller sur son siège, mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'être fait ressembler à un pauvre type écrivant un lettre de fan à Cas, mais avant qu'il puisse essayer de faire une blague et de prendre l'avantage, Castiel répond avec un silencieux et solennel, « Merci, Dean. »

Ils mangent en silence pendant quelques minutes, Dean regardant par la fenêtre alors que Cas garde son attention sur son assiette. « J'aimerais qu'on soit dans la même école, » bredouille Castiel.

Dean observe son ami arracher la croute de son sandwich d'un air découragé. « Il n'y a aucune chance que ton père te laisse aller à mon école ? Même si tu le suppliais que tu ferais des corvées supplémentaires ou quelque chose ? » demande-t-il avec espoir.

Castiel secoue la tête. « Je lui ai déjà demandé et il a dit non. »

« Quand est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? Peut-être que si ça fait assez longtemps il aura changé d'avis. »

Les yeux de Castiel passant rapidement son regard d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce nerveusement. « Um, quelques semaines plus tôt. »

Dean l'observe pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il prend soudainement conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire. Castiel a demandé de changer d'école à cause de Dean. Parce qu'il voulait être avec son nouvel ami. Son _seul_ ami.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire à ça, alors il garde la bouche fermée, et finalement Castiel reprend son sandwich pour le finir, et Dean le suit. Il fait même de son mieux pour terminer les bâtonnets de carottes, plutôt que de faire face à la colère divine de Missouri, mais il est presque sûr qu'il doit avoir cassé quelque chose en essayant d'avaler sans avoir de haut de cœur. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle ça s'appelle de la nourriture de lapin, » crache-t-il à Castiel lorsque son ami roule des yeux devant ses efforts.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se sont baladés dans la maison gigantesque de Castiel et ont monté les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, où Cas montre à Dean son globe terrestre qui déchire et les cartes géantes accrochées aux murs, et Dean pense qu'il est mort et arrivé au paradis quand il trouve un lire sur les explorations du Nouveau Monde.

Leur conversation de plus tôt est majoritairement oubliée, mais Dean se décale plus près de Castiel là où il est assis sur le sol contre son lit, sentant une vague d'instinct protecteur envers lui. Il se promet ici et maintenant qu'ils seront à jamais meilleur ami.

Ce premier été à Lawrence n'est pas complètement sans problème. Pour la première fois dans sa courte vie, Dean devient la cible d'une brute. Deux brutes, pour être plus exacte. Et Dean n'est pas leur seule, ou même première, victime.

Ce sont des frères de quinze ans avec une humeur querelleuse de la taille du Wyoming. La première rencontre de Dean avec eux aurait pu aller mieux il est habituellement assez malin pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui dans un nouvel endroit, mais il se sentait si à l'aise si rapidement à Lawrence qu'il était devenu imprudent.

Il marche le long du trottoir, en chemin pour la superette plus loin dans la rue, un sac en plastique de friandise dans sa main. Maman lui avait donné de l'argent pour des bonbons, lui faisant promettre d'acheté un paquet de nounours en gelé pour Sam aussi. Dean avait s'était moqué du fait que les nounours en gelés soit les bonbons préférés de l'enfant, embarrassé d'une part par son petit frère, mais foncièrement d'accord de risquer sa réputation pour les acheter parce que, hey, vous ne dites jamais non à des bonbons gratuits.

Juste au moment où il est sur le point de tourné au coin de sa rue, il remarque deux garçons de l'autre côté de la rue, luttant dans la cour avant envahie par les mauvaises herbes d'une petite maison lasse. Jamais le dernier à rechigner de regarder un bon combat, Dean se faufile de l'autre côté de la route pour avoir une meilleure vue sur ce qui arrive. Les deux garçons font au moins deux fois la taille de Dean, ayant sans doute déjà eu le pique de croissance qui éludait Dean jusque-là, pour son propre désarroi.

Puisqu'ils font tous deux un peu près la même taille, et ont certainement la même force, Dean suspecte qu'aucun d'eux ne sera capable de facilement surpasser l'autre. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux perd sa prise, l'autre jure et perd sa prise de pied. Les deux garçons sont ébouriffé et le visage rouge, chacun devenant de plus en plus énervé à chaque minute, alors qu'aucun ne semble arrivé à trouver un moyen de gagner. Ils trichent aussi tous les deux, donnant un pincement ici, attrapant une poignée de cheveux par là.

Dean est juste sur le point de perdre son intérêt et de s'en aller lorsque le blond donne un coup en traitre à l'autre dans l'entrejambe, provoquant un grognement de celui aux cheveux sombres, qui ensuite se met en boule sur lui-même et marmonne des obscénités entre ses gémissements. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Dean laisse échapper un aboiement de rire, et la tête du garçon blond se tourne brusquement vers lui.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairent à Dean à travers la clôture de jardin, le garçon grogne, « T'es qui, putain ? »

Dean s'arrête instantanément de rire, son corps de tendant lorsqu'il réalise qu'il a certainement fait une terrible erreur. « Euh, je m'appelle Dean, » bredouille-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour rester calme. Normalement, il s'en ficherait totalement, il jouerait les dures et serait prêt à se battre si besoin, puisqu'il n'est pas une poule mouillée. Mais ce gamin est immense, et Dean vient juste de le voir frapper un pauvre imbécile dans les couilles, alors il _sait_ que le mec est déloyal.

Le garçon a un rire nasal et s'approche lentement vers la clôture et Dean. « Quel genre de putain de nom c'est Dean ? Et qu'est-ce que tu regardes, bordel, _Dean_ ? »

Dean recule d'un pas, et se déteste immédiatement pour ça. Il n'est pas du genre à céder, mais il sait qu'il a besoin de compenser ses pertes et d'espérer se rattraper pour ça plus tard quand il aura eu la chance de trouver un moyen d'affronter ce gars, si besoin. « J'ai juste pensé que c'était plutôt marrant la façon dont tu t'es occupé de ce mec, le faisant pleurer comme un bébé, c'est tout, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu penses que c'est marrant ? Ce serait aussi marrant si je te faisais la même chose à toi, huh ? » répond l'enfant, étirant son bras par-dessus la clôture pour empoigné le t-shirt de Dean. Il serre le tissu dans son poing, et tire Dean vers lui, baissant des yeux perçants sur lui.

Dean lâche son sac de bonbon et attrape le bras du garçon à deux mains. La peau de l'abruti est chaude et pleine de sueur et dégoutante, et Dean fait de son mieux pour s'écarter de l'emprise du gars, mais s'il s'écarte trop il déchire son t-shirt de Led Zeppelin, et bordel, c'est son t-shirt préféré.

« Mec, bordel c'est quoi ton problème ?! » proteste-t-il. « Tu lui as botté le cul et l'a fait passer pour une chochotte, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à moi ? »

Le gars attire Dean encore plus près, assez près pour que Dean puisse voir le regard fou dans ses yeux alors qu'il murmure, « Parce que personne ne parle de mon frère comme ça. »

 _Oh merdre,_ pense Dean _. Pile m'a chance d'avoir énervé une famille de dégénéré._

Il observe du coin de ses yeux le frère sur le sol tousser, et lentement s'assoir. « Hey, Luke, c'est qui ce connard ? » demande-t-il, la voix rauque.

Alors que Luke jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour répondre à son frère, Dean voit sa chance et la saisit. Il agrippe de nouveau de bras du grand garçon, avec les deux mains cette fois, mais au lieu d'essayer de s'écarter, il serre fortement et tourne ses mains dans des directions opposés, utilisant toute sa force pour donner au garçon la pire morsure de serpent qu'il n'a jamais donnée.

Luke cri et lâche le t-shirt de Dean pour écarter son bras, ce qui est exactement la réaction que veut Dean. Une fois libre, il se penche rapidement pour ramasser le sac de bonbon et fonce, courant sur la chaussée si vite qu'il s'attend à voir de la fumée naitre de ses pieds à chaque fois qu'il regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Luke le prend en chasse après une minute, et sans l'avance de Dean il l'aurait certainement rattrapé. Alors que Dean continue son chemin jusque chez lui, il dit un merci silencieux à quiconque avait mis cette clôture. Sans cette barrière, le crétin, avec ses longues jambes, l'aurait définitivement rattrapé et ensuite aurait écrasé ses fesses contre le béton.

Quand Dean relate son histoire des connards de frère cinglés à son ami plus tard cette après-midi, Castiel ne semble pas surpris ou impressionné.

« Oh, ce sont les jumeaux Christianson, » dit Cas. « Michael et Luke. Ils font plus ou moins la loi dans le quartier. »

Dean arrête de mélanger son jeu de carte. « Attends … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ils dont la loi dans le quartier ? »

Cas hausse les épaules et prend une bouchée d'un cookie. Un des avantages à avoir Castiel dans le coin aussi souvent c'est que la mère de Dean fait attention à avoir des cookies ou des brownies ou des tartes fraichement sortis du four sous la main, puisqu'elle n'arrête pas se plaindre sur combien il est maigre. Lorsque c'est juste Dean et Sammy, elle les nourrit habituellement de fruit et de crackers, ce qui est mauvais de tellement de façons différentes que Dean a perdu le compte.

Cas semble en pleine réflexion profonde alors qu'il mâche, et il s'éclaire la gorge une fois qu'il a avalé. « Ils sont un peu près les plus grand enfants dans le coin, » répond-il finalement. « Et ils aiment s'en prendre à tout le monde, et forcer les autres enfants à faire des trucs pour eux. Et si tu ne fais pas ce qu'ils te disent, ils te frappent. »

« C'est n'importe quoi, Cas, » bredouille Dean, fixant son ami incrédule.

Castiel retourne son regard et se moque. « Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire d'autre ? Ils sont plus grands et plus méchants que tout le monde. Tu ne vas pas loin en brisant les règles par ici. »

« Non, briser les règles est le seul moyen d'aller _quelque part_ , » dit Dean avec un petit sourire. « Je dis que nous changeons les choses et faisons nos propres règles. »

Se penchant en avant, Castiel met ses bras le long de la table et plisse ses yeux en regardant Dean. « Comment on peut faire ça ? »

Dean hausse les épaules. « J'sais pas. Gardons les yeux ouverts et attendons, pour le moment. On trouvera quelque chose. » Il tend le jeu de carte à Castiel, puisqu'il a toujours été meilleur à distribuer que lui, et Castiel acquiesce et continue de fixer Dean, battant les cartes alors qu'ils arrivent à un accord silencieux pour trouver un moyen de mettre les chances de leur côté.

Ils eurent la chance de faire leur propre loi plusieurs semaines plus tard, mais pas avant quelques autres prises de bec avec les jumeaux maléfiques, et après une semaine à rester cloitrer dans la chambre de Dean à se terrer, au plus grand désarroi de Dean. La seule raison pour laquelle il accepte de se cacher est parce que Missouri a eu peur quand Cas est revenu chez lui avec un genou éraflé et en sang un soir après que Michael l'ait fait tomber sur le trottoir alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Cas s'était arrêté pour ramener une tortue hors de la route pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas rouler dessus, sans comprendre que Michael et Luke l'avait placée là pour cette même raison, et se cachait derrière un arbuste pour admirer le carnage lorsqu'il arriverait.

Dean et Castiel n'ont pas de problème avec le fait d'attendre leur moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent avoir l'avantage, mais l'enjeu devient un jour bien plus urgent, lorsqu'ils pensent que la voie est assez libre pour emmener Sam au parc. Il avait supplié de jouer sur les balançoires depuis un moment, et les mercredis les frères Christianson sont forcés de passé leur après-midi à étudier la bible. Dean n'est pas sur si c'est ou non de l'ironie que les enfants les plus méchants du quartier sont justement ceux qui ont un père prêtre, mais il s'en fiche aussi longtemps qu'il peut utiliser leur condamnation d'église à son avantage.

Dean, Sam et Castiel passent quelques heures à faire les andouilles sur l'aire de jeux, et quand Sam commence à se plaindre d'avoir soif, Dean coure de l'autre côté de la rue pour leur acheter des sodas au drugstore. Il n'est dans la boutique que depuis cinq minutes au maximum, mais quand il ouvre la porte et fait un pas dehors, tout son monde se paralyse. Il y a de l'autre côté de la rue, en face des balançoires, son minuscule petit frère regardant en l'air au petit sourire diabolique de Luke Christianson.

Dean tourne son regard vers Castiel, assit dans l'ombre d'un chêne avec son block à dessins sur les genoux, à des miles d'ici alors qu'il esquisse. Dean souffle le nom de son ami, lâche le sac de course rempli de sodas et de frites, et coure de l'autre côté de la rue sans même regarder des deux côtés de la route. Tout ce qu'il peut penser est _nonnonnonnnon Sammy non_ , et il ne peut pas respirer parce que si ces connards posent un doigt sur son adorable petit frère, il les tuera eux et tout ce qu'ils aiment.

Il voit du coin de l'œil Castiel courir vers Sammy et Luke, et « Hey ! Assbutt » hurle Castiel à Michael, s'approche tout doucement de Sam sans que celui-ci le sache.

Michael se tourne vers Castiel, une expression confuse sur le visage, et Dean est reconnaissant envers Cas pour la distraction parce qu'il ne s'arrête pas de courir vers Sammy, peut seulement penser à se mettre entre lui et Luke. Une fois qu'il les atteint, et avant même qu'il réalise ce qu'il fait, il tire son bras en arrière et envoie un coup de poing si fort au visage de Luke que le garçon se tourne avant de tomber sur le sol.

« Espèce de p'tit … »

Peu importe ce que Michael allait dire à Dean, il est coupé par une pierre que Castiel lance sur sa tête. C'est suffisant pour faire tomber l'enfant sur le sol et le laisser sans connaissance pour un petit moment, assez longtemps pour que Dean attrape Sam par le poignet et l'entraine avec lui de l'autre côté de la route, Castiel suivant proche derrière eux.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait essayer de récupérer nos vélos ? » halète Castiel, lançant des regards furtifs par-dessus son épaules aux jumeaux en boule dans la poussière derrière eux.

« Il n'y a aucune chance qu'on y arrive sans qu'ils nous attrapent, Sammy ne peut pas pédaler aussi vite, » aboie Dean avec urgence. Ses yeux courent tout autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui lui donnerait une idée de ce qu'ils peuvent faire. S'il y a une chose qu'il sait, c'est que les frères Christianson ne vont pas rester à terre longtemps, et une fois qu'ils seront relevés ça saignera.

Sammy tire sur le t-shirt de Dean. « Dean, j'ai peur. Je veux rentrer. »

Dean s'abaisse et prend son petit frère, le mettant à califourchon sur sa hanche. « Je sais, mon vieux. Je vais nous sortir de là. »

Du mouvement de l'autre côté de la route attire son attention, alors qu'un client quitte de café de Crowley. Dean évite cet endroit comme la peste, puisque Mr. Crowley lui fout les jetons, mais tout de suite il semble que ce pourrait être le sanctuaire dont ils ont besoin.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que … on ne peut aller chez Crowley, il déteste les enfants ! » Castiel tire sur son bras, essayant de résister, mais Dean est connard obstiné quand il a besoin de l'être, et tout de suite c'est ce dont ils ont tous besoin.

« Il est notre seule option pour le moment parce que les abrutis du drugstore nous foutrons dehors aussitôt qu'ils réaliseront que nous n'achetons rien, et la librairie est fermée. Maintenant ferme-là et bouge ! »

Ils évitent l'autre côté de la rue, et ce n'est pas trop tôt, alors que les jumeaux commencent à leur hurler dessus. Castiel se précipite devant Dean et Sam, attrapant la poignée de la porte du café et lance la porte pour l'ouvrir largement pour les laisser rentrer devant lui. La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonne en même temps qu'ils arrivent, et Dean clignent rapidement des yeux pour les ajuster au changement de lumière. L'intérieur du café est sombre, comparé à la luminosité d'un après-midi d'été dehors, et les senteurs de café, de chocolat et d'épice les enveloppent immédiatement.

« Hello, les garçons, » résonne une sombre voix trempé de whiskey derrière le comptoir. « On dirait que vous vous êtes mis dans de beaux draps. »

Sam gigote contre le côté de Dean, alors il laisse son petit frère descendre lentement. Une fois qu'il a atteint le sol, Sam attrape la main de Dean, et bouge pour se cacher derrière lui. Castiel avance pour se rapprocher de Dean, en signe de solidarité comme une équipe face leur prochaine menace, autant que pour aider Dean à protéger Sam.

« Um, oui, monsieur, » bredouille-t-il. Il lance un regard circulaire au reste de l'espace de repas, et ne sait pas si c'est en leur faveur ou non qu'il n'y ait aucun client dans le magasin. « Euh, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si nous, euh, restions ici jusqu'à ce que ces deux conn– je veux dire, enfants, partent ? Nous, euh …. Nous n'avons pas d'argent pour acheter quoique ce soit, mais – »

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas ce bavardage insensé, je vous renvoie à ces loups sans importance juste pour éviter un mal de crâne, » gronde Crowley.

Cela coute énormément à Dean de ne pas jouer au petit malin, mais la petite main de Sammy serrant ses doigts lui rappel pourquoi ils sont ici. « Pardon, monsieur, » marmonne-t-il.

« Dans l'état actuel des choses, la seule chose que je déteste plus que les nez plein de morve de sales gosses sont les nez pleins de morve des sales gosses Christianson, alors si vous vous asseyez et la fermer, je suis d'humeur à être très généreux avec vous aujourd'hui. »

« Merci, monsieur, » dit Castiel. Il donne un coup de coude à Dean, leu signalant d'aller dans le coin de ce côté.

« Tu es le fils de Novak, n'est-ce pas ? » se renseigne Crowley.

Castiel acquiesce stupidement.

« Ton père est un crétin condescendant qui ne peut laisser de pourboire pour rien au monde, » se moque Crowley.

Dean peu pratiquement voir Castiel devenir hors de lui alors que ses épaules se tendent et que son dos devient encore plus droit que d'habitude, mais Dean pince son côté pour attirer son attention. « Mec, ce type nous sauve la vie, ne gâche pas tout, » marmonne Dean dans sa barbe.

Castiel tourne la tête pour donner à Dean un regard froid, les yeux plissés, mais il ne répond pas à Crowley.

« J'imagine que l'illustre Dr. Novak ne prend pas très bien le fait que son fils prodige se souille avec des enfants du genre des Winchesters, » continue Crowley.

Les mots de l'homme rendent Dean confus, et quand il lance un regard au visage rougit de Castiel, il peut sentir son estomac se nouer. Ça ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que le père de Castiel pouvait ne pas approuver leur amitié, mais l'insulte de Crowley et le visage de Ca racontaient une histoire différente.

« Vous ne me connaissez ni moi ni ma famille, » boue Castiel. « Et vous ne devriez pas parler de chose dont vous ne connaissez rien. »

« Comment est-ce que vous savez même quelque chose sur ma famille ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Dean. « Nous n'avons emménagé que depuis quelques semaines. »

Crowley leur sourit largement, le visage prédateur et calculateur. « Oh, je connais des choses sur chaque petite bestiole qui vit dans le trou qu'est cette ville. Les choses que je sais feraient sortir vos yeux perçants de leur jolie petite orbite. »

Ils observent alors que Crowley regarde par la fenêtre, son attention concentré sur quelque chose qu'il voit. Quand ils se tournent pour voir ce que c'est, ils trouvent les frère Christianson se tenant devant la fenêtre. Les jumeaux sont assez proches pour qu'ils puissent voir à l'intérieur, malgré l'éblouissante après-midi ensoleillée, et ils sont tous deux hargneux alors que leurs regards passent rapidement entre Dean, Sam, et Castiel se tenant dans le coin, et Crowley.

Crowley a un petit rire. « Ces deux candidats au Mensa (2) sont un fléau pour ce voisinage. Ils interrompent et harcèle mes clients, faisant fuir mes affaires. Ils ont brutalisé mon tailleur. Et hier je les ai attrapés alors qu'ils jetaient des pierres à mon chien. » Il glisse les mains dans ses poches, déambulant jusqu'au-devant du café. De façon habituelle, il ouvre la porte, passe sa tête dehors et dit, « Si vous deux bâtards ne disparaissez pas dans les prochaines trente secondes, j'appelle d'abord la police, et votre prêtre de père en second. »

Dean et Castiel aspire de tout leur souffle, observant les jumeaux jeter des regards noirs et marmonner ce qui sont très certainement des obscénités, avant de lentement se tourner et partir tranquillement le long de la rue. C'est une chose que Crowley leur ait donné un endroit sûr pour quelques temps, mais menacer les jumeaux et les forcer à partir est bien au-delà de ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Dean se demande si peut-être il avait eu tort de penser que cet homme était un crétin effrayant.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte donne alors que Crowley la ferme. « Ça devrait les faire partir pour un moment, cependant je ne parierai pas sur vous rentrant à la maison sans une prise de bec. »

Dean déglutit. Il n'a aucune idée de comment ils vont rentrer chez eux en sécurité. Il n'y a aucune chance que ces connards ne les attendront pas. Il sait qu'il devrait probablement appeler sa mère, mais entrainer ses parents la dedans est son dernier recours, parce qu'ils feront tout une histoire d'appeler les parents des jumeaux, et ce sera très humiliant, et ensuite les jumeaux reviendront encore plus énervé contre eux.

Il lève les yeux pour voir Crowley en train de l'observer, et il ne peut empêcher un frisson de courir le long de sa nuque. Il n'avait définitivement pas tort de penser que ce mec était ultra flippant.

« Si tu es en train de surmener cette épaisse caboche qu'est la tienne pour trouver une façon de rentrer chez toi en sureté, il n'y en a aucune, » dit Crowley. « A moins que … »

Crowley laisse ses mots glisser dans l'air, fixant le plafond comme s'il était pris dans de profondes réflexions. Pour une quelconque raison cependant, Dean peut dire qu'il n'est pas en pleine réflexion, il attend juste des encouragements pour continuer, et après quelque temps Dean perd patience, soupirant alors qu'il dit, « A moins que quoi ? »

L'homme baisse les yeux sur eux, rencontrant le regard de Dean avec un petit sourire. « Eh biennn, je suppose que je pourrai être convaincu de vous reconduire chez vous … si vous prêt à m'aider _moi_ , bien sûr. »

Dean plisse des yeux, essayant de deviner quel est le point de vue de l'homme. Il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne pas monter en voiture avec des étrangers, même si cet étranger est censé être un citoyen intègre et un propriétaire de commerce. Mais, ce n'est pas un long voyage, et entre lui et Castiel, il est certain que si l'homme tente quelque chose, ils pourraient se charger de lui. De plus, ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas le trouver s'il essayait _bien_ quelque chose, et il perdrait son affaire et sa place dans la communauté s'il touchait à des enfants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demande Castiel, le menton levé vers l'avant en geste de défiance.

Crowley avance vers eux, et se penche contre le mur avec une arrogance décontracté qui montre que l'homme est habitué à manipuler les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. « Que diriez-vous si je vous disais qu'il y a un moyen d'avoir Dumb et Dumber en dehors de nos chemins pour un long, très long moment ? »

Dean et Castiel échange un regard méfiant. « Je dirai cool. Mais comment ? » demande Dean, ne s'embêtant même pas à cacher la suspicion dans sa voix.

Crowley a de nouveau un petit sourire, et il y a simplement quelque chose dans le sourire de l'homme qui donne à Dean l'envie de l'effacer de son visage avec une gifle vigoureuse, mais il se retient. « Disons simplement que dans mes affaires dans la ville, j'ai acquis un certain nombre d'ami dans des endroits peu fréquentables, » continue Crowley, « et dans ces endroit peu fréquentables, les dit amis ont eu un aperçut des activités extrascolaires louche pratiquées par citoyens intègres, et pas si intègres, de cette belle métropole. »

Crowley fait une pose pour baisser les yeux sur eux, levant un sourcil alors qu'il les fixe et attend.

« … Et ? » le presse Dean. Il ne pense pas qu'il a déjà rencontré un homme qui aime le son de sa propre voix autant que ce type.

Roulant des yeux, Crowley souffle d'impatience. « Personne ne pourra jamais vous confondre avec les Frère Hardy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean sait qu'il devrait en être insulté, mais il n'a aucune idée de qui sont ces _Frères Hardy_. Il jette un coup d'œil à Castiel, dont les sourcils sont collés l'un à l'autre à cause de l'incompréhension, et il ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Crowley le coupe.

« Aucune importance, je vais vous l'expliquer clairement, imbéciles. Je connais un parking que les frères Christianson fréquentent parfois pour participer à quelques amusements illégaux aux herbes, aussi bien que pour boire assez d'alcool pour assommer un petit cheval. »

« Vous voulez dire comme un poney ? » intervient Sam depuis derrière Dean, et Dean veut claquer sa main sur la bouche de son petit frère pour le garder silencieux, mais les dégâts sont faits.

Crowley baisse les yeux sur Sam qui jette un coup d'œil depuis derrière le t-shirt de Dean. « Eh bien, regardez ça, l'élan a bien une langue. » L'homme donne à Sam un coup d'œil rapide. « Ou peut-être devrais-je t'appeler _Bébé_ -élan. »

« Mon nom n'est pas Elan, c'est Sam. »

« Avec des cheveux comme ceux-là, tu es chanceux que Elan soit le seul surnom que je te donne, » rétorque Crowley. « Et oui, comme un poney. » Il s'arrête pour jeter un regard entre Dean et Castiel avant de continuer. « Alors, les garçons, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Dean est toujours aussi confus qu'avant que Crowley ne s'explique, et il est énervé et fatigué, et la montée d'adrénaline qu'il a eu en se battant contre les jumeaux le laisse tremblant et irritable. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en dit que quoi ? Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit ce que vous vouliez de nous. »

Crowley fixe de plafond et soupire. « Je veux que vous deux agissiez comme dans Les Chenapans et jetiez un coup d'œil aux jumeaux en train de souiller les halos que leur précieux père pensent qu'ils portent, filmiez ça, et l'utilisiez pour mettre ces garçons hors de ma rue pour toujours. »

« Mais … pourquoi _nous_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? » dit Castiel posant la première question qui a traversé l'esprit de Dean.

« Parce que je ne suis pas disposé à le faire moi-même. Parce que cela prend plus d'effort que je ne suis prêt à en donner pour garder mes clients hors de ces petites brutes. Mais vous les garçons … » s'interrompt Crowley pour leur lancer un petit sourire. « Vous avez encore plus à gagner de ça que moi. Je dirais que c'est une affaire où je vous rends service et où vous … vous vous rendez service à _vous-même_. »

Dean mâchonne sa lèvre pendant un moment. « Disons qu'on le fait, on a les vidéos d'eux en train de faire … peu importe quoi. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé en faire ? »

Crowley roule de nouveau des yeux, retournant à sa place derrière le comptoir. « C'est à vous de trouver. Vous pouvez l'envoyer directement à ce bon révérant, mais je suis en faveur du chantage sans fin plutôt que d'une simple punition rapide. Le chantage est un cadeau qui continue d'offrir longtemps, après tout. »

« On le fera, » parle soudainement Castiel.

Dean tourne brusquement la tête pour fixer son ami. « Cas, quoi ? On devrait en parler d'abord. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, » dit Crowley d'une voix trainante. « Je ne veux pas dire que je ne sois pas surpris que tu sois le premier volontaire, Monsieur Novak. Tu as laissé les Christianson te frapper pendant des années. Avais-tu toujours voulu t'abaisser à notre niveau, ou est-ce que le grand et puissant Oz t'a rendu visite et t'a donné une dose de courage ? »

Dean observe Castiel hausser des épaules alors que des fleurs rouges éclosent sur ses joues. « Je me fiche qu'ils me malmènent. Mais je ne veux pas que Dean et Sam ait à supporter ça, eux aussi. »

Dean peut sentir une chaleur monter dans sa poitrine, et il veut tendre la main pour serrer le bras de son ami ou le prendre dans ses bras ou quelque chose, mais avant qu'il puisse, Crowley interrompt. « Ah, l'amitié est une chose splendide, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et défait son tablier, le jetant par-dessus le comptoir. « Bien, assez lambiner, si je dois jouer votre chaperon dans ce conte de fée, alors nous devons faire ça avant la pointe de l'après-midi, puisque je ferai mieux d'éviter d'être vu comme le Fred de votre Scooby gang. »

« Allez-vous nous donner les détails sur comment avoir une vidéo des jumeaux ? » demande Castiel.

Crowley acquiesce, faisant un geste de la main pour les précipiter hors du café. « Oui, oui, pas d'inquiétudes, je vous donnerai tous les détails dont vous avez besoin. Maintenant dépêcher vous d'aller vos affaires dans le parc avant que je change d'avis et vous jette à ces hyènes. »

Une fois que Crowley les a déposés en sécurité chez les Winchester, et qu'ils sont dans l'intimité de la chambre de Dean, Dean se tourne vers Castiel. « C'est quoi ce bordel, mec ? Pourquoi t'as fait un pacte avec ce mec flippant ? »

Castiel soupire et grimpe sur le futon en face de la fenêtre de Dean. « Je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre solution, Dean. Nous avions besoin de partir de là-bas et de ramener Sam en sécurité à la maison, et il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de récupérer nos vélos sans que les Christiansons nous attrapent. »

« Ouais, mais on aurait dû en parler d'abord. J'aime pas faire de pacte avec Crowley, » répond Dean en secouant la tête. « Ça craint. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse ? Garder ma bouche fermée, nous laisser prendre la grande rue, et nous faire massacrer en chemin ? Laisser Sam se faire blesser ? Ça te sembles une meilleure option ? »

Dean grogne de frustration. « Mec, non ! C'est juste … » Il passe une main mouillé de sueur sur son visage. « Laisse tombé. Oublis ça. Alors comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Castiel fixe ses mains pendant un moment. « Je pense que je devrai y aller seul. »

« Okay, maintenant je _sais_ que tu as perdu l'esprit, parce qu'il est hors de question que ça arrive, » répond Dean.

« Si on t'attrape dans cette partie de la ville, tes parents vont flipper. Je sais à quel point ton père est strict, Dean, » implore Castiel.

Dean se moque. « Oh, comme si _ton_ père était mieux ? Il te confinerait dans une cellule jusqu'à la prochaine Aire Glacière, et te ferais lire des livre d'école de médecine même si tu ne peux pas prononcer la moitié des mots. »

« Je peux prononcer tous les mots, Dean, tu sais que je suis bon en langue, » dit Castiel d'un air renfrogné. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avec de continuer calmement. « En plus, mon père est occupé par d'autre choses en ce moment. Je doute qu'il s'y intéresse si je me fais attraper là-bas. »

Dean observe son ami gratter une piqure de moustique sur son genou, le bouton rouge est enflammé. « Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'épaule de Castiel le lève en un haussement faible. « Ma sœur a fugué. » Il frotte son nez avec le dos de sa main, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Dean avant de regarder de nouveau au loin. « Elle est partie depuis une semaine. »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'exclame Dean.

Castiel rencontre les yeux de Dean, le visage triste. « Mon père ne veut pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant, alors il a demandé à moi et à Missouri de ne le dire à personne. » Sa bouche se tord. « Anna en avait marre que mon père lui dire d'aller à l'université qu'il veut qu'elle aille, et de la gronder de rester tard dehors, alors elle a fugué. »

Dean regarde Castiel, se demandant ce que ça doit faire d'être le seul enfant dans cette maison flippante. « Mais il ne devrait pas en parler à la police et faire en sorte que tout le monde aide à la retrouver ? Pourquoi il ne te laisse le dire à personne ? »

« Missouri a dit qu'il a honte que l'un de ses enfants ait voulu fuguer, alors il essaye de faire comme si tout allait bien. Il a passé des coups de fils dans le coin et essayé de la trouver, mais il n'en sera pas capable. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demande Dean, les yeux plissés.

Un sourire triste apparait sur le visage de Castiel. « Parce que Anna est très douée pour disparaitre, elle l'a toujours été. Et elle m'a laissé une note me disant au revoir et de ne pas s'inquiété pour elle, qu'elle a un ami quelque part loin d'ici qui va s'occuper d'elle. »

« Cas, c'est tordu. Elle a seulement seize ans, elle ne peut pas vivre toute seule. »

« Oh, tu ne connais pas Anna, » répond Castiel tristement. « Elle le peut, et elle le fera. Elle trouve toujours un moyen. » Il rencontre le regard choqué de Dean. « Alors c'est pourquoi je sais que mon père s'en fichera si je me fais attraper, il est trop occupé par autre chose en ce moment. »

Dean se relève de son perchoir sur le bord de son lit, et marche pour aller s'assoir par terre à côté du futon où est Castiel. « Je suis désolé, Cas. Je sais que ça doit craindre de ne plus avoir Anna dans le coin. »

« Elle n'était pas beaucoup dans le coin non plus avant qu'elle parte, alors il n'y a pas grand-chose qui a changé, je suppose, » bredouille Castiel.

« Quand même, je ne vais pas te laisser aller dans cette partie de la ville et filmer ça tout seul, » répond Dean. Avant que Castiel puisse de nouveau protester, il ajoute, « Mec, je sais que tu es intelligent, mais pour faire ça tu vas aussi avec besoin d'avoir la logique de la rue, et sans offense, mais à ça tu es plutôt stupide. »

Castiel fronce les sourcils mais reste silencieux, alors Dean continue. « Comme j'ai déménagé toute ma vie, j'ai dû apprendre une chose ou deux à propos d'être furtif dans les endroits peu fréquentable. Alors à nous deux, je pense qu'on devrait y arriver. »

« Dean, je – »

« Cas, être une équipe c'est mieux que de faire seul, non ? » l'interrompt Dean.

Les sourcils de Castiel se rejoignent. « Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait partis d'une équipe. »

Dean fait de son mieux pour ne pas rouler des yeux. « Crois-moi, c'est mieux. Et toi et moi, on est une équipe. Ce qui veut dire que je ne te laisse rien faire d'insensé de sans moi, et tu ne me laisses rien faire d'insensé sans toi, non plus. Tu te souviens de l'idée ? Tu sautes, moi je saute, pas vrai ? »

Castiel sourit incertain, et Dean peut voir qu'il essaye de ne pas paraitre trop plein d'espoir et ridicule quand il dit, « Okay. »

Dean étire ses jambes pour s'assoir les jambes croisées, se tournant pour faire face à Castiel. « Alors commençons par le commencement, où trouve-t-on une caméra ? »

Castiel sourit plus facilement. « Mon père en a une qu'il n'utilise jamais, alors il ne saura même pas qu'elle manque. »

Ils organisent l'opération après ça, et ça ne dure pas longtemps avant qu'ils aient conçu un plan impliquant un risque minimal qui pourra conduire aux meilleurs résultats. Le parking arrière est à une quinzaine de minutes en vélo depuis la maison de Dean, et puisque c'est là que les jumeaux trainent généralement tard le matin, d'après Crowley, Dean et Castiel font le plan d'y être tôt le matin pour repérer les lieux avant.

Le jour suivant, Dean se réveille nerveux et excité. Si ça marche, eux et le reste du quartier n'auront plus à s'inquiéter à propos de ces brutes plus longtemps. En plus, Dean a toujours aimé prendre l'avantage sur les abrutis, alors il ne peut pas attendre de retrouver Castiel après le petit déjeuné. Une fois que lui et Cas sont sur leurs vélos, la route jusque parking semble prendre une éternité, mais après qu'ils soient arrivés, ils trouvent rapidement quelques arbustes qui seront adéquates pour les cacher, autant qu'ils permettent un bon angle pour filmer les jumeaux faire leurs affaires.

Ils cachent leurs vélos du mieux qu'ils peuvent derrière des buissons, et rampent entre les branches pour se mettre à l'aise alors qu'ils s'allongent pour attendre. « Tu es nerveux ? » demande Dean à Castiel, alors qu'il regarde son ami gigoter et se tortiller.

« Un peu. Et toi ? »

Dean secoue la tête et sourit largement. « Nah. J'ai juste hâte. Autant je déteste aider Crowley, autant je dois dire que ça va être cool de la faire fermer à ces abrutis, une fois pour toute. »

Castiel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais la referme vite lorsqu'ils entendent des bruits de voix. Il allume la caméra et commence à filmer, quelques secondes plus tard, les jumeaux arrivent à leur vue en trainant des pieds. Dean et Castiel restent aussi silencieux et immobiles qu'ils peuvent pendant qu'ils regardent et filment les frères rigoler et se pousser l'un l'autre. Quand Luke sort une bière du large sac à son bras, Dean murmure, « Bingo, » alors que Castiel zoom sur la cannette et Luke qui l'ouvre et en prend une gorgée.

Dean et Castiel finissent coincés dans ce fourré pendant près de deux heures pendant que les jumeaux finissent leur pack de six de bière et se partagent un joint. Dean les met presque à découvert quand une abeille commence à tourner autour de lui, mais Castiel plaque une main contre sa bouche pour le garder silencieux, et se presse contre lui pour le garder silencieux. Dean veut crier comme une petite fille parce qu'il déteste les abeilles, mais Castiel a toujours eu de la tendresse pour elles, alors il ne laisse pas Dean essayé de l'écraser. Il presse Dean de juste rester immobile, et puis utilise sa foutu habilité de murmurer aux abeilles pour l'encourager à trouver quelqu'un d'autre à butiner, pour ainsi dire.

Une fois qu'ils sont de retour chez Castiel, ils relient la caméra à l'ordinateur de son père et jettent un œil à ce qu'ils ont filmé. Dean pourrait embrasser le père de Castiel, parce que sa super caméra a _tout_ eu, dans une qualité claire comme de l'eau de roche. Alors il n'y a aucun moyen pour que qui que ce soit puisse se questionner sur qui est sur cette vidéo.

Castiel fouine dans le bureau de son père jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve des DVD vierges, puis ils font un rapide travail pour copier les images sur trois disques – un pour les jumeaux, un pour Castiel, et un pour Dean, en mesure de sécurité.

« Comment sais-tu faire tous ces trucs avec un ordinateur ? » pense Dean à demander, observant Castiel glisser les disques dans les pochettes de papier.

Castiel sourit largement. « Etre un solitaire a ses avantages, je suppose. »

Le paquet est distribué à la poste le jour suivant, et au week-end, c'est évident pour Dean et Castiel qu'ils ont gagné la guerre. Alors qu'ils trainent dans le parc, Luke et Michael passent, mais au lieu de s'arrêter pour taquiner et terroriser les enfants sur les balançoires, un regard de peur passe sur le deux visages, et ils vont rapidement de l'autre côté de la rue pour s'en aller.

Depuis ce moment, c'est comme un quartier totalement différent, un dans lequel aucun enfant n'a besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule avec la peur d'être attaqué par un Christianson. Occasionnellement, un des autres enfants au parc va se demander tout haut pourquoi les jumeaux ont si soudainement changer d'attitude, et Dean et Castiel se regarderont et souriront, mais ils ne diront pas un mot.

Ça irrite toujours Dean que cela ait servit à aider Crowley, mais heureusement, ils peuvent éviter d'avoir de nouveau affaire à ce type bizarre. Un jour, pas longtemps après que le DVD ait été posté, ils marchent devant l'homme devant son café alors qu'il change le signe de _Fermé_ à _Ouvert_ , et quand il les voit, il hoche la tête une fois à Castiel et sourit d'un air suffisant. Dean se tourne pour regarder Castiel, et trouve son ami en train de rendre le hochement avec les yeux plissés. Cela ennuie beaucoup Dean. Il ne peut toujours pas accepter le fait que Cas est vraiment pris le parti de Crowley. Dean avait voulu envoyé de DVD directement aux parents des jumeaux avec tout ce que ces abrutis avaient fait subir à tout le monde, il pensait qu'ils méritaient la punition qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Mais Castiel était rapidement tombé d'accord avec Crowley. La menace constante de punition flottant au-dessus de leur tête étant bien pire que la punition en elle-même. _L'imagination est plus terrifiante que la réalité ne pourra jamais l'être_ , avait dit Castiel, avec une lueur dans son regard.

« Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre à dos, » avait lancé malicieusement Dean.

« Tu ne pourrais jamais même si tu essayais, » avait répondu Castiel.

Et même si Dean faisait semblant de détester quand Castiel disait des choses comme ça, il range quand même ça dans son cerveau dans le fichier plein à craqué intitulé _Raisons Pour Lesquelles Cas Est Génial_.

Le reste de leur été passe dans un heureux méli-mélo qui commence avec une pile de bois de construction et une idée brillante. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé en un million d'année que quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une cabane dans un arbre puisse le rendre aussi heureux, mais quand son père mentionne un première fois de leur en construire une dans le chêne gigantesque de leur jardin, il froisse presque un muscle à cause de son vertige.

Et ce n'est pas quelque chose de ringard, où quelques planches son juste clouées ensemble avec une corde ou une échelle fragile pour y monter. John décide qu'il va faire les choses en grand pour ses garçons (et, par incidence, pour Castiel), et leur construire un 'fort dans ce fichu arbre'. Ce avec quoi ils finissent n'est pas vraiment le fort qu'il a promis, mais Dean ne pourrait pas plus se fiche de ses manques parce que ce que c'est est génial.

John engage autant Dean que Castiel pour l'aider à la construire, en allant même jusqu'à les inclure dans la conception des plans. Les garçons deviennent tellement impatients en regardant dans des magazines pour cabane que John a achetés pour avoir des idées il y a tellement de formes différentes qu'ils n'auraient jamais envisagées, et ils ont du mal à décider parmi leurs favorites pour ne réduire le choix qu'à quelques-unes. Une chose que Dean et Castiel savent tous les deux que leur cabane doit avoir est un compartiment secret. Dans les magazines, c'est utilisé comme une capsule temporelle, mais ils n'arrivent pas à décider exactement ce qu'ils veulent mettre dedans. Ils tombent d'accord pour n'en parler à personne, de cette façon se sera un endroit uniquement pour eux deux pour cacher tous les petits trucs qu'ils veulent.

La nuit avant qu'ils commencent à construire la cabane, John amène Dean à Home Depot (3) pour rassembler des fournitures, et Dean découvre que l'un de ses endroits préférés au monde s'avère être un magasin de fourniture. L'odeur du bois fraichement coupé, de l'essence, des provisions, de la peinture, et d'autre produit chimique, lui donne des frissons de la meilleure des façons. Il se voit espérer qu'ils passent toute la semaine ici, explorant les merveilles de chaque allée, et la seule chose qui le retient un peu près de piquer une colère à la Sammy pour rester plus longtemps est son père insistant sur le fait qu'ils doivent rentrer à la maison pour finir les plans.

Ils se réveillent au moment où les oiseaux commencent à chanter au matin suivant, Castiel étant resté dormir la nuit précédente pour qu'ils puissent commencer la construction aussitôt que John aura estimé acceptable pour un samedi matin. Les garçons n'ont pas le droit d'aider lorsque John fixe le sol et les fondations de la cabane de façon sécuritaire dans les branches. Dean reste autour, attendant aussi patiemment qu'il en est capable, pendant que Castiel s'assoit jambe croisée sous le auvent du patio, esquissant calmement le processus dans son carnet. Une fois que les premiers bords sont stables et sûrs sur les branches, John permet enfin à Dean de lui tendre les outils pour qu'il n'ait pas à descendre l'échelle à chaque fois qu'il a besoin de quelque chose qui n'est pas sur sa ceinture à outil, mais ça ne suffit pas à empêcher Dean de perpétuellement demander de temps en temps quand est-ce qu'il pourra monter et commencer à vraiment aider.

Au moment où John commence à menacer de défaire tout ce qu'il a déjà fait et d'oublier cette idée de cabane dans l'arbre si Dean n'arrête pas de demander, « Quand est-ce que je peux aider, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux juste pas monter et voir, Papa, _aller_ , » Mary ouvre la porte arrière et leur cri de venir à l'intérieur pour des sandwichs et de la limonade. Dean roule des yeux alors qu'il voit Castiel sauter de son perchoir sur les marche et courir à l'intérieur, mais il ne peut pas vraiment blâmer son ami la chaleur et l'humidité du comble de ce début de journée d'été a de lourdes conséquences sur eux trois – leur t-shirts sont collés à leurs dos et la sueur coule le long de leurs fronts et de leurs nuques.

Une fois le repas terminé, Dean entend les mots qu'il a désirés toute la matinée. « Je suppose qu'il est temps de bâtir les murs, maintenant, alors toi et Castiel pouvez monter et aider, » dit John, essuyant l'arrière de son cou avec un tissus frai et humide.

Dean saute de la table, la chaise raclant bruyamment contre le sol, et court vers la porte de derrière, Castiel sur les talons. Il s'arrête quand il entend la voix de sa mère l'appeler.

« Dean, Castiel, promettez-moi que vous ferez tous les deux attention ! Si j'entends que ce n'est pas le cas, vous n'aurez plus le droit d'aider et ne verrez rien avant que ce soit finit, si jamais vous y êtes alors autorisés, vous m'avez comprise ? » ordonne Mary la voix stricte.

« Oui, madame, » carillonnent-ils à l'unisson, rencontrant le regard sérieux de Mary et faisant de leur mieux pour montrer qu'ils savent qu'elle est très sérieuse.

« Je veux aider aussi ! » pleurniche Sam depuis son siège, les pieds frappant bruyamment sur les pieds de la table.

Mary s'avance vers lui, les doigts lui ébouriffant les cheveux sur son front, les yeux chaleureux lorsqu'elle les baisse sur lui. « Non, mon petit homme, pas aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'on peut trouver quelque chose à construire à l'intérieur. »

Dean regarde coupablement en arrière à son petit frère. Il n'a pas beaucoup trainé avec Sam autant qu'il le faisait depuis qu'ils ont emménagé à Lawrence. Il s'est juste tellement amusé à explorer le voisinage et à avoir un meilleur ami dont il n'avait pas à avoir peur de quitter dans quelques mois ou une année. Il fait une note mentale de trainer avec Sammy plus tard petit frère ou pas, il aime vraiment être près de cet avorton. Il lance un clin d'œil à Sam avant de courir par la porte, faisant la course avec Castiel jusqu'à l'arbre.

Une fois installé sur le sol de cabane, Dean comme Castiel regarde entre les branches, les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement. Dean savait que ce serait cool d'avoir une cabane dans un arbre, mais il n'avait aucune idée à quel point se serait cool jusqu'à maintenant. C'est plus haut que cela semblait depuis par terre, mais le sol est tellement grand et bien attaché sur les énormes branches que Dean n'a pas peur. C'est quelque chose de caché et de privé, quelque chose que son père construit spécialement pour eux avec ses proche mains, et il sait que son père n'accepterait jamais que quelque chose les blesse. Dean jette un œil à Castiel et sourit quand il découvre que l'autre garçon le regarde aussi.

« Ça va être génial, » sourit largement Dean.

« Je parie que ce sera encore plus cool quand il y aura les murs, » sourit Castiel en retour, sursautant quand il entend John les appeler d'en bas.

« Les garçons, je vais vous tendre des planches et des outils, faite attention en les posant, » cri John.

Dean s'agenouille par-dessus le bord du planché pour regarder son père. « Okay, Papa ! C'est trop cool ! » ne peut-il s'empêcher de piailler, souriant lorsqu'il voit son père rire. Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son père rire comme ça, les épaules lâches et faciles.

Cela prend le reste du week-end, le week-end suivant, et la plupart du troisième pour finir la cabane. Ça a été difficile pour Dean de se retenir de supplier son père d'y travailler chaque soir des semaines après que John rentre à la maison en trébuchant après le travail, mais il savait qu'il fallait mieux éviter de demander, surtout quand Mary lui donnait son regard sérieux à chaque fois que Dean osait arriver vers son père avec de l'espoir plein les yeux. Son père travaille dure au garage chaque jour, et la dernière chose dont il a besoin ou envie est de monter dans un arbre, martelant et clouant et plaçant des fenêtres jusqu'au moment d'aller s'endormir.

Dean comprend à quel point ça valait d'attendre une fois que lui et Castiel sont douillettement installés parmi les branches tard un dimanche soir. C'est le quatre juillet, et leurs estomacs sont pleins d'un festin de poulets grillés, de hot-dogs, d'épis de maïs, de salade de pomme de terre, de pastèque, et de crème glacée faite maison, le tout préparé par Mary et Missouri, que les Winchester ont invité lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer voir sa famille pendant les vacances cette années. La journée avait tournée en une fête ininterrompue après que John est téléphoné à son patron, Bobby, ce matin-là, lui demandant les dimensions qu'une surprise que Bobby lui vendait pour la cabane. John avait suggéré à Bobby de venir à la fête pour le barbecue, et l'homme âgé et bourru s'était montré avec une veuve et sa fille.

Ellen et Jo Harvelle avait toute deux Bobby Singer enroulé autour de leur doigt, alors que Dean remarquait curieusement la façon dont son 'oncle' agissait avec elles. L'homme semble toujours se plaindre et grogner peu importe ce qu'il se passait, mais avec Ellen il est poli et respectueux, et Dean n'en est pas certain mais il pourrait jurer qu'on dirait que l'homme a effectivement repassé sa chemise et son jean, sans mentionné les cheveux peignés sous sa casquette. Et Dean le surprend plus d'une fois à observer la petite fille blonde sautillé avec ce qui semble être de la tendresse dans ses yeux.

Après une heure à remarquer l'attitude étrange de Bobby, Dean demande à sa mère ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

Mary le fait taire avec un chut, puis l'entraine dans le couloir devant la salle de bain, isolés des autres. « Maintenant ne va pas en parler à qui que ce soit, mais je pense qu'Oncle Bobby a le béguin pour Mlle Ellen, » confit-elle.

« Ewww, un béguin ? » dit Dean bouche-bée. « Je pensais que les vieilles personnes n'avait pas de béguin. »

Mary cache sa bouche derrière sa main, et ses yeux l'éclairent comme si elle essayait de ne pas sourire. « Des gens de tout âge peuvent avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le dises à qui que ce soit, tu as compris ? »

« Okay, d'accord, » soupire Dean. « Je peux toujours embêter Jo sur d'autre truc ? »

Mary rit. « Tu peux, mais je ne te recommanderai pas de l'embêter de trop. J'ai entendu qu'Oncle Bobby lui avait appris toutes ses postures de combat. »

Quand ils ressortent dehors, le regard de Dean parcourent le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Castiel. Son ami est assis jambe croisés dans l'herbe, Sam et Jo tout deux perchés sur la couverture en face de lui. Alors que Dean s'approche d'eux, il remarque de Castiel à son carnet de croquis sur les genoux, et qu'il est tellement occupé à dessiner quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas que Dean s'est accroupi derrière lui jusqu'à ce que Dean le cogne sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce q'tu dessines ? » demande Dean, étirant son cou pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil au-dessus du bras de Castiel.

« Il nous dessine nous ! » s'exclame Jo. « Il dessine Sam en cowboy et moi en cowgirl, et on va tout deux monter des chevaux et je vais avoir un lasso ! »

« C'est plutôt cool, » dit Dean.

« Hey, Cas, » intervient Jo. « Pourquoi tu ne dessines pas Dean chevauchant un dinosaure ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je parie que tu peux dessiner de supers dinosaures. »

Castiel continue de dessiner pendant quelques secondes avant de bredouillé, « Je ne dessine pas vraiment Dean souvent. »

Dean s'était demandé pourquoi qu'il ne s'était jamais vu sur aucun des dessins de Castiel, mais il s'était senti trop gêné pour demander. Il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessé par les mots de Castiel, mais il fait de son mieux pour le cacher. « Ouais, je suis trop joli pour être dessiné, et même pas les meilleurs artistes au monde ne peuvent me rendre justice, » plaisante-t-il.

Jo glousse. « C'est stupide les garçons ne peuvent pas être joli. Seules les filles peuvent être jolies. Les garçons sont mignons. »

« Sans façon, je suis joli _et_ mignon. Les garçons peuvent être jolis et les filles mignonnes, et tout le monde peut être tout ce qu'il y a entre. Et je suis parmi les chanceux qui parviennent à être les deux. »

Castiel reste silencieux tout le long, se concentrant sur ce qu'il dessine. Dean jette un œil par-dessus son épaule une fois de plus pour voir son progrès. « Alors, pourquoi des chevaux ? Pourquoi pas des dinosaures ou les lézards géants ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Castiel lance un regard à Dean, un sourcil relevé. « Je voulais les dessinés chevauchant des licornes, mais Joanna Beth n'approuvait pas. »

« Je ne suis pas une fifille qui aime les licornes et les arcs-en-ciel et les chatons. Je suis aussi forte que n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je pourrais vous battre tous les trois avec une main attaché derrière mon dos, » déclare Jo.

Dean roule des yeux et se relève. « Je suis sûr que tu pourrais, blondie. »

Sam parle avant que John puisse se plaine. « Hey, Castiel, tu pourrais me dessiner moi chevauchant une licorne ? J'aime bien les licornes. »

« Bien sûr que tu les aime, Samantha, » le taquine Dean, se baissant pour ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère.

Jo tombe sur son dos en rigolant, alors que Sam frappe la main offensante au loin, faisant la moue.

« Tu sais, Sam, j'ai lu un livre qui disait que les licornes étaient fortes et méchantes et pouvaient tuer des choses avec leurs cornes, » maintient Castiel, les yeux plantés fermement sur son carnet alors qu'il continuait de dessiné. « Alors, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient si fifilles après tout, même si elles pètent des arcs-en-ciel. »

Dean se joint aux rires de Sam et Jo dès qu'il entend l'idée des arcs-en-ciel pétés, et donne un coup de pied affectueux dans le dos de Castiel. Castiel relève rapidement les yeux, comme s'il était surpris par tous les rires, et Dean lui sourit avant de se retourné pour partir. « Tu es plutôt marrant, Cas, » dit-il par-dessus son épaule, et il ne manque pas de voir le regard satisfait qui traverse le visage de Castiel.

Ce n'est pas facile pour Dean et Castiel de trainer aves les gens à la fête au lieu de monter dans la cabane, surtout après qu'ils aient attendu ce qui leur semble une éternité pour qu'elle soit construite. Mais John comme Mary insistaient pour qu'ils ne soient pas impolis devant leur invité, maintenant que la cabane serait là pour le restant de leur vie, mais que ces invités n'étaient là que pour une après-midi et une soirée. L'insistance de Dean sur le fait qu' _évidemment qu'on va revoir tout le monde, ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre dernière nuit sur terre_ tombait majoritairement dans les oreilles de sourds.

Mais après s'être rembourrés de délicieuse nourriture faite maison et avoir été polis et sociales avec les invités et escorté Sam et Jo au haut des escaliers dans la cabane pour la montrer, Dean et Castiel obtiennent finalement la permission d'aller de leur côté. Sammy et Jo se plaignent et pleurnichent de ne pas être autorisé à remonter dans la cabane avec Dean et Castiel, les deux démontrant leur jeune âge en étant épuisés par la chaleur et l'excitation de la journée, aussi bien qu'à cause du manque de sieste durant l'après-midi. Mais Dean est soulagé quand Mary et Ellen insistent à ce que les plus jeunes enfants restent avec les adultes. Ce n'est pas que Dean ne veut pas que Sammy profite lui aussi de la cabane, et Jo est en réalité plutôt cool pour une fille c'est juste que cette cabane est spécialement pour Dean et Castiel, puisqu'ils ont aidé à la construire et tout, et il veut que leur première soirée dedans, surtout _cette_ soirée, soit uniquement pour lui et son meilleur ami.

Ils se tortillent en montant la corde qui pend depuis le trou au milieu de la cabane, Dean y allant en premier, et quand il atteint le haut, il baisse les yeux pour être sûr que Castiel n'a pas besoin d'aide. Il n'en a pas besoin, bien sûr, parce qu'il est peut-être maigrichon mais il est fort, peut-être même plus fort que Dean, cependant Dean ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute. Une fois qu'ils sont tous deux montés en sécurité en haut, ils se tiennent là debout et regardent les environs, et quand le regard de Dean passe sur Castiel il voit que son ami a un sourire bête sur le visage, en accord avec son propre sourire étourdi.

Dean fait quelques pas vers la surprise que Bobby leur a ramenée : un large télescope, installé derrière une fenêtre près d'un trou dans les branches de l'arbre. Son père a parfaitement positionné la fenêtre parce qu'elle leur permet une vue claire sur le ciel nocturne, et il a promis à Dean que lorsque l'arbre grandira, il coupera les feuilles pour qu'ils puissent avoir une vue non-obstruée. Un télescope est quelque chose que Dean n'aurait jamais pensé à avoir dans sa cabane, mais maintenant qu'il l'a il ne peut pas imaginé ne pas l'avoir. Il a déjà réussis à faire promettre à sa mère de les emmener à la bibliothèque la semaine prochaine pour qu'il puisse emprunter quelques livres d'astronomie.

« Dean, c'est presque l'heure ! » dit Castiel avec impatience.

Dean s'est laissé tellement distraire en essayant de deviner les réglages du télescope qu'il n'a pas remarqué l'obscurité grandissante. Les deux garçons se regroupent sur le banc en bois devant la fenêtre de l'autre côté de la cabane, fixant au loin les champs derrière le jardin. Ils attendent tous les deux en silence, observant les derniers rayons du soleil s'éteindre à l'horizon, et ils retiennent leurs souffles, écoutant le silence.

L'énorme _boom_ qui éclate à travers le silence les fait tous les deux sursauter, Dean laisse échapper un cri perçant qu'il niera jusqu'à sa tombe. Soudainement, le ciel s'éclaire, les étincelles blanches et roses montant en flèche dans le ciel alors que les premiers feux d'artifices sont lancés. En étant aussi haut dans les arbres ils ont une vue parfaire sur les feux d'artifices du voisinage, et Dean lève la fenêtre pour laisser la brise chaude et humide entrer. L'odeur de poudre noir, du souffre, et de la fumée dans l'air est étrangement réconfortant pour lui, sonnant familière d'une certaine façon.

Lui et Castiel se penche sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre, leur bras posés le long du bord, observant chacun des voisins essayer de surpasser les autres avec étalage de feux d'artifice. Dean rit quand un des voisins semble ne pas réussir à allumer un seul de ses pétards, et Castiel inspire fortement alors qu'un d'eux brille tellement en s'allumant que cela donne leur donne l'impression que leurs yeux vont bruler s'ils ne les ferment pas fortement. Ils regardent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux en train de bailler, commençant finalement à sentir les effets de l'excitation et de la longueur de la journée. Ils décident sans un mot de dérouler leurs sacs de couchages et de regarder le reste des feux d'artifices depuis le sol de la cabane, fixant le ciel par la grande fenêtre à travers les feuilles de l'arbre.

Ils peuvent voir plus d'explosions que ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus à travers l'épais feuillage, mais pas autant que lorsqu'ils étaient à la fenêtre, et ils commencent tout deux à perdre leur intérêt à cause de ça. Dean sort une lampe de poche de son sac, et demande à Castiel de lui montrer quelques-uns de ses dessins, et ils s'écroulent de rire quand Castiel lui montre une image qu'il a dessinée de Jo chevauchant un papillon.

« Elle m'a frappé fort dans le bras, mais ça en valait la peine, » plaisante Castiel.

Dean éteint la lampe de poche, riant. « Oh mec, j'aurais aimé voir sa tête. C'est hilarant, Cas. »

« _J'étais_ plutôt fier de celui-là, » répond Castiel, se décalant pour pouvoir s'étendre totalement. « Bien que, quand Missouri a su ce que j'avais fait, elle m'a fait m'excuser. J'allais m'excuser de toute façon, » marmonne-t-il, et Dean peut le voir hausser des épaules à la lumière de la lune pointant à travers les feuilles.

S'installant dans leurs sacs de couchages, les deux deviennent silencieux, écourtant la brise danser à travers les arbres et les voix distances des voisins n'étant pas prêt à terminer les festivités des vacances. Dean laisse son regard passer sur les ombres de la cabane, absorbant tout et ne pouvant toujours pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait avoir quelque chose comme ça pas à moins qu'ils emménagent dans une maison ayant déjà une cabane dans un arbre. Mais même là, ça n'aurait pas été la même chose que ce que c'est maintenant, parce que ça … _Ça_ c'est quelque chose de permanant, construit spécialement pour lui. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il comprenne pourquoi c'est aussi important pour lui, en dehors du fait que c'est une promesse qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'il voulait.

Dean sent une larme couler le long de sa joue, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il pleurait jusque maintenant. Il tend la main pour l'enlever mais s'arrête, ne voulant pas révéler à Castiel ses larmes. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de renifler alors que son nez commence à couler, et il peut sentir que Castiel devient très immobile dans son sac de couchage à côté de lui. Son ami ne dit rien cependant, et Dean lui en ait reconnaissant. Castiel semble toujours _savoir_ juste exactement comment agir avec Dean.

Alors que l'air de la nuit commence lentement à perdre un peu de sa chaleur étouffante, Dean n'arrive plus à garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps, et il commence à dériver dans le sommeil. Juste au moment où il est au bord de la conscience, Castiel remue, bougeant pour se mettre sur son côté, faisant face à Dean.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Dean Winchester, » murmure Castiel, et Dean peut sentir un doigt tapoter le coin de son sac de couchage.

Dean est silencieux plusieurs minutes, écoutant le chant des oiseaux de nuit qui ont finalement décidé d'être courageux après le bruit des feux d'artifice. Il pense à quoi point sa vie à changer ces quelques premiers mois après avoir emménagé au Kansas, et à quel point il a été heureux, et à quel point la plus part de ça est grâce à son nouvel ami.

« Moi aussi, Cas, » répondit-il en murmurant, alors qu'il s'endort.

Notes :

(1) **Y avait-il des fourmis dans ton pantalon** ( _having ants in your pants_ ) : se traduit normalement par 'avoir la bougeotte' ou 'ne pas tenir en place' sauf que ça passait carrément moins bien sous forme de question et en plus j'aime bien l'idée donc j'ai préféré la garde telle quelle.

(2) **Mensa** : c'est une organisation internationale dont l'unique critère d'entré est d'avoir un résultat supérieur à ceux de 98% de la population aux tests d'intelligence.

(3) **Home Depot** : est une chaine de magasin américaine qui vend de l'équipement pour la maison (bricolage, jardinage, …).


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _And now the music divides (Et maintenant la musique nous divise)_

 _Us to tribes (en tribus)_

 _You grew your hair so I grew mine (Tu as laisses pousser tes cheveux alors j'ai laissé pousser les miens)_

 _They said the past won't rest (Ils dissent que le passé ne se reposera pas)_

 _Until we jump the fence and leave it behind (Jusqu'à ce que nous sautions la barrière et le laissions derrière)_

~Arcade Fire, "Suburban War"

.

.

 _ **16 ans.**_

"Hey, Winchester, ta copine te cherche ! »

Dean claque son casier pour le fermer, et regarde par-dessus son épaule, un sourcil relevé au propriétaire de la voix derrière lui. « Depuis quand le Coach Taft est ma copine ? Je pense qu'il est un peu vieux pour moi, » plaisante-t-il. Il s'arrête pour mettre des livres dans son sac, contemplant ses mots. « Bien que ce dentier se révèle utile … »

« Mec, t'es juste pas bien dans ta tête, personne t'a dit ça avant ? » frissonne Victor alors qu'il se penche pour reposer son dos contre le mur des casiers.

Dean a un petit sourire, fermant son sac et le passant sur ses épaules. « Dit moi quelque chose que je n'entends pas tous les jours, Henrickson. »

« Okay, qu'est-ce q'tu dis de ça : la rumeur dit qu'Ellie a décidé après votre rencard de la semaine dernière qu'elle allait te donner son 'cadeau le plus précieux', ou une connerie du genre, » dit Victor en souriant largement.

« Son 'cadeau le plus précieux' ? Quoi, comment son iMac ? » se moque Dean. Il commence à avancer dans le hall et fait signe à Victor de le suivre.

Henrickson déambule derrière lui, enfilant sa veste de l'équipe sportive et en tapant cinq à des amis alors qu'ils avancent vers salle d'appel (1). « Non Einstein, elle planifie de te monter comme un de ses étalons prisés. Sauf que ce sera de manière sexy. »

« Ellie montant quelque chose est toujours sexy, » lance Dean malicieusement, frottant l'arrière de sa nuque alors qu'il la sent rougir.

« Ouais, ouais, gros malin, tu sais ce que je veux dire, » rétorque Victor. « Alors ? »

Dean lui lance un regard en coin. « Alors quoi ? »

Victor roule des yeux. « Alors, quand est-ce que tu vas l'invité à sortir à nouveau ? Tout ce que t'as à faire est de donné une date et un lieu et tu débarrassé de ta V-chip (2) pour toujours, mon ami. »

Dean secoue la tête, faisant son chemin dans le hall bondé menant à leur salle d'appel. « J'sais pas, mec. Je veux dire, elle est canon et tout, mais – »

« Mec, si tu dis ce que tu es sur le point de dire, alors je dois te dire que je vais insister pour alerte à toutes les patrouilles sur tes boules. »

Dean s'arrête devant la porte de la salle des casiers, passant sa main sur son visage. « Putain, Vic, c'est juste … elle est juste … elle est un peu _trop_ avide, tu vois ? C'est un peu un repoussoir. » Il observe certain de ses camarades de l'équipe passer d'un pas nonchalant, les accueillant, et faisant de son mieux pour éviter le fixement incrédule de Victor.

« Mec, je te comprends pas, » se moque Victor. « Tu as rompu avec Jo après seulement quelques semaines – »

« Mec, c'était comme sortir avec ma sœur ! »

« – tu as rompu avec Lisa juste après avoir déclaré que les choses devenaient chaudes et lourdes entre vous – »

« Elle arrêtait pas de parler de ce à quoi nos enfants ressembleraient, c'était ultra flippant – »

« – et tu as pratiquement toute l'équipe des pom-pom-girls à tes pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec ? Tu préfères les hot-dogs aux tacos, c'est ça ? »

Dean gémit. « Mec, c'est dégueu, et possiblement sexiste, j'suis pas sûr. » Il s'arrête et jeter un œil à une desdites pom-pom-girl alors qu'elle glisse par là, lui souriant et lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Et non, je ne suis pas gay. C'est juste, j'ai plein de trucs qui se passent en ce moment, et j'ai envie que les choses soient tranquilles pendant un moment. »

Victor le fixe, les sourcils levés. « Ce que tu veux, Winchester. Je dis juste, si tu dois avoir le béguin pour moi, ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit pourrait te blâmer. »

Dean rit et pousse son ami dans le couloir. « La ferme, Victor. Personne ne comprendra notre amour. »

Ils se disent au revoir alors que Victor marche d'un pas nonchalant dans le couloir jusqu'à sa salle d'appel pendant que Dean s'assoit à l'intérieure de sa propre salle de classe défraichie. Aussi embarrassante que la conversation a été, il est reconnaissant de la distraction passagère de ce qui alourdit son esprit. Ça a été une matinée tendue à la maison après que Dean ait abordé le sujet d'avoir une voiture maintenant qu'il avait son permis.

Rationnellement, Dean comprend pourquoi autant sa mère que son père se hérissent et s'inquiètent dès que le sujet est ramené sur le tapis. Ce n'est pas comme s'il leur avait donné une quelconque raison de leur faire confiance récemment. Il sait qu'il n'a pas été quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter, et dernièrement il semble qu'il est restreint plus souvent que le contraire. Le jour où il a commencé à trainer avec Andy et ses fainéants d'amis n'avait pas été l'un des choix plus brillants de sa vie, mais il avait eu besoin d'une sorte de relâchement, et il était fatigué d'essayé si fort de rentrer dans le moule des autres bandes à l'école. Alors quand Andy lui avait offert un joint à une des soirées où sa bande et celle des sportifs coïncidaient, cela ressemblait à une porte s'ouvrant sur une façon d'être plus libre, et il a sauté à travers elle sans y penser à deux fois.

Et il s'en est bien sorti pour cacher ses activités extrascolaires à sa famille, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru. En rétrospective, les regards inquiets qu'il pouvait sentir que ces parent lançaient sur son passage si souvent était des indices qu'il n'avait pas été aussi furtif qu'il l'avait espéré. Et la nuit où il avait conduit son vélo jusqu'à chez lui saoul comme un trou, et vomis que le sol de la maison dès qu'il eut fermé la porte derrière lui, n'était pas un de ses moments les plus fins.

Alors Dean comprend pourquoi les limites parentales sont si serrée autour de lui récemment, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir du ressentiment, tout de même. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas complétement blâmer ses parents pour son sentiment d'étouffement, mais ça n'aide pas qu'ils veuillent tellement qu'il rentre dans un des cercles « approuvés » de l'école. Peu importe à quel point il essaye de se resserrer dans ce qu'on attend de lui cependant, il sait au fond de lui que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, et qu'il n'y rentrera jamais, pas de la façon dont sa famille l'espère.

Dean observe les autres élèves se précipités dans la salle de classe avant la sonnerie finale sonne avec un résonnement strident. Il baisse les yeux sur son cahier de note, et commence à y inscrire les paroles d'une chanson de Zepplin qui est coincé dans sa tête depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Il écoute distraitement alors que le professeur commence à faire l'appel, et essaye de se souvenir s'il a fait tous ses devoirs d'algèbres d'hier ou s'il va devoir les faire discrètement durant son cour d'Histoire Américaine. Juste au moment où il est sur le point de s'assoupir sous le ronronnement monotone et nasal du professeur, il l'entend éclaircir sa gorge et murmurer à quelqu'un qui vient juste d'entrer dans la salle de classe.

« Excusez-moi, tout le monde … il semble que nous ayons un nouvel élève à présenter. Tout le monde, voici Cas _teel_ Novak, transféré ici de – où tu as dit – ah oui, de l'Host Academy. »

La tête de Dean se redresse si rapidement qu'il ne serait pas surpris s'il se fait le coup du lapin, et son corps trésaille involontairement, renversant son carnet de note et son stylo dans l'allée. Le bruit et le mouvement attrape l'attention de la personne se tenant vers le bureau du professeur, et Dean retient son souffle alors que son regard rencontre un bleu familier. Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillent un peu lorsqu'il le reconnait, et sa lèvre supérieure se change en un petit sourire, certainement parce que la bouche de Dean grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Mr. Novak, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas la chaise au premier rang, et si vous avez une quelconque questions sur votre emploi du temps, je peux vous aider dès que l'appel est terminée, » dit Mme. Channing.

« Oui, madame, » répond Castiel, rencontrant une fois de plus le regard fixe de Dean avant de s'assoir au bureau vide au premier rang de la salle.

Dean reprend assez ses esprits pour se baisser et ramasser son cahier et son stylo sur le sol, mais ses pensées sur les chansons de Zepplin et des devoirs d'algèbres sont oubliées. Il fixe le dos de la tête de son ami si fort et pendant si longtemps qu'il est étonné de ne pas forer un trou dans le crâne de Castiel, et la quantité de temps que la cloche met à sonner pour les libérés de leur première heure est insoutenable, quand tout ce qu'il veut faire est de marcher jusque Castiel et lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel.

Dean se lève et sort de sa place à la seconde à laquelle la cloche commence à vibrer, si vite qu'il a atteint le devant de la classe et se tient devant le bureau de Castiel avant que quelqu'un n'ait eu le temps de se lever. Il baisse les yeux sur son ami, attend que Castiel referme son sac et reconnaisse sa présence. Dès qu'il se lève, Dean attrape son bras et le pire hors de la salle et dans le couloir, contre une rangée de casier et en dehors du chemin de la masse marchante.

« Mec … qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ? » Les mots sont plus durs que ce que Dean voulait, et il se sent réprimandé lorsqu'il voit l'air blessé sur le visage de Castiel.

« Hello, Dean, » répond Castiel, sa voix sèche. « Je vais à l'école, évidemment. »

Dean soupire et fait un pas pour se rapproché, baissant la voix pour qu'il puisse parler plus doucement. « Cas, mec, je peux voir ça. Mais … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as été transféré ? »

L'agitation bruyante des élèves en train de passés rapidement semble distraire Castiel pendant un moment alors qu'il regarde au loin, son expression ennuyée. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant, Dean. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, ouais, on a jamais le temps de rien maintenant. »

Le regard de Castiel retourne comme une flèche sur Dean, et Dean se tortille alors qu'il sent son ami l'observer de près, mais il ignore ce sentiment pour le moment. « La seconde sonnerie de la première heure va sonner, où est ton premier cour ? »

Castiel baisse les yeux sur le bout de papier serré dans sa main. « Je … je ne sais pas. C'est AP (3) biologie, où que ce soit. »

Dean attrape le papier de la main de Castiel et examine l'emploi du temps. « Ouais, c'est à deux couloirs plus bas, après la cafétéria, » marmonne-t-il. « On dirait que la seule heure qu'on partage soit celle d'appel. Pas de surprise de ce point de vue, puisque tu n'as que des cours en placement avancé de toute façon. »

« Oh, » répond doucement Castiel. « Et pour l'heure du déjeuner ? »

« Ouais, on la partage pas non plus, » déclare Dean déçut. « Mais hey, tu as la première heure au déjeuner, alors tu auras le premier choix dans ce que tu manges, c'est toujours bon, non ? »

Castiel sourit. « Je pense que tu es la seule personne qui s'intéresse autant à quel période de déjeuner elle a. »

« Oh, crois-moi, tu seras reconnaissant le jour des pizzas Mexicaines, au troisième service il n'en reste plus, et c'est un moment qui te ferais pleurer, » plaisante Dean, sursautant alors que la cloche située au-dessus d'eux commence à sonner.

Il attrape l'épaule de Castiel et commence à marcher avec lui à travers les couloirs. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Prend à gauche à la fin de ce couloir, et ta salle sera à deux corridors de là. »

Castiel commence à s'éloigner, mais il s'arrête et se retourne quand Dean le rappelle. « Hey, Cas, mon ami Charlie est au premier service, je lui dirai de te chercher pour que tu es quelqu'un avec qui t'assoir, okay ? »

« Okay. Merci, Dean, » appel Castiel, se retournant pour se dirigé vers son premier cour.

Dean l'observe alors qu'il marche et tourne au coin. Il fixe à l'espace vide pendant quelques secondes, se sentant bizarre et incertain sur ce qui vient de se passer, se demandant ce que cela veut dire d'avoir Castiel allant à la même école que lui. Il avait arrêté d'espérer que à arrive il y a des années, et il a pris l'habitude d'avoir sa propre vie ici, complètement séparée de son amitié avec Castiel. Maintenant, avoir ces deux identités entrant en collision de manière inattendue, il n'est pas sur de comment gérer ça.

Mais il est en quelque sorte avide de le découvrir, impatient d'une façon dont il ne s'est pas senti depuis un long, long moment.

Il cri lorsque la cloche de retard hurle au-dessus de sa tête, et il se maudit pour perdre tant de temps et d'être de nouveau en retard en classe. _Certaines choses ne changent jamais._

xxxxx

Dean trouve finalement le moment d'envoyé discrètement un message à Charlie, lui donnant une directive par rapport à Castiel. Les deux ne se sont jamais rencontrés avant, et Dean se sent un peu coupable pour ça. Il a toujours essayé de garder son amitié avec Charlie secrète à l'école parce que si cela se savait qu'il est un gamer il ne serait jamais capable de faire en sorte que ces coéquipiers le laisse tranquille avec ça. Il déteste devoir garder ça secret, surtout parce que, en dehors de son temps passé avec Castiel, c'est la chose qu'il préfère faire, et c'est un peu près le seul moment où il se sent bien dans sa peau.

Mais au moins il a déjà parlé de Castiel à Charlier, vantant son ami pour en savoir plus que tout le monde sur un peu près n'importe quel sujet, plus même que Charlie, même si elle semble moins apprécié le fait d'entendre que quelqu'un puisse être meilleur qu'elle en stratégie et à l'escrime, encore moins un _mec_. Alors quand il lui écrit sur Castiel, il est capable de rester concis, ce qui est un avantage puisque s'il le fait prendre une fois encore à utiliser son téléphone durant les cours ils appelleront ses parents, et la dernière chose dont il a besoin tout de suite est encore plus de matière pour une dispute familiale.

 _Hey fifi, cas transféré, va ici mtn et est à ton heure de repas_ , transmet Dean avec un large sourire.

 _Mec j't'ai dit de pas m'appeler fifi_ , file en réponse dans les dix secondes.

 _Peu importe, stp cherche le et laisse le manG avec toi ?_ répond Dean, et il peut imaginer le sourire sur le visage de Charlier alors qu'elle répond.

 _Combien c'est important pr toi ?_

 _J'donne ton num à cette jolie pom-pom-girl_ , tape Dean.

 _Ca marche, pigeon :D_

Ce sentant un peu mieux maintenant qu'il sait qu'au moins quelqu'un fera attention à Cas durant l'heure de déjeuner, Dean essaye de se concentrer durant l'anglais. Il réalise qu'il perd la bataille une fois que ses yeux commencent à se fermer alors que le professeur parle encore et encore de Call of the Wild. Il se réveille à la fin du cours, après un rêve difficile sur des loups attaquant leur école. Il a si froid qu'il tremble, et il a le visage planter dans une mare dégoutante de sa propre salive sur le bureau.

Il se redresse, essuyant furtivement la salive de son visage alors qu'il regarde ses camarades de classe sortir de la salle. Il rentre ses livres dans son sac, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Mme. Pickens debout à son bureau.

« Mr. Winchester, si la classe était faite pour dormir nous aurions fait des bureaux bien plus confortable, » l'interpelle-t-elle.

Merde.

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et glisse hors de son siège. « Oui, madame. »

La jeune professeure fronce des sourcils en le regardant au-dessus d'une pile de papier jonchant son bureau. « Je sais que vous trouvez l'école ennuyante à souhait, mais vous pouvez au moins faire semblant de rester éveiller juste au cas où un de mes supérieurs venaient à passer ? Vous allez me faire avoir des problèmes, et j'y vais _bien_ trop doucement avec vous pour que vous me fassiez ça. »

« Je sais, Mme Pickens, je suis désolé, ça n'arrivera plus, » marmonne Dean, se retournant pour sortir de la salle de classe et aller à son prochain cour. Avant qu'il ne puisse y penser plus, il s'arrête et se retourne pour la regarder. « Pourquoi vous y aller doucement avec moi ? » demande-t-il, la curiosité prenant le dessus sur lui.

Il observe son professeure alors qu'elle soupire et qu'elle pince ses lèvres, le fixant pendant un moment comme si elle délibérait sur quoi dire. « Parce que vous être un gamin intelligent et un bon écrivain. » Elle l'observe alors que Dean se sent rougir sous le compliment, avant d'ajouter, « Et je peux dire que vous aimez écrire, même si vous tentez de le cacher. Vous devriez penser à donnant une chance à cette carrière. »

Dean change son sac d'une épaule à l'autre, mal à l'aise avec le fait de recevoir des compliments, surtout d'un professeur.

« Eh bien, allez-y, dans ce cas, avant que je change d'avis sur vous et vous fasse rester après les cours pendant une semaine à écrire des rédactions, » dit Mme Pickens, lui faisant signe de la main des sortir de la salle.

Cette fois, Dean n'hésite pas à l'échapper.

xxxxx

Dean décide de sauter la cession d'entrainement après les cours avec l'équipe de baseball, optant à la place pour attendre Charlie à sa voiture. Il veut avec la nouvelle d'elle sur ce comment ce sont déroulés les choses avec Castiel au déjeuner, surtout puisqu'il n'a pas vu Castiel depuis l'appel. Il a envoyé un message à Cas plusieurs fois tout au long de la journée, mais son ami, comme il s'y attendait, ne lui a pas répondu. Si Castiel se souvenait même d'emporter son téléphone à l'école, ce serait bizarre qu'il l'ait allumé, son téléphone étant l'une des choses pour lesquelles Castiel était un peu dispensé de cerveau.

Le silence sur le téléphone de Castiel n'était pas une surprise, mais sa présence aux côtés de Charlie alors qu'elle se précipitait vers sa voiture _est_ inattendue.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Dean se retrouve à fixer Castiel bouche bée. « Uhhhh, hey ? » arrive-t-il à bredouillé, aussi éloquemment que possible alors qu'il ressemble à un guppy.

« Hey, mec, tu ne m'avais pas dit à quel point Castiel est génial ! » déballe Charlie alors qu'elle se précipite sur Dean. « Je veux dire, je sais que tu as dit que c'était un gamer, mais je ne savais pas qu'il était dans Moondoor, aussi. »

Dean relève un sourcil, son regard rebondissant entre Charlie et Castiel, qui a sans interruption évité son regard depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. « Dans quoi-door ? »

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel, déverrouillant la porte passager de sa Sentra défoncée, « _Moon_ door, débile. Tu sais, le RPG à propos duquel tu n'arrêtes pas de me taquiner mais dont tu bouges secrètement mes miniatures pour une meilleure stratégie de bataille quand j'ai le dos tourné ? »

Dean baisse le regard sur son visage suffisant. « Ouais, ouais, okay. Tu n'es toujours pas capable placer tes archers correctement. » Il regarde de nouveau Cas, qui est penché contre le côté de la voiture avec les mains dans les poches. Le temps ne s'est pas beaucoup réchauffé depuis la tempête de neige de la semaine denière, et le ciel gris ne sert qu'à faire encore plus ressortir la couleur des yeux de son ami, comme le fait le bleu de sa veste.

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu allais me parler de ton transfère ? T'allais attendre jusqu'au jour des diplômes ? » Dean sait qu'il sonne comme un connard, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il s'est énervé toute la journée sur le fait de se sentir blessé que Castiel ne se soit pas ennuyé à lui parler de son transfère avant que cela arrive, se demandant si ça avait une quelconque importance pour Cas qu'ils puissent enfin aller dans la même école.

« Tu peux pas attendre et avoir ton syndrome prémenstruel plus tard ? Je viens juste de convaincre Castiel de me laisser le ramener chez lui au lieu de prendre son vélo,' dit Charlie, lançant son sac sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et montant sur le siège conducteur.

« Tu allais rentrer chez toi à vélo ? Mec, c'est à genre seize kilomètres ! Il fait plus froid que tu le nichon gauche d'un pingouin, » s'exclame Dean incrédule.

Castiel regarde finalement Dean, lui donnant un regard qui fait chuter la température d'au moins vingt degrés, si cela est possible. « Dean, tu sais comment je sens en voiture, » marmonne-t-il, montant sur le siège arrière et claquant la porte. Il attend que Dean soit installé sur la siège devant lui pour continuer. « Je n'ai pas me sentir si … confiné, » finit-il, honteux.

« Ouais, eh bien, un peu de confinement est mieux que des putains d'engelure, » rétorque Dean. « Putain, mais comment t'as réussi à ce que Missouri te laisse prendre ton vélo, de toute façon ? »

Il entend Castiel soupirer sur le siège derrière lui alors que Charlie recule de la place de parking. « Missouri n'est pas en ville cette semaine parce que son cousin est malade. »

Dean doit serrer ses dents ensemble pour les empêcher de claquer parce que Charlie a tourné le chauffage à fond, ce qui veut dire qu'un vent arctique lui souffle fortement dessus jusqu'à ce que le chauffage décide de vraiment se mettre en marche. « Eh bien, si je t'attrape encore à faire ça, j'appelle Missouri moi-même et te moucharde, » cri Dean au-dessus du bruit du chauffage, un sourire triomphant sur le visage quand il se retourne pour voir le regard frappé de peur que Castiel lui lance.

« Tu n'oserais pas, » le défi Castiel.

« Tu sais que j'oserai, Cas, ne m'oblige pas à le faire, » menace Dean.

Castiel souffle et fixe Dean, les yeux plissés, avant qu'il tourne sa tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Dean sourit en victoire, tournant la tête face au pare-brise et attrapant Charlie en train de l'observer avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » demande Dean suspicieux.

« Rien, » répond Charlie, secouant la tête. Dean remarque que le petit sourire ne quitte pas son visage, mais il laisse passer pour le moment. « Alors, qui est-ce que je ramène en premier ? »

Il n'y a pas de réponse de la banquette arrière, alors Dean prend la parole pour eux deux. « Pourquoi tu ne nous déposerais pas tous les deux chez moi ? Je peux ramener Cas plus tard. » Il se tourne pour rencontrer de nouveau le regard de Castiel. « Maman m'a taper sur les nerfs pour que tu viennes diner à la maison, alors je ne pense pas que tu ais vraiment le choix. »

Castiel sourit brièvement et acquiesce. « J'aimerais ça. »

Charlie s'arrête devant l'école pour prendre le vélo de Castiel du porte vélo, et puis ils prennent la route. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Dean ne prend que quelques minutes, et après qu'ils aient dit au revoir à Charlie ils de pressent dans la maison, quittant l'air froid de l'après-midi aussi vite que possible. Quand Mary voit Castiel, elle le prend dans ses bras avec tellement de force que Dean se demande s'il aura besoin des mâchoires de survie (4) pour ouvrir sa prise, et Dean rit au regard de peur sur le visage de Castiel quand il réalise qu'elle ne va pas le lâcher de sitôt.

« Maman, je pense que même les saints ont besoin d'air, laisse le pauvre mec respirer, » rigole Dean.

« Oh, Dean, chut ! » le réprimande Mary, mais elle relâche finalement son étreinte sur son ami. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas vu Castiel depuis si longtemps, » continue-t-elle, ébouriffant une mèche de cheveux sur le front de Castiel. « Tu nous as tellement manqués à tous, chérie. Comment ça va depuis le temps ? »

Les joues de Castiel rougissent, et Dean ne peut dire si c'est à cause de la chaleur de la maison, la force de l'embrassade de sa mère, ou l'intensité de l'affection de Mary pour lui. Dean se souvient encore une fois que, peu importe à quel point Missouri est géniale, ce n'est pas la même chose que de ressentir l'amour d'un parent, et à ce moment il aimerait pouvoir défoncer la gueule du père de Castiel.

« Ça va, Mme Winchester, » répond Castiel. « Comment vous allez vous ? Et Mr Winchester ? »

« Oh, nous allons assez bien, je suppose. Occupés à nous inquiéter pour Dean, ici, » dit-elle, tirant un regard sans équivoque à Dean.

 _Ouais, pouvait juste pas retenir cette petite remarque_ , pense Dean. « Ouais, eh bien, peut-être que tu t'inquièteras plus autant maintenant que Castiel va être dans la même école, » rétorque Dean.

Les yeux de Mary s'écarquillent de surprise. « Quoi ? Castiel a été transféré à Lawrence High ? »

Si des regards pouvaient tuer, Dean serait une coquille carbonisée de son lui précédent dû au regard noir que Castiel lui lance. « Oui, madame, aujourd'hui était mon premier jour là-bas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu t'en sortais si bien à la Host Academy ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je euh … je ne m'y plaisais pas. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'y avoir ma place, » déclare Castiel.

Mary l'observe, un air inquiet peint sur ses traits. « Je suis sûre que ton père n'était pas trop ravi à l'idée de te transférer, cependant. Qu'a-t-il dit de tout ça ? »

Castiel secoue la tête, évitant son regard. « Non, madame, il n'était pas ravi. Mais il a finalement cédé, après un moment. »

« Oh, chérie, je suis si désolée que tu ne te plaisais pas là-bas, » murmure Mary, prenant Castiel dans ses bras de nouveau, avec un peu moins de force cette fois. « Mais peut-être que tu vas plus aimer Lawrence High. Tu auras Dean ici, après tout. »

Dean décide que c'est le moment parfait pour intervenir et sauver son ami. « Yep, et lui et moi avons besoin d'un petit conseil de guerre pour que je puisse le mettre au courant des plus et des moins de l'endroit, alors on va devoir monter dans ma chambre pour un moment avant le diner, si c'est d'accord, maman. »

Mary acquiesce alors que Dean attrape la manche de la veste de Castiel et commence à le trainer en haut des escaliers. « Bien sûr, chérie, c'est bon, tes corvées peuvent attendre après manger. Et Castiel, mon chou, j'ai préparé tes cookies préférés se matin, si tu veux en prendre un plat avant de monter. »

Dean jure qu'il peut voir les oreilles de Castiel remonter à la nouvelle. « Beurre de cacahouète et miettes de chocolat ? » demande Castiel avec espoir.

« Ceux-là même, » sourit Mary.

« Merci, Mme Winchester ! » Castiel va droit en bas des escaliers jusque dans la cuisine, Dean marchant d'un pas lourd derrière lui, puisqu'il sait que Cas ne sera pas heureux à moins qu'il ait eu un verre géant de lait pour avaler tous ces cookies, et en aucune façon il ne sera capable de porter tout ça et ses livres en même temps.

Mary se penche vers Dean pour embrasser sa tempe alors qu'il marche. « Il y a toujours une part de tarte à la cerise là-bas aussi, si tu la veux, chérie. »

« C'est comme si tu me connaissais ou quelque chose dans le genre, maman, » plaisante Dean.

« Chut, et va aider ton ami, » le sermonne-t-elle.

xxxxx

Une fois qu'ils sont en sécurité et confortablement installer dans sa chambre, Dean confronte Castiel. « Alors, crache le morceau, mec. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe vraiment ? »

Castiel s'étouffe avec sa bouche pleine de cookie. « Tu peux même pas attendre que j'ai finis de mâcher ? » demande-t-il, la voix assourdie par les étranglements.

Dean secoue sa tête, s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de son ami. « Cas, j'ai attendu toute la journée pour savoir ce qui se passe avec toi. Parle-moi. »

Il observe Castiel le regarder sur le côté alors qu'il prend une grande gorgée de lait, et attend patiemment pendant qu'il essuie la moustache de lait du dos de sa main.

Enfin, Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge. « Dean, je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé de comment c'était à mon école. »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Ouais, je sais. Je pensais juste que c'était parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. »

Il observe Castiel alors qu'il frotte l'ourlet de sa chemise, se concentrant bien trop sur la couture. « C'était le cas, vraiment. Mais je n'y étais pas heureux depuis un petit moment. Je n'avais pas l'impression que j'y avais ma place. Tous les autres élèves venaient de familles riches – »

« – _tu_ viens d'une famille riche, » coupe Dean.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, mais je ne suis pas un sale gosse pourri gâté avec tous les droits comme ils le sont tous. »

Dean acquiesce affirmativement de la tête. « Vrai, je t'accorde ça, je suppose, » en convient-il effrontément.

« Merci de reconnaitre que je ne suis pas un connard, » souffle Castiel.

« Hey, j'ai rien dit sur le fait que tu sois un connard, juste que tu n'étais pas un sale gosse pourri gâté, » répond Dean, esquivant la tape sur le dos de sa tête que Castiel lance, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter le pincement sur son côté. « Ow, mec, tu _sais_ combien je putain de déteste ça ! »

Castiel sourit largement, enlevant sa chausse avec ses orteils et se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il fixe le plafond un moment avant de continuer. « J'ai juste pensé que, je suis au lycée, je devrais m'amuser, pas me sentir misérable, entouré de personne que je ne peux pas supporter et avec lesquels je n'ai rien en commun. »

« Cas, je sais pas si peut-être tu as loupé le mémo, mais c'est _l'exacte définition_ de ce qu'est le lycée, » plaisante Dean. « Et Lawrence Hiqh n'est pas mieux, je pense. Même merde, personne différente.

Il s'étend sur le lit à côté de Castiel, se décalant assez près pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Ils fixent tous les deux en l'air, les yeux suivant le parterre d'étoiles et de planètes qu'ils ont posé si méticuleusement sur le plafond quand ils avaient douze ans. Dean prend une profonde inspiration et ferme les yeux, savourant le moment. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas trainé comme ça ensemble des semaines, peut-être même des mois.

Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge, et Dean attend qu'il parle. La maison est silencieuse pour le moment, Sam n'étant pas encore sortit du bus, et John n'étant pas encore rentrer du travail. Les sons de dehors sont encore étouffés par un peu de neige sale qu'il reste sur le sol de l'orage de la semaine dernière, et Dean peut sentir une brise chaude sur son bras alors que le chauffage se met en route.

« C'est juste … » Castiel s'interrompt, comme s'il n'était pas sur de comment dire ce qu'il a à l'esprit. « J'ai juste pensé, même si c'est pareil qu'à mon ancienne école, au moins on serait ensemble, non ? » Sa voix s'éteint en un murmure, et Dean tourne la tête pour trouver ses yeux écarquillés le fixer en retour, un regard incertain épousant le visage de son ami.

Ils se fixent l'un l'autre pendant un moment avec que Dean ne pense à demander, « Cas, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit avant que tu pensais faire ça ? Ou m'en avoir parlé quand tu as réalisé que ça allait arriver ? »

Castiel tourne la tête, regardant de nouveau le plafond, ses yeux perçant et fixer sur la nébuleuse protoplanétaire qu'il avait insisté pour peindre quand ils étaient plus jeunes, après qu'il ait lu à propos d'elles dans un de ses livres d'astronomie. Quand Dean s'était moqué de lui sur ça, Castiel avait juste haussé les épaules, dit que cela ressemblait à ce qu'il imaginait qu'un ange avait l'air, et de cette façon qu'un ange veillerait sur Dean quand il ne pourrait pas le faire lui-même. Dean avait rougit et hausser les épaules, mais secrètement il aimait l'idée que quelqu'un tienne assez à lui pour peindre une étoile ultra bizarre qui ressemble à un ange sur son plafond pour veiller sur lui.

Castiel plisse les yeux alors qu'il continue de fixer la fausse étoile, ignorant la vision de Dean se mettant au niveau du côté de son visage. « J'avais peur que si je te le dise, tu n'essayes de m'en dissuader. »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour s'opposer à ce que Cas venait de dire, lui dire, _bien sûr que je n'aurais pas fait ça Cas, je t'aurais supplié de le faire_ , mais il n'est pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Parce que les choses ont été si bizarres entre eux, l'ont été depuis un moment. S'il est honnête elles ont été ainsi probablement depuis qu'ils ont commencé le lycée. Et cela entraine son esprit à quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas se remémorer ou trop penser, alors il essaye de se conduire dans des pâturages plus surs, essaye de comprendre pourquoi les penser de Castiel étant dans la même école le font se sentir confus et mal à l'aise, pourquoi la penser d'essayer de mélanger ces deux aspects de lui-même ensemble semble si difficile.

« Dean, » commence Castiel prudemment, « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec _toi_ dernièrement ? »

Dean tourna sa tête pour trouver Castiel en train de le fixer, les yeux plissés. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demande-t-il suspicieusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Castiel hausse les épaules, le mouvement maladroit contre la couette du lit. « J'sais pas, juste que tu … traversais certains trucs. »

« Qui a cafté ? » grogne Dean. « Est-ce que ma mère a parlé à Missouri ? »

Castiel secoue la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas que Missouri sache quoi que ce soit sur ça. Sam m'a appelé il y a quelques semaines, et … »

« Bien sûr que c'était Sammy, ce petit salaud, » grogne Dean. _Putain de bon Dieu de merde_ , un mec ne peut pas se saouler et vomir sur le sol de ses parents pile en face d'eux sans que se sale gosse de petit frère vende la mèche à son meilleur ami.

« Dean, » dit Castiel sévèrement, « Sam était inquiet pour toi, _est_ inquiet pour toi. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. »

Et soudainement, tout devient aussi clair que du cristal. Dean se relève sur l'un de ses coudes, se penchant pour regarder incrédule à son ami. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est pour ça que tu t'es transféré à Lawrence High ? Pour me servir de baby-sitter ? »

« Quoi ? » lâche Castiel en réponse. « Dean, _non_ ! J'attendais et préparais ça depuis longtemps avant que Sam ne me dise ce qui se passait. Mon transfère n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Dean fixe Castiel, cherchant n'importe quel signe que son ami soit en train de mentir, mais il n'en trouve aucun. Il s'effondre de nouveau sur le dessus de lit, marmonnant, « Okay, bien. Juste rappelles-toi que je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter. Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul. »

Ils restent allongés sur le lit en silence un moment avant que Castiel ne reprenne la parole. « Tu n'as jamais expliqué de quoi il s'agissait, cependant. »

Dean laisse échapper un soupir exaspéré. « Bordel, Cas … j'sais pas. J'ai juste … ça semblait être une bonne idée sur le moment, je suppose. »

Il attend pour voir si Castiel va le critiquer sur la connerie de cette réponse, mais quand il rencontre seulement le silence il continue. « Tu sais comme tu as dit que tu n'avais pas l'impression que tu avais ta place à ton ancienne école ? Eh bien, c'est un peu comme ça que je me sens partout. J'ai juste – je ne me sens pas à l'aise. _N'importe où_. » Il s'arrête pour une seconde avant d'ajouter, « excepté pour quand je suis avec toi, je suppose. »

Il peut sentir Castiel devenir immobile à ses côtés, et cela lui prend un moment pour réaliser qu'il retient son souffle, cependant il ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Eh, bien au moins on a toujours ça. On est une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Castiel à voix basse, l'épaule heurtant doucement celle de Dean.

Dean soupire silencieusement, se souvenant comme ils se disaient toujours ça l'un à l'autre quand ils étaient enfants avant qu'ils fassent quelque chose de dingue ensemble. Il est soulagé de sentir une petite partie de leur amitié revenir à sa place après si longtemps.

« Ouais, Cas. Tu sautes, moi je saute, » murmure Dean, souriant doucement à lui-même.

xxxxx

Les quelques semaines suivantes tournent en mois qui tous ensemble se transforment en un brouillard géant. L'emploi du temps de Dean devient chargé à cause des épreuves de sélection de baseball puis la saison de match. Il sent la pression autant par son père que par ses coéquipiers pour s'entraîner et interagir plus avec l'équipe, et il fait avec parce qu'il aime _vraiment_ jouer au baseball, bien que ça ne le soit pas autant que les autres le voudraient, et parce que c'est bien plus facile de juste la fermer et faire ce qui est attendu de soi plutôt que d'essayer et d'expliquer que parfois il a d'autre chose qu'il préférerait faire.

Même s'ils vont maintenant dans la même école, Dean ne voit pas beaucoup plus Castiel qu'il ne le faisait avant, en dehors de chaque matin dans la salle d'appel. Il était soulagé dans un premier temps, quand il avait réalisé que Castiel allant à Lawrence High ne signifiait pas que son ami serait collé à ses basquets, demandant pourquoi Dean était distant et ne l'incluait pas dans tout. En réalité, l'opposé fut vrai, jusque maintenant. Castiel a trouvé son propre chemin dans l'école, pédagogiquement et socialement, ne demandant pas une seule fois l'aide de Dean. Il a juste plus ou moins gardé la tête basse et s'est occupé de ses affaires, trouvant des amis et un endroit où s'intégré en cour de route.

Dean remarque que Castiel ne semble avoir aucun problème à se joindre aux cercles d'artistes hipsters de l'école, ou peut-être que ce serait plus vrai de dire qu'ils l'ont trouvé lui. C'est un peu dure de ne pas remarquer quelqu'un avec le talent de Castiel, alors Dean ne serait pas surpris du tout si cette bande commençait à le suivre partout comme les moutons qu'ils essayent si désespérément de ne pas être.

Mais Castiel, comme toujours, est totalement ignorant en matière de politique des bandes de l'école, alors il commence à flotter d'un cercle social à l'autre, ne s'occupant jamais assez de ce que les autres pensent de lui pour se laisser cataloguer et rester dans un seul groupe. Dean observe quand un jour il le trouve en train de trainer avec les gamins artistiques, alors que le suivant il est assis avec Charlie et Alfie, têtes baissés sur un cahier alors qu'ils préparent leur stratégie pour la partie à venir. Un jour, Dean est même choqué de trouver Castiel en train de discuter avec Andy Gallagher et quelque autres des camés dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la salle de déjeuner, et quand il fait de son mieux pour passer nonchalamment par là pour découvrir de quoi ils parlent, il entend quelque chose sur de la physique quantique et une connerie du genre dont il ne sait absolument rien.

Dean observe. Et alors qu'il garde ses distance, son soulagement de ne pas avoir Castiel l'étouffant et le collant laisse lentement place à du désarroi, de l'inquiétude, et éventuellement de la peine face au fait que son meilleur ami semble ne plus rien vouloir avoir à faire avec lui. Ils avaient l'habitude de se parler tout le temps quand ils étaient petits à propos d'au combien ce serait génial d'aller dans la même école, et maintenant qu'ils ont la chance d'enfin trainer plus souvent ensemble, Castiel semble plus loin que jamais.

Les vacances d'été s'approchent furtivement d'eux, et l'espoir de Dean de trainer avec Castiel comme dans le passé est anéanti lorsque Castiel l'informe lors du premier jour de la pause que son père l'envoi dans une retraite pour enfants talentueux l'été entier.

« Une retraite ? » renâcle Dean. « Sonne plus comme un camp de lavage de cerveau, pour moi. Il essaye encore de te convaincre d'aller en école de médecine ? »

Castiel grimace aux mots de Dean. « Il veut juste le meilleur pour moi, Dean. Et je lui dois beaucoup pour ça. »

Dean se moque de lui, levant les yeux au ciel et refusant de rencontré le regard bleu acier de Castiel. « Tu ne lui dois que dalle, Cas. Et tu ne lui dois surtout pas ta vie, ce qui est ce que tu lui donnerais si tu acceptais d'aller dans une école pour quelque chose que tu ne veux même pas faire. »

Soupirant, Castiel se retourne pour rentrer à l'intérieur de sa maison. « Peut-être que je veux devenir docteur. Tu n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais rien, non plus, ce qui est pourquoi je suis d'accord pour aller à cette retraite. » Il ouvre la porte, tourne son visage vers Dean avant de poser le pied à l'intérieur. « Mais je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Tu étais juste tellement préoccupé avec le baseball et tes autres amis, je n'ai pas pensé que ça serait toute une histoire. »

Et ouais, ça fait un peu mal, mais au même moment, cela réchauffe un peu le cœur de Dean que peut-être Castiel n'est pas si indifférent à propos du fait qu'ils ne trainent pas plus ensemble à l'école qu'il ne le montre. Dean saute les quelques marches jusqu'à la porte, se penchant pour pousser doucement le bras de Castiel, et prenant prise sur son autre épaule. « Mec, peu importe ce qu'il peut arriver, je considérerai toujours mes étés comme les tiens, alors si quelque chose arrive qui nous empêche d'être ensemble, c'est _toujours_ toute une histoire. Qui d'autre va me sauver de Furdition, sinon ? »

Il pouffe et serre l'épaule de Castiel, bougeant pour s'écarter, mais s'arrête quand Castiel lève le bras et place sa main sur le haut du bras de Dean. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs longs moments, et le cœur de Dean saute un battement contre sa poitrine comme un oiseau battant des ailes contre sa cage alors qu'il sent la tension entre eux, quelque chose dont il n'a que senti l'ombre avant. Ce n'est pas totalement désagréable, mais c'est complètement déroutant.

« Je serai toujours là pour te sauver de bête furieuse et d'autres dangers, Dean, » répond Castiel, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Dean peut sentir ses joues rougir, mais il lève le bras pour serrer la main de Castiel quand même parce que bordel, aussi fille qu'il se sent tout de suite, c'est génial d'entendre que Castiel est encore là pour lui, même s'il était plus ou moins en train de plaisanter. « Ne change jamais, Cas, » murmure-t-il, et il fait un signe d'au revoir à son ami alors qu'il ferme la porte.

Ça va être un long été sans lui.

xxxxx

L'été séparé pourrait être raccourcit environs deux semaines avant la reprise des cours. Castiel rentre chez lui de sa retraite en avance, mais manque Dean de trois jours. La famille Winchester prend des vacances rares, partant pour un road-trip en direction du Grand Canyon, et la seule chose qui sape l'enthousiasme de Dean est la connaissance du fait qu'il aurait pu passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami avant que l'école de commence.

Les vacances sont cruellement nécessaire pour toute la famille cependant, et Dean est reconnaissant de la chance de pouvoir trainer avec Sammy et ses parents sans la distraction de la vie de tous les jours. Les choses ont été tendues dans leur famille depuis un moment maintenant, et Dean ne comprend pas la plupart des raisons à ça, mais il ne peut s'empêcher sentir qu'il est responsable de quelques-unes d'entre elles, cependant. Son mauvais choix d'amis et d'activité extrascolaire alcoolisées a fait germé beaucoup de dispute dans sa famille, certaines pour lesquelles Dean n'était même pas inclus, mais il pouvait entendre ses parents hausser la voix alors qu'ils se disputaient tard dans la nuit.

Dean se fiche un peu d'avoir des ennuis de la façon dont il voit ça, cela fait juste partie du fait d'être adolescent. Ce qu'il déteste à propos de toute l'expérience est le regard déçut dans les yeux de sa mère, et savoir qu'il est la cause de désaccords entre ses parents. Au fond, il suspecte que ces désaccords existaient entre eux avant qu'il ne fasse quoique ce soit de mal, mais cela ne fait rien pour dissipe la culpabilité de savoir qu'il est devenu un point sensible entre eux.

Un autre résultat des vacances est le réveil de l'envie de voyager à l'intérieur de Dean. C'est le premier vrai road-trip qu'il fait depuis que sa famille à emménager à Lawrence il y a des années, et il n'avait pas idée d'à quel point cela lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'ils dépassent les limites de la ville de Lawrence, arrivent sur l'autoroute, et continuent de rouler. La réalisation que c'était ce qu'il désirait ardemment depuis tout ce temps où il avait senti une démangeaison sur sa peau et le besoin de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de _plus_ , le frappe comme un sac de brique quand John baisse la fenêtre du côté conducteur, laissant entrer en une rafale l'air chaud de l'été.

 _C'est ça_ , pense Dean, se penchant en avant dans la banquette arrière, laissant ses bras reposer sur le haut du siège devant lui. Il regarde par le parebrise la route ouverte devant eux, un sentiment de déjà-vu alors qu'il se souvient regarder par le même parebrise lors d'un jour pas différent de celui-ci toute ces années avant. _C'est ça qui me manquait._

Avec son étrange petit frère à ses côté et ses parents sur la banquette avant, la seule chose dont Dean à besoin en ce moment est que son ami remplisse cette place en forme de Castiel à côté de lui.

xxxxx

L'année de junior commence comme à commencer celles de freshman et de sophomore, excepté pour le fait que Castiel est là, lui aussi. Et malheureusement, c'est énormément comme la fin de l'année de sophomore, aussi. Dean et Castiel ne partagent toujours aucun cours, et même s'il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour échanger, Dean n'a pas réussi à être au même temps de déjeuner que Castiel.

Toute la première moitié de l'année, Dean se sent comme un pauvre type, observant Castiel de l'autre bout des couloirs entre les cours, et inventant des excuses pour passer près de son casier. Il se dit à lui-même qu'il ne fait que veiller sur lui, mais au fond il sait qu'il y a d'autres raisons à cela, surtout puisque Cas s'en sort toujours très bien tout seul. Il ne laisse pas son cerveau fouiller trop profondément dans le pourquoi il fait ça son ami lui manque, et c'est tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir tout de suite.

Les gamins de l'art prennent Castiel comme Dean savait qu'ils le feraient, et pendaient à chacun de ses mots comme s'il était un putain de messie ou quelque chose comme ça. Parfois, quand Dean passe près de la salle d'art, il peut sentir quelques-uns des hipsters le fixer et murmurer, mais il reste juste assez longtemps pour jeter un œil à Castiel, puis il tourne les talons et part. Il considère l'idée de leur demander quel est leur problème, parce que putain, un sportif peut marcher dans le couloir de la salle d'art qu'il le veut mais il comprend que c'est mieux de faire profil bas plutôt que d'avoir à expliquer pourquoi il est vraiment là.

Ils font tous deux des efforts pour trainer plus ensemble en dehors de l'école, mais ce n'est toujours pas autant que Dean le voudrait. Castiel prend tellement de cours en placement avancé qu'il passe plusieurs heures à étudier la plupart des nuits, et ses week-ends sont passés à récupérer ce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de faire durant la semaine. Dean est tenter de temps en temps d'aller pleurnicher auprès de Castiel à cause de ça, le faire se sentir coupable de ne pas passer plus de temps avec ses amis (ou bordel, autant être honnête, Dean s'en fou totalement que Castiel passe du temps avec n'importe quel autres amis), mais il sait qu'une fois que la saison de baseball aura commencé son attention sera concentrée ailleurs, elle aussi.

Ce sur quoi il ne comptait pas est son envie d'essayer quelque chose de différent une fois que l'école reprend après les vacances de noël. Recommencer l'école après une pause d'hiver est une tornade d'activité, principalement concentrée sur retrouver la forme pour les sélections de baseball. Mais plus Dean s'entraine avec l'équipe, plus il s'ennuie. Son attention commence à s'alarmer, et il désir quelque chose d'autre à faire, n'importe quoi qui l'emportera loin des constantes conversations sur le sport.

Il pense à un cours de travail du bois, puisqu'il a adoré construire la cabane dans l'arbre tellement d'année plus tôt, mais c'est trop tard pour changer un de ses cours maintenant.

Et puis il se souvient du club RPG d'après l'école que Charlie a eu la permission de commencer ce semestre. Il ne pensait pas vraiment le rejoindre quand elle avait d'abord commencé à en baragouiner dessus, sachant que si le mot passait qu'il était dans ce genre de truc ce serait bien trop dur d'éviter de se faire harceler par ses camarades de classe. Mais maintenant qu'il est désespéré pour faire quelque chose d'autre pour quelques heures par semaine qui n'a rien à voir avec le baseball, et une fois qu'il apprend que Castiel a rejoint le club, Dean décide de sauter une cession de sport après les cours pour se faufiler et voir comment c'est.

Quand il glisse dans la salle de classe de Mr. Berry où la rencontre se tient, il entend un hoquet derrière lui. Il se tourne pour trouver un mec bizarre de son cours d'anglais le fixer, les yeux écarquillés par le choc. Dean attend qu'il dise quelque chose, mais quand le gars se contente de le regarder, la bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans son, il lève les yeux et se retourne.

« Corbett, je t'ai dit plus de recru à moins qu'on les ait personnellement examiné en premier ! » cri un gars assit à l'intérieur de la salle, penchant de manière précaire sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise. Le regard du gars observe Dean de haut en bas avec un air de supériorité très mal avisé.

« Ed, je suis désolé ! Mais, je veux dire, il est, um, il n'est pas une recru. Ou, je veux dire, il n'est pas ma recru, il pourrait être celle de quelqu'un d'autre, mais um, je suis quand même désolé, et là, je t'ai pris un Strawberry Quik ! » bégaye le gars derrière Dean, _Corbett_.

Ed se lève et marche d'un pas raide vers Dean, faisant évidemment de son mieux pour paraitre intimidant mais arrivant de façon hilarante bien loin de son objectif. « Qui es-tu et quel est ton but ici ? »

Dean sourit d'un air suffisant et baisse des yeux sur le type, retenant un rire quand le gars tressaille lorsque Dean lève sa main pour se gratter le menton. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais avant qu'il le puisse, il entend Charlie l'appeler de l'autre côté de la salle, où elle était occupée à épingler une carte sur le mur.

« Ed ! Garde ton fichu calme, c'est Dean, c'est mon ami, et il a une invitation ouverte à nos réunions, » le réprimande-t-elle.

Dean rentre ses mains dans ses poches et se penche en arrière contre le mur alors que Charlie en finit avec sa carte et vient se tenir en face de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ là, d'ailleurs ? » demande-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas un entrainement de football ou un truc dans le genre ? »

« C'est du _baseball_ , et oui, mais je l'ai sauté aujourd'hui, » répond Dean, les yeux scannant la pièce.

« Il n'est pas là, » sourit Charlie d'un air suffisant.

La tête de Dean se retourne brusquement vers Charlie, et il s'irrite sur la défensive au regard sur son visage. « Quoi ? Qui ? » Il tente d'être nonchalant, mais il a le lourd sentiment qu'il a sonné un peu trop désespéré.

« Um, le gars que tu as plus ou moins traqué depuis l'année dernière. Tu sais, grand, yeux bleus, un peu sortit d'un rêve … » répond-elle.

« Je ne l'ai pas traqué ! J'ai juste garde un œil sur lui, m'assurer qu'il s'intègre bien. » Même lorsque les mots quittent sa bouche, Dean sait qu'il sonne putain de louche, et Charlie lève les yeux au ciel et attrape sa veste à pleine main, l'entrainant plus loin à l'intérieur de la salle et le poussant contre un coin isolé. « Ouais, eh bien, ça fait un an qu'il est inscrit, » rappelle-t-elle à Dean, « et tu as été biiiiiien trop flagrant, mec. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas encore essayé de te pointer à notre heure de repas. »

Dean se tend à ses mots, se demandant si elle sait juste à quel point elle est exacte. « Flagrant sur quoi ? Charlie, Cas et moi sommes juste amis. »

Elle se met au niveau de Dean avec un regard qui pourrait aplatir le Mont Everest. « Bien sûr. Et je n'ai pas un truc pour les cosplayeuses en cache-corset avec de gros nichons. »

Dean peut sentir son visage de réchauffer, et ses yeux se poser partout ailleurs dans la pièce que sur son visage. « Ecoute, Charlie, je ne sais pas ce que tu as entendu ou ce que tu penses savoir, » fulmine-t-il, « mais il ne se passe rien entre moi et Cas. On a été meilleurs amis depuis toujours, et c'est bizarre de l'avoir dans mon école, alors peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'agis si étrangement, mais c'est tout. C'est tout. »

Charlie soupire. « Okay. Eh bien, tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là, et – »

« Eh, épargne le discours spécial après école pour plus tard, d'accord ? » l'interrompt Dean. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. Mon meilleur ami me manquait, et j'ai voulu passer à une de vos réunions depuis un moment maintenant de toute façon, alors j'ai pensé à m'arrêter ici. »

« Ouais, eh bien, son meilleur ami manquait aussi à Castiel, ce qui est pourquoi il n'est pas là. »

Dean la fixe pendant quelques moments, attendant qu'elle élabore. Quand elle ne le fait pas, il fait rouler sa main devant lui pour l'encourager à finir ce qu'elle disait. « Qu'est-ce que c'est putain de censé vouloir dire, Charlie ? »

Elle rigole. « Castiel saute la réunion d'aujourd'hui pour pouvoir s'inscrire pour les sélections de baseball. »

xxxxx

.

.

Notes :

(1) **Salle d'appel** ( _Homeroom_ ) : Aux Etats-Unis c'est la salle où la classe se réunit en début de journée pour faire l'appel avant de partir pour leurs différents cours (il n'y a pas de classe comme en France où les même personnes restent toujours ensemble et suivent les même cours).

(2) **V-chip** : c'est une puce utilisé dans les télévisions aux Etats-Unis, au Canada et au Brésil qui permet de bloquer certain programmes en fonction de leur 'rating' donc de l'âge limite à partir desquels on peut les regarder. C'est une sorte de contrôle parentale.

(3) **AP ou Placement Avancé** ( _Advanced Placement_ ) : c'est un programme qui offre un enseignement de niveau universitaire pour les élèves de lycée qui ont de très bons résultats.

(4) **Mâchoire de survie** ( _Jaws of Life_ ) : c'est un équipement hydraulique de secoure qu'on utilise pour permettre de désincarcérer une personne notamment de sa voiture lors d'accident de la route. On n'utilise cette appellation uniquement en anglais.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

 _._

 _Now our lives are changing fast (Maintenant nos vies changent rapidement)_

 _Hope that something pure can last (J'espère que quelque chose de pur puisse durer)_

~Arcade Fire, "We Used To Wait"

.

 _ **Douze ans.**_

La sérénité et le bonheur du premier été de Dean et Castiel ensemble détint sur la première année d'école de Dean à Lawrence, tout autant que pour les années suivantes. Même s'ils ne vont pas dans la même école, Dean et son ami se voient presque tous les jours, et cela suffit à les garder heureux, tous deux se ruant chez eux chaque jour après l'école, désireux de dire à l'autre tout ce qu'ils ont pu voir ou apprendre de nouveau.

Avant Lawrence, Dean ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir une famille étendue. Il a grandi en ayant seulement sa famille proche autour de lui, étant seulement capable de compter sur ses parents et son frère comme un cercle très uni de soutient. Mais maintenant, il commence à comprendre l'importance et la nécessité de laisser des personnes extérieures à sa famille y entrer, de se permettre d'en déprendre et de s'attacher à ceux qui ne lui en sont pas tenu par le sang.

Accepter oncle Bobby, Ellen, Joanna Beth, Missouri, et Castiel dans leurs vies était d'abord étrange du moins ça l'était pour Dean. Il a tellement été habitué à ne pas se permettre de s'attacher aux gens parce qu'il savait qu'ils se déracineraient et déménageraient bientôt de nouveau. Mais maintenant, _maintenant_ il peut faire des plans avec eux, peut leur dire des choses qui sont arrivés quelques mois plus tôt et ne pas avoir à expliquer de quoi il parle parce qu'ils étaient _là_ quelques mois plus tôt. Cela lui procure un confort qu'il ne savait pas avoir autant désiré.

La nouveauté d'avoir un meilleur ami a ses inconvénients, et c'est Sam qui souffre de la plupart d'entre eux. Dean sait qu'il n'a pas pris au sérieux le fait de ne pas passer autant de temps avec son petit frère qu'il le faisait avant d'emménager à Lawrence, mais l'excitation d'avoir un nouvel ami s'est juste tellement emparée de lui, qu'il évite Sam la plupart du temps. Au début, Mary les prend tous deux en pitié ; pitié de Dean pour avoir besoin de passer du temps avec son ami, et pitié de Sam parce que son grand frère lui manque, et qu'il n'a pas la chance de trouver un ami de son côté, en dehors de Joanna Beth, qui déclare le plus souvent qu'elle est trop grande pour jouer avec un petit enfant comme Sam, même si elle n'a que deux ans de plus.

Heureusement, un jour d'été, Castiel tombe involontairement sur une solution au problème. Lui et Dean courent en descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine, où Sam est assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Mary essaye de garder son attention assez longtemps pour lire un livre, mais il se tortille sur place, le visage déjà rougis par la chaleur du matin. Dean et Castiel essayent de se faufiler dans le jardin, faisant aussi peu de bruit que possible, mais Sam les aperçoit, et les appellent, « Dean ! Je peux venir ? S'il te plait, s'il te plait, _S'IL TE PLAIT_ ? »

Il essaye de sauter de sa chaise, mais Mary attrape son épaule, le retenant. « Chéri, je te l'ai dit, tu iras dehors pour jouer plus tard. Tout de suite, tu as besoin de t'entrainer à lire, et ton frère a d'autres choses à faire. »

« Mais, maman, je veux jouer avec Dean ! Il ne joue plus jamais avec moi maintenant, je veux aller avec _lui_ ! » Les yeux de Sam sont remplis de grosses larmes menaçant de déborder, sa lèvre inférieure tremble, et Dean fixe son petit frère, son cœur se serrant douloureusement _. Ces stupides larmes et cette stupide lèvre m'ont à chaque fois_ , pense-t-il, se tenant là, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Il se sent si coupable de ne pas jouer plus avec Sam récemment, mais il n'y a pas moyen qu'ils puissent aller à tous les endroits où ils vont s'ils trainent avec eux un enfant de son âge.

Castiel bouge à côté de Dean. « Sam, on va juste monter dans la cabane. On ne va rien faire de marrant, » explique-t-il, sa posture maladroite.

« Je peux aller dans la cabane ! Papa a dit que je peux, pas vrai, maman ? » plaide Sam.

« Mais, Sam, » continue Castiel, « on va travailler et lire. Et nous espérions que tu travaillerais dure pour apprendre à bien lire pour que tu puisses nous aider. Nous allons avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide avec la lecture de … trucs. »

Castiel regarde Dean, ses yeux le suppliant de l'aider. Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il est fichtrement supposé dire pour soutenir son ami, mais alors il a une idée. « Sammy, nous ne sommes pas supposés t'en parler, mais euh … Cas et moi faisons partie d'un club secret, et euhhh … c'est genre, très important et très secret, et on voudrait que tu le rejoignes et nous aide, mais on a besoin que tu saches bien lire avant, d'accord ? »

Dean retient son souffle alors que Sam les observe par-dessus la table, mâchonnant sa lèvre. Le petit garçon essuie une larme errante de sa joue, et murmure, « C'est quoi le nom du club ? »

 _Eh bien, merde._ Dean est bon à penser au pied levé, mais il n'est pas _si_ bon que ça. Il s'éclaircit la gorge une ou deux fois pour se donner une seconde pour réfléchir, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, Castiel prend la parole à côté de lui.

« Il s'appelle de club des Hommes de Lettres, » déclare Castiel. « C'est pourquoi c'est si important que tu apprennes tes lettres, Sam. Nous faisons de recherches et tout, et tu _dois_ être capable de lire beaucoup pour ça. Parce que c'est la chose la plus importante avec le club. »

« Eh bien, ça et tuer des monstres, » ajoute utilement Dean, pensant que cela ajouterait un peu d'excitation à l'histoire. Ou pas vraiment utilement, parce que Sam gigote hors de son siège pour s'accrocher à Mary, les bras enrouler autour d'elle part derrière.

« Des monstres ? Il y a des monstres ?! » pleure-t-il, cachant son visage dans le cou de sa mère. « Maman, _jeneveuxpasqu'ilyaitdesmonstres_ ! »

Mary jette un regard noir au plus âgé de ses fils, se tournant pour retourner le câlin de Sam et le rassurer. « Ssshhh, Sammy, Dean plaisantait, il n'y a aucun monstre ! N'est-ce pas, _Dean_ ? »

Dean se précipite pour attraper son frère et le prendre dans ses bras. « Ouais, Sammy, je ne voulais pas dire ça, il n'y a pas de monstres. Juste … il y a des gars méchants qu'on appelle des monstres parce qu'ils sont très méchants et moches. Mais ce sont juste des gens, d'accord ? »

Sam hoquète, et frotte son nez qui coule contre le col du t-shirt de Dean. « T-tu veux dire comme les frères Chris-Chris-tensons ? » demande-t-il avec espoir.

Dean rit et le serre plus fort. « Ouais, mec, juste comme les frères Christianson. On peut s'occuper d'eux, pas vrai ? »

Sam acquiesce et frotte ses yeux, dévalant le chemin jusqu'à la table pour s'y rassoir. Il ouvre rapidement le cahier qu'il utilise pour s'entrainer à écrire, et prend son crayon. « Je vais apprendre à bien lire et écrire et après je pourrai trainer avec toi et Cas et arrêter les méchantes personnes, d'accord, Dean ? » dit-il, levant les yeux sur son frère avec espoir.

Dean lui sourit, et frotte sa main dans ses cheveux souples. « Evidemment, avorton. »

Sam évite la main de Dean. « Ne m'appelle pas avorton, » demande-t-il, ennuyé. « Je vais manger tous mes légumes et je serai plus grand que toi un jour. »

En riant, Dean se tourne pour faire signe à Castiel de le suivre en sortant. « Comme tu veux, avorton ! »

Ils grimpent dans l'arbre jusqu'à entrer dans la cabane, Dean devant Castiel, se tournant et tendant son bras vers le bas pour attraper les livres que son ami agrippe. « Merci pour ça, Cas » bredouille-t-il.

« Pour quoi ? » demande Castiel, confus. Il rampe vers la fenêtre et pousse la vitre pour l'ouvrir, fermant les yeux alors que la brise entre.

« Pour, t'sais, aider avec Sammy, » répond Dean. Il s'assoit sur le pouf poire géant dans le coin à côté de l'étagère et ouvre un exemplaire usé de _La Guerre des Mondes_. « Je me sens un peu mal de ne plus trainer avec lui autant qu'avant. »

« Qu'avant quoi ? »

Dean hausse les épaules. « Avant que, t'sais, qu'on emménage ici. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant maintenant, je veux dire, aucun avec qui j'aimais beaucoup trainer ou quoique ce soit. »

Il peut sentir son ami le fixer, et il bouge légèrement mal à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas aussi bizarre que ça l'était avant qu'il s'y soit habitué. Maintenant il l'ignore simplement, ou le fixe juste en retour jusqu'à que l'un deux commence à rigoler ou change de sujet.

« Alors, euh, tu veux que je te lise une scène de ça pour que tu puisses dessiner, ou tu veux aller trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire ? » demande Dean, changeant de sujet.

« Oui bien sûr, je crois, » répond Castiel. Il sort son carnet de croquis, passant les dessins pour trouver une page blanche. Dean s'approche silencieusement pour prendre le livre des mains de Castiel, et Castiel le laisse faire sans dire un mot. Cela trouble Dean intérieurement, de savoir combien son ami lui fait confiance, est disposé à simplement céder quelque chose de si précieux sans un moment d'hésitation.

Dean passe sur les esquisses rapidement, ses yeux vagabondant sur chacun des dessins, même ceux qu'il a déjà vu avant. Le plus souvent, il a quelque allure de vol dans chaque image, que ce soit un oiseau ou un insecte en tant que sujet, ou avec un oiseau volant dans l'arrière-plan, et « Hey, Cas, pourquoi tu dessines autant des trucs volants ? » demande Dean.

Castiel louche alors qu'il se penche par-dessus l'épaule de Dean, baissant les yeux sur le dessin dans sa main. « J'sais pas, » dit-il en haussant les épaules. « J'aime juste bien les trucs volants. Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir voler, » ajoute-t-il, sa voix pensive et triste. « Je rêve beaucoup de ça. »

« Tu ne tombes jamais ? » le questionne Dean.

Castiel secoue la tête. « Non, jamais. C'est très amusant quand je rêve de voler. Je n'ai jamais l'impression que j'ai à m'inquiéter de tomber. »

Dean frémit. « Je déteste voler. Une fois, on s'est presque craché quand on a volé vers la Floride. C'était horrible. »

« Ouais, mais c'était dans un avion. Je paris tu aimerais ça si tu avais des ailes et pouvais voler par toi-même, » dit Castiel, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oooh, tu pourrais me dessiner avec des ailes ? Je paris que ça serait génial ! » s'exclame Dean.

Castiel secoue la tête. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour te dessiner. Peut-être une autre fois, d'accord ? »

Dean tente de cacher combien cela le blesse. Castiel semble dessiner tout le monde sauf lui. Cela le rend jaloux des autres, et il se demander pourquoi son ami ne veut pas le dessiner. « Bien sûr, je crois, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il commence à lire le livre dans sa main, mais il ne semble pas pouvoir se concentrer. La chaleur bourgeonnante de la journée se presse contre sa peau, le faisant se sentir faible et grincheux, alors il tend son bras vers l'étagère et prend un des autres carnets de croquis de Castiel. Celui-ci est tellement remplis qu'il a eu besoin d'en prendre un autre pour continuer son passe-temps. Certaines des esquisses pendent de leurs reliures, alors Dean fait très attention lorsqu'il regarde les différentes pages.

Le détail de chaque esquisse ne manque jamais de couper le souffle de Dean. Même à un si jeune âge, Dean peut reconnaitre que le talent de son ami est exceptionnel. Cas est capable de capturer autant la force que la délicatesse de chaque chose qu'il dessine, mettant d'une certaine façon en valeur l'âme et l'essence même de chacune avec perfection. Il y a des images de sauterelles, de grenouilles, de tortues, de lucioles, et d'autres insectes que Dean avait réussi à lui capturer. Il y a des dessins variés du grand chêne qu'ils grimpent lors de leurs aventures à travers les bois derrière la maison de Dean, autant que du ruisseau à plusieurs niveaux d'eau, dépendant d'à quel point la pluie est tombée récemment.

Ils ont pris l'habitude de se raconter des histoires l'un à l'autre quand il pleut et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire, ou quand Castiel passe la nuit chez Dean et qu'ils sont réveillés bien après que Mary leur ait hurlé un millier de fois d'aller se coucher. Mais après les premières fois où ils se sont narrés des histoires, c'est devenu un accord tacite que Dean les raconterait et que Castiel les dessinerait. Quand Dean a vu à quel point les images était bonnes, il a vu cela comme un défi de penser à de meilleures et de plus extravagantes histoires, narrant des contes de safaris dans la jungle, de randonnés en montagne dans des territoires inconnus, de chasses aux monstres et de sauver le monde du mal. Après la première balade de Castiel à l'arrière de l'Impala de John, il semble toujours trouver un moyen d'inclure aussi la voiture préférée de Dean dans les aventures.

Dean replace avec attention le carnet sur l'étagère, et se rallonge sur le sol. Il fixe le plafond, écoutant le crayon fantôme de Castiel sur la page, et ça ne dure pas longtemps avant qu'il ferme les yeux, et s'endorme. Il se réveille ce qui semble être seulement quelques minutes plus tard, mais quand il jette un œil à la fenêtre il remarque que le soleil est monté dans le ciel, et que la chaleur dans la cabane devient oppressante.

« J'ai dormis longtemps ? »

Castiel jette un œil par-dessus de son carnet. « Environ une heure, je pense. »

Dean s'assoit, frottant sa main contre son visage. « Mince, on a besoin de sortir d'ici et de trouver quelque chose à faire, je vais devenir dingue. »

Dean et Castiel n'ont habituellement aucun problème à trouver quelque chose pour les garder occupés et heureux dans leur temps libre, surtout pendant les mois d'été. Mais il y a ces jours où rien ne semble satisfaire la tendance de Dean à l'agitation ou le sentiment d'envie de voyagé qui le submerge dans les moments les plus étranges.

Et cela semble être une de ces journées.

Dean en a marre de flâner dans les mêmes bois, et dans les mêmes champs qu'ils ont vu presque tous les jours durant l'année qui vient de passer. Il abat chaque suggestion de choses à faire que Castiel fournit, et casse si durement son ami qu'il sait qu'il devrait s'excuser, mais il n'a juste pas la patience de le faire. En plus, les mots n'ont pas de valeur quand ce qui le fera vraiment pardonner est de trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire.

Après un déjeuner non appétissant fait de Kool-aid (1) et de sandwichs à la dinde, Dean attrape la manche de Castiel et le traine jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. « Viens, » marmonne Dean. « On doit trouver quelque chose à faire ou alors je vais hurler.

\- On pourrait toujours rentrer chez moi et trouver un autre livre à lire, » dit Castiel, montant sur son vélo à côté de Dean.

« Hors de question, » se moque Dean. « Je suis pas d'humeur pour une Missouri en train de me fixer et me dire que je fais tout mal. »

Castiel soupire alors qu'il commence à pédaler, restant près derrière son ami. « Elle agit comme ça uniquement parce qu'elle t'aime bien, tu sais. »

Dean a pouffe de rire, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. « Elle a vraiment une façon dingue de le montrer. »

Il les guide tous deux vers la fin de la ville, prenant à gauche comme s'il se dirigeait vers la maison de Castiel. Mais à la place de prendre la prochaine à droite, il continue, droit vers la fin de la route, et de retour vers la périphérie du quartier. Aucun d'eux n'est jamais allé aussi loin de leurs maisons avant, et plus ils vont loin, moins ils voient d'autre maisons et d'autres personnes. Ce qui était de larges rues endormies avec des maisons se transforme en un pavement plus dure avec des champs ouverts et envahis par les mauvaises herbes de chaque côté de la route.

Dean aperçoit un chemin de terre à sa droite, sinuant en direction d'un fourré de bois à quelques demi-hectares plus loin de la route. Il prend un virage en épingle dans la terre sans y penser plus loin que le fait que ce soit quelque chose de différent, _enfin_. Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr que Castiel est toujours derrière lui.

« Dean, où est-ce qu'on va ? » hurle Castiel derrière lui.

Dean regarde de nouveau à son ami et sourit largement. « J'sais pas ! Plutôt cool, non ? »

Le chemin devient bosselé, remplit de trous, et de pierres, et de mottes de terre qui ralentissent les garçons. Quand le chemin tourne dans les bois à environ huit-cents mètres de la route, Dean s'arrête brusquement. Il essuie la sueur et la crasse sur son front avec un bout de son t-shirt, se retournant pour trouver Castiel en train de faire la même chose.

« T'en penses quoi ? Tu veux continuer et voir où ça mène ? » demande Dean.

Castiel plisse les yeux, essayant de voir à travers la forêt s'il y a un chemin où passer. « Je sais pas … Je ne vois aucun signe disant qu'on n'ait pas le droit d'y aller, » se risque-t-il.

Haussant les épaules, Dean pose un pied sur la pédale de son vélo et appuie. « Je dis qu'on y va. Si quelqu'un nous cri dessus, on pourra juste dire qu'on savait pas. »

Castiel grogne en accord derrière lui, et ils commencent leur randonnée plus loin à l'intérieur du bois. Au début, c'est à peine une forêt, avec le soleil frappant sans merci à travers les feuilles. Les arbres et les arbustes sont minces ici dans la périphérie, les nouvelles pousses ne faisant pas beaucoup d'ombre. Mais plus ils avancent, plus la végétation devient dense, et Dean pousse un soupir de plaisir quand ils sont enveloppés dans l'ombre d'un arbre vouté au-dessus d'eux. C'est un peu plus frais ici au cœur du plus profond du bois, l'air humide et l'odeur de la mousse et de la terre, mais il est plus dur de naviguer sur le chemin, l'herbe à la croissance démesurée bloquant la route, alors les garçons sautent de leurs vélos, choisissant de marcher à côté d'eux alors qu'ils s'enfoncent plus profondément.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean commence à remarquer que les arbres s'amincissent au-dessus d'eux, alors que les rayons du soleil commencent à battre à travers les feuilles. Ce qu'il reste de leur chemin se courbe à leur gauche, et Dean inspire fortement alors qu'ils sont soudainement poussés hors de la forêt dans une clairière, le soleil les aveuglant après tant de temps passé dans l'ombre de la forêt. Alors que ses yeux s'ajustent à la lumière soudaine, Dean doit frotter une main contre son visage, puis se pince presque parce qu'il ne peut pratiquement pas en croire ses yeux. Là, à environs une trentaine de mètres devant eux, il y a un lac, un ponton en bois sortant de l'eau, et de petits insectes qui bourdonnent paresseusement à la surface.

Dean jette un œil en arrière à son ami, dont les yeux sont largement écarquillés d'incrédulité. Il y a une vieille cabine anéantie, chancelante sur la pointe de ses pieds dans un petit défrichement sur la droite, donnant l'impression qu'une forte brise pourrait la faire s'écrouler. Dean donne un coup de coude à Castiel, faisant un signe de menton en direction de la cabine, et ils tombent d'accord sans mots pour marcher jusqu'à elle et vérifier la construction. En jetant un œil par les fenêtres ils comprennent que personne n'a été ici depuis un bon moment, la poussière et les toiles d'araignées ayant pris possession de l'intérieur. Ils perdent rapidement leur intérêt pour la cabine, choisissant de marcher jusqu'au bord du lac. Dean s'agenouille, laissant ses doigts courir à travers l'eau claire et fraiche en dessous d'eux.

« Tu sais à quoi je pense, Cas ? »

Castiel tourne sa tête pour le regarder, un lent sourire apparaissant sur son visage. « C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud aujourd'hui. »

« Yep. Et tu sais ce que je préfère faire quand il fait chaud ? »

Castiel regarde de nouveau l'eau. « Non. Mais je sais ce que _moi_ j'aime faire. »

Dean sourit largement à son ami. « Et c'est quoi ? »

Castiel lève un sourcil et regarde Dean du coin de ses yeux. « Tu sautes, je saute ? »

Le salopard sournois ne finit même pas sa phrase avant de partir et de courir, et Dean cri alors qu'il court derrière lui. Ils atteignent tous deux la fin du ponton et sautent dans l'eau en même temps. Vêtements et chaussures allant se faire voir.

xxx

Le soir même, alors que les garçons terminent de diner chez Castiel, ils questionnent Missouri sur le lac et les champs environnants. Ils se sont dit que puisqu'elle avait vécu à Lawrence toute sa vie, elle saurait à qui appartient l'endroit et pourquoi il semble si abandonné, et ils ne sont pas déçus.

« Ah, c'est l'endroit du vieux Joshua, Dieu ait son âme, » dit Missouri, essuyant la table de la cuisine.

« Qui était-il ? » demande Castiel, après que Dean le lui ait soufflé en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

Missouri soupire. « C'était un adorable vieil homme solitaire qui vivait uniquement pour lui-même et son jardin. Il aimait ces fleurs et ces arbres plus qu'il ne s'aimait plus même, je pense.

\- Il restait toujours seul ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Dean.

Missouri s'assoit à la table avec eux, secouant la tête. « Ce que j'ai entendu était qu'il était prêtre pendant longtemps, mais lui et sa famille ne restaient jamais au même endroit bien longtemps. Lui, sa femme et son petit bébé ont déménagé avant que cette enfant puisse à peine ramper. Ils ont vécu dans une maison pas très loin de la tienne, Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » demande Castiel.

Missouri devient silencieuse, un air de tristesse sur son visage. « Ce pauvre homme … leur maison prit feu une nuit, ils disent que c'est la faute d'une prise de courant ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a perdu sa femme et sa fille, pratiquement perdu tout son monde. Je crois qu'il a dû perdre sa foi, aussi, et je ne peux pas dire que je le blâme. Personne ne devrait avoir à faire l'expérience de tant de peine, l'âme ne peut juste pas supporter tout ça. »

La poitrine de Dean lui fait mal. Cette histoire est juste terrible, et il se demande s'ils n'ont pas été irrespectueux aujourd'hui en allant sur la propriété de cet homme et en nageant dans son lac, en rigolant et faisant les andouilles.

Missouri soupire, pliant le torchon dans ses mains. « Il a abandonné sa profession et l'église. Acheté cette partie de terre là-bas, et s'en est tenu à lui-même depuis lors. Il ne venait en ville que pour faire les courses et acheter des fournitures, ne restait et ne parlait jamais à personne. Ma mère m'a emmenée chez lui un jour quand j'avais un peu près votre âge, » continue-t-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers Dean et Castiel. « Elle avait préparé une tarte aux noix de pécans supplémentaire, pensant qu'elle lui apporterait, essayer de le réintégrer dans un cercle social. Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour. Son jardin était plein de roses, toutes du plus magnifique et du plus pur des blancs que vous n'avez jamais vu. »

« Pourquoi toutes blanches ? » murmura Castiel. Dean lance un regard à son ami, remarquant qu'il semble aussi enchanté que lui.

« Ah, il a dit à ma mère qu'elles étaient celles que sa femme préférait, » dit Missouri, les yeux tristes. « Dit qu'elles le faisaient se sentir plus proche d'elle, comme si peut-être elle le regardait de là-haut et lui souriait. »

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, euh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Missouri se lève, et marche pour retourner dans la cuisine. Elle commence à nettoyer le comptoir et ranger les assiettes dans l'évier. « Il est décédé et à rejoint sa femme et sa petite fille il y a environ dix ans, je crois. »

Castiel va aider Missouri à rincer la vaisselle, Dean pas loin derrière. « Alors à qui appartient le terrain, maintenant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que quelqu'un en soit vraiment certain. La rumeur était que Joshua avait un membre de sa famille éloignée qui en avait hérité, mais nous le l'avons jamais vu, si c'est le cas. »

Castiel tend les assiettes sales à Dean, qui commence à les rentrer dans le lave-vaisselle. « Alors, ce terrain, cette cabine et le lac sont juste là, sans personne pour s'en occuper ?

\- Mmm hmmm, triste, n'est-ce pas ? La tristesse de ce pauvre homme a tant déteint sur le terrain, et tout ce qu'il connait désormais sont des fantômes et des souvenirs. »

Dean et Castiel partagent un regard, mais ils ne répondent rien. Dean dort mal cette nuit, pensant à la douleur et la solitude sans fin que Joshua a dû endurer pendant si longtemps.

Le matin suivant, il se lève plus tôt que d'habitude, se dirige en bas, et saute sur son vélo après avoir engloutit à toute vitesse les pancakes que sa mère a fait pour le déjeuner. Même s'il est tôt dans la matinée, la chaleur et l'humidité sont déjà presque insupportables, alors il pédale plus vite pour avoir du vent.

Castiel est réveillé et habillé quand Dean arrive à sa maison, et ils font leurs aux-revoir à Missouri avant de se précipiter dehors. Ils savent déjà où ils vont sans même en discuter, et après une demi-heure à pédaler, évitant les insectes et un soleil rude, ils se retrouvent en face du lac caché.

« Dean, je pensais … » Castiel s'interrompt, mâchonnant sa lèvre.

Dean remarque le regard incertain sur le visage de son ami. « Ouais, Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Castiel tend la main dans son sac à dos, sortant une paire de gant de travail. « J'ai demandé à Missouri si je pouvais lui emprunter quelques-uns de ses gants de travail. Je … je n'aime pas penser au fait que le jardin de Joshua soit si négligé. J'aimerais essayer de désherber et de défricher le terrain autour de la cabine et un peu autour du lac, si je peux. »

Castiel jette un coup d'œil rapide à Dean, et regarde au loin, les yeux se précipitant sur l'eau. Dean hausse des épaules, n'arrivant pas à retenir un sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage. « Tu n'as pas apporté une paire de gant supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il peut sentir Castiel le regarder, et tourne les yeux pour trouver de la surprise sur le visage de son ami. « Alors, ça ne te dérange pas de m'aider ? » demande Castiel.

« Nan, ce sera marrant, je pense, » répond Dean, haussant les épaules. « En plus, ça veut dire qu'on pourra nager et pêcher tous les jours, aussi. »

Castiel sourit largement et acquiesce en accord.

Ils passent le reste de cet été à visiter le terrain de Joshua plusieurs jours pas semaines. Dean aide Castiel à défricher l'herbe dans ce qui était sans aucun doute le jardin à côté de la cabine, et le long du rivage près de la construction. Durant leur seconde semaine, Dean laisse sa curiosité prendre le dessus, et trouve un moyen d'entrer dans la cabine sans casser la porte. C'est la première fois qu'il essaye de forcer une serrure, mais cela lui vient si naturellement qu'il a l'impression qu'il a fait ça des milliers de fois avant. Une fois à l'intérieur, il marche à travers la cabine, examinant tout avec attention, ce qui ne prend pas longtemps considérant le fait que c'est essentiellement juste trois pièces – un salon/cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain.

Il n'y a pas d'électricité ou d'eau courante, bien sûr, et quelques-uns des meubles semblent s'écrouler sous la rouille, la moisissure, le mildiou ou l'abandon. Il y a probablement plusieurs centimètres de poussière sur tout, et Dean ne serait pas surpris si plusieurs espèces animales vivaient ici. Mais ce qui semble affecter le plus Dean et le sentiment accablant de solitude de cette maison.

Pour le reste de l'été, pendant que Castiel défriche et désherbe à la main, Dean nettoie et redresse la cabine. Ils savent tous les deux que tout pourrait être fichu à n'importe quel moment, le danger de se faire attraper ici en train de s'occuper de la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre étant constamment présent autour d'eux. Mais ils voient ça comme quelque chose à faire durant l'été chaud et paresseux quand ils en ont assez de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. « Et ce n'est pas comme si on _endommageait_ l'endroit, » déclare Dean. « On y ajoute un peu de valeur. »

Chaque après-midi, après qu'ils aient travaillé jusqu'à ce que la sueur et l'appétit soit arrivés, ils prennent une pause pour s'enfiler les sandwichs et les sodas que Missouri ou Mary leur ont empaquetés le matin, puis font la course jusqu'au lac, sautant du ponton et se rafraichissant dans l'eau claire. Certains jours, Dean emportera avec lui deux cannes à pêche, et après avoir cherché des criquets et des verres à utilisés comme appâts, il se posera sur le bord du ponton, les pieds ballant dans l'eau fraiche. Castiel glissera parfois à côté de lui, attrapant une canne et moulinant la ligne, mais le plus souvent, il sortira juste son carnet de croquis et dessinera.

Ces après-midis brumeux et en or deviennent quelques-uns des souvenirs préférés de Dean. Fixer les rayons du soleil danser sur l'eau, écouter Castiel soupirer à ses côtés, le murmure _scritch scritch scritch_ de son crayon sur le papier comme une confirmation confortable de sa présence.

xxx

Durant le printemps de l'année de cinquième, John approche Dean un soir après qu'il ait dit au revoir à Castiel et vu son ami pédaler le long du chemin. Alors qu'il se tourne pour courir en haut et se doucher, il sent la main de son père sur son épaule. « Hey fiston, attend une minute. Je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

Dean sourit à son père. « Bien sûr, papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

John le guide jusqu'au canapé du salon et lui fait signe de s'assoir. « Eh bien, euh, je réfléchissais. Cet été sera la dernière année où tu auras le droit d'entrer dans le championnat de baseball des moins de douze ans, et j'ai pensé que peut-être ça pourrait t'intéresser d'essayer. »

Dean lève un sourcil surpris. « Baseball ? »

John sourit et acquiesce. « Yep. Tu te souviens comme tu avais aimé ça quand on vivait dans l'est ?

\- Eh bien, ouais. Mais, c'était différent.

\- Comment ça ? » demande John en fronçant les sourcils.

« J'sais pas, » Dean hausse les épaules. « Là-bas, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Mais maintenant j'ai Cas, et on s'amuse beaucoup. »

Le froncement sur le visage de John s'accentue. « Dean, tu n'as pas d'amis dans ton école ? Je ne t'entends jamais parler de personne, et le seul enfant qui vient ici est Castiel.

\- Ouais, j'ai d'autre amis là-bas, » admet Dean, et ajout, « Mais aucun d'eux n'est comme Cas. »

John sourit un peu et se penche en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Fiston, je pense que peut-être tu devrais essayer de faire plus de chose avec les enfants qui sont dans ton école parfois. T'intégrer plus avec eux, surtout puisque tu vas bientôt aller au lycée. » Il fait un clin d'œil. « Crois-moi, tu voudras être intégré quelque part dans ton école quand tu y seras.

\- Ouais, je suppose, » accorde Dean, mâchonnant sa lèvre. « Je veux dire, j'ai aimé jouer au baseball avant. »

John acquiesce de la tête et se lève. « Alors, tu veux que je t'inscrive pour ce week-end ? »

Dean acquiesce, pas encore vraiment sûr de ce qui vient juste de se passe ou de pourquoi. « Oui, je suppose, » dit-il, se relevant du canapé et marchant en direction des escaliers.

Son père le frappe dans le dos. « C'est génial, Dean. Ça va être amusant de te voir de nouveau sur le diamant. Je parie que les coaches vont t'adorer. Tu es impatient ?

\- Bien sûr, » répond Dean, montant les escaliers. « Ce sera cool. »

Et c'est cool, Dean doit se l'admettre après avoir mis les voiles sur les sélections et aboutis dans une équipe avec Victor Henrickson, un enfant qu'il connait de son cours d'anglais. Il avait vraiment oublié à quel point il aimait jouer, et avait oublié à quel point il était doué pour ça, aussi. Avec Dean en batteur de départ et Victor en ramasseur, ils deviennent une force qu'on ne peut pas arrêter, la seule chose plus amusante que de battre est leur partenariat en arrêt-court (2) et seconde base. Personne n'est meilleur en menace (3) et en arme psychologique, et entre eux deux ils obtiennent plus de outs (4) que le reste de l'équipe combinée.

Cet été avant leur quatrième est un ajustement pour Dean et Castiel, parce que c'est la première fois que l'un d'entre eux à quelque chose pour distraire son attention de l'autre. Durant les sélections, Dean supplie Castiel de les passer aussi, espérant qu'ils aboutiront dans la même équipe, mais Castiel refuse. Il déclare que c'est parce qu'il se fiche ou ne comprend pas la compétitivité du sport, mais pour certaines raisons, Dean est convaincu que c'est parce que Castiel a peur de ne pas être doué pour ça puisqu'il n'y a jamais joué avant. Il sait que si Castiel voulait seulement essayer, il y serait bon bordel, il serait même probablement meilleur que Dean, étant donné comme le gars est capable d'acquérir de nouvelles capacités et combines avec si peu d'effort que cela rend Dean envieux. Et autant que cela énerve Dean de l'admettre, Castiel pourrait le distancer n'importe quel jour de la semaine.

Dean taquine tellement son ami sur le baseball qu'un jour Castiel en a assez, jetant les pierres qu'il avait collecté le long du ruisseau et se tournant vers Dean derrière lui, les yeux sombres de rage. « Dean, pourquoi tu veux pas lâcher l'affaire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tellement que je joue ? »

Dean peut sentir son visage devenir rouge, et il expire alors qu'il baisse les yeux sur ses chaussures boueuses. « Bordel, Cas, je sais pas, d'accord ?! J'ai juste … si j'y vais et que je fais ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant que je joue ? »

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel, l'exaspération peinte sur tout son visage. « Mince, Dean, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans toi, » répond-il, le sarcasme ruisselant dans sa voix.

Dean est surpris d'à quel point cela le coupe profondément à l'intérieur de lui, et cela l'énerve de sentir des larmes commencer à lui monter aux yeux. « Bien, Cas. Peu importe. Pars et fais ce que tu veux dans ce cas. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu préfères trainer de toute façon. »

Il laisse tomber le sac qu'il avait passé par-dessus son épaule, plein de feuilles et de pierres qu'il a trouvé le long de leur chemin. « Tiens, tu peux prendre ces conneries. C'est que de la merde que tu vas dessiner, de toute façon. »

Dean se retourne rapidement, ne voulant pas que Castiel voit la larme qui menace de glisser le long de sa joue. Il l'essuie aussi discrètement qu'il le peut, faisant quelques pas vers le mur du ravin.

« Dean, attend ! »

Castiel lui hurle de s'arrêter, mais Dean en a assez de ça. Il ne va pas supplier Castiel de rester avec lui. Dean n'a jamais vécu au même endroit assez longtemps pour perdre un ami comme ça, mais au moins il sait que ce n'est pas cool de continuer de coller quelqu'un quand c'est évident que cette personne veut partir.

Il sent une main de faufiler dans la courbe de son coude, agrippant son bras et le tirant en arrière. « Dean, tu veux bien t'arrêter une seconde ?

\- Ecoute Cas, j'ai compris, okay ? » grogne Dean. « Tu veux aller trouver d'autre amis, c'est bon avec moi. Je savais que tu te trouverais probablement quelqu'un à ton école que tu aimes plus de toute façon. C'est pas tout une histoire. » Il essaye d'écarter la main de Castiel, mais la prise du garçon est ferme sur son bras.

« C'est ce que tu penses que c'est ? » demande Castiel, les yeux plissés.

Dean secoue la tête. « Qu'est-ce que ce serait d'autre, Cas ?

\- Um, peut-être juste que j'ai pas envie de jouer au baseball. » Castiel le fixe pendant un moment avant de continuer. « Dean, je ne me fais pas facilement des amis. Mais quand je le fais, je m'accroche à eux. Je ne vais nulle part.

\- Mais on ne va pas pouvoir trainer ensemble autant qu'on le faisait, » se plaint Dean. « Peut-être que je devrais juste arrêter le baseball. »

Castiel souffle. « Juste parce que tu joues au baseball, ne veut pas dire qu'on ne trainera plus beaucoup ensemble. En plus, » ajoute Castiel, « ce n'est pas comme si la saison durait longtemps. C'est seulement pour environs deux mois. » Castiel soulage sa prise sur le bras de Dean, et marche jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre tombé, prenant place dessus alors qu'il sort deux sandwichs de son sac à dos. Il tend un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète et à la gelée enveloppé dans du plastique à Dean, en gardant un pour lui.

Dean déballe son sandwich, le sentiment de panique et de crainte relâchant doucement sa prise sur son estomac. « C'est juste, je n'aime pas le changement, c'est tout, » marmonne-t-il. « C'était bien de rester au même endroit et d'avoir le même ami depuis les deux dernières années. »

Castiel mâche son sandwich, fixant Dean pensivement. « Je ne vais nulle part, » murmure-t-il, la voix faible.

Dean lève les yeux de son sandwich, et rencontre le regard de son ami. « Moi non plus, » répond-il.

Cela fait du bien d'être capable de dire ça, et pour une fois il sait qu'il dit la vérité.

Toutes les peurs de Dean sur Castiel s'éloignant de lui à cause du baseball sont soulagées une fois que Castiel commence à assister aux jeux et aux entrainements. Les coéquipiers de Dean le taquinent sur ça au début, appelant Castiel son « fan club » et lui demandant si Castiel lui demande son autographe et des trucs dans le genre. Mais dès qu'ils voient les dessins sur les matchs de Castiel, les faisant apparaitre comme bien plus cool qu'ils ne pourraient jamais espérer l'être, ils arrêtent tous à la place ils le supplient de les dessiner eux. Dean observe affectueusement son ami alors qu'il interagi avec chacun des joueurs de sa propre façon unique et inaffectée, et il est fièrement d'accord quand ses coéquipiers parlent encore et encore de combien Castiel est génial.

Et à tout moment où il est sur le terrain, il se trouve à lancer un regard sur les gradins, prenant du réconfort dans la présence inébranlable de son ami pencher sur son carnet de croquis, dessinant et attendant patiemment que le jeu finisse.

xxx

Un soir environs quelques semaines avant Thanksgiving, Sam rejoint Dean et Castiel dans la cabane dans l'arbre après avoir terminé ses devoirs. Il est devenu un membre régulier à leur côté récemment alors qu'il a grandi et est devenu un peu plus mature, tournant sans transition le duo en trio dès le moment où lui et Jo avaient décidé qu'ils en avaient assez l'un de l'autre pour la journée. C'est rendu plus facile par le fait que dès que les capacités de lecture de Sam commencent vraiment à s'améliorer, il se transforme en un encore plus grand passionné de livre que Castiel. Dean s'est trouvé à lever les yeux au ciel plus d'une fois lorsque son frère et Castiel frissonnent sur des livres de sciences ou de physiques. Dean préfère les pages de science- _fiction_ bien plus que les théories et les formules, mais il n'est pas de ceux à empêcher son frère et son ami de se lier par le partage d'une passion.

Dean remarque que Sammy semble plus silencieux que d'habitude, surtout puisqu'il a tendance à faire des glapissements aigus et à se débattre quand Castiel sort le livre de Stephen Hawking. Il l'observe lorsque lui et Castiel murmure des passages du dernier chapitre qu'ils ont lu ensemble. Sam n'a pas grandi de plus que quelques centimètres depuis qu'ils ont emménagé à Lawrence, un fait qui est un point sensible définit avec lui, et un que Dean ne peut s'empêcher de piquer le plus souvent. Il porte quelques-uns des vêtements d'occasion de Dean, un t-shirt usé et un jean délavé, et il porte ces vieux vêtements avec une fierté qui donne envie à Dean de le prendre dans ses bras, alors qu'il est plus habitué à vouloir lui faire un noogie (5).

« Mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi ? Tu agis bizarrement, » accuse Dean.

Sam comme Castiel lève les yeux sur Dean interrogateurs, et quand Sam réalise qu'il est celui à qui Dean s'adresse il se renfrogne. « Rien. »

Dean pouffe de rire. « Ouais, y'a quelque chose. Quoi, est-ce que Jo t'a encore frappé dans les couilles ? Je paris que si tu lui choppais sa queue de cheval, elle arrêterait de te cogner dans les boules.

\- Non, elle n'a pas fait ça depuis que Ellen l'a découvert et l'a menacé de la faire sortir dehors et d'éteindre la lumière, » ronchonna Sam.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait avoir l'air d'un clown énervé dans tes Cheerios ? » ricane Dean.

« Dean, tais-toi sur les clowns, maintenant ! »

Les yeux de Castiel passent rapidement entre les deux. « C'est quoi cette histoire de clowns ? »

Dean commence à rigoler au même moment où Sam cri, « Dean, ne dis rien ! »

Evitant un livre lancé à sa tête, Dean plaisante, « Il s'avère que notre petit Sammy ici présent a peur des clowns. »

Sam grogne et cache son visage derrière ses mains. « Mec, tu avais promis que tu ne le dirais jamais à personne !

\- C'est parce que j'essayais de te faire arrêter de pleurer comme un bébé quand tu rampais dans mon lit après ton cauchemar de cette nuit-là, » rigole Dean. « Sammy, tu sais que je ne peux garder quelque chose d'aussi drôle secret, c'est comme me demander de ne pas péter – si ça ne sort pas, je risque d'exploser. »

Dean donne un petit sourire à Castiel, qui fait de son mieux pour ne pas rire avec lui. Parfois, Dean pense que Castiel a bien trop de cœur pour trainer avec des gens comme lui.

« Sam, je pense que les clowns sont plutôt effrayants aussi, » dit Castiel, frottant le dos de Sam.

Sam jette un œil entre ses doigts à Castiel. « C'est vrai ? »

Castiel acquiesce, le visage encore plus sérieux que d'habitude, ce qui signifie quelque chose, pour lui. « En fait, je ne retournerai plus au Plucky Pennywhistle's parce qu'ils me front trop peur. »

Sam enlève ses mains de son visage et s'assoit plus droit, jetant un œil à Dean sur le côté, sa voix est devenue accusatrice. « Ne sont-ils pas terribles ? Dean me fait me sentir comme un bébé pour avoir peur d'eux. »

Castiel se retourne vers Dean et sourit en coin. « Oui, eh bien, je pense que Dean aime bien faire passer les autres pour les idiots parce qu'il est embarrassé d'avoir peur des chiens.

\- Hey ! Au cas où tu aurais oublié, j'ai presque été _mangé_ par un chien ! » proteste Dean, consterné d'à quel point son ami s'est rapidement retourné contre lui.

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. « Ouais, mais ce n'était pas un petit _Yorkshire_ qui t'a presque attaqué, comme celui dont tu t'enfuyais la semaine dernière.

\- Il a essayé de me mordre !

\- En léchant ta main ?

\- Tu ne lèches pas avec tes dents ! » rétorque Dean énergiquement quand il entend son petit frère ricaner. « Oh très bien, rigole, tignasse. Mais quand tu t'y attendras le moins, tu vas te réveiller avec une poupée de Bozo le clown dans ton lit.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! »

Dean sourit largement. « Tu veux tester ? »

Castiel soupire, jetant à Dean un regard sale. « Bref, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Sam ? Tu sembles un peu déprimé ce soir. »

Sam se tortille sur sa place, fixant ses mains s'enrouler autour de son genou. « J'sais pas, je suppose. C'est juste … Maman m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour Noël, et quand je lui ai dit, elle a dit que c'était hors de question, et que je devais penser à quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne veux rien d'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ? Une nouvelle paire de couche ? » dit Dean, puis « Ow ! » quand Castiel le frappe dans le tibia.

« Non, » bredouille Sam. « Je voulais des feux d'artifices. »

Dean comme Castiel le fixe avec un regard identique de confusion sur leurs visages. « Des feux d'artifices ? » s'exclame Dean. « Mec, c'est Noël, bordel. Personne ne tire des feux d'artifices à Noël. »

Sam grogne. « Ouais, mais ce Brady à l'école a dit que ses parents l'ont laissé avoir des feux d'artifice pour Noël l'année dernière, et il n'arrêtait pas de la ramener là-dessus, et ça avait l'air cool. »

Haussant les épaules, Dean secoue la tête. « Désolé mec, mais il n'y aucun moyen que tu puisses tirer des feux d'artifices sans que maman et papa l'entendent. En plus, si on commençait à en tirer au moment de Noël, tout le quartier penserait que c'est la guerre. »

Dean observe son petit frère alors que celui-ci commence à se morfondre encore plus. « Pense à quelque chose d'autre. »

Sam relève les yeux, faisant la moue. « Comme quoi ?

\- J'sais pas, mais je parie que Maman se sent coupable de t'avoir dit non. Hey, peut-être que tu peux l'utiliser à ton avantage. Demande-lui un chiot, » suggère Dean, observant les yeux de Sam s'illuminer.

« Mais et ta peur des chiens, Dean ? » se moque Castiel.

Dean lui lance une chaussure. « Peut-être que c'est comme ça que je m'en dépasserai. Si je suis à côté d'un chien quand c'est un chiot sans défense, alors ça ne me fera pas peur quand il sera grand.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle me laisserait avoir un chien ? » demande Sam.

« Bien sûr, mon vieux, pompe cette culpabilité pour tout ce que ça coute ! »

Castiel pouffe de rire, rencontrant le large sourire de Dean avec un sourire de son côté. « Je suis sûr que ta mère serait tellement ravi de ta sournoiserie, » dit-il.

« Hey, ça prend toutes sortes de tours pour s'en sortir en banlieue de nos jours, » explique Dean, content de lui-même pour avoir remontrer le moral de son frère, peur des chiens ou pas.

xxx

Une nuit un mois plus tard, aussitôt que l'horloge sonne minuit, Dean enfile ses chaussures et sa veste. Il se faufile aussi furtivement qu'il en est capable hors de sa chambre et en direction de celle de Sam, faisant de son mieux pour éviter de marcher sur les points du sol qu'il sait d'expérience craqueront et signaleront sa présence. A chaque quelque pas il s'arrête, alerte à n'importe quel son montrant que ses parents sont encore éveillés, mais il n'entend rien en dehors des bruits de la maison et l'horloge d'en bas faisant tic-tac.

Il froisse son visage alors qu'il pousse doucement la porte de la chambre de Sam pour l'ouvrir, se maudissant alors que la porte craque pour ne pas avoir pensé à graisser les charnières avant. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds du mieux qu'il peut dans ses basquets, et se penche sur son frère, semblant endormis dans son lit. L'adorable petit merdeux a la couverture remonter jusqu'aux oreilles, et il ronfle doucement. Dean sourit largement pour lui-même dans l'anticipation de lui foutre la trouille, mais aussi à la pensée du regard sur le visage de Sam quand il verra ce qu'il a préparé.

Dean glisse une main sur la bouche de son frère et lui bouche les narines, le coupant de son arrivé d'air. Cela prend quelques secondes, mais les paupières de Sam s'ouvrent d'un coup en grand, un regard de terreur dans ses yeux. Il se tortille, mais Dean le retient fermement, levant un doigt sur sa bouche et murmurant, « Sssshhhh. Veux pas réveiller Maman et Papa. »

Les sourcils de Sam se froissent ensemble, et il fixe son frère comme s'il avait finalement perdu l'esprit. « Dean, mince, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est une surprise, Sammy, » murmure Dean. « Maintenant sort de ton lit et met quelques vêtements. Il faut qu'on aille quelque part.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas si je veux aller où que ce soit si t'es finalement devenu taré, » marmonne Sam, mais il lance les couvertures loin de lui et sort de son lit quand même.

« Juste ferme-la et dépêche, okay ? On a pas toute la nuit. »

Ils descendent les escaliers et sortent avec précaution, Dean tapant ses poches pour être sûr qu'il s'est souvenu de prendre ses clés. Ça craindrait s'ils réussissaient à s'échapper, simplement pour revenir et se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent plus rentrer. Dean guide Sam le long du côté de la maison, lui faisant signe de monter sur son vélo et de le suivre. Sam regarde toujours Dean comme s'il ne pouvait décider si il devait avoir peur pour sa vie ou non, mais au moins l'enfant le suit sans trop faire d'histoire.

Ils pédalent leurs vélos le long des rues silencieuses, l'ombre et la fraicheur se glissant autour des bords des trottoirs et plus loin, de la façon dont cela le fait toujours aussi tard la nuit. Dean frissonne contre l'air humide de la nuit, la brise frappant son visage alors qu'il pédale et rendant ses yeux humides. Il ralentit un peu pour que cela soit plus facile pour Sam de garder le rythme, sentant une poussé d'instinct protecteur.

Les rues commencent à se restreindre au fur et à mesure qu'il avance jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les graviers, alors Dean continue, Sam le suivant d'encore plus près. Les graviers deviennent de la terre, et la lumière des éclairages de la ville se réduit à la lune et les étoiles se mettent en évidence. Dean n'hésite pas sur le chemin, bien qu'il ait uniquement prit cette route à la lumière du jour. L'un des avantages à ne jamais rester au même endroit pendant longtemps est d'avoir apprit à ne pas se perdre, et le sens de l'orientation de Dean n'a fait que s'améliorer alors qu'il grandissait.

Bientôt, ils atteignent leur destination, et Dean dérape pour s'arrêter devant le champ ouvert et désert. Mais Dean sait qu'il n'est pas aussi désert qu'il en a l'air, et il n'est pas surpris de voir l'ombre d'un mouvement venant de derrière l'un des larges tas de botte de foin.

« Dean … » commence Sam, sa voix étouffée et alarmée.

« C'est rien, Sammy, » dit Dean. « C'est juste Cas. »

Castiel se lève dans leur direction, les mains glissées dans les poches de sa veste. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter que vous vous soyez perdus dans l'ombre. »

Dean souffle, sa respiration formant un nuage entre eux dans la fraicheur de l'air du soir. « Mec, tu devrais me connaitre assez pour savoir que je ne me perds pas.

\- Peu importe, » soupire Castiel. « On peut commencer maintenant ? Si Missouri découvre que je suis parti, elle aura ma peau.

\- Les gars, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? Où est-ce qu'on est, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? » Sam bouge pour se tenir face à eux, et Dean peut voir qu'il tremble de froid. Il aurait probablement dû lui faire porter une couche supplémentaire, mais il était bien trop nerveux à propos du fait de les faire sortir de la maison pour y penser.

Dean sourit à son petit frère. « Tu es sur le point de le découvrir. » Il regarde Castiel. « C'est déjà prêt ? »

Castiel acquiesce. « Yep, j'ai pris de l'avance et l'ai déjà commencé. »

Dean se tourne vers Sam. « Tu devras fermer les yeux pour cette partie. »

Un regard d'incrédulité passe sur le visage de Sam. « Mec, tu t'attends à ce que je ferme les yeux quand tu m'as amené ici au milieu de la nuit et de nulle part, et ne veux même pas me dire ce qui se passe ? T'es dingue ?

\- Ouais, et tu es un imbécile. Maintenant tais-toi, et ferme les yeux, » gronde Dean.

Sam le fixe pendant une seconde, secouant la tête et levant les yeux au ciel avant d'enfin fermer les yeux. Dean attrape la manche de sa veste, le poussant quelques pas en avant doucement pour l'empêcher de trébucher sur les touffes d'herbes mortes. Il garde un œil sur Sam pour être sûr qu'il garde ses yeux fermés, et l'autre sur Cas, observant son ami avoir des difficultés avec son rôle au milieu du champ.

« T'as besoin d'aide ? » cri Dean à Castiel, impatient.

« Nan, j'ai tout sous contrôle, » répond Castiel, sa voix craquant dans le silence.

Soudainement, Castiel se redresse, faisant quelques pas en arrière rapidement avant de se retourner et de marcher à grands pas vers eux. Dean peut voir le feu prendre, les étincelles volant et grésillant, et il se penche en avant pour murmurer à l'oreille de son frère. « Joyeux Noël, Sammy. »

Il y a un soudain bruit à rendre sourd, suivis par une explosion de couleurs dans le ciel nocturne. Dean peut sentir son frère sursauter contre lui, étonné par le bruit et la luminosité soudaine. Il baisse le regard pour voir les yeux de Sam écarquillés d'émerveillement, les lumières des feux d'artifices se réfléchissant dans le miroir de ses pupilles. Il y a une autre explosion alors que Castiel allume une bougie romaine, le ciel au-dessus d'eux est soudainement si brillant qu'ils doivent plisser des yeux pour regarder. Finalement, Castiel enflamme l'un des kits de grand final, qui part en une explosion de toutes sortes de différents feux d'artifices, l'un après l'autre. Etincelles et boules de feux sont lancées à travers le ciel, alors que Castiel s'écarte lentement pour se tenir près de Dean et Sam.

Il allume deux cierges magiques alors que les explosions au-dessus d'eux meurent, en tendant un à Sam et l'autre à Dean. Sam rit, le prenant avec envie et courant à travers la fumée des feux d'artifices, regardant les tracés d'étincelles derrière lui. Cas allume un autre cierge, et lui et Dean les utilisent comme des épées dans un duel, les étincelles clignotant et grésillant entre eux, et il remarque que son ami à l'air triste.

« Ça va, Cas ? »

Castiel lui lance un sourire rapide qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. « Oui. C'est juste … les feux d'artifices ressemblent un peu à des étoiles filantes, cela m'a rappelé ce qu'Anna disait toujours à propos des étoiles filantes. »

Dean attend pour voir si Castiel va continuer, mais quand il ne le fait pas il l'incite, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? »

Castiel le fixe de nouveau le ciel nocturne. « Elle disait que les étoiles filantes sont des anges qui tombent en perdant leur grâce. » Il jette un œil à Dean avant d'hausser les épaules. « Je sais c'est stupide. Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée que les anges tombent à cause de moi. »

Dean fixe son ami pendant plusieurs battements, incertain de quoi dire. Finalement, il décide de simplement réchauffer l'ambiance. « Mec, tu as tiré quelques feux d'artifices, ne devient pas tout dark et emo avec moi, » plaisante-t-il, cognant son coude contre le côté de Castiel.

Castiel sourit et acquiesce, mais reste silencieux. Ils observent Sam alors qu'il termine son cierge magique, riant alors qu'une étincelle attrape son doigt et brule.

« Tu sais, je paris que Sam n'oubliera jamais ça, » dit Cas, gardant sa voix baisse pour que Sam ne l'entende pas. « C'était une bonne idée que tu as eu. »

Dean regarde vers son petit frère, souriant largement alors que l'enfant trébuche sur une pierre. « Ouais, eh bien, ça n'aurait pas pu arriver si tu n'avais pas pensé à venir à la cabine de Joshua. C'était un endroit parfait pour ça. »

Castiel pouffe de rire alors que Sam commence à courir jusqu'à eux. « Je suis content qu'il ait plu toute la journée, pour qu'on ait pas eu à s'inquiéter que tout prenne feux. »

Dean allume trois autres cierges magiques pour eux, et ils commencent à avoir une bataille d'épées entre eux trois, riant et criant à chaque fois qu'un s'approche trop près et brule l'autre. Une fois que le dernier embrasement d'étincelle s'éteint, ils restent debout quelques secondes, fixant les nuages bas de fumés restants. Tous les trois respirent lourdement, essayant de récupérer leurs souffles après avoir ri si longtemps.

Dean se tourne pour voir le regard sur le visage de Sam, et soudainement il se retrouve les bras remplis de son petit frère, Sammy l'ayant attrapé et passé les bras autour de sa taille, tenant fermement comme le mini-poulpe qu'il est.

« Merci, Dean, » dit Sam, la voix étouffée par le tissu du sweatshirt de Dean. « Maman et Papa ne m'auraient jamais laissé faire ça. C'est le meilleur noël de tous les temps. »

Dean baisse les yeux sur le haut de la tête de Sam, et sent ses yeux devenir humides. Il en blâmerait la fumée, mais quand il attrape Castiel en train de le fixer et souriant, il sait qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que qui que ce soit le croit.

Il enroule ses bras autours des épaules de Sammy, l'attirant plus près et le serrant fortement. « N'importe quand, avorton. N'importe quand. »

xxx

L'été avant leur année de freshman au lycée vole dans une frénésie de baseball et de préparation pour l'année d'école à venir. Dean et Castiel font de leur mieux pour ignorer tout ça et faire comme si rien n'était en train de changer. Aussi excitant qu'est l'idée de grandir, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise face au fait que les choses pourraient _trop_ changer, surtout vis-à-vis de son amitié avec Castiel.

Une après-midi la semaine avant que l'école commence, Castiel doit assister au séminaire d'intégration de son école, laissant Dean seul pour la journée. Mary l'incite à l'accompagner elle et Sam rendre visite à une famille qui vient juste d'emménager dans le voisinage, et puisqu'il s'ennuie il accepte de venir. La famille inclus une fille adolescente d'environ un an de plus que Dean, nommée Casey, et elle rend instantanément Dean nerveux, une chose avec laquelle il n'avait jamais eu de problème avant lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fille, pas qu'il ait beaucoup d'expérience.

Casey entraine Dean en bas dans le sous-sol, que ses parents ont transformé en salle de jeu avec une table de billard et un jeu de fléchette. Elle prend une canne de billard et lui fait signe d'en prendre une pour lui, et ils jouent en silence pendant environs deux minutes. Il peut sentir sa bouche devenir sèche, l'observant se déplacer de manière provoquante autour de la table, les courbes moulées dans un débardeur rouge et un short. Il n'a jamais trainé avec une fille comme elle avant, et il a peur que ça se voit. Elle semble juste tellement plus qu'un an de plus que lui, et il est presque reconnaissant qu'il soit tellement hors de sa portée qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à même essayer de flirter.

« Alors, euh, Dean, quelle genre d'activité ils ont par ici ? » demande Casey, les boules claquant contre le bord de la table alors qu'elle tire.

Dean bouge sur place nerveusement, l'observant alors qu'elle se penche sur la table à nouveau. « Um, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Casey se relève. « Tu sais … où est-ce que tout le monde traine ? Quel genre de soirée, où sont les magasins qui ne demande pas tes papiers, ce genre de truc. »

« Oh, euh … Je ne sais pas trop, je crois, » marmonne Dean, fixant ses pieds. « Je ne traine pas vraiment avec beaucoup de personnes différentes ou vais à beaucoup d'endroits. »

Il sait qu'il a l'air du plus gros des pauvres types, et sa peur se confirme quand Casey marche jusqu'à lui et sourit d'un air suffisant. « Pourquoi, tu es juste un bébé, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure-t-elle, se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille. « Si doux et si jeune, je paris que tu n'as encore même jamais embrassé une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et se penche en arrière. « Bien sûr que si, » répond-il, faisant de son fichu mieux pour avoir l'air prétentieux.

Casey sourit doucement, son regard complice. « Peut-être que j'aurai à te tester un jour. Mais pas aujourd'hui, » ajoute-t-elle, laissant tomber sa canne de billard et se tournant pour remonter les escaliers. « Parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai des endroits où aller. »

Dean soupire de soulagement avant de la suivre à l'étage. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle découvre juste à quel point il aurait misérablement échoué à son test.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi Dean traine avec Castiel dans la cabane, celui-ci étant revenu de sa session d'intégration à l'école et se plaignant des élèves qu'il y a vu.

« Ce ne sont pas les mêmes qui étaient au collège avec toi ? » glousse Dean.

Castiel ronchonne, allongé sur l'un des sacs de couchage qu'ils avaient montés pour la nuit plus tôt. « Oui, et c'est ça le problème. Je ne les aimais pas avant, et je ne les aime pas maintenant. »

Pouffant de rire, Dean s'allonge à côté de lui. « Ouais, je paris que je n'aimerai pas ces gosses de riches snobs non plus. Mais si cela peut te faire te sentir mieux, mon école ne sera probablement pas mieux. Remplie de toutes ces bandes différentes, et chacune d'entre elles craint. »

Castiel bourdonne un _hum_ d'accord alors qu'ils fixent tous les deux par la fenêtre du toit la lumière du ciel s'estomper. Il y a une fine brise soufflant doucement entre les fenêtres ouvertes procurant plus de confort qu'attendu à cette période de l'année, mais il fait encore trop chaud pour que ce soit complètement confortable. Dean se trouve dans un faux sentiment d'endormissement, écoutant le vent dans les feuilles et le ronronnement de la tondeuse quelques maisons plus bas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui pendant que j'étais parti ? » demande Castiel, sortant Dean de son sommeil.

Dean se décale, se tournant pour être allongé sur le côté, et supporte sa tête avec sa main pour regarder son ami. « Ma mère m'a fait aller avec elle chez des nouveaux voisins plus bas dans la rue. C'était nul. »

Castiel ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête pour regarder Dean. « Oh ? Ils ont des enfants ? »

Dean grogne. « Juste un. Une fille. Elle a environs quinze ans, je crois.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça comme ça ? » incite Castiel. « Elle était comment ? »

Dean hausse légèrement une épaule et roule des yeux. « J'sais pas. Elle semble un peu être une idiote. Mais elle était canon. Et, euh … non rien. »

Castiel le fixe, les sourcils rejoints avec confusion. « Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? »

Dean laisse sortir un soupir exaspéré. « Je sais pas, mec. Elle était juste … elle semblait vraiment … _expérimentée_. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Okay … » répond Castiel après un moment d'hésitation.

Dean fixe son ami pendant quelques instants, débâtant sur le fait de lui dire ou non ce qui le dérange, mais au final il ne peut pas ne pas le partager avec lui. Ils se disent tout l'un à l'autre, alors ce serait bizarre d'arrêter maintenant.

« Elle a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir, » commence-t-il évasivement. Il mâchonne sa lèvre, gardant ses yeux concentrés sur un fil du sac de couchage qu'il est occupé à arracher.

« … Et tu comptes me dire ce que c'est à un moment durant ce siècle ? » plaisante Castiel.

Dean lui lance un regard noir. « Ouais, petit malin. Elle a juste … Elle a dit qu'elle pariait que je n'avais encore jamais embrassé de fille. »

Il essaye de regarder n'importe quoi d'autre dans la cabane que Castiel, sentant son visage rougir d'embarras.

« Eh bien, est-ce que tu _as_ déjà embrassé une fille ? » demande Castiel.

« Non, » marmonne Dean.

Castiel continue de le fixer. « Alors, où est le problème ? »

Dean regarde son ami incrédule. « Quel est le problème ? Euh, le problème est que je suis sur le point de renter au lycée, et que je n'ai encore jamais embrassé de fille, et _tout le monde peut le dire_.

\- Je doute largement que tout le monde puisse le dire, Dean, » répond Castiel. « En plus, qui ça intéresse ? Je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, non plus.

\- Ouais, mais tu t'en fiches de ce que les gens disent. _Moi_ non, » ronchonne Dean.

Castiel le fixe si silencieusement que cela rend Dean agité et nerveux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu t' _intéresses_ à ce que les autres pensent ? » offre-t-il après une minute.

« J'sais pas … parce que j'ai l'impression que je suis censé le faire, je suppose, » répond Dean, incertain. « Parce que si on ne s'intègre pas, alors on sort du lot, et sortir du lot c'est te fait remarquer, ce qui à mon expérience, n'est jamais bon. »

Castiel tourne la tête, regardant par la fenêtre du plafond à nouveau. « Une fois tu m'as dit que le seul moyen d'aller où que ce soit est de briser les règles, et d'improviser au fur et à mesure. Peut-être que c'est un peu la même chose. Peut-être alors que tu as juste besoin de nouvelles expériences. »

Dean souffle en réponse, mais ne dit rien. Il s'allonge sur le dos et ferme de nouveau les yeux, mais au lieu de retomber dans le sommeil son esprit commence à tourner en rond. Il ne sera jamais bon à embrasser une fille à moins qu'il s'entraine, mais il ne peut pas s'entrainer sans embrasser une fille. Et s'il est mauvais là-dedans, il ne veut pas d'une nana aille vendre la mèche sur ça à toutes ses amies, parce que commencer le lycée en tant que mec qui embrasse comme un poisson n'est pas en haut dans sa liste de choses géniales.

Mais s'il avait quelqu'un avec qui pratiquer en qui il ait confiance, alors il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter. La seule fille qu'il connait à qui il pourrait demander serait Jo, et elle est bien trop jeune pour embrasser. En plus, elle lui casserait probablement les rotules pour même demander. Et vraiment, la seule personne en qui il aurait assez confiance pour ne pas se moquer de lui serait Cas, mais il n'est définitivement pas une fille.

D'un autre côté, si c'est juste pour de l'entrainement et pas pour de vrais, qui a dit que ce devait être une fille ?

L'estomac de Dean palpite, son visage rougissant encore plus fort à la pensée d'embrasser son ami. Cela ne le dégoute pas de considérer embrasser un garçon, pas comme il aurait cru que ce serait le cas. Mais c'est probablement juste parce que c'est Castiel qu'il pense à embrasser, et pas un quelconque étranger. Castiel est comme sa famille, le meilleur ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu, et il n'a jamais été aussi bien auprès de quelqu'un avant. Il n'a pas peur de partager quoique ce soit avec Cas, et la proximité qu'ils ressentent l'un avec l'autre s'étend apparemment à ne pas avoir de problème avec l'idée de l'embrasser.

« Et si … » commence Dean, mais il s'arrête parce qu'il n'est pas bien sûr de comment aborder le sujet.

« Quoi ? » demande Castiel, et Dean peut voir du coin de ses yeux que son ami l'observe.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et réessaye. « Eh bien, si aucun d'entre nous n'a embrassé de fille, mais que nous voulons un peu d'expérience là-dessus avant de le faire en vrai … et si on essayait l'un avec l'autre ? »

Le soudain silence dans la cabane est submergeant il semble que même les oiseaux se soient arrêtés de chanter, et que la tondeuse plus bas dans la rue est choisie se moment pour s'éteindre, laissant juste un vide de son qui est étouffant. Dean a l'impression que tout l'oxygène a été aspiré hors de la pièce juste au moment où il en a le plus besoin, et sa peau devient toute moite. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire de juste oublier qu'il a dit quoique ce soit quand Castiel répond. « Je suppose qu'on pourrait. »

Dean jette un coup d'œil rapide à son ami, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu ne penses pas que je suis bizarre d'avoir dit ça ? »

Castiel louche vers lui, de la confusion inscrite sur son visage. « Pourquoi je penserai que tu es bizarre ? »

Dean ne devrait pas être surpris que Castiel ne voit pas la bizarrerie de la situation – il n'a jamais été de ceux à être conscient ou même de s'inquiéter des normes sociales. Malgré tout, il se trouve à donner à son ami une _sortie_. « Je ne sais pas … parce qu'on n'est pas gay, et qu'on est juste ami, et les amis ne s'embrassent pas les uns les autres, tu sais ? »

Castiel détourne le regard, fixant de nouveau le plafond au-dessus de lui. « Qui s'inquiète de savoir si les amis ne font normalement pas ça. Peut-être qu'on est différents. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si ça voulait dire qu'on sortait ensemble. C'est juste de l'entrainement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être considéré comme plus bizarre que quoique ce soit d'autre qu'on fait ensemble, surtout si c'est juste pour cette fois. »

Et cette attitude est tellement Castiel que Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à lui-même. Il souhaiterait pouvoir être aussi inaffecté par ce que les autres pensent de lui, mais les années à déménager partout et essayer de s'incorporer du mieux qu'il le pouvait ont laissé un besoin de s'intégrer et de faire partis de la foule dont il n'arrive pas bien à se débarrasser.

« Okay, eh bien, si on le fait, on doit promettre de n'en parler à personne d'autre, » décide-t-il. « En fait, peut-être qu'on devrait se promettre de ne même plus jamais en parler. »

Castiel fixe Dean, les sourcils froncés. « Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux dire, comme ça, on empêche ça de rendre les choses bizarres entre nous. Juste faire semblant que ce n'est pas arrivé, » continue Dean.

Castiel acquiesce lentement, ses yeux s'écarquillant comiquement quand Dean se décale plus près de lui. « Attend, tu veux faire ça tout de suite ? »

Haussant les épaules, Dean sourit hésitant. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Il regarde Castiel alors qu'il se retourne, pour qu'il soit allongé sur le côté, face à Dean, et il y a une seconde où son nez se plisse, et _tu renifles mon souffle_ court dans l'esprit de Dean. Un rire nerveux bouillonne en lui, s'estompant alors que le regard de Castiel le fixe intensément. Dean fixe son ami en retour pendant quelques battements, se demandant s'il devrait être celui qui initie de baiser puisque c'était son idée, mais avant qu'il puisse se remuer pour le faire, Castiel se penche en avant, plaçant un baiser sec sur ses lèvres.

La respiration de Dean est d'abord brusque, surprise. Ils gardent tous deux les yeux ouverts, se fixant l'un l'autre avec incertitude, et restent juste allongés là avec leurs bouches se touchant. C'est … un sentiment étrange, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Dean avance prudemment ses lèvres, retournant le baiser de Castiel, et observe les yeux de son ami s'écarquiller à la sensation. Il tourne sa tête d'une fraction sur la droite, intercalant un peu mieux leurs lèvres ensemble. Castiel écarte ses lèvres au mouvement, et chaque terminaison nerveuse du corps de Dean frappe quand il sent le bout de la langue de Castiel jeter un coup d'œil à sa bouche, goutant la lèvre du bas de Dean.

Dean écarte ses propres lèvres, osant lécher la lèvre supérieure de Castiel, et observe, captivé, alors que les yeux de Castiel papillonnent en se fermant. Le premier contact de leurs langues est la chose la plus incroyable que Dean n'a jamais ressenti. C'est glissant et mouillé, et désordonné et maladroit, et le plus certainement la meilleure chose au monde. Chaque coup de leurs langues donne l'impression que Castiel grimpe en lui, et Dean lèche plus profondément à l'intérieur de la bouche de son ami parce qu'il veut l'intérieur de Castiel lui aussi.

Ils s'écartent tous deux au même moment, respirant lourdement alors qu'ils se fixent l'un l'autre, les yeux écarquillés et sombres. Dean voit quelque chose dans les yeux de Castiel qu'il n'a jamais vu avant, et il se demande si Castiel voit la même chose dans les siens. Castiel tend la main vers lui, prenant prise sur son épaule et l'approchant plus près alors qu'il se penche pour embrasser Dean à nouveau. Dean peut se sentir sourire contre la bouche de son ami, riant alors qu'il sent la bouche de Castiel s'ouvrir de nouveau à lui, goutant la barbe à papa que Cas mangeait juste quelques minutes plus tôt, le gout sucré lui faisant mal.

Dean est surpris quand il réalise que sa main empoigne le tissu du T-shirt de Castiel, s'enroulant autour de son dos et l'attirant plus près. Il n'avait jamais su que son corps pouvait faire des choses sans qu'il en ait conscience avant, mais tout à propos de ce moment est devenu si instinctif. Cela semble _juste_ d'être pressé contre Castiel, juste de l'embrasser. Dans tous les moments où il avait pensé à embrasser des filles, il avait toujours su que ce serait bon. Mais il n'avait jamais su que ce serait comme _ça_.

« Hey, Dean ! Maman a dit que le diner est presque près ! »

Les deux garçons s'écartent comme s'ils avaient été touchés par un éclair, et Dean repousse Castiel, tendant la main pour défroisser son t-shirt quand il entend que Sam commence à monter l'échelle. Il remarque que Castiel essuie sa bouche du dos de sa main, et il fait de même, priant Dieu qu'ils n'aient pas l'air aussi coupables qu'il en a l'impression.

Heureusement, son petit frère n'est pas l'enfant le plus observateur, surtout quand il voit Castiel. « Cas, je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! Tu resteras et me montreras d'autres nouvelles constellations après diner ? Dean ne veut plus m'en montrer. »

Dean pouffe de rire et s'assoit, se détournant pour que Sam et Castiel ne puissent pas voir combien il rougit. « J'ai dit que je ne t'en montrerais plus parce que tu passes ton temps à corriger pas prononciation. »

« Hey, c'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas prononcer _Pléiades_ , » se moque Sam.

« Va te faire, abrutit, » marmonne Dean. Il ose lancer un regard un Castiel par-dessus son épaule, attrapant son ami à fixer l'interaction entre lui et Sammy avec un amusement dans les yeux.

« Oui, Sam, je resterai et regarderai à travers le télescope avec toi, » répond Castiel.

Sammy saute sur place pendant une seconde avant de redescendre l'échelle. « Cool ! Je vais dire à maman que tu restes diner ! »

Dean se tend dans le silence après que Sam parte, et commence à se demander si peut-être ils n'ont pas fait une immense erreur. Ce qui vient juste d'arriver entre eux … c'est gros. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce que c'était ou ce que ça signifie, mais c'est clair que ça ne s'est pas passé comme il s'y attendait. Il pensait que ce serait bizarre et gênant, quelque chose dont ils seraient embarrassés et dont ils riraient plus tard. Mais ce qu'il ressent … ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il pense qu'il pourrait un jour rire.

Il sursaute quand Castiel se lève, surpris par le mouvement soudain. Castiel le dévisage prudemment, et Dean peut sentir son visage devenir rouge de nouveau. « Alors, euh, comment j'étais ? » demande Dean, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air prétentieux et nonchalant.

Castiel plisse les yeux, fixant Dean et mâchonnant sa lèvre. _Cette même lèvre que_ moi _j'étais juste en train de sucer_ , pense Dean de façon possessive, distrait par l'idée. « Je ne pense pas que tu ais à t'inquiéter de quoique ce soit, » répond Castiel avec un sourire feint. « Et moi ? »

Dean ne peut s'empêcher le large sourire penaud sur ses lèvres, autant qu'il essaie de le retenir. « Je pense que t'es bon, mec, » répond-il, se souvenant du glissement de la langue de Castiel contre la sienne.

Ils restent tous deux immobiles pendant quelques moments, Dean n'est pas sûr de quoi faire ensuite. Ils devraient probablement se diriger en bas pour diner, mais une part de lui ne veut pas quitter la cabane, parce qu'alors l'enchantement sera brisé, et ce sera comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. C'est stupide de penser comme ça, parce qu'avant il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de faire semblant que ça ne soit jamais arrivé, mais maintenant que c'est fait, il veut d'une certaine façon s'y accrocher aussi longtemps qu'il le peut.

« Dean, est-ce qu'on est okay ? » demande Castiel, et Dean rencontre ses yeux pour trouver un regard inquiet sur son visage.

Dean lance à son ami un sourire et acquiesce, espérant qu'il semble plus confiant que ce n'est le cas. « Ouais, Cas. On est okay. Oublier que ça s'est passé, hein ? »

Dean n'est pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle il retient son souffle, attendant pour la réponse de son ami, ou pourquoi, quand Castiel acquiesce en accord et dit, « Yep, rien n'est jamais arrivé, » son estomac se tord et sa poitrine fait mal.

Quand ils ont descendu l'échelle depuis la cabane et atteint de sol, il s'est débrouillé pour forcer un sourire sur son visage quand Castiel lui lance de nouveau un regard, et il repousse toutes les pensées de ce qu'ils ont fait dans le coin de plus profond de son esprit.

xxx

.

 **Note :**

Durant l'année de Freshman, les élèves ont entre 14 et 15 ans (pour vous donner une idée de l'âge qu'ils ont à la fin du chapitre), et correspondrait au moment où on est en troisième en France.

(1) **Kool-Aid** : C'est une marque de boissons aromatisées américaine.

(2) **Arrêt court** ( _short stop_ ) : Au baseball c'est quand un joueur est placé entre les deuxième et troisième bases (sur quatre au total, la quatrième étant le 'diamant'), et c'est considéré comme la position de défense la plus exigeante.

(3) **Menace** ( _smack talk_ ) : C'est un terme utilisé pour parler de commentaires incendiaires fait par les personnes d'une équipe pour insulter, énerver, ou ennuyer l'adversaire dans le but de lui faire perdre ses moyens et de le déconcentrer.

(4) **Outs** (retrait en français): C'est une action de baseball qui élimine un joueur de l'équipe offensive (celle qui tient la batte) après trois outs, la demi-manche se termine et les équipes échangent leurs rôles, l'offensive devient défensive et inversement. Il y a différentes façons de retirer un joueur du jeu dépendant de leur place dans l'équipe (frappeur, frappeur-coureur ou coureur).

(5) **Noogie** : C'est le fait de frotter son poing sur le haut du crâne de quelqu'un d'autre.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _Let's go for a drive (_ _Allons_ _faire un tour)_

 _And see the town tonight (Et voir la ville ce soir)_

 _There's nothing to do, but I don't mind (Il n'y a rien à faire, mais je m'en fiche)_

 _When I'm with you (Quand je suis avec toi)_

~Arcade Fire, "Suburban War"

.

 _ **17 ans**_

Dean court hors du club de RPG de Charlie, poussant les retardataires trainant encore dans les couloirs après les cours sur son passage. Il trottine en montant les escaliers et passe la cafétéria, et le temps d'arriver au gymnase, il est essoufflé et en sueur. Ses yeux se précipitent dans tous les coins de la salle de musculation jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent leur cible. Castiel est de l'autre côté de la pièce, semblant à l'aise avec les développés-couchés, Victor se tient proche de lui lorsqu'il repère Dean.

« Winchester, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un ami qui pouvait soulever un putain de bus scolaire ! » s'exclame Victor alors que Dean marche jusqu'à eux.

Dean souffle, rencontrant les yeux de Castiel. « Ouais, eh bien, je ne le savais pas non plus, mais Cas est plein de surprise dernièrement. » C'est un coup bas, et il le sait, mais Dean ne peut empêcher le sentiment de satisfaction qu'il ressent au regard coupable sur le visage de Castiel.

« Ouais, j'espère qu'il peut frapper avec une batte et attraper des balles aussi, car on a besoin de quelqu'un comme lui dans l'équipe, » plaisante Victor.

« Je suppose qu'on va juste devoir le tester et voir, » répond Dean, soutenant le regard de Castiel.

Victor enlève sa veste et attrape son sac marin. « Vous avez besoin qu'on vous ramène, les crétins ? Le coach nous laisse partir tôt aujourd'hui. »

Dean regarde Castiel, qui acquiesce. « Bien sûr, mec. Dépose-nous juste chez moi, je peux ramener Cas chez lui plus tard. »

Dès que Victor les a déposés chez Dean, et avant qu'ils n'aient même fait un pas à l'intérieur, Castiel se tourne vers son ami. « Okay, laisse-moi avec ça. »

Dean ouvre la porte et la pousse en entrant dans la maison, regardant en arrière Castiel avec confusion. « Te laisser avec quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu es énervé contre moi pour ne pas t'avoir dit que je faisais les essais pour entrer dans l'équipe de baseball, » répond Castiel. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si l'équipe t _'appartenait_ , Dean. Je peux faire les essais si je veux. »

Dean est tellement surpris qu'il n'est pas sûr de comment répondre dans un premier temps. Il se tient là debout, observant Castiel enlever sa veste et la suspendre, et lorsque Castiel se retourne et lui lance un regard sombre, ce que vient de dire son ami le frappe. « Tu penses que je suis énervé parce que je ne veux pas que tu passes les essais ? »

Castiel regarde Dean comme s'il était un idiot. « Pour quoi d'autre tu serais énervé ?

\- Um, peut-être parce que tu me l'as caché ? » rétorque Dean, et il a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir arrêter la chute de mots qui suit. « Peut-être parce que tu ne me demandes plus jamais mon opinion sur rien maintenant ? Peut-être parce que, oh je sais pas, même si on est meilleur ami et qu'on a parlé pendant des années d'à quel point ce serait génial d'aller dans la même école, maintenant que c'est le cas tu restes loin de moi comme si j'avais la lèpre et la chaude-pisse ? »

Ils se défient du regard pendant plusieurs instants, mais finalement Castiel est celui qui cède, soufflant et roulant des yeux. « C'est juste … je voulais pas que tu te sentes étouffé, Dean. Et je n'étais même pas sûr de passer les essais pour le baseball jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans le gymnase cet après-midi. »

Dean suspend sa veste et enlève ses chaussures du bout des pieds, et peut-être qu'il est soulagé que Castiel semble éviter la douleur qu'il sait colorer son accusation tellement soulagé qu'il l'évitera lui-même. « Alors, _pourquoi_ est-ce que tu passes les essais ? Je croyais que tu détestais le baseball. »

Castiel monte les escaliers devant lui, les guidant dans la chambre de Dean et s'écroulant sur le futon. « Je ne _déteste_ pas le baseball, je n'ai juste jamais vraiment eu envie de jouer à un sport d'équipe. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant ? » réplique Dean, grimpant sur son lit et se reposant en arrière contre la tête de lit.

Haussant les épaules, Castiel pose ses jambes le long du futon. « Les activités sportives font bien sur une candidature universitaire. Et j'ai plus ou moins épuisé la voie de la Host Academy. J'ai pensé que peut-être plus de sport d'équipe serait intéressant.

\- T'aurais pu essayer le football. Merde t'es assez rapide pour ça, » plaisante Dean.

« Le football ne t'as pas toi, » répond Castiel, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il regarde rapidement ailleurs, presque comme s'il n'avait pas voulu le dire à voix haute.

Dean n'est pas sûr de quoi répondre à ça, alors il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide finalement de juste l'ignorer. « Tu vas devoir t'entrainer à la batte. _Beaucoup_ t'entrainer. »

Il observe Castiel alors que celui-ci fixe ses mains sur ses genoux. « Peut-être que le baseball n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai jamais eue, » marmonne-t-il.

« Nan, » dit Dean. « C'est une bonne idée. Je paris que tu seras le meilleur coureur de l'équipe avant que la saison soit finie. Et hey, tu m'as comme entraineur, alors c'est impossible que tu ne réussisses pas les essais. »

Castiel regarde Dean prudemment. « Vraiment ? Ça ne te dérange pas de m'aider ? »

Dean sourit largement. « Tu plaisantes ? La chance de te donner des ordres et d'en savoir plus que toi sur quelque chose ? J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie. »

Riant d'une façon qu'il espère n'aura pas l'air forcée, il se penche pour éviter une chaussure que Castiel lui lance à la tête. « Il semble qu'on va devoir travailler son lancer, aussi, Shoeless Joe (1).

\- Je ne comprends pas cette référence, » dit Castiel confus.

Dean pouffe. « Ce qui est pourquoi on va ajouter l'histoire du baseball à ton planning de leçon, aussi. »

xxx

Dean n'aurait jamais pensé que le baseball serait la chose qui renouvellerait la proximité de son amitié avec Castiel, mais les mois suivants lui prouvent le contraire.

Les quelques semaines suivantes ils passent tout leur temps ensemble, travaillant au gymnase et s'entrainant avec les autres joueurs chaque jour après l'école. Castiel passe aisément les essais et intègre facilement l'équipe, le Coach Taft se bave pratiquement dessus quand il observe Castiel courant de bases en bases. Dean avait le sentiment que ce serait la spécialité de son ami, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point Castiel pouvait être rapide et furtif. Il apprend sur la partie psychologique de courir les bases pratiquement comme si il était né pour intimider et attaquer les nerfs des gens, et Dean peut difficilement attendre de voir comment sera Castiel dans un vrai match.

Décider que la position de Castiel serait en défense prend un peu plus de temps, et le Coach semble ne toujours pas être sûr de quoi faire de lui. Il sera certainement mis sur le champ extérieur, surtout puisqu'il y a un trou à cet endroit maintenant que Dean est déplacé en seconde base. Dean aime la pensée de Castiel étant au milieu du terrain, assurant ses arrières avec sa présence stable et permanente, mais il serait tout aussi content de l'avoir près de lui aussi, où ils pourraient faire équipe et secouer le champ intérieur (2) comme jamais.

Dean se sent plus heureux qu'il ne l'a été depuis des mois, grâce au fait de pouvoir à nouveau trainer aussi souvent avec son meilleur ami. Tout semble presque comme au bon vieux temps, mais même mieux parce que maintenant il ne vit pas deux vies séparées. Il a Castiel à ses côtés même à l'école, et Dean commence à se souvenir de ce que c'est de se foutre de ce que les autres pensent de lui. Il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de partir avec ses amis camés, de se cacher et d'oublier le monde un instant depuis longtemps. Et avec Castiel se dépêchant d'aller étudier après les entrainements chaque jour, il est lui aussi occupé à travailler, et, en conséquence, ses notes n'ont jamais été meilleures.

L'hiver commence finalement à révéler le printemps, alors que la température se réchauffe et que tout commence doucement à décongeler. Alors que les jours deviennent plus long, Dean et Castiel restent à l'école plus tard pour s'entrainer, chacun d'entre eux prenant avantage de la température plus chaude pour porter moins de couche de vêtements les manches longues, flanelles, et jeans laissant place au t-shirts et shorts.

Tard un après-midi, Dean emmène Castiel aux cages des frappeurs vers la route de garage du lycée pour y faire quelques lancés. Il a remarqué durant l'entrainement récemment que Castiel semble avoir quelques difficultés avec le marbre (3), mais il n'a pas eu la chance de vraiment étudier son ami pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Le coach a été trop occupé pour faire plus que simplement crier à Castiel de se ressaisir ou il serait viré de la programmation, et Dean pense que Castiel a travaillé trop dure sur une trop courte période pour laisser ça arriver.

Ils démarrent la machine à envoyer les balles, et Dean s'écarte, s'asseyant sur un banc derrière la cage pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur la forme et la posture de Castiel. Cela prend seulement environs douze balles pour que Dean comprenne quel est le problème de son ami.

« Mec, détends-toi un peu, » l'interpelle Dean. « T'es trop tendu, ça ralentit ton swing. »

Castiel grogne à l'intérieur de la cage, reconnaissant le commentaire de Dean, mais continuant de frapper alors que la machine continue de lancer des balles sur lui. Dean se penche en arrière sur le banc, et sort un sac de graine de tournesol du sac marin de Castiel sur le sol à côté de lui. Il avait taquiné Castiel sans merci sur le fait de copier l'habitude du Coach Taft, mais le plus souvent Dean était celui qui vidait la réserve de graine de Castiel. Il éclate une graine dans sa bouche, l'ouvrant en craquant la coque avec ses dents et la crachant sur le sol alors qu'il observe Castiel continuer de frapper des fausses balles et des balles basses.

« Cas, mec, tu dois renter ce coude et décoincer tes hanches, » réitère Dean. « Tu perds toute ta force en étant si raide. »

Ricanant, Castiel fait un pas en arrière de la base, se tournant pour lancer un regard noir à Dean. « Comment je suis censé me détendre quand j'ai des balles qui me volent à la figure à treize kilomètre-heure ? »

Dean mord sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. « Tu viens sérieusement de dire que tu avais des balles qui te volent à la figure ? »

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu es sérieusement en train de dire ça quand tu as mes graines dans ta bouche ? »

Dean inspire de façon choquée, coinçant la graine de tournesol dans sa gorge. Il commence à rire au même moment où il tousse et a un haut de cœur, essayant désespérément de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Ses yeux commencent à s'humidifier et il pend sa tête entre ses genoux pour retrouver un peu de sang-froid, mais après plus ou moins une minute, il s'assoit pour trouver Castiel en train de le fixer, les doigts enroulés sur grillage de la barrière en métal, un sourire de connard sur son visage.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, » accuse Dean.

Castiel hausse des épaules. « Peut-être. » Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule à la machine. « On dirait qu'il n'y a plus de balles. »

Soupirant, Dean saute en se relevant. « J'ai d'autre jetons. Peut-être que je peux entrer et que tu peux observer ma posture pour quelques balles, voir ce que tu fais mal. »

Ils échangent leurs places, et Dean bats le set suivant, avec Castiel l'observant depuis le banc. Après les quelques premières balles, Dean rentre dans sa zone comme il le fait toujours, appréciant la fluidité du mouvement et la sensation parcourant ses doigts alors que la batte frappe la balle. Il oublie où il est et avec qui il est pendant quelques minutes, et quand la machine cesse d'envoyer, il ferme les yeux pendant une seconde, savourant la brulure de ses muscles.

Quand Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge derrière lui, Dean se retourne. « C'était magnifique à regarder, Dean, » dit Castiel.

Dean baisse la tête, sentant un éclair grimper l'arrière de son cou. « Quoi ?

\- Juste la façon dont tu swing, elle semble naturelle et sans effort. Et la précision et la force de tes frappes sont hypnotiques, » continue Castiel. « T'adores ça, non ? »

Haussant les épaules, Dean met une main dans sa poche pour en sortir plus de jetons. « J'aime bien quand ce n'est que moi frappant des balles. Je peux me concentrer sur la sensation, et tout le reste se disperse en quelques sortes. C'est … pur, je pense. »

Ils se fixent à travers la barrière pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Dean s'éclaircisse la gorge. « Alors, euh, pourquoi tu ne retournerais pas là-dedans et essayerais à nouveau ? On verra si tu as appris quoique ce soit en me regardant. »

Après une poigné de swings, c'est clair que Castiel ne se détend toujours pas, et « Cas, tu verrouilles encore tes hanches, » lui dit Dean. « Tu ne peux pas pivoter si tu fais ça.

\- Je comprends pas ce que tu me dis, Dean. J'ai pas l'impression de _verrouiller_ quoi que ce soit, » claque Castiel par-dessus son épaule.

Dean soupire. « Okay, c'est bon, viens, » dit-il, s'avançant vers son ami. Il glisse son corps contre Castiel, sa poitrine contre son dos, et enroule ses bras autour de lui. Il entend Castiel inspirer fortement, et sent son corps se tendre contre lui.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » murmure Castiel, et il tourne sa tête, regardant Dean du coin de ses yeux.

Dean tend son menton sur l'épaule de Castiel et place ses paumes au-dessus des mains de son ami, là où elles agrippent le manche de la batte. « Je te montre la bonne façon de swinguer une batte, » murmure Dean contre l'oreille de Castiel. Et ouais, il est entièrement bien trop dragueur et tactile pour que ce soit une session d'entrainement avec un mec, et un qui est son meilleur ami pour commencer, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de taquiner ce regard de monsieur-je-sais-tout hors du visage de Castiel.

Mais ce que Dean n'avait pas prévu, c'est ce qu'il ressentirait _lui_ en étant si proche de son ami. Son estomac se retourne soudainement un peu, et dans le même instant son cœur commence à battre ce qui semble être un corps de tambour paradant dans sa poitrine. Il essaie de l'ignorer, mais ce qu'il ne peut ignorer c'est comment est Castiel contre lui. Son dos est allongé et dure, et Dean peut sentir les muscles se contracter contre son torse, frottant ses tétons à travers son t-shirt léger. La joue de Dean glisse contre le cou de Castiel, les cheveux le long de sa nuque humide de sueur.

Dean prend une inspiration, une inspiration tremblante, asseyant de s'en remette, mais l'odeur de Castiel, sa sueur et son shampooing et le musc, tout le ramène aux chauds jours d'été sans fins de leur jeunesse. C'est le sentiment de bonheur, d'explorer le monde ensemble, pédalant sur leurs vélos côte à côte à travers les rues sinueuses bordées d'arbres, les après-midis passés à pêcher, nager et rire si fort que Dean pensait qu'il allait soudainement vomir, les soirées passées à raconter des histoires, à dessiner et à être allongés proche l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils fixaient les étoiles à travers les feuilles entourant leur cabane dans l'arbre.

C'est l'odeur de la maison. Et Dean n'avait pas réalisé juste à quel point cela lui avait manqué et à quel point il en avait besoin jusqu'à maintenant.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de cacher sa révélation en bougeant son bras, entrainant le bras droit de Castiel plus bas et à l'intérieur. « Tu vois, tu as besoin de mettre ton coude comme ça, et de détendre un peu tes épaules. » Il donne à Castiel un moment pour installer ses épaules dans une position qui lui semble confortable. « C'est pas déjà mieux ? »

Castiel acquiesce. « Je suppose.

\- Okay, maintenant plie un peu plus tes genoux, et tourne ta hanche gauche un peu en arrière. Ça devrait détendre assez ta posture pour que tu ais un meilleur contrôle de ton pivotement lorsque tu frappes. »

Castiel roule sa hanche en arrière, se poussant plus contre Dean, et cela prend chaque once de la force de Dean pour ne pas gémir quand il sent les fesses de Castiel se frotter contre son entrejambe. Il essaie de penser à quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui l'empêcherait de bander contre les fesses de son meilleur ami, mais ce à quoi il pense habituellement quand il essaie d'empêcher une érection sont des statistiques de baseball, et en ce moment il est plutôt certain que tout ce qui a un rapport avec le baseball serait matière à lui faire avoir trique immédiatement, au lieu du contraire.

« Est-ce que c'est bon, Dean ? » demande Castiel.

Dean n'a absolument aucune idée de la réponse qu'il est supposé donner question jusqu'à ce que Castiel élabore. « Est-ce que ma posture est bonne, où est-ce que je devrais plus écarter mes hanches ? »

Castiel jette un œil par-dessus son épaule à Dean, le visage si près que le nez de Dean frotte contre sa joue. La proximité de la bouche de Castiel et de la sienne est intoxiquant, et Dean se sent comme s'il se tenait sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel avec un pied pendu par-dessus le bord. Il lance à Castiel un sourire rapide, espérant que celui-ci ne puisse pas lire dans son esprit, parce que c'est un putain d'amas de confusion et de pensées de le serrer dans ses bras et possiblement de se frotter contre son ami juste là dans la cage des frappeurs.

« Um, non. Je veux dire, oui ! Non, tu ne dois pas plus les écarter. C'est assez écarter pour que je – je veux dire, tu atteindras la troisième base en un rien de temps. Sur le terrain. La troisième base _sur le terrain_ , » clarifie Dean, faisant un pas en arrière et loin de Castiel, et possiblement partir furtivement vers Mexico pour cacher son embarras.

Castiel, dieu merci, semble plus confus qu'ennuyé par l'attaque soudaine de _putainc'estquoicebordel_ de Dean. « Où d'autre est-ce que j'atteindrais la troisième base ?

\- Exactement, hein ? » Dean prend un moment pour se frapper le front de la main quand Castiel lui tourne de dos. « Alors, euh, je vais mettre plus de jetons, et on pourra voir si ça a aidé ? Okay. »

Dean n'attend pas que Castiel lui réponde, choisissant à la place de partir le plus loin possible de la scène de crime. Une fois la machine à balle heureuse et pleine de jetons à nouveau, il se faufile hors de la cage et s'assoit sur un banc derrière le marbre pour observer.

Et ses instructions semblent avoir aidés, même s'il était complètement distrait pendant qu'il les donnait. Le swing de Castiel est un peu plus puissant derrière maintenant, et il frappe seulement quelques fausses balles dans les vingt prochaines qui sont lancées. Dean se penche en arrière, regardant la forme de son ami et appréciant la vue. Comment n'a-t-il pas remarquer la façon dont Castiel s'était musclé pendant les deux dernières années ? Avant, c'était le mec petit, maigrichon et nerd, les cheveux saillant dans toutes les directions, et les genoux et les coudes décharnés toujours a frappé Dean dans le bras ou le côté.

Mais maintenant, Castiel est presque de la même taille que Dean. Et au lieu d'être maigre et léger, il a le corps d'un coureur – de fines lignes de muscles, sans même un peu d'excès ou de place gâchée sur son corps. Ses épaules sont larges, et même sous son t-shirt, Dean peut voir les muscles se tendre alors qu'il swing la batte. Et ses cheveux maintenant sont moins professeur absent-d'esprit et plus _vient-d'être-minutieusement-et-bien-baisé_.

Dean laisse ses yeux voyager sur les lignes du corps de Castiel lentement, de ses longues et fines jambes aux muscles forts, le long de l'arrondi de ses fesses, dont un mannequin serait putain de jaloux, remontant sur les courbes de son dos, à ses bras forts. Et alors qu'il commence à lécher ses lèvres, Castiel se retourne et attrape son regard, faisant Dean se sentir comment Bambi attrapé dans la ligne de mire d'un semi-remorque en approche.

« C'était mieux, pas vrai ? » suggère Castiel.

« Oh ouais, c'était _carrément_ mieux, » répond Dean, fier que sa voix n'hésite pas. « Alors, euh, maintenant qu'on dirait que tu t'es redressé, » Dean essaie de retenir un rire hystérique. « Je pense que je devrais probablement rentrer. »

Castiel sort des cages, se penchant un avant pour ramasser son sac marin et le passer par-dessus son épaule. « Je pensais que tu dinais avec moi et Missouri ce soir ?

\- Ouais, je viens juste de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir, alors euh, ça devra être une autre fois. » Dean se sent comme une merde de mentir, mais il a besoin d'un peu d'espace pour respirer et juste s'éloigner de ce qui est en train de se passer dans sa tête tout de suite, ce qui serait pratiquement impossible à faire s'il est assis juste à côté de la star de son attaque de panique gay.

Castiel se tient devant lui, le fixant, comme il le fait tout le temps, et est-ce qu'il se tient plus proche qu'il ne l'est d'habitude ? Dean voudrait rester et réfléchir à ça, mais il a peur de finir par reluquer Castiel de nouveau comme le pervers vicelard obscène qu'il est s'il reste, alors il lance à son ami un autre large sourire idiot et hausse une épaule.

« Tu as le temps de me déposer chez moi avant ? » demande Castiel.

« Bien sûr, mec. Je ne vais pas te laisser en plan. » Dean les guide jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère, ouvrant la porte arrière pour qu'ils puissent jeter leur matériel sur la banquette.

Quand ça devient trop silencieux sur la route jusque chez Castiel, Dean commence à parler de l'équipe et de la saison à venir, baragouinant encore et encore à propos de rien, évitant juste que les choses deviennent encore plus étranges qu'elles ne le semblent déjà. Et après qu'il ait dit au revoir à son ami et l'ait déposé chez lui, Dean utilise le reste de la soirée à fermement ignorer absolument toute pensée d'à quel point il a vraiment _vraiment_ aimé avoir ses bras enrouler autour de Castiel.

xxx

Le matin suivant est un samedi, et avec la pluie battant dehors, Dean opte pour continuer de dormir, puisque le mauvais temps signifie qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire pour le moment. Il reste au lit même après s'être réveillé, ses pensées s'embrouillant sur les quelques dernières semaines. Il essaie d'éviter de penser à ce qui s'est passé dans les cages des frappeurs hier soir, mais ne pas y penser est aussi facile pour lui que le serait de couper en deux un atome.

S'il est honnête avec lui-même, il sait depuis un long moment que peu importe ce qu'il y a entre lui et Castiel, cela est plus profond que de l'amitié. Ils n'en ont jamais discuté ou ne l'ont même reconnu, mais Dean l'avait su en observant les autres enfants autour de lui et même ses propres interactions avec d'autre enfants. Ce que lui et Castiel ressentent l'un pour l'autre est … _différent_. Quand il n'est pas avec Castiel, il se sent claustrophobe, comme s'il était lentement étouffé par la monotonie autour de lui. Mais quand ils sont ensemble, Dean se sent en paix, comme si tout s'était ouvert et qu'il pouvait de nouveau respirer, comme si c'était comme ça que le monde devait être.

Et _bien sûr_ il avait remarqué que lui et Castiel agissait différent l'un envers l'autre qu'envers les autres. Ils ont toujours envahi l'espace personnel de l'autre comme si c'était leur propre territoire, et ils se fixent bien plus que ce qui est considéré comme socialement normal. Mais Dean _aime_ regarder Castiel, et il aime que Castiel apprécie manifestement le regarder aussi.

C'est juste la façon dont ils ont toujours été l'un avec l'autre, et Dean n'avait pas su à quel point c'était unique avant qu'il ne commence à se faire des amis à l'école. C'est cool d'avoir d'autre amis, mais Dean ne se trouve pas à penser à eux quand ils ne sont pas là, se demandant ce qu'ils font, souhaitant pouvoir les voir, ou espérant qu'il puisse leur parler avant d'aller se coucher. Et c'est comme ça qu'il se sent avec Castiel pratiquement depuis le premier moment où il a posé les yeux sur lui. Leur lien est toujours présent et principal dans son esprit, que Castiel soit à ses côtés ou non, dans le sens qu'il a toujours pensé qu'une petite amie devrait être.

Un coup contre sa porte le secoue hors de ses pensées. « Hey, Dean-o ! Tu prévois de sortir du lit cette année ? »

Dean grogne, souhaitant pouvoir juste ignorer son père et se cacher sous son oreiller et sa couette. « Ouais, Papa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

John ouvre la porte de la chambre, se reposant contre l'embrasure de la porte. « Je t'attendais pour que tu viennes avec moi au garage de Bobby. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

« Bien sûr. Um, laisse-moi juste prendre une douche avant, et je serai près, » répond Dean, écartant les couvertures et s'asseyant. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? »

John sourit. « Prépare-toi juste. Tu le verras assez tôt. »

John ferme la porte derrière lui, et Dean s'allonge, couvrant son visage de ses mains. Ses parents font partis de ses inquiétudes à ce sujet, autant aimerait-il que ce ne soit pas le cas. Les militaires ne sont pas exactement tolérants pour les modes de vie _alternatifs_ , et Dean sait que son père est définitivement plus conservateur que la plupart. Il n'est pas sûr de ce que sa mère penserait de ses sentiments pour Castiel il aimerait penser qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça, mais puisqu'elle a aussi grandi dans une famille militaire et stricte, il n'en est pas sûr.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas déçu ses parents avant, surtout récemment. Ses exploits avec l'alcool et la drogue les ont rendus constamment suspicieux à son propos, et il ne peut pas les blâmer pour être déçus de ses choix. Mais être gay, ou même bisexuel, ce n'est pas un choix. C'est qui il est, _si_ c'est même ce qu'il est, alors s'ils n'apprécient pas ça, cela veut dire qu'ils ne l'approuvent pas _lui_ , et non un choix stupide qu'il a fait. Et la pensée de décevoir encore plus ses parents à cause ça, lui donne la nausée et l'effraie.

xxx

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Dean se tient à côté de son père dans le garage de Bobby, avec toujours aucun indice de pourquoi il est là. Il regarde John expectatif, attendant d'être mit au courant.

John ouvre grand ses bras, les agitant vers un vielle voiture Firebird défoncée et vielle moto compacte. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Dean regarde les deux véhicules, puis retourne à son père. « De quoi ? »

John lui lance un regard exaspéré, et prend une profonde inspiration. « Tu te souviens comment, quand tu as eu ta licence, au début, tu n'arrêtais pas de nous bassiner pour avoir ta propre voiture ? »

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent alors que la réalisation approche. « Est-ce que tu es en train de te fout-moquer de moi, là ? »

John aboie un rire. « Non, fiston, je ne me moque pas de toi. Ta mère et moi avons été vraiment fiers de toi cette année. Tu n'as pas eu d'histoire –, » il hésite, les sourcils relevés, « – pour que ce que nous en savons, et tu as augmenté tes notes. On s'est dit que c'était le moment de te récompenser pour ton dur labeur. »

Dean sent élan de culpabilité lié à ses pensées de plus tôt, se demandant si son père serait aussi généreux avec lui maintenant s'il savait ce que Dean pensait à propos de Castiel. Il essaie de masquer son inquiétude en rigolant et souriant largement. « Papa, oh mon dieu ! C'est … Je sais pas quoi dire.

\- Que penses-tu de merci ? » taquine John. « Et dit moi laquelle tu veux. Ta mère n'est pas ravie pour la moto, soit dit en passant. Mais je lui ai promis que si tu la choisissais on ferait attention à ce que tu ne la joue pas Evel Knievel (4) »

Dean s'avance vers la Firebird, laissant courir une main contre les courbes lisses de son capot. Aussi inquiet qu'il l'est, il ne peut empêcher le sourire idiot sur son visage alors qu'il jette un œil par la fenêtre côté conducteur. Son intérieur, comme le reste d'elle, est une ruine, mais Dean peut voir qu'avec un peu d'huile de coude et d'amour, ils pourraient la rendre de nouveau brillante.

« C'est une beauté, n'est-ce pas ? » dit John. « Bobby l'a bricolé pendant les six derniers mois. Tout ce dont elle a besoin maintenant c'est de quelques réparations esthétiques. »

Dean se redresse et fait son chemin jusqu'à la moto. C'est une vieille Honda, métal mat et sale, et il lui manque son siège. Quand Dean enroule une main autour du bras de son guidon, son esprit lui montre rapidement les longs doigts de Castiel agrippant le manche de sa batte.

« L'ami de Bobby, Garth, l'a ramené il y a environ deux mois, » dit John. « Il en avait marre de s'amuser avec, alors Bobby lui a achetée. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en moto, mais Bobby dit qu'elle devrait être en état de marche aussitôt qu'il aura les nouveaux pneus et qu'il trouvera un siège qui correspondra. »

Dean se tient entre les deux véhicules, les fixant pendant quelques minutes chacun. La Firebird sera magnifique une fois qu'elle sera finie. Elle est classique, de celles qui rappellent à Dean l'Impala bien aimée de son père, et s'il l'a choisie, il sait qu'il la traitera comme un bébé et la gâtera juste autant que son père le fait avec sa propre voiture.

Mais quand il regarde la moto, et sans s'y attendre, tout ce à quoi il peut penser c'est à quel point Castiel n'aime pas le confinement qu'il ressent quand il roule en voiture.

« Je pense que j'aimerais la moto, » murmure-t-il.

xxx

« Dehors ! » s'exclame Charlie le soir où elle et Dean partage un bol de popcorn pendant qu'ils regardent _Alien_. Dean était choqué quand il l'avait découvert dans la pile des films de Charlie, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit plus du genre _Xena la Guerrière,_ mais quand il avait exprimé son choc il avait été récompensé par un coup de poing sur le bras qui lui fit bien plus mal qu'il ne le montra, et s'était vu dire que _Ripley est la plus sexy des Badass Motherfuckers de toutes les Badass Motherfuckers_ et que _Xena a sa raison d'être, mais Ripley a toujours été mon matériel à fap_ (5), peu importe ce qu'est du matériel à fap.

« Sérieusement, Charlie, » insiste Dean.

« Tes parents t'ont sérieusement acheté une moto ? Comment est-ce que t'as réussis ça ? »

Dean hausse des épaules. « Je n'ai rien _fait_. Enfin, rien de plus que d'arrêter de ne pas respecter le couvre-feu et de rentrer bourré et drogué. Et j'ai arrêté de me foirer en cours. » Il fixe le plafond, biglant des yeux. « Huh. Suppose que j'ai _fait_ quelques trucs, » marmonne-t-il. « Bref, je ne vais pas pouvoir la conduire dans le coin tout seul jusqu'à ce que j'ai amassé assez d'heures sous supervision, et prit les cours de sécurités, et passer leurs tests. Alors je ne vais probablement pas rouler avant l'été.

\- Mais quand-même ! C'est tellement putain de génial mec ! » répond Charlie. « Alors tu m'emmènes draguer des filles dès que tu obtiens ton permis, tu le sais, hein ? Je paris que cette fusée sera un aimant à fille. »

Dean observe Charlie rêveuse le regard perdu dans le vague, et tend la main pour pincer sa jambe et la faire sortir de là. « Ouais, je t'emmènerai faire un tour, mais j'sais pas pour ce qui est de dragué les filles. » Il se sert une poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche et mâche avant d'avaler, « Je suis juste plus d'humeur pour les filles récemment. » Il peut sentir les yeux de Charlie creuser le côté de son visage, mais il choisit de l'ignorer alors qu'il prend plus de popcorn.

« Alors, si tu n'es pas d'humeur pour des filles, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'humeur pour des queues à la place ? »

Dean s'étouffe sur les grains qui se trouvent coincés dans sa gorge, et il tousse de façon incontrôlable, tendant le bras pour prendre son soda posé sur la table basse devant lui. « Putain de merde, Charlie ! » crache-t-il entre deux envies de vomir.

« Je suppose que tu es un avaleur par un cracheur, hein ? » plaisante Charlie, rigolant quand Dean la frappe au visage avec un coussin.

Son téléphone gazouille, et elle se penche en avant pour vérifier son message. « Semble que Ed et Harry ne vont pas venir finalement, » soupire-t-elle. « Je suppose que ça va être une nuit marathon de film au lieu de jeux vidéo. »

« Ouais, Cas m'a envoyé un message plus tôt disant qu'il restait chez lui pour étudier pour un gros contrôle de physique, » ronchonne Dean.

Il tend le bras vers la télécommande et appuie sur Play, mais Charlie lui attrape des mains et remet en pause. Il la regarde confus, seulement pour trouver un regard calculateur sur son visage.

« Tu sais, tu m'as déjà esquivée sur le sujet, » accuse-t-elle, « et je t'ai laissé parce que je sais à quel point tes sentiments sont sensibles et malavisés sur l'échelle du masochisme, mais mec, tu vas me cracher le morceau, ce soir. »

Dean soupire, exaspéré, et décide de feindre l'ignorance. « Cracher le morceau sur quoi ? »

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel. « N'essaie même pas de jouer la carte de l'imbécilité avec moi. On sait tous les deux que c'est faux. » Elle se tourne pour faire face à Dean sur le canapé, et croise les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant que celui-ci dise quelque chose.

Serrant la mâchoire, Dean tourne son visage vers Charlie, le déni déjà sur le bout de sa langue. Mais alors, de nulle part, _elle comprend ça_ , apparait dans son esprit. Il prend une grande inspiration, fixe le mur par-dessus son épaule, et fait le grand saut. « Okay. D'accord. J'ai peut-être un genre de sorte de petit faible pour Cas. »

Les mots flottent entre eux pendant une seconde alors que Dean veut se mettre en boule et cacher son visage, et puis Charlie pouffe. « Genre de sorte de petit faible ? Mec, tu es tellement à fond sur lui que tes yeux tirent pratiquement des étoiles comme des rayons lasers ! J'ai vu des princesses Disney qui n'étaient pas aussi à fond que toi pour ce mec. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas des petits oiseaux et souris faisant virevolter tes cheveux et te faisant une jolie robe pour que tu puisses l'invité au bal. »

Son large sourire et la façon dont ses yeux brillent désarment tellement Dean qu'il couvre son visage avec ses mains. « Okay, d'accord, d'accord, t'as raison, » marmonne Dean, majoritairement pour la faire taire. « Je suis accro, c'est bon ? Mais c'est pas comme si j'allai faire quoique ce soit à ce propos. S'il n'est pas intéressé ça rendra juste les choses bizarres. » Dean sort de derrière ses paumes, jetant un coup d'œil à Charlie. « C'est mon meilleur ami, Charlie. Je peux pas le perdre. »

Ses yeux se réchauffent. « Oh, je t'en prie, » dit-elle. « Cas est tout aussi accro de toi que tu l'es de lui. » Elle place de popcorn sur la table devant eux. « Vous deux les gars êtes tellement évidents et vous aimez tellement que vous me faites vomir des arcs-en-ciel. »

Secouant la tête, Dean lui sourit tristement. « J'aimerais que t'es raison, mais je pense pas. Il n'a jamais rien fait ou dit quoique ce soit pour me faire penser ça. »

Charlie tient sa main en l'air et commence à cocher des choses avec ses doigts. « Um, alors, quoi, il fixe tout le monde de la façon dont il te fixe toi ? Il se tient debout et assis aussi proche et souvent que possible avec tout le monde de la façon dont il le fait avec toi ? Il parle à tout le monde comme s'ils tenaient la lune et les étoiles comme il le fait avec toi ? Il change d'école pour être plus proche de tout le monde comme il l'a fait pour toi ? Il – »

« Attend, _quoi_ ? Il m'a dit qu'il avait changé d'école parce qu'il ne s'intégrait pas dans son ancien lycée et qu'il n'aimait pas les gens là-bas, » insiste Dean, son estomac faisant un plat aux mots de Charlie.

« Ouais, mais je te garantis que ce n'est pas l'unique raison, » maintient Charlie, un regard suffisant sur le visage. « Appelle ça une intuition. »

Dean se perd dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, fixant le vide incrédule. Il ne sait pas comment ou quand il est arrivé là, à ce moment d'étranges confidences, le sentiment qu'il ne veut rien de plus qu'attraper Castiel et enrouler ses bras autour de lui, le tenir plus près et ne jamais le lâcher. Il n'avait pas su à quel point il avait voulu que Castiel le veuille _lui_ , jusqu'à maintenant. Et, de nouveau, peut-être ont-ils fait leur chemin dans cette direction depuis le début.

Il sursaute, surpris, quand une main commence à flotter devant son visage. « Hello, la Terre à Dean ! » taquine Charlie, claquant des doigts. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Dean jette un œil sur elle. « Je ne sais pas, Charlie, » dit-il, de nouveau inquiet maintenant qu'il est mis devant le fait accompli. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça. Ou si je devrais faire _quoique ce soit_. Je veux dire, ça pourrait toujours ne rien vouloir dire. Peut-être qu'il me voit encore juste seulement comme un ami. »

Charlie se moque. « Oh, _aller_ ! Ne joue pas ces conneries avec moi.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rendre les choses bizarres entre nous si j'ai tort. Et si on finit par être ensemble, mais qu'ensuite ça ne marche pas ? Ou si _je_ changeais d'avis ? Je n'ai jamais intéressé par les mecs avant.

\- Oh, _je t'en prie_. Je t'ai épinglé en trois sur l'échelle de Kinsey (6) la seconde où on s'est rencontré. Ça m'a pris chaque once de force que je possède pour ne pas intervenir pendant tout ce temps. »

La mâchoire de Dean se relâche d'incrédulité. « Quoi ? _Comment_ ?! _Je_ ne savais même pas que je pouvais balancer de ce côté jusqu'à la semaine dernière !

\- Personne n'est aussi obsédé par Dr. Sexy et Han Solo sans vouloir entrer dans leurs sous-vêtements, » rétorque Charlie, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Dean, sérieusement. Tu as besoin de saisir tes émotions et de commencer à saisir Cas, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « La vie est trop courte pour perdre du temps sur une grosse crise de panique gay.

\- Dit la lesbienne qui défile dans les parades de la gay pride depuis qu'elle a huit ans, » marmonne Dean.

« Dit le mec qui as un poster grandeur nature d'Indiana Jones accroché dans sa chambre, » répond Charlie.

« Ce n'est pas un grandeur nature ! » s'exclame Dean.

Charlie pouffe de rire, se penchant en avant pour attraper le bol de popcorn. « Bref, tu sais que Cas ne va pas être celui faisant le premier pas. Il pense qu'il n'y a pas plus hétéro que toi. » Elle pouffe. « Pour parler ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas, » dit Dean, secouant la tête. « C'est juste … J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Pour être sûr. Et de … comprendre ces choses. »

Charlie prend la télécommande, appuyant sur Play et redémarre le film à nouveau. « J'sais pas, mec. Ne prend pas trop de temps. Tu ne seras pas aussi jeune et beau pour toujours.

\- Ouais, je deviendrai probablement encore plus sexy quand je deviendrai vieux, genre Paul Newman ou Harrison Ford. »

Dean est averti d'avoir dit ça à voix haute seulement quand Charlie ricane et qu'elle tend le bras pour lui mettre une pichenette dans les côtes. « Oh mon _dieu_ , tu es tellement gay. »

xxx

Une fois que la saison de baseball a commencé, la vie de Dean devient encore plus chargée et frustrante. Chargée, parce que s'il n'est pas à l'école, il fait soit quelque chose de relié au baseball, comme s'entrainer ou jouer, ou bien il étudie, se préparant pour ses examens qui approchent. La frustration vient du sentiment qu'il est un idiot parce que, maintenant qu'il est au courant de ses sentiments pour Castiel, il s'est transformé en chochotte qui préfère éviter son meilleur ami plutôt que d'avoir à gérer le fait qu'il est amoureux de lui.

Il a tenté de se convaincre que c'est juste une passade, quelque chose qui s'éteindra et reviendra à des sentiments plus platoniques, mais au fond il sait que c'est des conneries. Il a eu ces sentiments pour Castiel depuis des années s'il est complètement honnête avec lui-même, il ne serait pas surpris s'il avait été amoureux de Castiel depuis le début. Cette chose entre eux va tellement plus loin que n'importe quel lien que Dean a avec d'autre personne. C'est une part de lui, quelque chose d'inhérent et d'aussi vitale que n'importe quel membre de son corps le serait.

Pourtant, il reste éloigné de Castiel, incertain de quoi ou comment ou même s'il veut révéler ses sentiments. Etant donné que tout le monde est occupé à planifier à cette période de l'année, ce n'est pas difficile de trouver d'autre moyen de se garder occupé. Quand il se trouve près de Castiel, il fait de son mieux pour garder ses yeux n'importe où ailleurs et prétend qu'il est trop distrait ou occupé pour parler. Il peut dire que Castiel est confus et frustré par ses actions, mais il ne lui en parle pas.

Mais quand il sent qu'il peut le faire en sécurité, Dean le regarde. Du coin de ses yeux, Dean regarde Castiel lire dans la bibliothèque pendant une heure d'étude, parcourant et tournant les pages de son livre avec des yeux perçants dont Dean souhaiterait être l'objet.

Il regarde Castiel pouffer de rire à la blague qu'un ami fait dans les couloirs entre les cours, et Dean aimerait être la raison de ce rire rauque.

Il regarde à travers la salle de déjeuner après avoir sécher la géométrie, alors que Castiel glisse une main dans ses cheveux, les doigts fins massant sa nuque, et Dean aimerait que ses doigts glissent à travers ses propres cheveux, et taquinent sa peau.

Il regarde Castiel alors qu'il sourit à quelque chose que quelqu'un lui a dit, et Dean aimerait être celui qui plisse ses yeux d'amusement.

Il regarde Castiel humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, et Dean aimerait être celui qui humidifie ces lèvres, les séparant avec sa langue et y pénétrant.

Et il regarde, pour une fois sans peur d'être découvert, quand Castiel est sur le terrain durant leur match de baseball. Il regarde parce que Castiel est électrifiant sur la base. Cela prend seulement ses quelques premiers matchs pour que Castiel baise mentalement complètement la défense de l'équipe adverse, avant qu'un mot passe dans le reste de l'équipe sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour faire sortir Novak de la base. Ce qui, évidemment, signifie que le coach l'avance dans l'ordre des batteurs, le mettant en premier.

A chaque fois et peu importe la façon dont Castiel arrive à la première base, c'est pratiquement garantie qu'il trouvera un moyen d'arriver à la deuxième. Qu'il distraie assez le lanceur pour le secouer et le faire perdre un lancer contre le prochain batteur, ou qu'il soit juste trop putain de rapide et furtif pour qu'ils l'empêchent de se faufiler, le voyage de Castiel jusqu'en deuxième base est inévitable. Et une fois qu'il est à la deuxième, c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'il arrive à la troisième, et Dean perd bientôt le compte du nombre de fois où Cas a volé la base en ayant tellement énervé l'attrapeur qu'il perd sa balle.

Il bouge avec une fluidité et une économie de mouvement qui coupe le souffle à Dean. C'est une vision incroyable, et une que Dean a le regret d'abandonner, une fois que le coach fait monter Dean dans l'ordre des batteurs. Il sait que c'est un compliment et une récompense pour être un joueur de valeur, mais c'est cela ressemble presque à une punition. Il préfèrerait largement s'assoir sur le banc et regarder Castiel dans toute sa gloire. Cela ne lui ait d'aucune aide que Castiel en uniforme soit une distraction proche de la douleur, et Dean est pratiquement convaincu que Castiel a eu une taille trop petite parce qu'il n'y a aucune autre raison pour que ce pantalon soit si serré.

Occasionnellement, Dean peut sentir Castiel le regarder, mais l'aperçut de la douleur et de l'abattement qui se battent sur le visage de son ami avant qu'il ait la chance de composer ses traits incise Dean avec un sentiment de culpabilité tellement profond qu'il évite encore plus Castiel. Il n'a jamais été bon pour gérer les sentiments, les siens ou ceux des autres, et il sait que sa peur de perdre Castiel le pousse à s'éloigner encore plus et les blesse tous les deux dans le processus. Mais il y a toujours la peur sous-jacente du rejet que Dean ne peut pas repousser malgré ce que lui a dit Charlie.

Le barrage s'écroule le premier week-end de leurs vacances d'été. C'est l'été, ce qui signifie normalement liberté et Castiel et faire semblant qu'ils sont n'importe où ailleurs qu'au Kansas. Mais là tout de suite, tout ce que cela signifie est ennuie, sentiment de claustrophobie et de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Dean veut que ces longs jours d'été paresseux reviennent. Il veut que son meilleur ami revienne. Il veut être la personne qu'il a toujours pensé qu'il pourrait être, et il prend la décision d'être de sortir ce samedi soir, alors qu'il regarde par la fenêtre de sa chambre lorsque le ciel devient orange foncé à l'horizon.

Il descend bruyamment les escaliers, appelant sa mère dans la cuisine. « Maman, c'est okay si je pars faire un tour sur ma moto ce soir ? »

Mary marche dans le salon depuis la cuisine, séchant un plat avec un torchon. « Je suppose, chérie. Mais seulement jusqu'au couvre-feu. »

« Aw, maman, c'est les vacances d'été, je peux pas rester dehors plus tard que dix heures ? »

Soupirant, Mary dit, « Où vas-tu et avec qui vas-tu être ? »

Dean sourit, sachant que sa réponse lui fera obtenir ce qu'il veut. « Je pensais aller prendre Castiel, peut-être aller un peu chez Charlie. »

« D'accord, tu peux rester dehors jusque minuit, mais si tu dépasses cette heure d'une seconde, tu seras puni, » répond Mary, levant les yeux et Dean saute de joie.

Il ne s'embête pas à appeler Castiel pour lui dire qu'il vient maintenant qu'il a décidé d'arrêter d'être un connard et d'éviter son ami, il ne veut plus perdre de temps. L'autre raison est qu'il veut voir le regard de surprise sur son visage quand il arrivera sur la route avec sa moto, l'ayant gardé elle et l'obtention de son permis secret pour cette exacte raison.

Il n'est pas déçu lorsqu'il gare la moto et arrête le moteur, levant les yeux pour trouver Castiel se tenant dans l'entrée, la bouche ouverte par le choc. Il porte un vieux short miteux, et Dean peut difficilement écarter ses yeux des jambes bronzées et musclées de son ami alors que Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Dean ? »

Dean ne peut cacher le large sourire qui traverse son visage. « Je viens prendre mon meilleur ami pour un tour sur ma nouvelle moto. »

Castiel regarde Dean et la moto avec scepticisme. « Tu as au moins le permis pour ce truc ? »

Pouffant, Dean se tortille pour sortir le casque supplémentaire de l'arrière de la moto. « Mec, tu crois vraiment que mes parents me laisseraient prendre la route avec sans permis ? Ma mère m'a pratiquement fait signer un contrat de conduite pour ado (7) avec mon sang avant de le permettre. » Il lance un regard à Castiel en haut des marches, et lui fait signe de la main de venir. « Cas, vient avant que Missouri ne la voit. Si elle la voit, elle prendra trois heures pour faire une inspection de sécurité avant de te laisser partir. »

Castiel lance un autre regard incertain à Dean. « Je dois au moins lui dire que je sors.

\- Okay, d'accord, mais dépêche. La grand-route appelle, » plaisante Dean.

La lèvre de Castiel sourit en coin d'une façon qui lâche des papillons dans l'estomac de Dean, mais il fait ce qu'il peut pour l'ignorer. S'enfonçant dans son siège, il relève les yeux sur le ciel nocturne, fixant les étoiles et inspirant l'air chaud et humide. Cela fait remonter tant de souvenirs de leur enfance ensemble, bien que le plus souvent, ils fixaient les étoiles depuis la maison de Dean plutôt qu'ici.

Son attention se reporte sur la porte d'entrée alors que Castiel sort. Dean est content de voir qu'il a échangé son short pour un jean déchiré, sachant que ce sera mieux pour ses jambes au cas où la moto chaufferait trop ou qu'ils chutent. Il regarde Castiel alors qu'il trottine vers lui, les yeux brillant alors qu'il fixe Dean.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demande Castiel, tendant la main pour le casque de rechange dans les mains de Dean.

Dean hausse des épaules. « J'sais pas. Il n'y a rien à faire, mais on n'a jamais eu besoin de ça avant. »

Les sourcils de Castiel se rejoignent alors qu'il fixe Dean, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire et enfile le casque. Dean se décale en avant sur son siège pour laisser plus de place derrière lui, et il attend alors que Castiel se glisse sur le siège. Il tourne la clef et démarre l'engin alors que Castiel essaie de se mettre à l'aise.

« Tiens-toi juste à moi, et suis mes directives, okay, » cri Dean par-dessus le bruit du moteur. « Penche comme je me penche, et ne bouge pas trop. »

« Okay, » cri Castiel, sa voix étouffée par le bruit. Dean sourit quand il sent Castiel s'agripper à ses hanches, riant quand celui-ci pousse un cri perçant alors que la moto saute en avant, accélérant dans l'allée jusqu'à la rue.

Une fois qu'ils manœuvrent hors du voisinage de Castiel et arrive sur la grand-route, Dean accélère. Il fait attention à ne pas dépasser la limitation de vitesse, la voix de sa mère dans l'arrière de sa tête l'implorant d'être prudent. Il ne veut pas non plus trop effrayer Castiel, mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aime pas lui foutre la frousse un _petit_ peu, sans autre raison que Castiel s'accrochant à lui bien plus fermement lorsqu'il le fait. Son ami garde son espace pour les quelques premières minutes de la balade, tenant seulement les hanches de Dean. Mais alors qu'il continue de conduire, Castiel se glisse de plus en plus près de Dean, ses mains trouvant leurs chemins autour ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'étendent sur son estomac. Castiel s'enroule autour de Dean, son corps pressé contre lui des épaules à l'entrejambe. Et ce dernier est reconnaissant du fait que son ami ne puisse pas voir l'immense sourire sur son visage.

Cela semble bien, _parfait_ , cela semble comme tout ce que Dean voulait, et il se fiche qu'il n'y ait rien à faire, ou que ces rues se ressemblent toutes encore et encore, ou que parfois tout ce qu'il veut c'est continuer de rouler hors de cette putain de ville et ne jamais se retourner. Il s'en fiche parce que à ce moment, sa vie est géniale, et il se sent comme si tout était possible.

Il réalise qu'il a inconsciemment conduit en direction du lac, et _putain_ , combien de temps ça fait depuis qu'il y a été ? Probablement pas depuis l'été avant que le lycée commence. Alors qu'ils tournent sur le chemin de gravier, il commence à ralentir, les cailloux mal fixés rendant le fait de conduire de n'importe quelle autre façon qu'au pas trop traitre et mouvementée. Il sent les bras de Castiel le serrer plus fort, et Dean se demande quand est-ce que son ami était ici pour la dernière fois, et aussi, se demande s'il est venu ici sans lui. Une part de Dean espère que non il n'aime pas penser que Castiel soit capable de visiter « leur » endroit sans lui.

Alors que le chemin serpente autour et à travers les arbres, cela devient plus difficile de naviguer, mais Dean continue. Cela semble bien qu'ils viennent ici maintenant, baptisant la moto avec quelque chose de leur passé, et Dean sens son cœur se tordre une fois qu'ils sont finalement arrivés à la clairière. Il fait sombre maintenant, et la lumière de la lune se reflète sur l'eau immobile du lac. Herbe et le gazon ont poussé autour du rivage, tout autant qu'autour de la cabine on dirait que personne n'est venu ici depuis un bon moment, et Dean se sent coupable pour la négligence.

Il avance petit à petit la moto près du ponton, arrêtant le moteur, ses oreilles bourdonnant dans le silence soudain. Ils restent tous deux immobiles pendant un moment, et Dean est content que Castiel ne s'écarte par de lui. Quand il se retire finalement, Dean doit serrer les poings autour du guidon pour s'empêcher de se pencher dans l'espace de Castiel.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tout a grandi vite ici, » murmure Castiel.

Dean prend une profonde respiration, regarde autour l'herbe à la croissance démesurée. Il sent quelque chose tirer légèrement sur la ceinture de son jean, et réalise avec un petit frisson que Castiel joue avec un passant de son jean. Il retient son souffle et ferme les yeux, se délectant de la sensation du touché de son ami, bien que sur le tissu et non sur sa peau.

Une chouette cri et descend en piqué dans l'herbe devant la cabine, brisant le moment. Dean sursaute, tournant sa tête pour regarder la chouette s'envoler, et il peut sentir le pouce de Castiel glisser le long de son dos avant de tendre la main pour enlever son casque. Il glisse ses jambes par-dessus l'arrière de la moto et se lève, Dean regarde par-dessus son épaule et l'observe s'éloigner. Il se penche et descend de la moto à son tour, plaçant son casque sur le guidon avant de marcher vers le ponton.

Le bois craque sous ses pieds, et Dean utilise le bout de ses basquets pour enlever les vieillies toiles d'araignées des planches à la fin du ponton. Il se tient là, observant l'eau avant de relever la tête pour regarder le ciel. Il entend Castiel marcher derrière lui, mais il ne peut pas se tourner.

« J'avais oublié combien c'était paisible ici, » murmure Castiel. « J'arrive pas à croire que je sois pas revenu ici depuis si longtemps.

\- On n'aurait pas dû prendre aussi longtemps pour revenir, » répond Dean.

Il peut sentir Castiel faire un pas plus près de lui, la chaleur de son corps suintant dans le dos de Dean. « Pourquoi _est_ -ce que ça nous a pris aussi longtemps de revenir ici ? » demande Castiel, et Dean peut entendre dans sa voix que sa question concerne bien plus que le lac.

Dean soupire, se retournant lentement pour faire face à son ami. Castiel fouille son visage, les yeux errant et plongeant profondément, comme s'il essayait tellement fort de voir à l'intérieur de Dean, et ce denier le laisse faire, voulant qu'il voit ce qu'il n'aura jamais le courage de dire. Mais Castiel ne le voit pas ou peut-être ne veut pas le voir, Dean ne sait pas tout ce qu'il sait c'est que son ami souffle silencieusement, secouant la tête et regardant les planches en dessous d'eux avec frustration.

« Cas, je … je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai été un connard, et j'ai essayé de comprendre certain truc, mais je n'aurais pas dû te repousser. » Dean observe le visage de son ami, voulant voir une quelconque étincelle de réalisation de ce qu'il essaie de dire, mais il ne trouve rien, juste plus de confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de comprendre ? »

Dean secoue la tête, et _bordel_ il n'est pas prêt pour ça, alors il recourt à une moitié de vérité. « C'est juste … c'est cet endroit, cette ville. J'ai l'impression que ça m'étouffe, comme si elle essayait de faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je, je me sens comme si je ne pouvais plus respirer. » Dean fait courir une main dans ses cheveux, et regarde l'eau avant de continuer. « Mais je suis tellement demeuré que je n'avais pas réalisé que le seul moment où je ne me sens _pas_ comme ça, le seul moment où j'ai l'impression de pouvoir respirer, c'est … quand je suis avec toi. »

Castiel lèvre rapidement les yeux, plissés, sur Dean. « Avec moi ? »

Dean sourit. « Ouais. Tu es le seul qui connaisse le vrai moi, et l'aime bien. Enfin, je pense que c'est le cas, » il essaie de plaisanter, réalisant que tout cela sonne putain de bidon et en manque d'affection.

La lèvre de Castiel sourit en coin. « C'est le cas. Quand tu n'es pas un enfoiré et m'ignore ou m'évite, c'est tout. »

Pouffant, Dean le frappe doucement du poing sur l'épaule. « Alors, je suis désolé d'avoir été un aussi gros connard, et c'est fini maintenant, d'accord ? On est bon ? »

Castiel acquiesce, poussant son épaule contre celle de Dean. « On est bon. Juste tant que tu sais que la prochaine fois que tu agis comme ça avec moi, je te botte le cul. »

Dean se penche contre le côté de Castiel, appréciant sa chaleur et le petit frisson qui court le long de sa nuque quand aucun d'eux ne s'écarte. « Compris. »

xxx

A partir de ce moment, c'est comme si Dean et Castiel n'avaient jamais eu aucune distance ni malaise entre eux et n'avaient jamais été séparés. Mais du point de vue de Dean c'est encore mieux qu'avant parce qu'il y a une étincelle entre eux, et pour lui c'est comme si quelque chose avait commencé à attiser la flamme de charbons ardents qui avait peut-être toujours existé.

Dean sait qu'il ne l'imagine pas lorsque Castiel s'assoit encore plus près de lui, leurs jambes se touchant sous le comptoir lorsqu'ils vont prendre des burgers, ou quand leurs mains frôlent l'une contre l'autre le long de la table. Il sait qu'il ne l'imagine pas lorsque les doigts de Castiel persistent alors qu'ils effleurent le long de son dos, le pressant de se dépêcher lorsqu'ils marchent vers la cabane. Il sait qu'il ne l'imagine pas quand les yeux de Castiel descendent rapidement sur ses lèvres à plus d'une occasion alors qu'ils se fixent.

L'étincelle entre eux devient si électrisée que Dean est parfois surpris que ses cheveux ne se dressent pas sur sa tête. Il est incapable de se souvenir de la sensation de son estomac sans le millier de papillons voletant à l'intérieur de celui-ci dès que Castiel est proche. Il vit dans un état perpétuel d'excitation réfrénée chaque fois qu'il est près de Castiel, ce qui récemment, est presque chaque heure éveillée de la journée.

Les seuls moments où ils ne sont pas ensemble est lorsque Dean travaille, ayant trouvé un travail à temps partiel chez le menuisier local contre de l'essence et de l'argent de poche. Dean était à la base censé travailler au garage de Bobby, son père ayant tout prévus pour lui, mais autant que Dean aime les voiture, il détestait se sentir contraint de se modeler en ce que ses parents attendent qu'il soit. Cela le met hors de lui qu'ils aient considérés que ça irait de soi que Dean travaillerait là, sans question posée, sans considération de ce qu'il pourrait aimer faire, mais il ne pouvait penser à aucune alternative que ses parents pourraient accepter comme raison de ne pas travailler au garage. C'était Castiel qui lui avait sauvé le coup.

« Pourquoi tu ne trouves pas un menuisier qui cherche un apprenti ? » suggère Castiel quelques jours après leur retour au lac, interrompant Dean en train de râler sur le fait de commencer à travailler au garage la semaine prochaine. « Tu as adoré construire la cabane, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean s'assoit plus droit de là où il est avachi sur le pouf en poire. Il fixe à travers la fenêtre de la cabane, observant la pluie tomber à travers les feuilles. « Tu penses que je pourrais ? J'sais pas si je pourrais convaincre quelqu'un de me payer pour simplement me tenir là et être dans leur patte. »

Castiel pouffe. « J'ai du mal à croire que ce sera tout ce que tu feras. » Il fixe Dean en contemplation pendant quelques secondes. « Tu sais, je pense que Missouri a un cousin qui est menuisier. Je pourrai lui en parler. »

Et c'est comme ça que Dean commença sa relation professionnelle avec le menuisier Rufus Turner, une des personnes les plus grincheuses que Dean n'ait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer. L'homme fixe Dean avec tellement de désapprobation sur son visage lorsqu'il le regarde faire maladroitement son chemin dans l'atelier, que si Dean n'avait pas déjà su qu'il était de la famille de Missouri il aurait parié son argent dessus.

Mais Dean avait beaucoup de pratique en matière d'agir avec les gens grincheux, ayant grandis autour de Bobby et Missouri, alors il s'insinue dans les bonnes grâces de Rufus durant sa première semaine, bien que le vieil homme ne se l'admettrait pas. La distraction de Dean à travailler dans un vrai magasin de menuiserie entraine des regards noirs et des grognements de Rufus pour que l'apprenti sorte de son chemin, mais plus d'une fois Dean aperçoit un sourire sur le visage du vieil homme quand il fait quelque chose de bien sans qu'on ait à lui dire deux fois de le faire.

Dean aime être au travail et dans la boutique bien plus qu'il n'avait cru que ce serait possible, et quand Rufus ne le plonge pas jusqu'au coude dans le nettoyage de sciures et de copeaux, il questionne l'homme sur les outils du métier et quels différents types de bois sont les meilleurs pour quel meuble. Dean s'immerge dans la conception, empruntant des livres à la bibliothèque pour les lire chaque nuit avant d'aller dormir.

John et Mary sont quelque peu confus et inquiets quand Dean leur annonce pour la première fois qu'il préfère travailler à l'atelier de Rufus qu'au garage de Bobby. John, en particulier, semble bouleversé que Dean ne veuille pas marcher dans ses pas, mais quand leur fils leur explique pourquoi il est intéressé par la menuiserie, et à quel point la cabane avait été ce qui avait en premier lui attisé son intérêt pour la conception, ils cèdent tous les deux, bien qu'avec réserves. Dean doit fermer le poing et mordre sa langue pour s'empêcher de les casser, se souvenant une fois de plus qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il leur a donné beaucoup de raisons de penser le pire de ses choix et actions.

Le reste de l'été est passé dans un brouillard de travail pendant quelques heures chaque matin de la semaine de travail avec Rufus, puis ses après-midis et soirées avec Castiel. Parfois ils rejoignent Charlie et les autres gamers, mais ils n'ont jamais l'air de rester très longtemps, choisissant à la place de partir de leur côté. Ce n'est jamais un choix conscient ou stipulé de leur part leurs yeux se trouvent toujours inévitablement, un sourcil se lève pour signaler que c'est le temps de partir. Mais dès qu'ils partent, ce n'est pas pour partir chacun de leur côté. Habituellement, soit ils s'aventurent jusqu'au lac pour une baignade rapide ou pour pêcher, soit ils font le chemin jusque chez Dean, montant dans la cabane, couverts par la nuit parmi les murmures et les rires.

Dean se trouve à conduire plus lentement sur sa moto quand il a les bras de Castiel enrouler autour de lui, retardant chaque moment pour qu'il puisse sentir son ami contre lui aussi longtemps que possible. Et alors que les jours et les nuits s'écoulent lentement, il peut sentir Castiel devenir plus téméraire, se pressant plus fort contre le dos de Dean, si fort qu'il ne peut parfois plus dire où il finit et où Castiel commence.

C'est les moments silencieux après qu'il ait garé sa moto et éteint le moteur, le silence écrasant se poussant contre eux dans l'absence du rugissement du moteur, que Dean peut les sentir se tenir tous deux sur le bord du précipice. Il se demande parfois si l'un d'eux aura finalement le courage de faire le pas décisif, ou si quelque chose devra les pousser par-dessus la falaise, les poumons suffoquant pour de l'air et les cœurs battant fort contre leurs poitrines.

Il a sa réponse tard une nuit à environ la moitié des vacances d'été.

Castiel dort chez lui une fois de plus, et ils sont tous deux pelotonnés au-dessus de leurs sacs de couchage dans la cabane. Il y a un orage se préparant à l'est, et ils ont ouvert les fenêtres pour prendre avantage de la brise rafraichie par la pluie qui flotte par avance à l'orage. Cas raconte à Dean la partie de jeu d'hier soir chez Charlie, Dean ayant annulé à la dernière minute parce qu'il était resté tard chez Rufus et était trop fatigué pour jouer.

« Alors, Charlie a pris Inias au lieu de Ed pour son prochain chevalier ? Je parie que ça ne s'est pas trop bien passé, » pouffe Dean.

Castiel sourit largement. « J'ai dû écouter Ed se plaindre jusqu'à ce qu'Inias me charge de l'aider à placer ses archers. Je serai certainement encore en train de l'écouter si Inias ne m'avait pas sauvé. »

« Oh mec, j'ai _pas_ hâte d'être à la prochaine rencontre, » se plaint Dean, donnant un coup de poing dans son oreiller pour le rendre plus confortable avant de se rallonger sur le dos. Ils sont allongés dans un silence de bonne compagnie pendant plusieurs minutes, Dean fixant les quelques étoiles qui restent à voir dans le ciel avant que les nuages d'orage ne les couvrent. Il est sur le point de tendre la main et éteindre la lampe pour qu'ils puissent aller dormir quand Castiel prend la parole.

« Inias dit que je suis bon en stratégie, dit que je peux voir des choses que d'autres personnes pourraient manquer, » dit Castiel.

Sa voix est timide, si bien que Dean tourne se tête pour le regarder. Castiel fixe le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. « Ah ouais ? » l'incite Dean, et il voit Castiel déglutir avant de répondre.

« Inias m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. »

La nouvelle s'écroule sur l'estomac de Dean. Sa peau devient froide et moite, et quand qu'il tourne la tête pour fixer de nouveau de plafond, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour empêcher la bile de monter dans sa gorge. « Quoi ? » demande-t-il, espérant plus que tout avoir mal entendu.

« Inias m'a proposé un rendez-vous, » continue Castiel. « C'était … étrange. Il a été très amical depuis un moment maintenant, mais je pensais que c'était juste sa façon d'être.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Dean force les mots à sortir de sa gorge, espérant que son ami ne puisse pas entendre l'angoisse dans sa voix. Il devrait avoir putain de sut que ça arriverait. Que Cas aimerait quelqu'un comme lui, quelqu'un d'intelligent et de créatif et de talentueux, comme Inias. Pas un perdant comme Dean.

L'air est silencieux entre eux, tendu. Dean n'est pas sûr si c'est juste lui qui le sens, ou si cela est mutuel. C'est probablement juste lui. Comme le fait que tout ceci venait juste de lui, non partagé et pathétique. Il le voit du coin de l'œil quand Castiel tourna la tête pour le regarder, fixant son profil.

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'y réfléchir, » répond Castiel.

Dean se moque. « Qu'est-ce qu'i réfléchir ? » Il sait que sa voix sonne amère, mais il ne peut s'en empêcher. « Le gars est cool, non ? Il aime les mêmes choses que toi, il est intelligent et peint et est tout suave et tout ça, » déballe-t-il. « Il pense que tu es bon en stratégie. C'est du gâteau. »

Castiel se tourne, regardant de nouveau le plafond avant de répondre. « Peut-être que c'est ça le problème. Peut-être qu'il est trop suave pour moi et, je ne sais pas, expérimenté pour moi. Je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne avant. Merde, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne sauf – »

Castiel s'arrête avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, mais elle reste suspendue en l'air. Ils savent tous les deux ce que l'exception de cette phrase est, et cela propulse la tension à un degré presque insoutenable.

« Peut … » commence Castiel, et Dean attend quelques secondes pour voir s'il va continuer, mais il ne le fait pas.

« Peut quoi ? » presse finalement Dean.

Castiel soupire à côté de lui. « Est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'entrainer avec moi ? Comme on l'a fait avant ? »

Dean tourne sa tête si rapidement pour fixer le profil de son ami, alors que Castiel garde obstinément ses yeux concentrés sur la fenêtre du toit au-dessus d'eux. « Quoi ? » demande Dean, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

Castiel laisse passer un soupire de frustration. « Je ne veux pas embrasser quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté qu'Inias quand tout ce que j'ai fait est un baiser maladroit au collège.

\- Il n'était pas maladroit ! » proteste Dean.

« Oui, eh bien, même dans ce cas, j'aimerais un peu plus de conseils. Et puisque tu sembles avoir acquis plein d'expérience, je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais aider, » dit Castiel, mordant sa lèvre.

Dean ferme fortement les yeux, ne croyant pas sa chance, aussi bonne que mauvaise. Bonne parce qu'embrasser Castiel est quelque chose qu'il a fantasmé depuis des mois, en autre scénario. Mais tellement putain de mauvaise parce que tout ce que Castiel veut est l'utiliser pour se préparer pour un autre connard, et à quel point est-ce déprimant ?

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, c'était une idée stupide, oublie juste –

\- Okay. »

Dean tourne sa tête pour trouver Castiel en train de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés. « Okay, quoi ? » murmure Castiel.

« Okay, je vais t'aider, » dit Dean d'une voix rauque.

Et ils se fixent, et Dean a un tel sentiment de déjà-vu. C'est juste comme la dernière fois, mais tellement complètement différent que ce n'est même pas la même galaxie. Cette fois, _cette fois_ , Dean le veut tellement qu'il peut sentir que chaque terminaison nerveuse est sur le point d'éclater d'anticipation. Cette fois, il va savourer chaque seconde, chaque gout de Castiel qu'il peut librement extraire de ce moment, puisque cette fois est probablement sa dernière.

Dean se glisse plus proche de son ami, ravalant un soupire alors qu'il sent la chaleur de la longueur du corps de Castiel contre le sien. Celui-ci l'observe, les yeux fouillant le visage de Dean à la recherche de quelque chose, mais ce dernier est trop nerveux pour même considérer ce que ce pourrait être. Tout ce à quoi il peut penser, tout ce que chaque molécule de son corps chante en ce moment est _ouiouioui_ alors qu'il se penche en avant. Il fait une pause juste avant d'atteindre les lèvres de Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux, voulant prendre une capture d'écran mentale de ce moment, mais avant qu'il puisse continuer plus loin et atteindre sa destination, Castiel se penche en avant et ferme la distance entre eux.

Le premier touché de lèvres est hésitant, tellement si proche de leur premier baiser. Mais cette fois, _cette fois_ , Dean sait quoi faire. Il sait ce qu'il veut, même s'il doit seulement prétendre que c'est pour le bénéfice de Castiel. Il presse ses lèvres contre la bouche de son ami, s'écartant d'une fraction de quelques centimètres pour jeter un œil à Castiel, les yeux fermés et les cils avivés contre la peau en dessous. Dean se penche de nouveau en avant, la bouche plus ferme cette fois, insistant. Il garde les lèvres fermées, appréciant juste la sensation de la bouche de Castiel contre la sienne et voulant prendre son temps.

Quand il sent la langue de Castiel contre la couture de ses lèvres, Dean ne peut empêcher un gémissement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il s'ouvre, suçant le bout de la langue de Castiel pour l'accueillir à l'intérieur, et il entend Castiel grogner de surprise, sent son ami attraper son épaule et l'attirer plus près. Ils glissent l'un à côté de l'autre, le tissu fin en coton de leurs t-shirts et shorts pressé entre eux, et _cette fois_ est tellement différente de la dernière, parce que cette fois Dean sait à quel point cela semblera enfiévré lorsqu'il se penche au-dessus de Castiel, faisant courir une main à travers ses cheveux et caressant le côté de son visage, bien que la différence de la barbe de trois jours au lieu de la peau douce soit une surprise plaisante. Cette fois, il sait à quel point la sensation de tracer entièrement la bouche de Castiel avec sa langue est géniale, la goutant et la réclamant comme sienne, mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas était à quel point c'est putain de chaud quand Castiel grogne, le poussant sur son dos pour qu'il puisse couvrir Dean avec son propre corps, léchant profondément à l'intérieur de la bouche de Dean.

C'est tellement meilleur que le souvenir d'avant, que ce premier baiser au collège quand Dean était trop nerveux et trop choqué qu'il ne _soit pas_ choqué par le fait d'embrasser un mec pour qu'il puisse apprécier le moment pour ce qu'il était. Et c'est tellement meilleur que toute ses fantasmes, parce que c'est _Cas_ , Castiel, en chair et en os, pressé chaud contre Dean comme s'il était juste aussi avide et dans le besoin que Dean l'est.

Castiel se penche sur Dean alors qu'il l'embrasse langoureusement, tendant la main pour faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses ponces caressant le front de Dean. La douceur de ce mouvement terrasse Dean encore plus que l'insistance des lèvres douces contre les siennes, son cœur lui faisant mal quand il se rappelle que la caresse ne lui est pas vraiment destinée. Il serre son poing, se retenant à la couverture sous lui pour s'empêcher de glisser ses doigts contre le côté de Castiel pour effleurer ses côtes. Il ignore cette petite voix dans le fond de son esprit lui disant d'arrêter, que ça va trop loin, et il prend égoïstement tout ce qu'il peut de ce moment. Ses doigts s'étendant sur l'omoplate de Castiel, bougeant avec le mouvement du muscle fin alors que Castiel lèche l'endroit où débute la mâchoire de Dean.

Dean prend une inspiration tremblante, bougeant inconsciemment sa jambe pour s'ouvrir plus à son ami, et quand il le fait, Castiel glisse la propre jambe par-dessus celle de Dean. La surprise de l'érection de son ami, dure contre la cuisse de Dean, soutire un halètement de surprise de la part de ce dernier, et Castiel s'arrête de sucer son cou. Il ne lève pas la tête cependant, et maintenant que Dean n'est plus distrait par les baisers et suçons, il remarque que le corps de Castiel tremble. « Cas ? » murmure-t-il, incertain de la signification de ce qui est dure contre sa cuisse ou du corps tremblant au-dessus de lui.

Il peut sentir Castiel prendre une grande inspiration, l'expiration du souffle chaud contre son cou provoque de la chair de poule le long de sa peau. Dean est figé sur place, attendant que son ami dise quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ , son corps se languissant en voulant reprendre les baiser et les touchés d'avant, son esprit confus sur ce qu'est tout ce bordel. Un craquement d'éclair fendant le lourd silence les fait tous deux sursauter, et Castiel lève la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Dean.

Ils se regardent l'un l'autre pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Dean s'entende lâcher, « Ne sors pas avec Inias. »

Castiel plisse les yeux, les sourcils se rencontrant de confusion. « Quoi ?

\- Cas, c'est … je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec lui, » murmure Dean, fermant fortement les yeux. Il ne peut pas supporter le regard de Castiel pendant qu'il confesse plus ou moins ce qu'il a sur le cœur, c'est juste trop.

« Okay. »

Dean cligne des yeux, les ouvre grands et écarquillés alors qu'ils rencontrent le regard de Castiel. « Quoi ?

\- A partir du moment où tu me dis pourquoi, » répond Castiel.

Il y a un moment où Dean pense à dire à Castiel de juste oublier ça, d'y aller et de sortir avec cet autre type, parce que ce serait bien plus facile que de lui avouer la vérité, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire marche arrière maintenant. Après toutes ces années, il doit à son meilleur ami la vérité, aussi difficile à dire soit-elle. « Parce que ta place est avec moi, » murmure-t-il finalement, fixant son regard sur la fenêtre du toit alors que la lumière d'un éclair illumine la cabane pendant une seconde.

« Je sais. »

Dean bouge rapidement la tête pour regarder de nouveau Castiel. « Je pensais qu'Inias te plaisais ? »

Castiel laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains, grognant. « Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Inias me plaisais. » Il lève la tête pour rendre le regard de Dean. « La seule personne qui m'ait jamais plu, la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai jamais voulu être, c'est _toi_. »

Dean fixe Castiel, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant sans aucun son pendant plusieurs moments parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire. « Pourquoi … pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? »

Castiel roule pour s'allonger sur son dos, épaule contre épaule avec Dean, alors qu'il regarde le plafond. « C'est juste … tu n'as jamais donné aucun indice sur le fait que tu pourrais être intéressé par les mecs. Tu continuais juste de sortir avec une fille après l'autre. J'ai pensé … je savais que ce que nous avons est … différent. Mais je pensais que j'étais le seul qui voulait mener ça plus loin. » Il s'arrête avant de tourner sa tête pour fixer Dean, qui ne pouvait quitter le regard de son ami. « Mais récemment, on aurait dit que peut-être tu _ressentais_ la même chose que moi. » Castiel le regarde, les yeux écarquillés et inquisiteurs. « La façon dont tu t'asseyais plus près, et me touchais plus … Je ne l'imaginais pas, si ? »

Dean remarque le regard méfiant dans les yeux de Castiel, presque comme s'il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qui se passait. « Non, tu ne l'imaginais pas, » admit Dean. Il peut sentir son visage rougir, mal à l'aise avec le fait d'admettre ce qu'il a essayé de cacher pendant des mois. « J'sais pas quand c'est arrivé, vraiment. J'ai juste plus ou moins réalisé un jour que je voulais plus. Mais j'ai pensé que c'était pas ton cas, alors je me suis retenu, décidé de juste être heureux avec ce que je pouvais obtenir en étant juste ami. »

Les yeux de Castiel dérivent sur les lèvres de Dean, et les papillons dans l'estomac de Dean commencent à sauter de nouveau. « Est-ce que je peux encore t'embrasser ? » demande Castiel.

« Oh mon dieu, oui, je t'en prie, » murmure Dean, attirant Castiel plus près alors qu'il se penche en avant et au-dessus de lui. Et ce troisième baiser est encore plus différent de leur deux premiers, parce que cette fois aucun d'entre eux ne se retient de montrer combien ils le veulent. Dean peut sentir un sourire jouer sur la bouche de Castiel alors qu'il aligne les lèvres douces contre les siennes, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire largement aussi. C'est évident pour Dean à quel point Castiel est inexpérimenté, mais la maladresse des dents s'entrechoquant et de trop de salive rend seulement Castiel bien plus adorable pour Dean, bien qu'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute. Mais celui-ci apprend vite, et en quelques minutes à étudier la technique d'action de Dean, il est capable d'arracher un gémissement de l'arrière de la gorge de l'autre juste par le plus doux coup de sa langue.

Dean enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, l'attirant plus fortement alors que leurs baisers deviennent plus désordonnés et précipités. Castiel se déplace, manœuvrant pour se glisser entre les jambes de Dean, et _putain_ c'est en train de devenir tout à fait obscène très rapidement, mais juste au moment où Dean est sur le point de rouler ses hanches pour montrer à Castiel juste à quel point il est d'accord, il entend un cliquetis en bas sous la cabane.

« Hey, Dean ! » Sam beugle du bas de l'échelle. « Maman a dit que je peux dormir ici avec vous ce soit pour que je puisse regarder l'orage ! »

« Encore, putain, putain, putain, putain, _putain_ , » marmonne Dean, alors que Castiel s'écarte de lui maladroitement. Dean s'assoit, attrapant un coussin pour cacher son érection, et a un petit sourire alors qu'il voit Castiel s'empaqueter dans une couverture pour cacher la sienne. Quand Castiel remarque que Dean sourit, il roule des yeux d'exaspération, mais Dean aperçoit quand même une déformation de ses lèvres alors que ses joues rosissent.

La tête endormie de Sam et ses cheveux souples pointent du trou dans le sol. « Alors vous êtes encore levés, les gars ? »

Dean s'étrangle, s'éclaircissant la voie pour le couvrir. « Euh, ouais, je pense qu'on sera levé pendant un moment. » Il regarde Castiel quand Sam tourne son dos et fait un clin d'œil, mais Castiel semble moins qu'amusé par le jeu de mot.

Sam jette un œil à Castiel. « Il fait très chaud ici, Cas. Pourquoi tu es tout couvert par la couette ? »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillent, ayant totalement l'air d'un voleur attrapé avec sa main dans le bocal à cookie, alors Dean vient à son secours. « Euh, Cas ne se sentait pas bien. Je pense qu'il a peut-être attrapé la fièvre ou quelque chose. Alors euh, il avait plutôt froid. » Castiel lance à Dean un regard de gratitude.

« Oh, eh bien tu peux avoir ma couverture aussi, Cas, si tu as encore froid, » s'aventure gentiment Sam. Dean et Castiel l'observe alors qu'il défait son sac à dos, sortant une lampe de poche, un livre, une brique de jus de fruit, un oreiller et une couverture.

« Non merci, Sam, je me sentirai bientôt mieux, » répond Castiel, fixant Dean si intensément que Dean doit détourner le regard pendant une seconde. Il regarde de nouveau Castiel avec un sourire timide l'instant suivant et il entend Charlie dans sa tête l'appeler une princesse Disney.

« Okay, cool. Je vais regarder par la fenêtre alors que l'orage passe, si vous les gars voulez aller dormir, je serai silencieux, » dit Sam, s'asseyant sur le banc sous la fenêtre, complètement inconscient des timides sourires dragueurs que son frère et Castiel continuent de se lancer.

« Ouais, bien sûr, Sammy, » répond Dean, gardant son regard bloqué sur Castiel alors qu'il retourne dans son sac de couchage. Castiel le suit, rapprochant le sien un peu plus près de Dean, mais pas assez près pour que ça ait l'air suspicieux aux yeux de Sam. Ils s'allongent sur le côté, face l'un à l'autre. Dean glisse sa main pour qu'elle soit sur le sol entre eux, et Castiel fait de même, plaçant sa main juste à côté de celle de Dean, assez poche pour que leurs petits doigts se touchent.

Ils se fixent, écoutant l'orage se rapprocher, les jubilations d'émerveillement de Sam aux éclairs brisant le silence entre deux coups de tonnerre. Dean observe les paupières de Castiel devenir plus lourdes par le sommeil, et sent ses propres yeux devenir lourds alors qu'il échoue à retenir un bâillement.

Juste avant qu'il tombe dans le sommeil, il entend Castiel murmurer, « Bonne nuit, Dean, » et il sent une main couvrir la sienne.

xxx

 **.**

 **Notes :**

(1) **Shoeless Joe** : de son vrai nom Joe Jackson (1887-1951) est un joueur de baseball américain, l'un des meilleurs frappeurs. _Shoeless_ se traduit par « déchaussé » et c'est donc un jeu de mot avec le fait que Castiel vient de lancer une chaussure à la figure de Dean.

(2) **Champ intérieur/extérieur** ( _infield/outfield_ ) : au baseball, le champ intérieur désigne le terrain entre les quatre bases, et le champ extérieur est le reste du terrain après ces quatre bases.

(3) **Marbre** ( _plate_ ) : c'est la base finale que les joueurs qui courent de base en base doivent atteindre pour marquer le point.

(4) **Evel Knievel** : de son vrai nom Robert Craig Knievel Jr. (1938-2007) est un motard cascadeur américain, s'étant blessé à deux reprise au cours de sa carrière. Il a cependant été un fort défenseur le port du casque obligatoire (lors d'une chute sur la tête, le casque qu'il portait lui aurait sauvé la vie).

(5) **Fap** : c'est une onomatopée utilisée (vulgairement) pour parler de la masturbation masculine (oui, ils ont un autre terme pour celle des femmes).

(6) **L'échelle de Kinsey** : résultat des recherches menées par Alfred Kinsey durant les années 1950 et ayant permis de constater que homosexualité et hétérosexualité ne sont pas des orientations sexuelles exclusives, mais plutôt qu'elles sont deux pôles distincts ou complémentaires avec des nuances entre elles. L'échelle va de 0 à 6, de l'hétérosexualité exclusive à l'homosexualité exclusive, le 3e palier étant la bisexualité il y a aussi une catégorie « X » pour l'asexualité. Pour Kinsey, l'être humain porte en lui, à la fois et tour à tour, une composante soit hétérosexuelle soit homosexuelle, qui s'aménageront différemment selon les personnes et leurs vécus. Donc, selon lui, on ne peut pas établir de catégories sexuelles parfaitement tranchées.

(7) **Contrat de conduite pour adolescent** ( _Teen Driving Agreement_ ) : c'est une pratique aux Etats-Unis où l'adolescent remplit un contrat dans lequel il promet de faire attention et de respecter le code de la route etc. Selon la transgression, l'adolescent n'a plus le droit de conduire pour une durée donnée et prévue dans le contrat (qui est variable et dépend de ce qui a été prévus à la base)

.


	7. Chapter 7

**/!\ ATTENTION : Bien que cette fic soit rated M, je préfère vous prévenir que certaines scènes sont très explicites et très graphiques. Désolé donc pour le léger spoil, mais je préfère vous prévenir plutôt que vous laisser ce genre de petite surprise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _._

 _._

 _You know you look so tired (Tu sais tu sembles si fatigué)_

 _You're gonna stay up late tonight (Tu vas rester debout tard ce soir)_

 _Under the stars (Sous les étoiles)_

 _Well I'll put you in pride of place (Eh bien je te donnerai une place de choix)_

 _I'm gonna set my sights (Je vais focaliser mon intérêt)_

 _I'm gonna set your soul alight (Je vais arranger ton âme)_

 _Under the stars (Sous les étoiles)_

~Morning Parade, "Under the Stars"

.

.

Le matin suivant, Dean se réveille lentement pour trouver de grands yeux bleus en train de le fixer. Cela lui prend en tout deux secondes pour se souvenir de la nuit précédente, et le soulagement et le bonheur et l'anticipation qui s'entrechoquent dans son corps font sauter son cœur. Castiel l'observe, un regard méfiant mais ouvert sur le visage, et quand Dean sourit largement, le visage de Castiel s'adoucie et s'illumine, comme s'il y avait une lueur explosant à travers le sourire qui éclate sur ses lèvres.

Dean bouge une main pour atteindre son ami et l'attire plus près, mais une voix près de la fenêtre l'arrête. « Hey Dean, maman nous a dit de descendre pour le petit déjeuner dans quelques minutes, » annonce Sam.

Se relevant sur un coude, Dean regarde vers son frère alors que Sam écarte le sommeil de ses yeux. « Bien sûr, Sammy. Tu veux bien descendre et lui dire qu'on sera là dans une seconde ? »

« Oui, je ferai mieux de le faire. Je pense que tes ronflements ont effrayés tous les oiseaux matinaux de toute façon, du coup il n'y a rien à regarder ici. »

Dean lance une chaussette sale vers le trou dans le sol alors que Sam commence à descendre l'échelle. « Vas te faire, _tu es_ celui qui ronfle. »

La tête de Sam disparait dans un éclat de rire, et Dean réalise soudainement juste à quel point lui et Castiel sont seuls. Il sent son visage rougir alors qu'il jette un œil à son ami, et il est soulagé de voir que Castiel semble juste aussi nerveux que lui. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, ils regardent tous deux rapidement au loin, et Dean pense à faire semblant que tout va bien et à foncer droit vers la sécurité de la maison quand Castiel s'éclaircit la gorge. Dean sursaute au son, se réprimandant silencieusement pour être une telle chochotte.

« Dean, » dit Castiel, sa voix rauque. Dean ne peut pas se souvenir exactement de quand la voix de Castiel était tombée à un ton aussi bas elle s'était toujours abaissée depuis qu'ils avaient atteint la puberté quelques années plus tôt, et s'était pourtant arrêtée. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu _aussi_ bas avant, et il se demande si c'est parce que Castiel vient juste de se réveiller ou à cause de la personne à qui il parlait. Il espère en quelque sorte être celui qui la fait apparaitre chez Castiel, mais peu importe la raison, Dean aime ça. Beaucoup.

Il force son regard à remonter jusqu'à Castiel. « Ouais, Cas ? »

Castiel le fixe en retour pendant plusieurs battements, et Dean utilise ce moment pour laisser son regard errer sur le visage de son ami. À un moment au fil des années, Castiel était devenu un homme. La barbe de trois jours qu'il avait la nuit dernière est encore plus longue et épaisse, faisant se demander à Dean à quelle fréquence Castiel doit se raser maintenant. Quand il plisse les yeux ou sourit, les plis autour de ses yeux lui donnent l'apparence de quelqu'un de plus vieux et plus sage. Et la courbe des muscles de son torse et de ses épaules que Dean avait appréciée avant était de façon impossible, plus large, exhibant sa force.

Dean commence à se demander comment il apparait à Castiel, s'il ressemble en rien à l'homme qu'est Castiel, mais avant qu'il puisse s'inquiéter de savoir si Castiel aime ce qu'il est devenu, son ami interrompt ses pensées.

« Bonjour, » répond solennellement Castiel.

Dean lève un sourcil en direction de son ami et renifle. « Toi seul peux faire sonner bonjour aussi sérieusement qu'un discours aux nations unies. »

Il sourit lorsque Castiel lève les yeux au ciel et essaye de cacher un rougissement, utilisant la distraction momentanée pour s'approcher discrètement. Il se penche en avant, s'arrêtant juste alors qu'il atteint les lèvres de Castiel, et fixe. « Salut, » murmure-t-il, fermant les yeux et souriant lorsqu'il sent le souffle chaud d'une respiration contre ses lèvres.

« Hello, Dean, » murmure Castiel, alors qu'il ferme les millimètres de distance entre eux. Le baiser est doux, chaste avec la timidité de la lumière du jour, et les papillons dans les estomacs, et l'inquiétude de l'haleine du matin, mais ce n'est pas moins monumentale pour eux deux, et le cœur de Dean manque un battement quand il sent les lèvres de Castiel se changer en un sourire contre sa bouche.

« Est-ce que c'est réel ? » murmure Dean, alors qu'il fait dériver sa bouche plus bas, traçant son chemin jusqu'à la ligne tranchante de la mâchoire de son ami.

Castiel soupire, glissant une main plus haut sur la nuque de Dean pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « J'espère. »

Juste au moment où Dean décide de donner à Castiel un véritable baiser, que l'haleine du matin aille se faire voir, ils entendent la porte fenêtre du patio s'ouvrir brusquement. « Les garçons ! Le petit déjeuner attend ! » leur hurle Mary.

Dean rit, reposant son front contre celui de Castiel et fermant les yeux. Il sent une main de chaque côté de son visage, et ouvre les yeux pour voir Castiel le fixer avec tendresse. « À suivre ? »

« Bordel, oui, » répond Dean, plaçant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Castiel avant de s'assoir. Il bouge sur place un moment, regardant autour et attrapant un oreiller. « Au moins j'ai quelque chose à porter pour cacher combien c'était génial de se réveiller ce matin, » sourit-il narquois, rampant jusqu'à l'échelle pour commencer à descendre.

Il s'arrête alors qu'il descend le premier barreau, observant Castiel attraper un t-shirt et le jeter sur ses genoux. Quand il hausse un sourcil à son ami et lui fait un clin d'œil, Castiel lèvre les yeux au ciel. « Ne te donne pas tant de mérite, rêver du livreur de pizza a eu autant d'effet sur moi. »

Dean explose de rire, descendant le long de l'échelle. « Fait attention, Cas, ou je vais dire à ma mère de cacher le pain perdu. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir recours à des moyens aussi barbares, » rétorque Castiel alors qu'il descend l'échelle après Dean.

Dean lui sourit alors qu'il atteint le sol, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Nah, t'as raison. Je peux être cruel, mais il y a quelques limites qui ne devraient jamais être dépassées. »

xxx

Après le petit déjeuner, Castiel roule sur son vélo jusque chez lui pour faire le point avec Missouri, et pour prendre une douche et se laver pour le reste de la journée. D'autant qu'ils aimeraient tous deux passer un peu de temps seuls, ils ont promis à Charlie quelques jours plus tôt de se retrouver avec elle et plusieurs autres de ses amis pour une journée RPG. Au fond, aussi heureux qu'il l'est que les choses aient changées entre lui et Castiel, Dean est en quelque sorte soulagé de trainer autour d'un groupe de personne. Il est toujours un peu effrayé de tout ce que cela signifie, et inquiet de combien cela change leur amitié.

Quand Dean arrive à la maison de Charlie, Castiel est déjà là, assis les jambes croisées dans l'un des poufs jeté dans la pièce. Dean se tient devant la porte, l'indécision sur l'endroit où s'assoir lui donne l'impression d'être un idiot. Son premier instinct est de filer à côté de Castiel, mais il sait à quoi cela ressemblera pour le reste de la pièce, et il ne sait pas pour Castiel, mais il n'est pas vraiment prêt à répondre à des questions sur leur « relation », surtout quand il a probablement autant de questions que n'importe qui d'autre.

Castiel lance un regard par-dessus le livre dans ses mains, et quand ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Dean, il sourit. Dean peut sentir son propre visage s'éclairer, et ils se fixent, sourires idiots sur leurs visages jusqu'à ce que Dean entende Charlie s'éclaircir la gorge derrière lui.

« Est-ce que tu attends une invitation gravée pour le bottage-de-cul ? J'ai besoin d'aide pour savoir qui placer en dirigeant de la première ligne de la charge, genre, aujourd'hui, si tu peux trouver un moment dans ton habituel faire-les-yeux-doux-à-Cas. »

Dean sourit largement, serrant l'épaule de Charlie alors qu'il la pousse vers la table où le jeu est installé. « Si tu continues comme ça, je vais peut-être devoir passer dans le camp ennemi. »

« Tu n'oserais pas, » se moque Charlie. « J'ai trop de matière à te faire chanter pour que tu puisses sérieusement le considérer. »

Ils se rassemblent autour de la table, débattant à voix basses sur qui mettre dans quelle position. Charlie veut Alfie en première ligne parce qu'il est fantastique en stratégie, mais Dean argumente que le gars est trop tendre, et l'équipe de Ed trouverait un moyen d'utiliser ça à leur avantage. Dean est tellement concentré sur la discussion à propos de leur plan de jeu qu'il ne remarque pas que Castiel les a rejoint sur le banc à la table jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main passer contre la sienne. Il tourne la tête et regarde Castiel, qui lui donne un regard de côté mais ne dit rien.

Et dès ce moment, Dean devient inutile, parce que tout ce sur quoi il peut se concentrer est la proximité de son ami. Il veut se pencher, attraper la main de Castiel ou toucher son dos ou serrer sa cuisse ou … _quelque chose_. La chaleur du corps de Castiel à côté de Dean lui donne le vertige, et il doit se concentrer pour empêcher un sourire d'éclater sur son visage. Charlie n'arrête pas de lui parler, de lui poser des questions, mais tout ce qu'elle dit est une tâche désordonnée parce qu'à chaque fois que Dean essaie de l'écouter, Castiel va bouger, tourner son corps ou bouger ses jambes plus près, ou frotter son bras contre celui de Dean, et la distraction est à rendre fou. Quand Castiel soupire et se penche plus loin pour regarder quelque chose par-dessus la table, Dean ne peut s'empêcher de se pencher avec lui, manquant déjà la pression de son corps.

« Dean, tu vas bien ? » demande Charlie, interrompant ses pensées.

Dean lève la tête rapidement pour regarder Charlie, ses yeux ayant été occupés à fixer sa cuisse pressée contre celle de Castiel. « Euh, ouais. Pourquoi ? »

Charlie fait une grimace. « Tu agis putain de bizarrement. Et sans vouloir t'offenser, tu es nul à la stratégie aujourd'hui. C'est comme si tu n'étais même pas là. »

Dean ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser, mais alors cela le frappe que l'excuse parfaite pour partir d'ici lui tombe dans les bras. « En fait, je me sens comme si je couvrais quelque chose. Tu sais, mal de tête, et juste, euh, j'me sens pas tout à fait bien. »

Il sent Castiel devenir très immobile et silencieux à côté de lui, et se demande si Castiel peut dire qu'il ment à travers ses dents, et s'il sera assez ingénieux pour trouver sa propre excuse pour partir plus tôt.

« Mec, rentre chez toi. Je ne veux pas attraper tes poux, » se plaint Charlie, se sauvant plus loin sur le banc, à l'écart de Dean.

Dean pouffe de rire. « Poux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a, dix ans ? » Il se détourne de Charlie, attrapant le regard de Castiel assez longtemps pour lui faire un clin d'œil conspirateur, et se lève.

« En fait, je pense que je vais y aller, aussi, » entend-t-il Castiel dire alors qu'il marche vers la porte. « Missouri m'a demandé de l'aider avec des … trucs, et choses, » finit-il lamentablement.

Dean doit mordre sa lèvre pour retenir un rire. Castiel est bon à un paquet de choses, mais mentir n'est vraiment pas l'une d'entre elles.

Alors que Dean se tourne pour dire au revoir, il trouve Charlie en train de les fixer tous les deux avec des yeux perçants et soupçonneux. Il fait ce qu'il peut pour prétendre qu'il ne voit pas ce regard alors qu'il interpelle, « A plus tard les gars ! Amusez-vous bien à attaquer le château ! »

Castiel suit de près derrière lui alors qu'il fait son chemin jusqu'à la porte et dans le couloir menant vers la porte d'entrée et dehors. « Qu'est-ce que je fais de mon vélo ? » demande-t-il à Dean alors qu'ils marchent sur le porche.

Autant Dean aimerait lui dire de le laisser là, pour que Castiel puisse monter derrière lui sur sa moto et qu'ils puissent juste partir d'ici et trouver un endroit où être seul immédiatement, autant il s'inquiète que cela blesse les sentiments de Charlie qu'ils soient si évidents sur le fait de vouloir s'en aller. En plus, il n'est pas sûr qu'aucun d'eux soit prêt à laisser tout le monde savoir ce qu'il se passe entre eux, et ça serait définitivement une preuve flagrante.

Dean mordille sa lèvre pendant un moment. « Ma maison est plus près, » dit-il. « Pourquoi on ne se retrouverait pas là-bas et l'y laisserait ? »

Castiel sourit et monte sur son vélo. « On se voit là-bas, » répond-il, et Dean l'observe alors qu'il pédale le long de la rue, avant de monter sur sa moto et d'allumer le contact.

Le grondement du moteur de sa moto rend impossible le fait pour eux deux d'être furtifs et de s'échapper de la maison sans y entrer et laisser sa mère savoir quels sont leurs plans, et une fois à l'intérieur elle les convainc de rester assez longtemps pour prendre le déjeuner. Alors au moment où ils sont enfin merveilleusement seuls et sur leur chemin, le soleil a déjà passé son sommet dans le chaud ciel d'été.

Ils ne discutent pas d'où ils vont, sachant tous deux sans le reconnaitre quelle est leur destination. L'étang est l'endroit où ils savent qu'ils peuvent aller sans que personne ne les trouve, le reste du monde ayant apparemment oublié qu'il existait, s'il ne l'a jamais su. Avant la nuit dernière, Dean aurait voulu prolonger la route jusqu'à l'étang, la sensation de Castiel pressé contre lui le faisant s'accrocher au moment aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Mais maintenant, sachant qu'il n'a pas à s'accrocher à ses moments de touchés volés, sachant qu'une fois qu'ils arriveront il y aura la promesse d'encore plus, Dean est désireux que la route se termine et que le reste de leur journée commence.

Ils trouvent leur chemin lentement le long du passage de terre, la moto rebondissant de façon instable sur les monticules de terres et d'herbes. Une fois qu'ils ont traversé la clairière et sont garés devant l'étang, Dean enlève son casque, et écoute Castiel faire la même chose derrière lui. Aucun d'eux ne semble pressé de descendre de la moto cependant, et Dean se penche en arrière dans l'espace de Castiel quand il sent des bras forts s'enrouler en retour autour de sa taille.

Le soleil du début de l'après-midi rend l'air étouffant, et Dean peut sentir les ruissèlements de sueur coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et se perdant dans la ceinture de son jean, mais il ne s'écarte pas de la chaleur du corps de Castiel. Il se laisse être enveloppé par Castiel, le touché, l'odeur, la sensation de son ami devient son monde entier pour quelques précieuses secondes.

Castiel passe son menton par-dessus l'épaule de Dean. « Peut-être qu'on devrait descendre. »

Dean glousse. « C'est une proposition ? » (1)

S'asseyant en arrière sur le siège, Castiel pousse Dean en avant. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire, abruti. »

Se contorsionnant, Dean lui lance un sourire par-dessus son épaule. « Tu me connais, je ne peux jamais résister à une opportunité comme ça. » Il observe Castiel passer une jambe par-dessus, et fait de même, les deux déambulent pour se tenir derrière le ponton et fixe l'eau. Dean est nerveux, soudainement, la nervosité de ce matin revenant en pleine force. Il lance furtivement un regard du coin de l'œil à Castiel, se demandant s'il ressent la même chose.

« On devrait en parler, » commence Castiel, lançant un regard rapidement à Dean avant de fixer à nouveau par-dessus l'étang.

L'estomac de Dean se serre en un nœud. « De quoi ? » demande-t-il, prudemment.

Castiel soupire. « De, tu sais … _nous_. »

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et frotte l'arrière de sa nuque, essayant de son mieux d'empêcher sa voix de sonner tremblante. « Tu as changé d'avis ? » Il se déteste de sonner désespéré, nécessiteux peut-être que tout était trop beau pour être vrai.

Castiel se tourne pour regarder Dean de front. « Non, j'ai juste … Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse blesser cette amitié. »

« Moi non plus, » ajoute Dean rapidement, peut-être trop rapidement, à en juger par l'ardeur avec laquelle Castiel lui rend son regard.

« Alors, je pensais que peut-être on devrait y aller doucement, » continue Castiel. « Je n'ai … je n'ai jamais été – tu sais. _Intime_ avec qui que ce soit avant, pas même proche. Alors je ne veux pas que les choses aillent trop vites, et finir par regretter quelque chose. »

Dean n'est pas sûr de comment répondre. Une part de lui est soulagé par la requête de Castiel parce que, s'il est complètement honnête avec lui-même, il a été un peu terrifié par ses sentiments pour son ami, autant que paniqué sur comment ce genre de choses fonctionnent lorsque c'est entre deux mecs.

Mais une autre part de lui est inquiète que cela signifie que Castiel ait des doutes, et qu'il est juste effrayé de laisser Dean le savoir. Il ne veut pas que Castiel se sente sous pression là-dedans juste parce que Dean a pratiquement les initiales de Cas tatouées sur ses fesses avec des cœurs dessinés tout autour d'elles.

Alors que Dean traite tout ça, il peut sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui, observant sa réaction. « Peut-être que c'est dur pour toi de comprendre parce que tu _as_ … fait des choses avec des gens avant, et que ce n'est plus une si grande affaire pour toi maintenant, » ajoute Castiel, la voix incertaine.

« Quoi ? Non ! » lâche Dean. « Je veux dire, ouais, j'ai fait des … _choses_ avec des gens avant. Ou, avec des filles. Jamais avec un mec, cependant. Et je n'ai jamais … jamais eu un véritable … _rapport_ avant, ou rien. » Il peut sentir son visage devenir une nuance brillante de rouge, et il espère que peut-être la puissante lumière du soleil cache un peu de son embarras à Castiel. « Mais, Cas, c'est une grosse histoire pour moi aussi. Surtout parce que c'est, tu sais, _toi_. »

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillent, mais il reste silencieux, alors Dean se force à continuer. « Alors, ouais, je comprends, tu veux y aller lentement. Et, j'sais pas, je suis plutôt d'accord, je crois. » Il ne dit pas ce qu'il y a dans son cœur, qu'il est terrifié que Castiel change d'avis, qu'il ne veuille pas autant Dean que Dean a besoin de lui, qu'il sent que toute sa vie l'a menée ici, à ce sentiment qui est submergeant et exaltant, qu'il serait tout à fait d'accord pour attendre pour toujours si cela signifie qu'il pourra garder Castiel à ses côtés.

Au lieu de ça, il tient sa main ouverte, attend pour que Castiel mêle ses doigts entre les siens, et se penche pour placer un baiser chaste sur le coin de la bouche de Castiel. « On est une équipe, pas vrai ? » murmure-t-il.

Castiel le fixe, les yeux solennels et insondables, avant d'acquiescer lentement. « Tu sautes, je saute. »

Dean serre sa main avant de la laisser partir. « Course jusqu'à l'eau, » murmure-t-il, avant de sourire largement et se prendre un sprint sur le ponton.

Il entend Castiel l'appeler un assbutt alors qu'il passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, et ce seul mouvement donne à son ami la chance de le rattraper. Alors quand Dean plonge dans l'eau claire et délicieusement fraiche, il rit de plaisir quand il sent les bras forts de Castiel s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

xxx

Dean n'est d'abord pas sûr de ce que « aller lentement » signifie, alors il décide de laisser son ami prendre les reines de leur relation. Ce qu'il réalise vite est que « aller lentement » signifie beaucoup de sourires et de regards timides, être assis assez près pour toujours se toucher, de doux soupirs contre de la peau chaude, et de lents baisers volés dès qu'ils sont seuls et se sentent effrontés.

Et c'est assez, pour le moment. Bien sûr, Dean veut plus, il veut toujours plus c'est un mec à l'apogée de sa vie sexuelle, après tout. Mais ce qu'il découvre est qu'explorer cette relation ou _chose_ ou peu importe comment cela s'appelle, lentement, en prenant leur temps l'un avec l'autre et juste apprendre à se connaitre de cette nouvelle façon, … eh bien, c'est une expérience enivrante, à elle seule.

Les quelques semaines depuis leur premier baiser passent dans un brouillard, Dean et Castiel se sentent tous deux comme s'ils vivaient dans une bulle, incapable d'être touchés ou affectés par le monde extérieur. Un des jours où Dean travaille, il passe la matinée à essayer de cacher le sourire qui menace de percer sur son visage, et Rufus lui hurle dessus plus d'une fois pour être si bêbête qu'il va finir par se couper un doigt. Les après-midis il se retrouve à se ruer chez lui, excité parce qu'il sait que Castiel sera là à l'attendre.

Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour éviter de trainer avec d'autre gens, tous deux si cupides d'avoir l'autre pour eux. Ils sont rapidement d'accord sur le fait de garder leur couple discret, majoritairement parce que c'est encore trop nouveau et qu'ils ne veulent rien faire pour changer cela d'une certaine façon, mais aussi parce qu'ils savent qu'il y aura inévitablement des gens qui n'approuveront pas. Dean peut à peine songer à comment ses parents réagiront s'ils découvrent leur relation, alors il évite d'y penser autant qu'il le peut. Il espère qu'il pourrait juste dire _merde_ , qui s'intéresse à ce que les autres pensent, mais c'est une petite ville, et à moins que lui et Cas aient un moyen rapide et sûr de gérer cela, il faut qu'ils la jouent intelligent, pour le moment. Tout ceci veut dire que lorsque Dean ne travaille pas, leur temps est majoritairement passé à l'étang, parce que c'est l'endroit où ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas être dérangés.

Si cela arrivait avec une fille, Dean serait obsédé par l'idée de comment agir autour d'elle, voulant impressionner et être le gars qui sait ce qui est attendu de lui, le joueur de baseball qui fera l'andouille et fera tout ce qu'il faudra pour trouver le chemin le plus rapide pour rentrer dans sa culotte. Mais avec Castiel, même s'il est nerveux et sent comme une étincelle électrique apparaissant et claquant entre eux dès qu'ils sont proches (et ils sont _toujours_ proches quand personne n'est autour), Dean est aussi plus lui-même qu'il pense ne jamais l'avoir été. Il y a cette tension se construisant entre eux, débordant à la surface à chacun de leur baiser ou toucher, et ça ne se dissipe pas, ne _peut pas_ se dissiper, parce qu'ils se retirent toujours avant que les choses deviennent trop houleuses. Mais même avec cette tension, Dean ne s'est jamais sentit plus relaxé et libre d'être lui-même.

Il ne comprend pas encore ce que cela signifie, pouvant sentir la réponse se cacher juste sous la surface quelque part, attendant d'être trouvée. Il ne se préoccupe cependant pas de partir à sa recherche. Durant les premières semaines, tout ce qui l'importe est d'être autour de Castiel, et c'est presque comme une drogue pour lui. Quand ils ne sont pas ensemble, le monde est vague, tout est muet et idiot et ennuyeux – Dean se trouve irrité, devenant irrationnellement énervé à tout ce qui repousse son temps avec son ami. Mais dès qu'il voit Castiel, c'est comme si une lumière venait d'être allumée quelque part, et le monde est aussi brillant et excitant qu'il devrait l'être ses épaules perdent leur tension, et sa poitrine se gonfle avec le soulagement d'une inspiration d'air frais après avoir été enterré vivant. Dean se sent comme s'il pouvait courir jusqu'en Enfer et revenir, s'il le fallait, juste pour avoir un autre coup de ce qu'être en la présence de Castiel lui fait ressentir.

Alors, ouais. Il est accro. Il n'a jamais vraiment compris pourquoi les gens comparaient être amoureux à une drogue jusqu'à maintenant. La seule chose qui le retient de déclarer sa dévotion éternelle et prier pour plus que quelques fugaces baisers et doux touchés est que Castiel avait demandé d'y aller lentement. Eh bien, ça et parce que Dean ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes sur la profondeur des sentiments de son ami. Castiel n'a jamais été celui qui parlait à cœur ouvert, Dean l'a toujours su. Il est plus du genre à laisser ses actions parler pour lui, et Dean l'est aussi habituellement. S'il y a une chose que le passé de marine de John a inculqué à Dean, c'est « pas de moments de gonzesse », alors Dean n'est pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments, lui non plus. Mais quand vous voulez tenir la main et embrasser et déclarer votre dévotion éternelle à votre meilleur ami, qui est aussi un mec, ce serait bien d'être à cent pour cent certain que le mec est totalement d'accord avec le scénario et veut faire des choses sales et obscène avec vous juste autant.

En dehors de ces petites idées harcelantes, Dean est heureux à un degré qui l'effraierait s'il prenait le temps d'y penser. Mais il n'y a pas le temps de penser, parce que lorsqu'il ne travaille pas il est avec Castiel, et quand il n'est pas avec Castiel il dort, et aucune de ses choses ne laisse de temps pour l'inquiétude.

Une fin d'après-midi les trouve, comme d'habitude, à l'étang, assis sur le ponton et regardant le soleil commencer à se coucher. La journée avait commencé avec un orage, mais le temps que Dean finisse de travailler et qu'ils arrivent à l'étang, le soleil avait revendiqué le ciel, et la journée était torridement chaude. Au lieu de rafraichir les choses, l'orage matinal avait juste rendu l'air lourd, la chaleur et l'humidité rendant tout collant et triste.

Dean et Castiel décident de sauter le moment où ils coupent les buissons et l'herbe qui continuent de pousser avant qu'ils aient à peine fini de les dégagés, et à la place, vont pour une longue baignade en essayant de se rafraichir. L'eau est chaude et pourtant insatisfaisante, alors peu de temps après avoir plongé ils sortent et s'installent sur le ponton, attrapant deux sodas dans la glacière. Quelques nuages sont apparus, s'ajoutant au brouillard laiteux du soleil de l'après-midi, et rendant le soleil frappant sur eux juste assez tolérable.

Ils sont tous deux dans leurs maillots de bains, et il fait trop chaud pour plus de couches. Dean a sa canne à pêche, mais rien ne semble mordre cet après-midi. Il pense à vagabonder et essayer d'attraper plus d'appas, regardant fixement à travers l'eau. Castiel est à côté de lui, allongé sur son dos avec ses jambes pendant par-dessus le bord du ponton. Dean lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, souriant alors qu'il trouve les yeux de Castiel fermés.

L'immobilité de l'air est presque comme quelque chose de sacré, et Dean garde ses mouvements courts et son souffle silencieux, ignorant lorsque la ligne de sa canne à pêche tressaute avec une prise potentielle. Dean espère que le poisson la laissera tranquille, ne voulant pas briser le moment de paix dans lequel ils se trouvent, et après une autre petite bouchée ou deux le poisson se trouve quelque chose d'autre à attraper et nage au loin.

Quand Dean sent des doigts toucher le bas de son dos, il soupire doucement, mais n'y fait pas attention. Il est habitué aux touchers occasionnels de Castiel, trouvant du confort dans l'assurance de la présence de son ami. Il sent une perle de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et les doigts de Castiel l'attrapent, frottant l'humidité contre la peau de Dean. Dean reste vouté en avant, les coudes assis sur ses genoux croisés, et il ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur la sensation du bout des doigts de Castiel comptant chaque bosse de sa colonne. Toute tension que Dean pouvait avoir dans les muscles de son dos disparait quand Castiel fait ça, ses caresses plus apaisantes qu'elles n'ont le droit de l'être.

Dean frisonne quand les doigts de Castiel tracent ses côtes le long de son flanc, il fait plus de cent degrés mais bordel il s'en fout. Quand Castiel s'assoit soudainement, la paume glissant vers le bas dans le dos de Dean, Dean se penche vers lui tandis qu'un baiser est placé sur son épaule. Il continuer de regarder fixement l'étang, l'orange et le rose lumineux éclaboussant depuis la réflexion du coucher de soleil sur l'eau alors que Castiel embrasse une longue et dangereuse ligne depuis son épaule jusqu'à son cou.

« Dean, » murmure Castiel contre son oreille.

Quand Dean tourne la tête pour regarder Castiel, leurs visages sont au cœur d'un cheveu de distance l'un de l'autre. « Ouais ? » chuchote Dean, grimaçant presque à combien même cela est fort dans le déclin de la lumière dorée du jour.

Les yeux de Castiel sont sombres et illisibles dans la lumière du jour décroissante, son souffle superficiel. Il bouge sa main de son propre genou sur celui de Dean, frottant la chair de sa main lentement sur l'entre-jambe de Dean. Les yeux de Dean se ferment en un battement alors qu'il inspire fortement, et mord sa lèvre inférieure. « Allonge-toi, » dit Castiel, se penchant en avant pour l'embrasser avec une assurance qui était absente de leurs baisers jusqu'à cet instant.

Dean a assez de clarté d'esprit pour se souvenir de retirer la canne à pêche de l'eau et de l'installer à côté avant de laisser Castiel le pousser en arrière sur la serviette de plage étendue derrière eux. Castiel s'allonge au-dessus de Dean, et c'est le plus grand contact de corps entier qu'ils aient eu depuis ce premier baiser quelques semaines plus tôt. Dean réalise seulement à cette seconde juste combien il l'a ardemment désiré, et il a l'impression que son corps passe de zéro à soixante en trois virgule cinq secondes. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'agripper les hanches de Castiel pour frotter fortement leurs entre-jambes ensemble, et la sensation du sexe de Castiel à travers son maillot de bain le fait presque crier.

Castiel pose ses coudes sur le ponton sous eux, faufilant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Dean pour le tenir en place. Ses baisers sont bouche-ouverte et mouillés, sa langue passionnée alors qu'elle explore la bouche de Dean. Dean n'est habituellement pas celui qui reste juste allongé et prend le tout, choisissant au contraire de faire sa propre réclamation, mais il y a quelque chose dans l'urgence de Castiel à cet instant qui le fait vouloir s'ouvrir pour son ami, le laisser faire tout ce qu'il considère bon pour lui.

Entre l'air stagnant et tard de l'été et la fièvre brulant leurs corps, la chaleur est étouffante, mais Dean ne peut s'arrêter, n'arrêterait jamais, même si il se sentait prendre feu. C'est fouillis, et chaud, et gênant, et _parfait_ , le bois craquant du ponton est dur et douloureux sous eux, les débris presque certainement en train de le perforer à travers la fine serviette de plage, mais Dean ne peut pas s'y intéresser à cause de ce qui est au-dessus de lui, et sur lui, et _en_ lui, la langue de Castiel s'enroulant autour de la sienne.

Castiel brise le baiser pour lécher et sucer le long de la mâchoire de Dean, les doigts trouvant leurs chemin jusqu'à la poitrine de Dean et taquinant un de ses tétons. Dean arc son dos à la sensation et gémis, ses tétons ayant toujours été particulièrement sensibles. Il ouvre les yeux assez longtemps pour trouver Castiel en train de le fixer avec des yeux plissés, la tête penchée comme s'il était en train de réfléchir, avant qu'il ne se penche lentement pour prendre le bout de chair rose entre ses lèvres. Il garde ses yeux sur Dean tout le temps, observant Dean l'observer alors qu'il lèche la chair dure.

« Putain de bordel de _merde_ , Cas, » marmonne Dean, sa main glissant vers le haut pour se presser contre l'arrière de la tête de Castiel.

Castiel bouge à l'autre téton de Dean, y donnant tout autant d'attention qu'au premier, avant de glisser vers le haut pour donner à Dean un autre baiser. Il s'écarte pour fixer Dean, la respiration pressée. Dean voudrait que le soleil ne soit pas si bas parce qu'il est difficile de deviner l'expression du visage de Castiel, la lumière derrière lui mettant son visage dans l'ombre. Mais à l'instant d'après, il sent Castiel trembler, et il laisse ses hanches pour enrouler ses bras autour du dos de son ami, l'approchant plus près. « Hey, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu veux arrêter ? »

Autant que Dean s'inquiète pour Castiel et veut faire tout ce qu'il faut pour le rendre heureux, une part de lui (la part couramment perchée, lourde et dure comme de l'acier dans son short) veut juste vraiment que son ami fasse le petit adolescent excité qu'il est et _prenne son pied_. Alors quand Castiel hoche négativement la tête, Dean doit fermer ses poings et serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler un joyeux _youpi !_ et de faire un high-five à sa bite.

Castiel se penche en avant pour embrasser le côté du cou de Dean, prenant son lobe d'oreille entre ses lèvres et suçant gentiment. « Je veux que tu enlèves ton short, » chuchote-t-il, les mots mouillés contre l'oreille de Dean. « C'est d'accord ? »

Les papillons dans l'estomac de Dean décident à ce moment de faire une danse de la victoire, et Dean ne sait pas s'il est plus excité ou terrifié. Une voix dans le fond de son esprit lui dit de se calmer, c'est juste du sexe, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas peloté ou tripoté des filles avant. Mais c'est _Cas_. Ce ne sera jamais _juste du sexe_ quand Cas est impliqué, peu importe le fait qu'il n'a aussi jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avec un gars avant.

Dean avale difficilement, sa gorge faisant un claquement audible alors qu'il lève les yeux à l'ombre du visage de Castiel, espérant énormément pouvoir voir les yeux de son ami. « Ouais, Cas. C'est okay, ouais, » murmure-t-il, élevant la tête pour lui donner un léger baiser.

Maintenant qu'ils se sont mis d'accord sur ce qu'ils voulaient, ils sont tous deux hésitants à faire le prochain pas. Dean enroule ses bras plus fort autour de Castiel, donnant un soupir tremblant quand il sent Castiel faire courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux mouillés de sueur. Castiel repose sa joue contre celle de Dean, et Dean prend avantage du moment, embrassant toute la peau qu'il peut trouver. Il aime l'odeur de Castiel : la senteur de l'herbe coupée, et de cotons, et de peu importe quel foutu adoucissant Missouri utilise mélangés au propre parfum de terre de Castiel, cela a toujours été comme son chez lui. Mais son goût, de finalement savoir ce que la peau le long de sa mâchoire ou l'arrière de son cou ont comme goût – si Dean pouvait le mettre en bouteille, il en serait saoul chaque moment de sa vie.

Castiel bouge légèrement son corps, et Dean ne peut retenir un grognement lorsque son sexe frotte contre celui de Castiel à travers leurs shorts. Castiel glousse, une chose nerveuse contre l'épaule nue de Dean, et il se pousse plus haut. « Je crois que si nous devons enlever nos shorts, nous devons, tu sais, _enlever nos shorts_. »

Dean sent son visage rougir, un frisson roulant sur sa peau laissant de la chair de poule sur son sillage. Il s'assoit à côté de Castiel, heureux que sous cet angle son visage ne soit pas perdu dans l'ombre. La bouche de son ami est rouge et gonflée, la peau sous sa mâchoire brillante là où Dean l'embrassait. Dean ne peut empêcher un large sourire de percer sur son visage, et quand il voit le regard confus que Castiel lui lance, il rit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean, » se plaint Castiel. « Ou est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Dean secoue la tête rapidement. « Non, non, je rigole pas parc'que c'est drôle, » il sourit, se penchant en avant et plaçant une paume contre la joue de Castiel. « Je rigole parc'que c'est génial, idiot. »

Castiel pousse en avant, embrassant le sourire hors du visage de Dean. « Je pense que ce serait encore plus génial sans short, pourtant. »

Et Dean ne pourrait pas être plus d'accord, mais il est trop occupé à mordre sa lèvre et a essayé de ne pas venir lorsqu'il sent la main de Castiel aller sous sa taille et commencer à glisser le maillot de bain sous ses hanches. Castiel s'agenouille au-dessus de lui, et une fois que le sexe de Dean est libéré du confinement du short, il rebondit contre son estomac, du liquide pré-éjaculatoire luisant déjà sur la tête. Dean prend une légère inspiration alors qu'il observe Castiel fixer son sexe, son regard si intense que c'est comme s'il le touchait, et quand Castiel lèche ses lèvres Dean gémit, sa queue tressaillant d'anticipation.

« Cas, » chuchote Dean. « Enlève ton short. » Dean arrête son espèce de supplication, mais si Castiel gâche plus de temps il va peut-être avoir à changer son plan de jeu parce qu'il a besoin de sentir Castiel, _tout_ Castiel, contre lui à cet exacte putain de _moment_.

Castiel se relève, fixant Dean alors qu'il pousse son maillot de bain en dessous de ses hanches. C'est au tour de Dean de lécher ses lèvres une fois que le sexe de Castiel est exposé, sa longueur s'agitant dans l'air chaud et lourd. Bordel, toutes les fois où Dean s'est masturbé en fantasmant sur ce moment, sur ce à quoi ressemblerait le sexe de Castiel, et sentirait, et quel gout il aurait, et maintenant ils étaient là, et tout ce à quoi Dean pouvait penser était d'enrouler ses bras autour de son ami et le tenir proche, savourant ce moment parce qu'il sait que c'est quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera jamais.

« Viens là, » murmure-t-il, tenant une main en l'air pour tirer Castiel plus bas au-dessus de lui. Castiel semble nerveux, mais il suit la directive de Dean, et au premier toucher de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, ils inspirent fortement tous les deux. Ignorant son désir de se balancer et de se frotter contre son ami, Dean glisse ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, le serrant fort et plongeant dans ses yeux. « Tu vas bien ? »

Castiel libère le souffle qu'il retenait, acquiesçant légèrement. « Toi ? »

Dean sourit, ne s'embêtant même pas à cacher l'affection qu'il ressent. « J'irai mieux si tu m'embrassais maintenant. »

Castiel souffle un rire tremblant, bougeant une main pour faire courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Dean. Le mouvement glisse leurs corps ensemble, et ils ferment tous deux fortement les yeux et gémissent à la sensation. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un peu ses hanches pour intensifier la pression et la friction, et Castiel lui répond avec un roulement de ses hanches, alors qu'il se penche plus bas pour mordre et sucer la lèvre inférieure de Dean.

Leur baiser devient exponentiellement plus obscène après ça, plus tellement s'embrasser que de baiser la bouche de l'autre avec leur langue. Ce que Castiel peut manquer en expérience, il le rend largement avec de l'enthousiasme, de l'instinct et une détermination pure de secouer le putain de _monde_ de Dean Winchester. Dean est proche de façon embarrassante de livrer le paquet en quelques secondes de Castiel haletant et gémissant dans sa bouche alors qu'il lèche et suce les lèvres et la langue de Dean, sexe frottant et rebondissant contre celui de Dean alors qu'ils heurtent leurs hanches ensemble.

Castiel est perché au-dessus de Dean, sur ses coudes, les mains tenant la tête de Dean en place alors qu'ils s'embrassent. Dean se tient aux hanches de Castiel comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre, mais aussi bien que tout est, il veut plus, veut sentir la chaleur et le poids du sexe de Castiel dans sa main. Il glisse une main entre leur corps, enroulant ses doigts autour du manche de Castiel en tirant un grognement fort et désespéré de son ami.

« Dean, oh bordel, _oui_ , » articule de façon mouillée Castiel contre l'épaule de Dean. Dean sent le sexe tressaillir dans sa main, devenant de façon impossible plus dur et plus épais. Il ferme lâchement son poing, laissant Castiel aller et venir à l'intérieur et passant un pouce sur la tête pour attraper un peu de sperme et l'étaler sur la longueur de Castiel. Leurs corps nus sont glissant par la sueur, la chaleur et l'humidité combiné avec le désespoir entre eux donne l'impression à Dean qu'ils sont sur la surface du soleil, et il veut hurler de frustration et de besoin de libération. Il faufile son autre main entre eux, attrapant son propre sexe et le serrant contre celui de Castiel. Il essaie d'aller et venir en harmonie avec Castiel, mais il n'a pas la place pour avoir autant de friction qu'il en a besoin. Il s'installe pour se soulever lui-même, paume suantes sur le côté de son sexe avec le manche raide de Castiel le long du sien. Entre eux deux, ils ont rapidement assez de liquide pré-éjaculatoire pour rendre les choses glorieusement glissantes et obscènes, et Dean jure quand il pense à son sexe couvert de l'humidité de Castiel.

Finalement, Dean peut sentir ses testicules commencer à se serrer, la chaleur se groupant dans son ventre. Castiel continue son va et vient dans son poing, et suce son pouls dans son cou, grognant à chaque fois que Dean serre le dessous de la tête veloutée de son sexe. Avec chaque poussée qu'il fait dans la main de Dean, Castiel murmure _Dean, Dean, Dean_ , contre le cou de Dean, son nom dit comme s'il était chéri, souffle chaud mélangé avec le mixe de sueur et de salive. Cela déchire quelque chose à l'intérieur de Dean, quelque chose qui devient lâche et désespéré de trouver son chemin vers la sortie. « Cas, j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de toi, » chuchote-t-il d'une voix rauque, et ce ne sont pas les mots qu'il avait l'intention de dire, mais ce sont les seuls qu'il a le courage de dénuder à ce moment.

Castiel s'écarte pour le fixer, et Dean se trouve presque reconnaissant que le soleil se soit maintenant couché, se sentant déjà trop ouvert et vulnérable pour rencontrer les yeux de son ami. Il prend une inspiration tremblante alors que Castiel se penche en avant, les lèvres frôlant comme un fantôme la bouche de Dean, et chuchote, « Je suis là, Dean. Tu m'as. »

Dean tombe en morceaux à ces mots avec un sanglot étouffé, sa jubilation ravalé alors que Castiel couvre sa bouche avec la sienne. Il sait qu'il devrait probablement être embarrassé, étant donné qu'il est le plus expérimenté, d'être celui qui éjacule avant son ami, mais Castiel suit seulement quelques secondes plus tard. Entendre Castiel gémir _putain_ dans son oreille alors qu'il sent le chaud jet de libération entre leurs corps est définitivement ajouté à la liste des _Choses Préférées de Tout les Temps_ de Dean.

Après quelques moments à être allongé au-dessus de Dean alors qu'ils essayent de retrouver leurs souffles, Castiel roule pour s'installer à côté de lui. Ils lèvent les yeux pour fixer les étoiles qui commencent à briller dans le ciel sombre, tous deux silencieux et satisfaits. Juste alors que Dean était sur le point de commencer à sommeiller, il sent la piqure d'un insecte cinglant sa cuisse, et essaie d'écraser le moustique sans efficacité.

« Bon, c'était toutes sortes de génial, » dit Dean. Il tourne sa tête pour regarder Castiel, qui continue de fixer le ciel.

« Le sexe ou le moustique ? » demande-t-il, un sourire narquois traçant son chemin sur son visage.

Dean bouscule son bras, mais fini avec leurs doigts entrelacés ensemble, le pouce de Castiel frottant des cercles contre son poignet. « Plaisante tant que tu veux, mais tu es celui qui finira avec des piqures de moustique partout sur ton cul. »

Castiel rit, un de ses rares rires qui prennent tout son corps, faisant plisser son nez et rendant son sourire tout édenté, et Dean remercie les cieux qu'il y ait la pleine lune pour qu'il puisse vraiment voir le visage de son ami parce que c'est ça, c'est le visage qu'il serait heureux de voir chaque jour pour le reste de sa vie.

« On devrait nager pour se nettoyer, » décide ensuite Castiel, se levant sur un coude. « Ensuite aller prendre quelques cheeseburgers et une tarte ? »

« T'sais, je commence à croire toutes ces conneries d'anges parce que c'est comme si Dieu avait fait le parfait être humain et me l'avait envoyé, » lance malicieusement Dean.

Castiel a un rire nasal, se relevant et tendant une main à Dean. « Tu es trop facile. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est de mentionner cheeseburgers et tarte, et tu es content. »

« Et le sexe ! N'oublie jamais la partie sexe, Cas, » répond Dean, prenant la main de Castiel et se levant.

Castiel se penche en avant, embrassant le cou de Dean et l'arrière de son oreille. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Dean. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier la meilleure partie. » Dean ferme les yeux, attrapant la taille de Castiel et l'approchant plus près. Il pense à oublier le diner et peut-être essayer un deuxième round malgré les moustiques et un ventre affamé, mais il a un cri perçant lorsque Castiel tape ses fesses et se tourne pour sauter dans l'étang.

« Le dernier paie la tarte ! » hurle Castiel, plongeant tête la première dans l'eau.

« Oh là tu as des ennuis, Novak ! » marmonne Dean, incapable de cacher son large sourire.

xxx

Pas longtemps après, ils commencent à se préparer pour retourner à l'école. La plupart de ses camarades de classe sont excités de commencer leur année de sénior au lycée, mais Dean ne l'est pas. Il sait que son père va vraiment commencer à le presser pour qu'il essaie d'avoir une bourse liée au baseball en fait, John a déjà mentionné quelque chose à propos du baseball et de l'université au moins plusieurs fois par semaine.

Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire après son diplôme. Il essaye d'éviter d'y penser autant qu'il le peut, mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile de garder la tête dans le sable quand tout le monde autour de lui en parle. La seule chose qui l'effraie plus que de penser à quitter Lawrence est la pensée d'y être coincé pour toujours. Il sait qu'il est destiné à plus, il peut le sentir dans ses os, mais c'est sa maison, et il ne peut imaginer la laisser derrière.

Sa peur et son incertitude sur le futur deviennent plus qu'une inquiétude un après-midi du week-end avant que l'école ne commence. Dean s'arrête chez Castiel pour le prendre, pour qu'ils puissent aller voir leurs emplois du temps avec Charlie. Castiel est encore sous la douche, alors Missouri guide Dean dans salon, tout en le réprimandant pour avoir une trace de graisse de sa moto sur son jean.

Dean est habitué aux manières désapprobatrices de Missouri maintenant il en a même fait un sport de trouver différentes façons de la faire sourire malgré elle. Alors quand elle lui jette une serviette et se plaint qu'il mette des marques de graisses sur ses meubles, il lui lance juste un sourire insolent et promet de ne pas s'assoir. Elle le laisse seul à attendre et à patienter, mais après quelques minutes il s'ennuie et décide de se diriger vers la chambre de Castiel.

Il s'arrête dans le couloir sur le chemin des escaliers, entendant des voix dans le bureau du Dr. Novak. Il fait toujours de son mieux pour éviter le père de Castiel quand il le peut, puisque l'homme froid lui a toujours foutu les jetons, alors il s'arrête derrière la porte, et est sur le point de faire demi-tour et prendre le plus long chemin vers les escaliers pour éviter d'être vu quand il entend le Dr. Novak demander qui était à la porte.

« C'est Dean Winchester, monsieur, » répond Missouri. Dean peut l'entendre bouger des choses autour, alors il présume qu'elle est probablement en train de nettoyer le bureau. Dean a demandé une fois à Castiel pourquoi Missouri travaillait encore pour eux, puisqu'il est presque un adulte et n'a définitivement plus besoin d'une nounou maintenant. Castiel a répondu que Missouri a pris plus le rôle d'une maitresse de maison depuis qu'il est devenu plus grand, et Dean s'est toujours demandé pourquoi elle voudrait trainer dans un endroit pareil plus longtemps qu'elle ne le devait, cependant il ne le mentionna pas à Castiel.

Il entend le Dr. Novak soupirer, et il y a un bruissement qui donne l'impression que peut-être il lit un journal. « J'aurai vraiment voulu que Castiel ait grandi et laissé tomber sa période Winchester depuis de temps. »

Missouri souffle. « Je ne vois pas cela arriver prochainement. »

« Eh bien, même dans ce cas, ce n'est plus qu'une année. A ce moment l'année prochaine il ira à l'école, et alors il oubliera tout ce genre de Winchester. »

« J'en suis certaine, monsieur, » accorde Missouri, et Dean ne veut pas en entendre plus. Il se tourne et trottine dans le couloir, frappant une photo de la table du salon dans le processus.

Il savait que c'était attendu par un peu près tout le monde que Castiel suivrait les pas de son père, mais Dean avait été capable d'éviter de trop y penser. Au fond, il sait qu'il espérait que peut-être Castiel changerait d'avis à ce propos, choisirait de rester à Lawrence, ou de le suivre peu importe où Dean déciderait d'aller. Il sait que c'est merdique d'attendre de son ami de juste tout laisser tomber et de le suivre, et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait il voulait que Castiel _veuille_ rester avec lui, trouve quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux en dehors de Dean, mais qui le garderait près.

Il fait son chemin à l'étage, passant par la salle de bain, où il peut encore entendre l'eau couler dans la douche. Une fois dans la chambre de Castiel, il se laisse tomber sur le lit, et fixe le haut plafond, ses bras étant lourds de l'appréhension et de l'incertitude. Si Castiel veut partir à l'université, il ira certainement dans une haute école dans laquelle Dean n'a aucun espoir d'entrer. Il laissera Dean, et partira pour une nouvelle vie, et cela n'arrivera pas dans un lointain et distant futur tout est en train d'arriver dans une année. Dans une courte année, tout sera différent.

Dean ferme les yeux, essaie d'arrêter d'y penser autant. Il voudrait qu'ils puissent retourner juste quelques semaines plus tôt, quand ils étaient encore au milieu des vacances d'été et ne s'intéressait en rien au monde, en dehors de trouver un moyen d'être seuls ensemble aussi souvent que possible.

Il entend un gloussement venant de la porte, et ouvre les yeux pour trouver Castiel se tenant là, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et les cheveux trempés. Castiel ferme la porte derrière lui, marchant vers le lit et se glissant au-dessus de Dean. Il baisse les yeux sur lui avec un sourire sur son visage, des perles d'eau tombent depuis son cou sur la poitrine de Dean, et humidifient son t-shirt.

« Missouri et ton père sont en bas, » dit Dean. Il en a envie, veut toujours ce que Castiel est ardemment prêt à donner, mais ses insécurités lui donne juste envie de s'accrocher et de ne pas laisser partir, plutôt que de s'envoyer en l'air.

« C'est à ça que servent les verrous et une très bonne isolation, » répond Castiel, se penchant en avant pour sucer la jonction entre le cou et l'épaule de Dean.

Dean soupire, jamais capable de résister à Castiel pendant plus de quelques secondes, et il part à la recherche de la serviette de Castiel pour l'enlever mais hésite quand il sent Castiel devenir immobile au-dessus de lui. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Dean ? »

Dean ouvre les yeux pour trouver Castiel en train de le regarder, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes, Dean contemplant l'idée de dire à Castiel ce qu'il a entendu, mais il décide le contraire. Il ne veut pas ruiner les quelques derniers jours avant que l'école commence en créant une dispute, et il sait que ce sera ce qui arrivera s'il parle à son ami tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il glisse une main sous la serviette de Castiel, les doigts massant la peau douce des fesses de Castiel. « J'ai juste besoin de moins de vêtements entre nous, » taquine-t-il, souriant narquoisement alors qui fait courir un doigt le long de la fente de son ami.

Castiel mord sa lèvre et gémit, et après cela, c'est une précipitation de mouvements, bras se débattant et se pressant de retirer les vêtements de Dean. Bientôt Castiel est plus habillé que Dean, puisqu'il a négligé d'enlever sa serviette dans sa détermination de mener l'Opération : Mettre Dean Nu. Il se tient sur le côté de son lit, fixant le corps de Dean, les yeux errant sur toute sa longueur depuis ses orteils à ses yeux. « Un jour, je prévois de lécher et embrasser chaque centimètre de toi, » murmure Castiel, un ton possessif dans la voix.

La respiration de Dean se bloque à ces mots. Il se sent exposé, pas juste physiquement, mais émotionnellement aussi. Il _veut_ que Castiel le proclame comme sien de cette façon, et l'insinuation qu'ils ont encore beaucoup de moment comme celui-ci dans leur futur est exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre à cet instant.

Castiel écarte plus largement les jambes de Dean, bougeant pour se tenir entre le V qu'elles forment, sur ses propres genoux contre le bord de son lit. Il défait la serviette de sa taille, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Le sexe de Castiel est déjà à moitié-dur, et Dean gémit alors qu'il le regarde l'agripper, se donnant quelques caresses avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol. Dean se relève sur ses coudes, son cœur battant plus vite une fois qu'il réalise ce que Castiel est sur le point de faire. Ils ne sont jamais allés plus loin que masturber l'autre avec la main et se frotter l'un contre l'autre, tous deux encore trop étrangement timides et nerveux pour tenter quoique ce soit d'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Rapproche-toi, » chuchote Castiel, mordillant la bosse du genou de Dean. Cela chatouille, mais pas assez pour lui demander d'arrêter, alors Dean se glisse plus bas sur le lit de quelques centimètres, léchant ses lèvres quand il voit juste combien son sexe est proche du visage de Castiel. Il putain de gémit lorsque Castiel commence à lécher et sucer l'intérieur de sa cuisse, son sexe tressaillant d'anticipation. Les cheveux de Castiel sont encore mouillés de la douche, les boucles brillant contre son front. Dean tend la main pour enlever les cheveux de son visage, une douce caresse de son pouce qui fait ouvrir ses yeux à Castiel et le regarder. Leurs yeux restent verrouillés alors que Castiel bouge pour sucer la jonction entre la cuisse et l'entre-jambe, le souffle de Dean se bloquant quand il sent la barbe de trois jours de Castiel se frotter contre ses testicules.

Castiel glisse une main lentement plus haut sur la cuisse de Dean, les doigts taquinant l'arrière de ses testicules avant de s'enrouler autour de son manche. Dean grogne à la sensation, mais il ne quitte pas les yeux de Castiel alors qu'il bouge légèrement vers le haut, léchant une ligne mouillée depuis le pli de la cuisse de Dean jusqu'à l'os de sa hanche. Castiel mord durement la protubérance, puis lèche un baiser apaisant avant de sucer si fortement que Dean se demande, fixant le plafond, s'il essaye d'aspirer l'os hors de sa peau. C'est presque à ce point douloureux, et Dean commence à réaliser juste combien il aime ce genre de brutalité quand sa vision devient blanche et qu'un cri s'échappe de sa bouche alors qu'il sent soudainement la sussions mouillée et chaude sur la tête de son sexe. Il baisse les yeux sur Castiel pour le trouver en train de le fixer, les lèvres pleines et roses enroulées autour de l'extrémité gonflée, et tout l'oxygène qui restait disparait de la putain de planète parce que ce doit être le truc le plus sexy de l'existence.

Les doigts de Castiel sont fermement enroulés autour de la longueur du sexe de Dean alors qu'il suce la chair arrondie de la tête. Il observe Dean l'observer, les yeux papillonnant en se fermant toutes les quelques secondes comme s'il goutait le dessert d'un chef étoilé, et Dean grogne à la pensée que Castiel est actuellement en train de le gouter. C'est putain d'obscène de regarder la tête de son sexe glisser entre ces lèvres, la salive mélangée au liquide pré-éjaculatoire goutant sur le menton de Castiel, une ligne de ça glissant le long de son manche. Castiel s'écarte assez longtemps pour lécher la fente, le bout de sa langue la taquinant avant de bouger sous la tête. Le sexe de Dean trésaille alors que la langue maline alterne entre les massages et les coups, et il doit retenir un cri, parce que cette vitesse est à rendre fou.

Castiel prend son temps, et Dean n'arrive pas à savoir s'il le fait pour le bénéfice de Dean ou pour le sien, et la pensée de Castiel appréciant cela encore plus que lui réchauffe encore plus l'espace de son entre-jambe. Une autre perle de liquide pré-éjaculatoire pulse du bout du sexe de Dean, et il observe Castiel alors qu'il aperçoit le liquide, léchant un chemin depuis la base du manche de Dean jusqu'à la tête, où il suce les gouttelettes avidement, gémissant et léchant ses lèvres.

« Bordel, Cas, » marmonne Dean, attrapant la tête de lit avec chacune de ses mains et l'empoignant, parce que sainte mère de _putain_ , qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter quelqu'un d'aussi splendide et dévergondé et obscène que ça.

Castiel jette un œil à Dean et sourit narquoisement, avant d'ouvrir sa bouche et de pendre Dean entièrement. Dean perd toute cohérence et presque conscience après cela parce que Castiel descend tout en _bas_ sur lui, l'avalant plus profondément que n'importe qui n'a le droit d'aller, le réflexe de gag aillant au diable. Chaque fois que Dean sent la tête de son sexe frapper l'arrière de la gorge de Castiel, le petit enfoiré avale, et la sussions fait loucher et crier Dean. Il espère vraiment que son ami avait raison pour la bonne isolation, parce que lorsque Castiel commence à ronronner et à gémir autour du sexe de Dean, sa tête s'agitant en avant et en arrière comme un genre de poupée pornographique à la tête qui bouge, Dean perd tout contrôle, hurlant « Putain ! » alors qu'il vient directement dans la gorge de Castiel.

Il a ses yeux fortement fermés, gémissant de façon incohérente alors que Castiel le lèche et le suce à travers les répliques de ce qui doit être un des orgasmes les plus changeant d'une vie que personne n'ait jamais eu, aussi loin que Dean soit concerné. Il a l'impression que Castiel à non seulement sucer son érection, mais aussi tous les autres os hors de son corps (2), et maintenant il n'est qu'une pile flasque, incapable de bouger ou parler ou penser. Castiel l'a saigné à sec, pourtant quand Dean entend la bouche de son ami se retirer de la tête de son sexe avec un pop mouillé obscène, il peut sentir son sexe tressaillir avec un peu d'intérêt. _A terre, garçon_ , pense-t-il, gloussant presque hystériquement.

Il ouvre un œil pour regarder Castiel, qui est toujours agenouillé à côté du lit. Dean peut entendre le faible claquement de sa peau, et réalise que Castiel se masturbe. « Hey, hey, vient là, » marmonne-t-il, faisant signe avec la main à Castiel se s'assoir à côté de lui.

Castiel grogne, se levant et se glissant à côté de Dean avec une main sur son sexe, la tête rouge et gonflée dépassant de son poing. Castiel se penche pour donner un baiser à Dean, et son propre goût sur la langue de Castiel est étrange, mais pas dégoutant. Cela le fait se sentir bizarrement possessif, comme s'il venait de proclamer Castiel sien. « Je peux, t'sais, t'aider avec ça, » chuchote Dean, observant Castiel continuant de se masturber.

« Je pense que tu ne pourrais pas bouger tout de suite même si la maison était en feu, » glousse Castiel, respirant lourdement contre la bouche de Dean.

Dean ferme le trou entre leurs bouches, mordant la lèvre de Castiel, ce qui provoque un gémissement de la part de son ami. « Je n'ai pas à bouger si tu baises ma bouche, » chuchote Dean, ses mots mouillés contre les lèvres de Castiel. Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillent de façon comique, et Dean sourit largement au regard de choc sur le visage de son ami. « Où tu me veux, et comment tu veux le faire ? »

Castiel fixe Dean pendant quelques secondes de plus, presque comme s'il tentait de juger si oui ou non Dean plaisantait. « Glisse en arrière vers la tête de lit, et relève ta tête avec quelques oreillers, » chuchote finalement Castiel, la voix rauque.

Dean sent un petit frisson parcourir comme un fantôme sa peau aux mots de Castiel. Son ton est juste un commandement timide, et Dean ne l'aurait jamais deviné avant, mais l'idée de Castiel l'utilisant comme ça, utilisant sa bouche pour baiser et s'envoyer en l'air, c'est quelque chose qu'il pense qu'ils devraient explorer _énormément_ dans le futur.

Il se sent à vif et exposé alors qu'il se pousse faiblement plus haut dans le lit, Castiel s'agenouillant à l'autre bout et l'observant de près. Son sexe pend épuisé entre ses cuisses, encore humide de la salive de Castiel, et cela devrait sembler dégoutant, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le cœur de Dean palpite alors que Castiel commence à ramper le long de son corps, s'installant avec un genou de chaque côté de la tête de Dean. Et, _salut, bite devant mon visage_ , pense Dean. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le laisser aller à paniquer à ce propos, il entend Castiel murmurer _Dean, s'il te plait_ , au-dessus de lui, et soudainement il fixe le visage de Castiel plus haut et ouvre sa bouche, et Castiel place son sexe sur sa langue, et de façon absurde, Dean se demande si c'est le même effet que de recevoir une communion.

Au-dessus de lui, Dean observe Castiel regarder plus bas, souffle superficiel et lèvres séparées. Dean ferme ses lèvres autour de la tête du sexe de Castiel, suçant doucement alors qu'il sent une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire éclater sur sa langue. Le gout n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde ce n'est pas une tarte au pomme ou un cheeseburger, mais ce n'est pas trop mauvais, définitivement pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Dean fait tourner sa langue autour de la tête, expérimentant, découvrant la peau douce comme du satin, et il sent un clair sentiment de fierté lorsqu'il arrache une forte inspiration de la part de Castiel alors que le bout de sa langue donne un petit coup sur la fente.

Castiel agrippe le bois de la tête de lit au-dessus de Dean à deux mains, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la bouche de Dean alors que Dean suce la tête. Quand Dean remarque que les cuisses de Castiel tremblent, il écarte sa bouche du sexe de son ami. « Cas, tu vas baiser ma bouche, ou bien ? »

Castiel rit de façon tremblante, tendant la main vers le bas pour prendre son sexe et le remettre dans la bouche de Dean. Et alors, il commence à bouger, lentement, poussant à peine, au départ. Dean est reconnaissant qu'il commence doucement parce qu'il sait que, contrairement à Castiel, il possède _lui_ un réflexe de gag en très bonne santé. Il ferme les yeux, essayant de s'adapter à la sensation d'un sexe glissant en et hors de sa bouche, et une fois de plus il est surpris d'apprendre que c'est plutôt sexy. Il avait toujours pensé que donner une fellation serait juste un mal nécessaire parfois, quelque chose que vous faisiez occasionnellement si vous couchiez avec un mec et que vous vouliez être celui qui en reçoit. Mais c'est presque obscène dans sa réalité, la vulnérabilité de chacune de leurs positions rend cela sensuel de façon stupéfiante.

Dean attrape l'arrière des chevilles de Castiel, les ancrant tous les deux alors que les poussées de Castiel deviennent plus profondes et plus rapides. Castiel grognent alors qu'il s'enfonce, observant, éblouit, alors que la longueur de son sexe glisse en avant et en arrière entre les lèvres de Dean. Dean ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'être allongé là et le prendre, prendre tout ce que Castiel lui donne, fixant son visage ouvert et confiant.

Les mouvements de Castiel deviennent plus erratiques, sa respiration plus laborieuse, et Dean essaye de ne pas s'étouffer alors que son ami va plus profondément que ce pour quoi il est préparé. Et soudainement, il sent des mains attraper l'arrière de sa tête alors que Castiel s'enfonce une dernière fois avant de s'immobiliser, le corps rigide alors qu'il crie et éjacule dans la bouche de Dean.

Autant que Dean savait devoir s'y préparer, c'est quand même un choc lorsque le premier jet de sperme frappe contre le fond de sa gorge. Il ravale un étranglement, et la contraction autour de la tête de son sexe fait grogner Castiel, alors qu'il se retire et agrippe la base de son manche. Son sexe est toujours en train de couler, et Castiel se masturbe lentement, des gouttes de sperme éclaboussant les joues de Dean et ses lèvres. Dean se demande comment quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que ça peut être aussi sexy, et pourquoi son premier instinct et d'ouvrir largement la bouche, essayant d'attraper le liquide laiteux avec sa langue. Castiel gémit quand Dean écarte ses lèvres, positionnant le bout de son sexe sur la bouche de Dean pour qu'il puisse prendre tout ce qu'il reste à Castiel. Dean lève les yeux sur lui, ses yeux sont écarquillés et absorbant tout alors que Castiel le finit.

Castiel ouvre les yeux et les baisse sur Dean, les yeux ratissant son visage. Il essuie la joue de Dean avec son pouce, attrapant le liquide restant et l'amenant au bord de la bouche de Dean. Dean sépare ses lèvres et les enroule autour du pouce de son ami, y suçant le liquide alors que Castiel l'observe, les yeux tombant. Il prend son autre pouce et fait la même chose sur l'autre joue de Dean, amenant le liquide sur les lèvres de Dean pour qu'il puisse le lécher et l'avaler, avant de se pencher pour embrasser Dean avec une férocité qu'il n'avait jamais connue de Castiel avant. Sa langue se précipitant dans la bouche de Dean de façon affamée, pourchassant son propre goût dans la gorge de Dean.

Dean enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, l'attirant fortement contre lui, les sexes épuisés rebondissant paresseusement l'un contre l'autre. Après quelques minutes de baisers passionnés, ils semblent tous deux avoir perdu leur poussé d'adrénaline, Castiel embrassant doucement le long de la mâchoire de Dean avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse nu de Dean. Dean ferme les yeux, faisant filer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Castiel et ronronnant, pensant à ce qui vient juste de se passer et d'à quel point il aimerait refaire tout ça un jour.

« Tu es putain d'obscène, tu le sais ça ? » rit doucement Dean, embrassant le haut de la tête de Castiel.

Castiel a un rire nasal, glissant une jambe entre celle de Dean et se blottissant plus près. Dean avait abandonné la faible protestation qu'il n'était pas du genre à câliner des semaines plus tôt Castiel était capable de voir clair à travers cela, surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se sont réveillés ensemble, Dean avait enroulé ses bras autour de Castiel plus fort qu'un poulpe sous stéroïde. « Il faut quelqu'un de putain d'obscène pour reconnaitre quelqu'un de putain d'obscène, » taquine Cas.

« Hey, tu ne me vois pas me plaindre, Nastiel (3), » plaisante Dean.

Castiel se relève sur un coude pour fixer Dean. « Si tu m'appelles encore comme ça, n'attends plus de moi que je te suce. »

Dean presse ses lèvres ensemble pour se retenir de rire. « Je t'appelle comment, oh Roi et Maitre de Mes Reins ? »

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel et repose sa tête sur la poitrine de Dean. « Plutôt dans ce genre là. »

xxx

En dehors du sexe génial, Dean ne peut toujours pas faire partir l'inquiétude de ce qu'il se passera après leurs diplômes, et cela le rend d'une humeur massacrante pour le reste de journée. Castiel le remarque, mais ne l'incite pas à donner les raisons il fait juste en sorte de donner à Dean l'espace dont il a besoin, puisque c'est ce qui est habituellement nécessaire pour sortir Dean de cet état. Ce que Castiel ne sait pas, c'est que cet espace est ce qui cause la majorité de la déprime de Dean, alors cela les met dans un étrange dilemme de rejet-attirance d'avant en arrière dont Dean n'est pas sûr de comment sortir, surtout puisqu'il ne veut pas dire à Castiel ce qui ne va pas.

Ils s'en sortent finalement chez Charlie l'après-midi, et Dean est soulagé de voir que personne n'autre n'est là. Il n'est juste pas d'humeur à gérer le fait d'être avec beaucoup d'autres personnes. Charlie sort leurs emplois du temps du site du lycée, et ils sont tous ravis d'apprendre qu'ils partagent l'heure du déjeuner.

« Enfin putain ! » s'exclame Dean. Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire, puisqu'ils se voient après les cours, mais puisqu'aucun d'eux ne partagent les mêmes intérêts à l'école ou ne va aux mêmes cours, c'est énervant que Dean puisse vivre une journée entière de cours sans voir ses plus proches amis.

« Hey, Cas, » dit Charlie. « Depuis quand tu es en menuiserie ? »

« Quoi ? » Dean plisse les yeux sur l'écran et ensuite sur Cas. « Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais prendre les cours de menuiserie ! »

Castiel sourit, bougeant le livre dans ses mains. « Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. J'ai pensé que ce serait une façon sûre qu'on se voit l'un l'autre au moins une fois dans la journée, surtout si nous n'avions pas fini à la même heure au déjeuner ».

Dean sourit largement à son ami. « Toi ? Tu es génial. » Avant qu'il puisse se souvenir d'où ils sont, il se penche en avant et plante un baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel. Il sent Castiel devenir immobile contre lui au même moment où il entend une inspiration surprise et silencieuse à côté de lui.

« Je le savais ! » hurle Charlie. « Je savais que vous deux étiez beaucoup trop heureux dernièrement ! JE LE SAVAIS ! »

Dean suspend sa tête et ferme fortement les yeux, riant malgré lui alors qu'il sent son visage rougir. Castiel bouge légèrement à côté de lui, se penchant plus près alors qu'il frotte une main le long de son dos.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? » demande Charlie, la voix accusatrice.

« Ça a commencé cet été, » soupire Castiel. « Nous ne te l'avons pas dit parce que, eh bien, nous ne voulions pas le dire à que qui que ce soit, parce qu'nous n'étions pas prêt à le partager. Nous ne savions pas comment les gens réagiraient – »

« Oh, _aller_ ! Hello ? Lesbienne ? »

« – Et nous voulions que ce soit juste quelque chose pour nous pendant un moment, » continue Castiel. « Nous ne le cachions pas parce que nous ne te faisons pas confiance, nous … nous n'étions pas prêt à le partager. D'accord ? »

« Alors c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai presque pas vu de l'été, hein ? Pour ça que vous vous partiez toujours en douce ? »

Dean lève la tête pour rencontre son regard. « Je suis désolé, Charlie, » s'excuse-t-il. « On ne voulait vraiment pas te blesser. On a juste … » il fait une pause pour jeter un œil à Castiel, qui attrape sa main et entrelace leurs doigts ensemble. « On voulait juste être tout seuls pendant un moment, et comprendre les choses pas nous-même. »

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel et se bat pour cacher un sourire. « Comprendre quoi ? Genre à quel point vous avez été amoureux de façon écœurante l'un de l'autre depuis, quoi, _toujours_ ? Je suis presque sûr que n'importe qui qui a été autour de vous deux pendant plus de cinq minutes aurait déjà pu vous le dire. » Elle laisse échapper un soupir lâche, tournant sa chaise pour regarder de nouveau l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Bon, bref, on partage tous l'heure du déjeuner, toi et Cas avez le cours de menuiserie ensemble, toi et moi avons l'heure d'étude ensemble. »

Charlie tape sur son clavier alors que Dean et Castiel étudient tous deux l'arrière de sa tête. « Alors, tu es cool avec tout ça maintenant ? Plus fâchée qu'on ait pas partagé et confié ça avec toi ? » demande Dean, confus.

Charlie lui lance un regard noir par-dessus son épaule. « Ugh. Beurk. Non. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les moments à la Hallmark (4). Garde ces conneries pour tes conversations sur l'oreiller, chochotte. »

Dean se penche en arrière dans sa chaise, gloussant. « Je savais qu'on était amis pour une raison. »

.

xxx

.

 **Notes :**

(1) **Descendre** : _get off_ à deux significations : descendre et prendre son pied, c'est sur ce double sens que joue Dean lorsqu'il demande si c'est une proposition.

(2) **Erection** : ce dit _boner_ en anglais, là il y a une sorte de jeu de mots avec _bone_ qui veut dire os.

(3) **Nastiel** : ce pourrait être un jeu de mots entre Castiel et _nasty_ qui veut dire « sale » dans le sens obscène.

(4) **Hallmark** : c'est une entreprise américaine de cartes de souhait et aussi une chaine de télévision.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_._

 _But you started a war that we can't win (Mais tu as commencé une guerre que tu ne peux pas gagner)  
They keep erasing all the streets we grew up in (Ils continuent d'effacer toutes les rues dans lesquelles nous avons grandi)  
Now the music divides us into tribes (Maintenant la musique nous divise en tribus)  
You choose your side, I'll choose my side (Tu choisis ton camp, je choisirai le mien)_

~Arcade Fire, "Suburban War"

.

.

Les deux premiers mois de l'année de senior filent bien trop vite pour Dean. C'est une période de bonheur pour lui et Castiel, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi insouciante ou remplie de ces jours fainéants passés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme l'avait été leurs vacances d'été. Dean ne sait pas comment il aurait survécu un jour d'école sans passer du temps avec Castiel, lors de leur pause déjeuner et de leur cours en commun.

Il s'inquiète parfois de trop s'attacher ou de devenir trop dépendant de Castiel, surtout lorsque ce dernier semble toujours apprécier ce qu'il fait lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Il essaie de ne pas être jaloux des activités extrascolaires de celui-ci ou de ses amis en dehors de leur petit cercle il essaie de ne pas avoir l'impression que, peut-être, il n'est pas suffisant pour Castiel, qu'il n'est, peut-être, vraiment qu'une simple phase, comme l'avait dit Dr. Novak. Ces jours-là, il devient morose, s'écartant de tout le monde par peur.

Il essaie de s'intéresser à nouveau au baseball, sachant combien cela rendrait son père heureux. Il se demande si, peut-être, le baseball est la solution, sa clé pour partir de cette ville et trouver quelque chose sur lequel se concentrer pour qu'il ne soit pas trop collant et dépendant de Castiel. Mais il découvre rapidement que son cœur n'y est tout simplement plus. Il redoute le jour où il ne pourra plus reporter cette discussion avec son père, où il devra lui dire qu'il arrête le baseball. Il s'est déjà disputé avec Victor à ce propos, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Victor lui avait dit que c'était mal de sa part de les abandonner, lui et l'équipe, après tout ce temps et ce travail, et Dean avait hurlé pendant quinze minutes en essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était désolé, qu'il détestait laisser tomber tout le monde, mais qu'il ne supportait plus de jouer. Victor avait finalement réalisé que si Dean continuait de jouer sans y croire, il faire juste chuter tout le monde, et il l'avait pardonné à contrecœur, avec une tape dans le dos et la promesse de lui botter les fesses s'il ne venait pas au moins voir les matchs à domicile.

Dean avait négligé d'informer Victor qu'une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi de ne plus jouer était que Castiel ne jouait pas non plus, et qu'il préférait passer plus de temps avec lui.

Parfois, Dean avait l'impression d'être lâche de ne pas être plus ouvert sur leur relation. Il se disait que lui et Castiel étaient assez solides, qu'ils pourraient supporter n'importe quel genre de piques et d'harcèlements. En plus, cela pourrait faire du bien qu'un sportif se présente en tant que bisexuel. Mais c'est sa vie, pas une sorte d'Afterschool Special (1), et ce qui se passait entre lui et Castiel était personnel, spécial et _précieux_ pour eux deux. Si Dean pouvait éviter que tout le monde à l'école et en ville ne démolisse tout et tourne cette histoire en une grosse blague, il le fera. Si cela s'apprend, très bien, il y fera face la tête haute. Mais jusque-là, lui et Castiel n'appartenaient qu'à l'un et l'autre.

Dean continuait de bloquer toutes pensées et inquiétudes sur le fait que ses parents l'apprennent, incapable de gérer les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, les airs déçus qu'il était certain qu'il verrait apparaître sur leurs visages s'ils le découvraient.

La seule fois où quelqu'un à l'école l'avait appris, cela avait complètement été la faute de Dean. Lui et Castiel étaient assis à côté au déjeuné, et comme d'habitude Charlie, Alfie, Ed, Harry et Corbett s'étaient rassemblés dès que leurs plateaux avaient été remplis. La première semaine de cours, Dean avait protesté contre le fait de s'assoir avec eux, inquiet que l'un de ses amis sportifs ne les voie et comprenne sa double vie. Mais après l'expression _bitch, please_ de Charlie et le fait que Castiel refuse de lui parler à cause de ça, il avait cédé. Il avait vite réalisé qu'il aimait trainer tous les jours avec eux, ou au moins avec Charlie et Alfie il tolérait les autres, dans ses meilleurs jours. Il avait été soulagé de découvrir que Victor et ses autres amis ne semblaient pas du tout décontenancés de voir avec qui Dean s'asseyait, et par ce simple geste il fut capable de se sentir plus lui-même au lycée qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Le déjeuner est juste après le cours de charpenterie, alors Dean est heureux d'avoir deux heures de Castiel en plein milieu de sa journée. Ils avaient passé une heure très productive ce matin, avec Castiel sculptant des arcs dans les barreaux d'une chaise pendant que Dean faisait semblant de poncer les sièges alors qu'il regardait les doigts de Castiel glisser et s'enrouler autour des pièces.

Dean fixe Castiel par-dessus la table du déjeuner après le cours, un large sourire lascif sur le visage. « Tu es sûr que tu sais comment t'occuper du bois, Cas, » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu es bon avec du bois vraiment _dur_ ? »

Castiel plisse les yeux en regardant Dean, se mouvant imperceptiblement sur sa chaise. « Ça dépend d'à quel genre de bois tu penses, je suppose. Et de combien il est dur.

\- Oh, c'est très dur, je pense. Et ça devient de plus en plus dur quand tu –

\- Oh, pour l'amour de Xena, est-ce que vous pouvez vous trouver une chambre ? Bordel, j'essaie de manger ! » demande Charlie, ouvrant avec un _pop_ sa canette de soda.

Le visage de Castiel vire au rouge tomate alors que Dean essaie de cacher un sourire derrière sa main. Il peut sentir les yeux de tout le monde sur eux, et lorsqu'il lève les siens, ils regardent tour à tour Castiel et lui avec des degrés variés d'étonnement et de choc sur leurs visages. Il entend Corbett murmurer très fort, « Tu vois, Ed, je t'avais dit que c'était normal de –

\- La ferme, Corbett ! » lui siffle Ed, les yeux écarquillés, avant de se tourner vers Dean et Castiel. « Il vaudrait mieux que ça ne foire pas la bataille du week-end prochain, parce que si l'un de vous sacrifie l'équipe pour sauver l'autre, il va y avoir du bottage de cul, Brokeback.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est putain de censé vouloir dire ? » contre Dean. « Pourquoi on aurait besoin de sacrifier l'équipe l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Genre si l'un de vous est capturé ? » claque Ed, avec le doigt pointé vers Dean. « Nos ennemis utiliseront le pouvoir de votre amour gay pour percer à travers nos défenses. C'est le plus vieux piège du livre.

\- Quel genre de livre _tu_ as lu, bordel ? » s'amusa Dean. « Okay, écoutes, premièrement, c'est un jeu. Relax, putain. Deuxièmement, si quelqu'un ici est capturé, ce sera l'un de vous autres crétins, donc ne va pas inquiéter ta petite tête d'imbécile sur le fait qu'on sacrifie l'équipe pour toi. Troisièmement, n'ose plus putain de jamais m'appeler Brokeback. Et quatrièmement, s'il y a du bottage de cul dans le coin, ce sera –

\- D'accord, ça suffit, ranger les mètres, je suis sûre que les pénis de tout le monde sont beaux et longs, okay les mecs ? » remaque Charlie, la tête droite. Elle regarde tout le monde autour de la table. « Et si n'importe qui ici va raconter à quelqu'un l'Amour Qui Ne Doit Pas Etre Nommé de Dean et Castiel, il devra en répondre devant moi. Et croyez-moi quand je dis que c'est une porte que vous ne voulez pas ouvrir. »

Deux des quatre gars déglutissent bruyamment alors qu'ils fixent Charlie, les yeux écarquillés et acquiesçant affirmativement. « Maintenant, est-ce qu'on peut passer à des conversations de déjeuner plus acceptables, comme les sangs et les entrailles de nos ennemis ? » suggère-t-elle, prenant une gorgée de son Dr Pepper Diet.

Ouaip. Elle est définitivement la sœur que Dean n'a jamais su qu'il voulait.

xxx xxx xxx

En octobre, Sam arrive à convaincre leurs parents de les emmener lui et Jo au concert des Vampire Weekend à St. Louis. C'est un long trajet – plus de quatre heures aller-retour – alors ils devront passer la nuit à St. Louis, et cela demande à Sam la majeure partie du mois pour les convaincre, se mettant finalement d'accord pour que ce soit ses cadeaux de noël et d'anniversaire combinés. La seule raison pour laquelle ils arrivent à avoir des places et parce que Ellen connait un mec qui travaille en coulisse dans la salle, et qu'elle fait jouer ses relations – et la seule raison pour laquelle elle accepte de le faire est parce qu'elle est reconnaissante du fait que Jo décide d'avoir Sam en tant que petit ami plutôt qu'un des bons-à-riens qui tourne autour de sa fille depuis quelques années.

Quand Dean entend que Sam et Jo sont en couple, il commence à les taquiner tous les deux sans pitié pendant des semaines, alternant entre se moquer de leur relation et de leurs goûts musicaux, parce qu'aucun Winchester qui se respecte ne devrait jamais écouter quoique ce soit qui s'appelle _Vampire Weekend_. A chaque fois que Jo leur rend visite, il la suit à l'étage, l'appelant une cougar de lycée, et disant à Sam qu'il ne savait pas qu'il cherchait une femme pour l'entretenir. La seule chose qui le fait taire est lorsque Sam demande innocemment un jour ce qu'il se passe lorsque lui est Castiel se lèvent pour se dépêcher de se retrouver seuls ensemble tout le temps. Dean n'est pas sûr que son petit frère les ait déjà percés à jour, mais il ne va pas lui donner une raison de fouiner plus pour le moment.

Le concert arrive le samedi avant Halloween, et Dean ne sait pas qui est le plus impatient, lui ou Sam. Parce qu'avec sa famille hors de la ville, ça veut dire que lui et Castiel auront la maison rien pour eux pendant une nuit entière. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il pensait voir arriver avant qu'ils soient diplômés et aient la leur, et il doit faire beaucoup d'effort pour cacher son excitation à sa famille.

John et Mary sont d'abord méfiants sur le fait de laisser Dean sans surveillance toute une nuit, surtout compte tenus des choses infectes qu'il avait fait par le passé. Mais quand ils entendent que Castiel viendra pour la nuit, ils semblent tous deux soulagés, croyant que Castiel le gardera en dehors de toute perturbations. Dean doit retenir un large sourire quand il pense au genre de perturbations dans lesquelles il espère que lui et Cas se mettront par eux-mêmes.

Ils se tiennent sous le proche avant, faisant signe de la main pour dire au revoir alors que les Winchesters, Jo et Ellen s'en vont en voiture samedi midi. Dean rit quand il sent Castiel pincer ses fesses, se retournant pour le pousser à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils claquent la porte, bataillant avec le pantalon de l'autre alors qu'ils s'embrassent contre le mur dans l'entrée, riant, étourdis à l'idée d'être seuls pendant vingt-quatre heures avec rien d'autre à faire que d'être paresseux, regarder des films, manger des cochonneries, et s'embrasser constamment – en espérant que leurs baisers tourneront en du sexe non-stop pendant toute la nuit, si Dean peut donner son avis.

Dean a vraiment eu besoin de temps seul avec son meilleur ami. Il lui a manqué plus qu'il n'aimerait l'admettre durant les dernières semaines. L'emploi du temps de Castiel semble devenir de plus en plus chargé à chaque semaine qui passe, ses cours en AP prenant une bonne partie de son temps dès qu'il va en séance de travail. Dean veut lui demander pour quoi il travaille, veut savoir quels sont les plans de Castiel, mais il a trop peur de découvrir la vérité. Il sait qu'une partie du temps de Castiel est passée à dessiner pour son cours d'art, mais une part de plus en plus grande était dépensée pour la science et les maths, les cours n'ayant aucun rapport avec le dessin et ayant tout à voir avec le fait d'avoir des chances de devenir docteur.

Avec un sentiment de naufrage dans le fond de son estomac, Dean s'admet à lui-même que Castiel se prépare pour aller à l'université, puis en école de médecine, et que cela veut dire qu'il se prépare à quitter Dean.

Mais ce week-end n'est pas à propos de ça, alors Dean fait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Il essaie de ne pas serrer trop fort alors qu'il enroule ses bras autour de Castiel, l'entrainant dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger sur le canapé et trouver quelque chose à regarder à la télé alors qu'ils s'embrassent, prenant leur temps l'un avec l'autre.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait sortir et trainer avec des gens pendant un petit moment ? » demande Castiel, soupirant alors que Dean trace un chemin de baiser sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou.

« Non, » murmure Dean contre sa peau. « On devrait prendre entièrement putain d'avantage de ce week-end en étant des ermites et ne jamais se quitter. » Il fait une pause pendant un moment, souriant contre le pouls dans le cou de Castiel. « A moins qu'on doit aller chier, bien-sûr. Ma co-dépendance a des limites. »

Castiel pouffe de rire, mais ne répond pas, sa main trouvant son chemin sous le sweatshirt de Dean, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec les bosses de la colonne vertébrale de Dean, exactement comme ils le faisaient tout le temps l'été dernier lorsqu'ils paressaient sur le ponton. Dean hésita un moment, son insécurité lui faisant se demandé si ce n'était pas la façon de Castiel de mettre de la distance entre eux. « A moins que tu veuilles sortir et trainer avec d'autre gens, bien sûr, » ajoute-t-il hâtivement, craignant la réponde de Castiel.

« Dean tu sais que j'ai toujours apprécié notre temps passé ensemble et nos … discussions, » chuchote Castiel, avant de mordre son lobe d'oreille.

Dean rit, faisant de son mieux pour cacher le soulagement dans sa voix, « C'est la meilleure définition de 'discussion' que j'ai jamais entendu. »

Castiel relève la tête pour regarder Dean dans les yeux. « Je compte avoir beaucoup de discussions pendant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, Dean. En fait, on risque d'être enroué de toutes ces discussions qu'on va avoir. Très enroués, et très endoloris.

\- Ça, Cas, c'est peut-être la chose la plus romantique que tu ne m'ais jamais dite, » le taquine Dean.

« La ferme et parle-moi, » grogna Castiel, donnant un coup avec ses hanches.

Deux fantastiques branlettes plus tard, ils sont vautrés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, un bol de popcorn sur l'estomac de Dean alors qu'ils regardent _Les Aventuriers de l'Arche Perdu_. Castiel voulait voir quelque chose de nouveau qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà vu des milliers de fois, mais quand Dean insiste, faisant remarquer qu'Indiana Jones augmente son excitation à un degré alarmant et que donc tout le monde gagne, Castiel cède.

Une fois le soleil couché, Dean commande une pizza, et ils ne prennent pas d'assiettes, préférant d'installer la boite entre eux par terre alors qu'ils regardent _Kill Bill : Vol. 1_. Dean admet à contre cœur que c'est un film plutôt badass, allant même jusqu'à accepter de regarder le Volume 2, mais pas avant de prendre de la tarte aux patates douces que sa mère a préparée pour eux avant de partir. Ils réchauffent deux énormes parts au micro-onde, y ajoutant une généreuse dose de crème fouettée sur chacune, et se lovant ensemble dans le canapé pour manger devant le film.

Dean finit par plus regarder Castiel manger sa part de tarte que le film, devenant incroyablement distrait par la façon dont Castiel lèche les piques de sa fourchette, chassant les miettes de la pâte feuilletée. A un moment, il se retrouve avec un petit point de crème sur sa lèvre supérieure, et Dean est sur le point de se pencher pour l'enlever avec sa langue, mais à la dernière seconde Castiel le fait lui-même. N'étant pas capable d'oublier l'idée que Castiel plus crème fouettée égal génial, Dean trempe son doigt dans la crème restante dans son assiette, et se penche pour la déposer sur la bouche de Castiel.

Son ami le regarde, les yeux plissés et confus, jusqu'à ce que Dean se penche en avant et chuchote, « Tu as euh, quelque chose sur ta lèvre, » et il lèche la crème.

Castiel lui sourit, un regard plein de tendresse et d'affection et de tellement de _quelque chose_ que cela coupe son souffle à Dean. Et quand Castiel se penche vers lui, murmure « Allons en haut, » contre sa bouche, tout ce que Dean peut faire est d'acquiescer parce que, _ouais_ , c'est la chose qu'il veut plus que toute autre dans le monde.

Dean ne se souvient pas beaucoup du voyage entre le canapé et son lit, en dehors de Castiel tenant sa main. Il ne se souvient pas beaucoup de la façon dont ils finissent nus, en dehors de Castiel chuchotant des mots indéchiffrables contre la peau douce et moelleuse de l'arrière de son genou. Il ne se souvient pas beaucoup de comment ou pourquoi ils décident que c'est ce soir qu'ils vont finalement le faire, en dehors de Castiel le suppliant alors qu'il embrasse de dos des épaules de Dean, « S'il te plait, _s'il te plait_ , j'ai besoin que tu sois en moi. »

Mais Dean se souvient de chaque instant après ça. Il n'oubliera jamais le regard de confiance complète que lui donne Castiel alors qu'il aligne son pénis avec l'entrée de son ami, ayant travaillé si longtemps à l'ouvrir, avec des doigts espiègles et courbés si bien qu'il crie à Dean de le baiser. Il n'oubliera jamais les mots humides que Castiel lui murmure à l'oreille, « Tu sautes, je saute, » alors que la tête du pénis de Dean entre en Castiel, et combien cela semble remarquablement trop étroit, comme s'il allait bruler l'entrée. Il n'oubliera jamais la sensation de Castiel s'accrochant fortement à lui, ses doigts faisant des bleus sur ses épaules alors que Dean poussait plus à l'intérieure.

Et Dean n'oubliera jamais le premier moment où il jouit pleinement en lui, s'immobilisant, comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle, et il baisse les yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami et réalise, avec la clarté qu'on ne ressent peut-être que quelques rares fois dans sa vie, que c'est là chez lui.

xxx xxx xxx

Dean sourit largement alors qu'il regarde le dernier message de Castiel.

« Ugh, vous êtes dégoutant tous les deux, » se plaint Charlie.

Dean lui lance un crayon par-dessus la table. « Hey, j'y peux rien si le Grand D manque à Cas. » Dean fait une pause lorsqu'il voit Charlie hausser un sourcil. « Okay, ouais, je ne ferai plus jamais référence à moi ou à mon pénis comme le Grand D.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous laisse tomber cette fois ? »

Dean et Castiel étaient tous les deux censés retrouver Charlie chez elle pour une soirée jeux, mais Castiel s'était désisté à la dernière minute. C'est devenu une habitude bien-trop-fréquente chez lui récemment, et Dean est soulagé de découvrir qu'il n'est pas le seul que ça ennuie. « Il a un gros contrôle de physique à réviser.

\- Tu sais, il n'est pas le seul par ici à devoir bosser pour des exams et tout, » se plaint Charlie. « Mais au moins j'arrange mes révisions pour ne pas avoir à annuler ce que je prévois avec mes amis sans arrêt. »

Dean lève les yeux au ciel et ferme d'un coup sec son cahier, fatigué d'essayer de lire quand tout le monde n'arrête pas de le distraire. « Ouais ben, contrairement à _toi_ , Cas a d'autre priorité en dehors des cours et des amis. »

Charlie se moque. « Ouais, comme quoi ? Toi ?

\- Euh, _ouais_ , moi ! Et lui-même. Tu sais à quel point ça peut être épuisant une libido de mec adolescent ? Je suis surpris que l'un ou l'autre de nous ait même l'énergie de faire autre chose. »

Charlie frappe son front contre la table. « Dégueu, Dean. Maintenant que je suis terrorisée à vie et que je vais investir pour de l'eau de javel à cerveau pour le reste de ma vie, est-ce que Cas a dit quoique ce soit sur des campus qu'il prévoyait de visiter bientôt ? »

Dean s'assoit droit, son sourire d'avant ayant immédiatement quitté son visage. « Quoi ? Non. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Oh, je me demandais juste. Il a dit quelque chose à propos de prendre l'avion jusqu'à la Nouvelle Angleterre pour visiter quelques campus pendant les vacances de noël. » Charlie hausse les épaules. « Je me demandais si c'était l'un de ceux auxquels j'ai postulés. »

Dean peut sentir son estomac se serrer encore plus. « Attends … tu vas partir à l'université aussi ? »

Charlie rencontre ses yeux, un regard confus sur le visage. « Euh, ouais. Pourquoi je n'irai pas ? Je veux dire, l'Université du Kansas est cool et tout, mais c'est _ici_. La dernière chose que je veux est de rester plus longtemps que ce que j'y suis forcée. »

Dean ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Il n'avait même pas considéré la possibilité que Charlie veuille partir, elle aussi. Qu'elle ait déjà fait des plans pour partir aussi loin d'ici que possible. Il se demande si elle et Castiel ont beaucoup parlé ensemble de s'en aller loin d'ici. Et loin de Dean.

« Alors, Castiel est sûr d'aller en école de médecine ? Et qu'il ne veut pas aller en école de médecine ici ? » Dean déteste la façon dont sonne sa voix juste maintenant. Fluette et désespérée et tout ce qu'il ne veut pas être.

Charlie soupire. « Je ne sais pas. On n'en a pas beaucoup parlé. Pour être honnête, je m'attendais un peu à ce qu'il parte faire quelque chose d'artistique à la place. » Elle observe Dean avec attention pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Vous deux n'en avez vraiment pas parlé ensemble ? »

Dean l'écarte d'un haussement d'épaule et s'éloigne de la table. « Non. Et je ne veux pas commencer ça maintenant. »

Charlie le suit. « Mais mec, tu n'as pas pensé à ce que toi tu voulais faire ? Je veux dire, peut-être des cours d'écriture, ou bordel, je sais pas, de la menuiserie ou quelque chose ? »

Dean attrape son manteau et ses clés, et range ses livres dans son sac. « Je ne veux parler de ça maintenant, d'accord ? » répète-t-il sèchement. « En plus, je dois y aller, j'ai promis à Sammy de rester plus souvent avec lui de toute façon. »

Il sort en courant de la chambre et dévale les escaliers sans regarder en arrière.

xxx xxx xxx

Deux semaines passent, et Castiel n'a toujours pas mentionné ses plans pour les vacances de noël. Une part de Dean ne veut pas qu'il en parle, parce qu'alors ce serait réel. Puis, ils devraient discuter de ce qui se passera une fois qu'ils seront diplômés, et il n'est pas prêt à admettre que ça va se finir.

Mais l'agonie de ne pas en parler, de savoir que c'est là, se profilant à l'horizon de leur relation, est un énorme poids qui l'abaisse et le fait se sentir misérable et incapable d'apprécier pleinement le temps qu'ils ont ensemble. En résultat, il ne dort pas bien, ses notes commencent à montrer qu'il est distrait, et il est de mauvaise humeur et à vif avec tout le monde autour de lui.

A la fin du cours d'anglais aujourd'hui, son professeur lui demande de rester. Dean a peur de savoir ce qu'elle va dire. Ses deux derniers devoirs étaient nuls, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne veuille lui parler. Ce qui est encore plus frustrant est qu'il est bien trop fatigué pour en avoir encore quelque chose à faire.

« Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demande Mrs. Holmes.

Dean acquiesce, tirant son sac plus fort sur son épaule. « Oui, madame. J'ai juste mal dormi récemment. »

Elle sourit, fouillant quelques papiers sur son bureau. « Tu ne semblais simplement pas toi-même, ni en cours ni dans tes devoirs.

\- Oui, madame, je sais. Je vais faire des efforts. » Il lance un coup d'œil en coin à la porte, se demandant s'il peut s'en approcher, dire au revoir et essayer de s'échapper.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester, » continue-t-elle. « Je me demandai si tu serais intéressé par le fait de faire quelques travaux supplémentaires. »

L'attention de Dean retourne aussitôt à son professeur. « Euh, est-ce que c'est une question piège ? »

Mrs Holmes rit. « Eh bien, je suppose que ça l'est d'une certaine façon. » Elle lui sourit avant de continuer. « Dean, je voir beaucoup de promesses en toi et dans ce que tu écris. Je pense qu'avec quelques encouragements et quelques instructions, tu aurais le potentiel pour aller loin. » Elle fait une pause, l'observant attentivement. « Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à devenir auteur ? »

Dean ne sait pas quoi dire. Les mots de Mrs Pickens lors de son année de sophomore lui revinrent il avait plus ou moins oublié ce qu'elle avait dit parce qu'il avait pensé qu'elle n'avait dit ça que pour le leurrer à travailler plus. Mais maintenant, en ayant un second professeur lui disant la même chose, il commence à se poser des questions. Il avait toujours aimé écrire, imaginer des histoires et des aventures et les déposer sur le papier, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à en faire quoique ce soit en dehors de son propre plaisir (et celui de Sammy et de Castiel). « Non, madame, pas vraiment. »

Elle sort une brochure d'une des plus petites piles de papiers sur son bureau. « Il y a un atelier d'écriture sur le campus de l'université à partir du printemps. Ça te donne des points supplémentaires pour tes cours ici, mais cela peut aussi être utilisé pour t'aider à entrer à l'université, si tu décides de t'inscrire. »

Dean prend la brochure, l'ouvrant pour voir des étrangers aux visages souriants, tous assis en cercle devant un professeur en blaser et un tableau blanc. C'était presque exactement l'image qu'il avait de l'université, précisément un endroit dans lequel il ne s'intègrerait certainement pas. « Je ne sais pas… » murmure-t-il emplis de doutes.

« Penses-y juste, d'accord ? C'est pour de la fantaisie et de la science-fiction, si cela aide à te tenter, » ajoute-t-elle.

Et _c'est_ en effet tentant, même si cela le surprend. Il se demande distraitement ce que tout le monde dirait s'il leur disait qu'il allait participer à un atelier d'écriture, le tout sans y être forcé ou contraint.

« Okay, ouais, je vais y penser. Merci, Mrs. Holmes, » répond-il, se tournant et sortant de la salle de classe.

xxx xxx xxx

Castiel parle à Dean de son voyage à la Nouvelle Angleterre deux semaines avant le début des vacances de noël.

Dean avait espéré que Castiel avait peut-être changé d'avis, mais il n'avait pas cette chance. La façon dont il l'avait dit à Dean suggérait que Castiel ne le voyait pas comme quelque chose d'important il l'avait simplement mentionné un soir lorsqu'ils faisaient un marathon _Walking Dead,_ qu'il serait parti pendant quelques jours avant les vacances de noël pour visiter deux campus à la Nouvelle Angleterre, et qu'il s'était déjà arrangé avec ses professeurs.

« Ce n'est pas très important, » dit-il avec un geste vague de la main. « Je serai de retour à temps pour noël. »

Il dit ça comme si le cœur de Dean ne se brisait pas à l'idée que Castiel le laisse derrière, et Dean ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher. « Alors, c'est ça ? Tu vas juste partir à l'école quelque part, devenir un docteur et ne jamais regarder en arrière ? » Il fixe l'écran de la télévision alors qu'il dit ça, n'osant pas rencontrer les yeux de Castiel et le laisser voir combien il a peur, mais il peut sentir les yeux de Castiel perforer le côté de sa tête.

« C'est ce que tu penses ? » demande-t-il après une minute.

« C'est pas ce que tu fais ? » répond Dean.

Castiel soupire. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, en dehors d'accepter de faire ce que mon père a demandé. »

Dean écarte finalement le regard de la télévision pour rencontrer les yeux de Castiel. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Que tu ne veux _pas_ aller en école de médecine ?

\- Dean, je ne sais pas. » Castiel fait passer une main dans ses cheveux, et Dean remarque pour la première fois qu'il a l'air plus stressé qu'il ne l'a jamais vu. Il a l'habitude que Castiel soit le calme des deux, n'étant jamais troublé, alors c'est un choc de voir son ami si tendu. « Mais je ne vois pas quel mal ça pourrait faire de visiter quelques campus. »

Dean renifle, retournant son regard à la télévision pour cacher sa frustration. « Je croyais qu'on était une équipe, » marmonne-t-il en un souffle. Il ne le dit pas assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus la télévision, et il commence à croire que Castiel ne l'a pas entendu du tout. Mais après quelques minutes, il a le souffle coupé lorsqu'il entend Castiel murmurer, « Je le croyais aussi, » avant de se rouler en boule contre le côté du canapé et de s'endormir.

xxx xxx xxx

Le jour où Castiel prend l'avion avec son père pour New York, Dean ne le voit pas. Il sait qu'il boude comme un enfant, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Castiel lui envoie un message pour lui dire au revoir, suggère qu'ils pourraient peut-être essayer de passer une soirée à regarder des films chez lui quand il reviendra, puisque son père restera dans le Massachusetts pour une conférence, mais Dean ne lui répond pas.

A la place, il s'enferme dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit, boudant et ignorant le monde extérieur. Il ne s'embête pas à descendre pour le dîner et s'endort en écoutant les conneries emo que Sam à télécharger sur son ordinateur pour « élargir ses horizons ». Les horizons de personne ne devraient être aussi élargis, pense Dean avant de piquer un somme.

Le jour suivant, il se force à sortir de sa chambre, mais seulement pour aller aussi loin que l'est la cabane avant de sombrer en une pile d'os et d'auto-pitié. Il fait froid, mais il ne gèle pas, et Dean est trop fainéant pour aller quelque part où il fait plus chaud, alors à la place il rampe juste sous une pile de couverture, prétendant que le monde extérieur n'existe pas, et essaie de se rendormir. Bien sûr, c'est le moment où Sam décide de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires de Dean.

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec toi, bordel ? » marmonne Sam depuis l'échelle, alors qu'il monte dans la cabane. Dean voudrait se moquer de sa voix qui craque, la puberté jouant au yo-yo avec son petit frère, mais il est trop occupé à prétendre que le monde n'existe pas.

« Fous-moi la paix, Sammy, » coasse-t-il sous les couvertures.

« Dean, c'est soit moi qui monte ici et t'embête, soit papa, » répond Sam. « Je suppose que je suis le moindre de deux maux pour toi. »

Dean sort son nez de sous les couvertures. « Et maman ? Je préférerais que ce soit elle. »

Sam pouffe de rire. « Maman est trop occupée à faire des cuves de soupe au riz et à la tomate et une tarte à la cerise pour toi, puisqu'elle est persuadée que tu dois mourir de faim après ne pas avoir mangé au dîner hier soir ou de petit-déjeuner ce matin. »

Dean renifle, et se recache sous les couvertures. « Sérieusement, Sammy. Fous-moi juste la paix. »

Il y a un silence pendant deux minutes, mais Dean sait que Sam n'est pas partir parce que le gamin ne peut pas bouger sans faire autant de bruit qu'un élan dans un magasin chinois, n'étant toujours pas habitué à ses soudainement putain de longues jambes dégingandées.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge. « C'est Cas ?

\- Sam –

\- Ecoutes, je sais, d'accord. Je _sais_. »

Dean écarte toutes les couvertures de son visage pour lancer un regard avec des yeux aussi écarquillés qu'une chouette à son frère. « Tu sais quoi ? »

Sam lui lance une _bitchface_. « Oh allez Dean. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez doués pour vous cacher. La façon dont vous vous regardez, et la façon dont vous agissez l'un à côté de l'autre … c'est évident. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, j'aurai compris avoir vous avoir vu essayé d'aspirer le visage de l'autre.

\- QUOI ?! »

Sam rit. « Euh ouais, une nuit je suis monté pour trainer avec vous, et je suppose que je n'étais pas assez bruyant en montant l'échelle, parce que j'ai eu une pleine vue, et –

\- Oh mon dieu, Sammy, la _ferme_ !

\- – et je voulais juste que tu saches que je, euh, je suis cool avec ça, d'accord ? Pas que tu en ais besoin, mais t'as ma bénédiction. »

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Dean dans une mortification la plus totale, et Sam le plus probablement amusé, cependant Dean n'ose pas le regarder pour le découvrir. Il y a tellement de choses que Dean veut dire à son petit frère, tellement de choses pour lesquelles il réalise soudainement qu'il devrait s'excuser, et la dernière ne se serait pas d'avoir effrayé Sam à vie avec le spectacle que lui et Castiel lui ont certainement donné.

Mais comme d'habitude avec Sam, il semble savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de Dean avant n'importe qui d'autre. « J'en ai plus ou moins voulu à Cas, tu sais. »

Dean retient son souffle pendant une seconde, attendant pour savoir si Sam allait continuer avant d'écarter les couvertures et de s'assoir. « Ecoute, Sam, je sais –

\- Mais j'ai compris maintenant. Ce que vous avez tous deux … il ne me remplace pas. »

Dean secoue la tête. « Bien sûr qu'il ne te remplace pas, Sam. Personne ne pourra jamais prendre ta place. »

Sam sourit à Dean. « Ouais, je le sais maintenant. Je pense que maintenant je suis parfois juste jaloux que vous deux vous soyez trouvés si jeunes. Peu de gens peuvent dire la même chose. »

Dean fixe ses mains. « Je ne sais pas si ce qu'on a est spéciale. Je pense que Cas pourrait être prêt à passer à autre chose une fois qu'on sera diplômé.

\- Alors c'est à propos de ça ? »

Haussant les épaules, Dean lance à Sam un sourire triste. « Il va partir et être une sorte de gros chirurgien, pendant que je suis coincé ici, probablement en train d'essayer d'enlever de la graisse de moteur d'en dessous de mes ongles pour le reste de ma vie.

\- Tu sais pas ce qui va se passer, Dean.

\- C'est ce que pense Dr. Novak. Cas est trop bien pour moi, et il va grandir et me laisser tomber tôt ou tard.

\- Dr. Novak est un connard snob qui ne sait rien sur son propre fils, » insiste Sam. « Dean, tu peux pas croire ce que cet enfoiré dit. »

Dean passe une main sur ses yeux. « J'abaisse juste Cas à mon niveau. Je suis pas bon pour lui.

\- T'es un idiot si tu le penses vraiment, » dit Sam. Il observe Dean pendant une minute. « Si c'est ce que tu penses, alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'université pour lui prouver qu'il a tort ?

\- Quoi, comme obtenir une bourse par le baseball comme papa me tanne de le faire ?

\- Oui, ou vas-y juste par toi-même sans le baseball. C'est ce que je vais faire, » ajoute Sam.

« Ah oui ? Tu veux toujours devenir avocat ? » Ca avait manqué à Dean de parler à son petit frère c'est la seule chose sur laquelle il peut toujours compter pour le calmer et le faire se sentir mieux.

Sam sourit. « Ouaip. Je sais même où je veux aller à la fac maintenant. »

Dean peut sentir le sourire disparaitre de son visage avant même qu'il demande. « Et c'est où ?

\- Stanford, » répond Sam, avec presque un vertige.

« Celle de Californie ? » Dean connait la réponse, mais il doit demander quand même.

« Euh, ouais. Où sinon ? » rit Sam. « Je pense que Jo prévoit aussi de s'inscrire là, mais on n'est pas totalement fous en s'attendant à être encore ensemble d'ici-là. Si on l'est, génial, mais sinon, espérons qu'on soit encore au moins amis. Je veux dire, les Harvelle sont pratiquement de la famille de toute façon, alors on serait des connards de ne pas rester amis quand on rompra, non ? »

Normalement, Dean trouve l'excitation de Sam contagieuse, et il est normalement toujours heureux de vivre par procuration à travers son frère quand de bonnes choses lui arrivent. Mais cette fois, ça ressemble juste au coup final pour briser son faible et pathétique dos, et tout ce qu'il peut faire est sourire et faire semblant qu'il est heureux pour son frère.

Sam part lui aussi. Non seulement ça, mais il est ravi de le faire.

Dean sait qu'il ne devrait pas le prendre personnellement. Il sait que le monde ne tourne pas, en réalité, autour de lui. Mais à ce moment précis, il semble que tous ceux qu'il aime fuient loin de lui, et qu'il n'a nulle part où aller. Il va rester ici, rester le même pendant que tout le monde avance et trouve une meilleure vie sans lui.

Il fait ce qu'il peut pour convaincre Sam que leur conversation l'a fait se sentir mieux. Il rentre, prend une douche, et dit qu'il va passer un peu de temps chez Charlie.

Mais il ne va pas chez Charlie. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean a juste besoin d'oublier sa vie pendant un moment. Alors il va rendre visite à un vieil ami, et accueil le doux goût de l'oubli.

xxx xxx xxx

Dean apprend une leçon très importante sur la vie ce soir-là : ne jamais accepter un joint d'un mec qui nommé Don.

Il y a d'autres leçons à retenir de cette expérience, mais c'est celle qui ne cesse de lui revenir à l'esprit alors qu'il est assis dans une cellule de prison, attendant que son père vienne l'en sortir. Connaissant son père, Dean ne serait pas surpris qu'il le laisse s'assoir sur ses fesses à attendre dans cette cellule pendant un moment, sachant ce qu'il a fait. Et ce qu'il a fait est assez mauvais d'après les standards de la plupart des gens. Le susmentionné Don s'était trouvé être sans le savoir ami avec un flic sous couverture, qui avait choisi que ce soir serait la nuit idéale pour faire une grande descente.

Si Dean était parti cinq minutes plus tôt, comme il y avait pensé, il aurait manqué toute la partie drôle. S'il était resté à la maison à bouder au lieu de chercher un peu d'espace, il aurait été bien. Et encore, s'il avait été à environ une centaine de mètres plus près de l'école, il aurait dû avoir à faire face à une peine d'au moins deux ans de prison, alors, finalement, il suppose qu'aussi mauvaise est sa chance, ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Mais ce n'est pas facile de se convaincre qu'il est chanceux lorsqu'il aperçoit le visage de son père.

Ils ne se parlent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans l'Impala et sur le chemin de la maison. Dean pense à demander s'ils peuvent passer chez Andy pour récupérer sa moto, mais il réalise que c'est une mauvaise idée. Le silence entre eux est oppressant, et Dean doit s'empêcher de bouger parce qu'il sait qu'un mouvement fera perdre son calme à son père.

« Est-ce que c'est ce qui t'arrivait récemment ? » demande finalement John, sa voix faible.

Dean se découvre être encore plus apeuré par combien son père semble calme que s'il avait crié et hurlé. Il prend une grande respiration, dit, « Non, papa. » Et c'est la vérité. Il espère que son père peut savoir qu'il est honnête, mais il ne serait pas surpris qu'il ne lui fasse plus jamais confiance. « J'ai juste – j'ai juste tenté de comprendre certains trucs récemment.

\- Et fumer des joints ça t'aide ? » l'interroge John pour toute réponse.

Dean regarde par la fenêtre. « J'avais juste besoin de m'écarter de tout pendant un moment.

\- Et fumer des joints ça t'aide ? » réitère John.

Dean ne répond pas. Il ne peut donner aucune réponse qui justifiera pourquoi ses choix de la nuit précédente avaient l'air de la meilleure solution possible à ce moment-là. Il sait que c'est possiblement la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite, et il y a une _longue_ liste de choses stupides qu'il a faites, et il le regrette déjà, le regrettera _toujours_ , mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse y faire maintenant à part faire face aux conséquences.

« Tu sais qu'ils ne te laisseront peut-être pas faire les essais pour être dans l'équipe cette saison, » dit John.

Dean sait qu'il devrait laisser passer ça. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à ouvrir un nid à emmerdes maintenant, quand ils ont déjà dix milles de ces nids d'ouverts juste maintenant dans cette voiture, mais quelque chose en lui dit _et puis merde_ , quand le vin est tiré il faut le boire. « Je prévoyais pas de les passer de toute façon. »

Et c'est finalement cette goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

« Quoi ?! » John a la présence d'esprit de se ranger sur le côté de la route avant de commencé à hurler. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration. « Que je n'allai pas passer les essais cette année.

\- Et pourquoi pas, bordel ? » fulmine John. « Eclaire moi, Dean, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu adorais le baseball. T'allais l'utiliser pour essayer d'avoir une bourse, bon Dieu !

\- Non, papa, ça c'était _tes_ idées, pas les miennes ! » Dean peut sentir son ventre se retourner nerveusement, parce qu'autant voulait-il dire ces mots à son père depuis des années, autant le faire ainsi lui donne l'impression de détruire les rêves de son père et de les piétiner violement.

« De quoi tu parles, Dean ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu continuer à jouer au baseball, et je suis putain de sûr de ne pas avoir voulu l'utiliser pour aller à la fac, » rétorque Dean, sa voix tombant dans les aigües. « Tu m'as poussé là-dedans, juste comme tu m'as toujours poussé et harcelé pour faire quoique ce soit, et j'en ai putain de marre !

\- Tu t'adresses à moi autrement, » préviens John.

Dean se tourne pour regarder son père, et ce qu'il voit est un étranger lui retournant son regard. Il sent qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il ne sait pas sur son père, et il se demande s'il ne l'a jamais vraiment connu. « Tu sais quoi ? Je peux rentrer à pied. » Il atteint la poignée de porte et sort de la voiture avant que John n'ait même le temps de le retenir.

« Dean, tu ramènes ton cul dans cette voiture tout de suite ! » hurle John.

« Je peux rentrer à pied » hurle Dean en retour par-dessus son épaule, resserrant fermement sa veste autour de lui dans l'air frigorifiant de l'hiver.

« Bien, si tu veux être un crétin têtu, alors vas-y. » John referme sa fenêtre et démarre la voiture, il vrille sur la route en faisant sauter des gravillons et de la poussière au visage de Dean.

Laisser derrière sur le bord de la route, Dean frissonne et espère qu'il ne regrette pas d'être sorti de la voiture, surtout compte tenu qu'il n'a pas ses gants.

xxx xxx xxx

Deux jours de disputes constantes à la maison des Winchester, et ils ne sont toujours pas proches d'avoir trouvé une solution.

Dean reste dans sa chambre la plupart du temps, parce que voir les visages de sa famille le fait se sentir comme le plus gros connard de la planète. Il n'oubliera jamais le regard que sa mère lui a donné lorsqu'il est arrivé à la maison après sa longue marche la déception sur son visage le hantera pendant des années, il le sait.

Il sera exclu du lycée pour deux semaines, et ce dès que les cours reprendront après les vacances. Et, comme le craignait John, il n'a pas le droit de faire les essais pour le baseball – mais ça, Dean ne pourrait pas moins en avoir quelque chose à faire. Le seul soulagement dans tout ça est que les charges contre lui ont été abandonnées, considérant son manque d'antécédent, et le fait qu'ils n'ont trouvé aucune drogue sur lui à ce moment-là.

Ce qui blesse le plus, à ce stade, est la façon dont sa famille le regarde. Comme leurs regards méfiants disent à Dean qu'ils ne voient qu'un étranger à sa place. Il avait fait tant de chemin pour regagner leur confiance après les combines stupides qu'il avait fait avant, mais maintenant tout ce qui avait été reconstruit entre eux s'est écroulé, et possiblement de façon irrévocable. D'aussi loin que ses parents sont concernés, chaque mot sortant de sa bouche peut être un mensonge. Et ça le tue que sa propre famille agisse comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire confiance pour lui demander l'heure, encore moins le croire lorsqu'il jure de ne jamais refaire quelque chose comme ça.

Toute cette merde atteint son sommet lorsque John décide que la seule réponse est d'envoyer Dean en école militaire pour le reste de son année de senior. Et à ce stade, ce qui était alors une bagarre entre Dean et tout le monde, devient une guerre déclarée entre John et Mary.

Quand John laisse tomber la bombe de l'école militaire au dîner, Mary envoie Dean et Sam dans leur chambre, et leurs parents entament une dispute comme Dean n'en avait jamais entendu avant. Ils avaient eu des disputes tendues lorsque John était encore dans les Marines, Dean s'en rappel, et il se souvient entendre sa mère pleurer en s'endormant après que John soit partie comme une tempête de la maison, plus de fois qu'il n'avait pu le compter. Il a en fait oublié une grande partie de ce temps-là, et il se demande si son subconscient l'a oublié volontairement.

Dean n'a jamais vraiment compris à propos de quoi étaient les disputes de ses parents. Tout ce qu'il savait était que sa mère était blessée, et qu'il détestait son père pour la faire pleurer. Mais en écoutant ses parents se disputer maintenant, il obtient enfin quelques indices sur les raisons pour lesquelles leur famille avait presque été déchirée, et comment ils avaient fini à Lawrence.

Il se faufile hors de sa chambre, et s'assoit en haut des escaliers, écoutant leurs mots de haine.

« Comment tu as pu penser que c'était une bonne idée ? Que je pourrais, un jour, accepter d'envoyer mon enfant là-bas pour le préparer à ce genre de vie ? » hurle Mary.

John frappe sa main contre la table. « Mary, il a besoin de plus de discipline que ce qu'on peut lui donner maintenant. On l'a trop dorloté, et maintenant regarde ce qu'il devient !

\- On est venu ici pour partir loin de tout ça ! J'ai grandi dans cette vie, et j'étais pitoyable, et j'ai toujours juré que mes enfants ne vivraient jamais ce genre de vie. »

John a une exclamation moqueuse. « Ouais, et puis t'es partie te marier avec un Marine, alors on voit tous les deux comme tu t'en tiens à tes plans. »

Dean peut sentir la blessure de ses mots de là où il se tient, et la pièce en bas est silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant que Mary ne continue, sa voix froide et basse. « Plus d'une fois, j'ai souhaité ne jamais t'avoir rencontré. Mais c'est le cas. Et on ne choisit pas qui on aime.

\- Mary, je –

\- Mais quand tu as accepté de quitter les Marines, j'ai cru que tu avais enfin compris combien ça nous déchirait. Combien cela faisait du mal à tes enfants de ne pas savoir si leur père rentrerait à la maison après sa mission. Combien je ne voulais pas que mes enfants croient que c'était leur _devoir_ de servir et de donner leurs vies pour un travail ingrat. Et pourtant nous en sommes là. »

Ses mots sont résignés et froids, et Dean se hait parce que la voix de sa mère n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette intonation. Sa voix est censée être douce et chaude et taquine et aimante, pas désespérée et brisée.

« Ce serait la meilleure chose pour lui, Mary. Il a juste besoin d'être un peu secoué, de voir combien la vie peut être dure parfois. Ça lui donnera du caractère.

\- Du caractère ? » crache Mary. « Ça lui arrachera tout ce que j'aime chez lui. Ça lui lavera le cerveau et le convaincra qu'il n'est bon qu'à être militaire et rien d'autre. Tu le pousses exactement dans ce que je voulais éviter à mes enfants. »

Dean retourne dans sa chambre avant de pouvoir en entendre plus. Il a l'impression qu'il va vomir, alors il tient sa tête entre ses genoux jusqu'à ce que le haut de cœur passe. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu tout gâché de façon aussi monumentale ? Non seulement il a foutu sa vie en l'air, mais il a brisé le cœur de sa mère, ouvert de vieilles blessures, et va plus que possiblement être la cause du divorce de ses parents, si les choses continuent comme ça.

Il est la merde la plus pathétique et sans valeur qui n'est jamais existée.

A travers la pièce, la sonnerie de message de son portable résonne. Il l'attrape et voit un message de Castiel.

 _Je suis rentré. Tu veux qu'on se voie ?_

« Bordel, tu m'as manqué, » lâche Dean. Il a l'impression qu'il n'a pas vu Castiel depuis des années, après tout ce qui est arrivé. Il est puni, évidemment, mais à ce stade, il se dit que ça ne peut pas faire plus de mal s'ils découvrent qu'il s'est enfuit.

 _Ouais, je te rejoins chez toi_ , tape-t-il _. J'arrive dans un instant._

xxx xxx xxx

Cela a pris plus longtemps que ce à quoi Castiel devait s'attendre, puisque Dean avait dû voler le vélo de Sam pour y aller. Ils étaient allés chercher la moto de Dean chez Andy, mais John avait pris les clés de Dean et les avait cachées, disant qu'il allait attendre longtemps avant d'être à nouveau autorisé à conduire, s'il l'était un jour. Dean savait où John les avait planqués, parce qu'il avait découvert toutes les cachettes de ses parents six mois après avoir emménagé ici, mais il avait été trop fatigué pour se faufiler dans la maison et essayé de les prendre sans que ses parents ne le voient.

Quand Castiel ouvre la porte d'entrée, il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais s'arrête dès qu'il voit le visage de Dean. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai vraiment foiré, Cas, » coasse Dean, sa voix se brisant. Castiel le tire à l'intérieur, attrapant sa main et l'entrainant à l'étage. Une fois qu'ils sont dans sa chambre, il ferme la porte, la verrouille et attire Dean dans ses bras, où Dean commence à perdre son calme. Il sanglote, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de Castiel, agrippant le dos de son sweatshirt. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami, et il sait qu'il commence à pleurer et que son nez coule, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il retient tout depuis si longtemps, et maintenant que Castiel est là, il peut se laisser aller.

Castiel le retient, le faisant se balancer doucement et frottant des cercles dans son dos. Il continue de chuchoter d'un ton apaisant dans ses cheveux, « Sssshhh, sshhh, c'est bon, ça va aller, » et Dean veut l'agripper plus fort et ne jamais le laisser partir.

Une fois que ses larmes et hoquets commencent à se calmer, Dean s'écarte et se penche vers la boite de mouchoir sur la table de nuit pour se moucher et se nettoyer un peu. Castiel l'observe attentivement mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Dean se soit recomposé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande-t-il finalement, après que Dean lui ait lancé un sourire humide.

Et Dean commence à tout lui dire, laissant de côté la partie où il a peur que tout le monde le laisse derrière parce qu'il ne veut pas avoir l'air encore plus d'un bébé que ce n'est déjà le cas. Castiel écoute patiemment, ne l'interrompant pas pour dire à Dean qu'il est un idiot, ou qu'il aurait dû le savoir ou n'importe quoi d'autre que Dean pense mériter. Une fois qu'il a fini, Castiel le fixe simplement pendant quelques instants, l'inquiétude gravé sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé trainer avec ce genre de personne de toute façon ? » demande-t-il finalement.

Dean hausse les épaules. « Je sais pas. Je m'ennuyais, je suppose. »

C'est un mensonge, et Dean voit que Castiel le sait, mais il ne dit rien à ce propos. « Si tes parents divorcent – et je ne pense pas qu'ils le _feront_ – ce ne sera pas de ta faute, Dean. Les problèmes qu'ils ont avec leur mariage sont les leurs, tu n'en es pas responsable. »

Dean secoue la tête. « C'est vraiment facile pour toi de dire ça, Cas, mais si je n'avais pas fait ça, ils n'auraient jamais commencé à se disputer.

\- Même dans ce cas –

\- Oui, même dans ce cas, je pense que je sais comment arranger les choses. » C'est une chose à laquelle Dean avait pensé depuis un moment, mais jamais sérieusement jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison d'y penser sérieusement, en dehors de juste l'envie générale de s'échapper.

Castiel le fixe, un regard méfiant sur le visage. « A quoi tu penses ? »

Dean essuie les larmes restantes de son visage avec le dos de sa main. Il s'assoit plus droit, et prend une profonde inspiration. « Si je n'étais pas là, ils n'auraient plus ce problème. »

Castiel penche sa tête sur le côté et plisse les yeux. « Dean, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?

\- Je pourrais partir. Pas à l'école militaire, parce que ça peut aller se faire foutre, j'suis pas mon père, et j'vais pas suivre des ordres. Mais je peux partir de mon côté.

\- Et faire quoi ? » demande Castiel.

« Je sais pas, trouver un boulot quelque part. Trouver un endroit pour moi. » Dean hausse les épaules. « J'ai un peu d'argent de côté de mon travail chez Rufus, alors j'ai de quoi partir, je pense. »

Castiel le fixe, un regard inquiet sur le visage. « Mais Dean, tu n'as pas encore fini le lycée.

\- Et alors ? Je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans quelques semaines. C'est l'âge légal pour être adulte. Je peux trouver un moyen de me débrouiller. » Plus Dean disait ces mots, plus il savait qu'il _devait_ le faire. C'était la seule solution au pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Mais peut-être qu'il pouvait rendre la situation meilleure. « Tu pourrais venir avec moi.

\- Quoi ?! »

Dean attrape la main de Castiel, se penchant en avant pour attraper son regard avec ses yeux. « Cas, c'est ça. On peut enfin partir. On aurait pas à faire quoique ce soit qu'on ne veut pas faire, on ne sera pas forcé de faire ce que nos pères veulent, et –

\- Dean, je ne peux pas m'enfuir, » Castiel écarte la main de Dean, et se lève du lit, lui tournant le dos. « J'ai des responsabilités ici, et l'école, et – »

Dean attrape le bras de Castiel, le tournant pour qu'il puisse le regarder en face. « Mais tu n'es pas _obligé_ de faire ces choses ! Cas, on peut tout laisser derrière et recommencer de zéro. On n'aura personne pour nous forcer à faire ce qu'ils veulent ! On est une équipe, non ?

\- Mais je _veux_ aller à l'université, Dean ! Je _veux_ être diplômé du lycée ! »

Dean fixe son ami, ses yeux fouillant le visage de Castiel à la recherche d'un mensonge qui n'est pas là. « Alors, tu veux _vraiment_ aller en école de médecine ? » Sa poitrine semble se rétrécir, comme si un putain de semi-remorque était dessus.

Castiel fixe Dean, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant, avant qu'il secoue finalement la tête et fixe le sol. « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux aller à l'université et obtenir un diplôme de quelque chose. »

Dean peut sentir les larmes commencer à remplir ses yeux à nouveau, mais qu'il soit damné s'il laisse Castiel voir combien ses mots lui font du mal. Il se détourne de son ami, essuyant ses larmes aussi discrètement qu'il le peut. « Alors tu as compris ça tout seul ? Tu prévoyais de me le dire, ou est-ce que j'allais juste me réveiller un jour après la remise des diplômes et trouver une Lettre à John (2) dans la cabane ? »

Il peut entendre Castiel soupirer derrière lui et s'approcher, mais quand les doigts attrapent la manche de sa chemise, Dean écarte son bras d'un coup sec.

« Dean, je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais tu comptais dans ma décision, » dit Castiel, et ensuite sa voix devient un murmure alors qu'il ajoute, « Je pense toujours à toi en premier. »

Dean s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourne pour rencontrer les yeux de Castiel avec un regard froid. « Ouais, eh bien, tu aurais presque pu m'avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Dean rit amèrement. « A quoi est-ce que ça ressemble, bordel ? J'ai l'impression que la plupart du temps je ne sais pas où j'en suis avec toi. » Dean regarde le visage de Castiel alors qu'il crache ses mots, ayant l'impression que le couvercle cachant ses insécurités s'ouvre enfin. « Tu es toujours si secret. Pour ce que j'en sais, tu pourrais juste t'amuser avec moi, cherchant quelques frissons pas chers jusqu'à ce que tu puisses passer à de plus grandes et meilleures choses à la fac. »

Le visage de Castiel perd toutes ses couleurs alors que les mots de Dean le coupe. « Comment tu peux penser un truc pareil ? » proteste-t-il. « J'ai presque tout abandonné pour toi, pour être près de toi.

\- Ah ouais, comme quoi ? Ta virginité ? » grogne Dean. « Flash info, Cas, je t'ai donné la mienne aussi. Et regarde où ça nous a mené. »

Castiel secoue la tête, plissant ses yeux alors qu'il regarde Dean. « Tu es la raison pour laquelle j'ai changé d'école. La _seule_ raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça était que tu me manquais ! »

Dean sent son estomac se tordre aux mots de Castiel. Une part de lui a toujours espéré être la cause du transfert de Castiel, mais en même temps autant de dévotion le terrifie. Il ne mérite pas ça. Alors il se déchaine contre lui, essayant de l'écarter de lui parce qu'autant le veut-il, autant sait-il que Castiel mérite mieux. « Oh, comme c'est _généreux_ de ta part, de t'abaisser à notre niveau de sauvages de cols bleus. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop salie les mains durant ta chute. »

Le visage de Castiel se froisse de confusion. « Ce n'était pas _généreux_ , Dean. C'était la chose la plus égoïste que j'ai jamais faite. Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais besoin de toi. » Il fait une pause pendant un instant. « J'ai _encore_ besoin de toi. »

Dean ne peut pas supporter d'entendre ces mots parce qu'il ne veut plus garder cet espoir. Castiel a fait son choix, et c'est évident que ce n'est pas Dean. « Ouais, et je suis sûr que ça le sera encore quand tu seras parti et que tu t'amuseras à l'université. »

Castiel tourne le dos à Dean, fixant le mur pendant quelques instants avant de souffler. « Alors, tu n'as soudainement plus honte de notre relation ? »

C'est un cent quatre-vingt qui ramène Dean sur ses pieds. « De quoi tu parles, bordel ? »

Quand Castiel se tourne pour faire de nouveau face à Dean, la peine sur son visage a été remplacée par de la colère. « Je ne suis pas stupide, Dean. J'ai toujours su que tu avais honte de ce qui se passait entre nous, et que tu étais mort de peur que n'importe qui l'apprenne. »

Sa colère décroit soudainement, Dean mord sa lèvre. « Je n'ai pas honte, Cas, » répond-il doucement.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Parce que la façon dont on se cache ressemble vraiment à de la putain de honte pour moi. »

Dean passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, serrant les dents. « Cas… tu sais comment est mon père. C'est en ancien militaire. Et pire, un ancien Marine. Il a ses idées sur ce qu'est supposé être un homme, et … je sais que s'il le découvre, il ne sera jamais capable de l'accepter. »

Castiel fixe Dean, son visage insensible. « Et pour le reste de l'école ?

\- Mec, tu n'es pas aveugle, tu sais comment est l'école ! Je veux dire, si les gens l'apprennent, alors d'accord, je gérerai, mais c'est juste plus simple s'ils ne le savent pas. » Dean observer le visage de Castiel, essayant de découvrir ce que son ami pense. « Cas, est-ce que je t'ai jamais fait te sentir comme un vilain petit secret ? Quelque chose dont j'ai honte ? »

Castiel enroule ses bras autour de son torse, secouant la tête. « Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. » Il s'approche, entrant dans l'espace de Dean. « Mais le fait que tu veuilles t'enfuir comme ça ? _Ça_ me donne l'impression que tu as honte. »

Dean avait senti cette sensation familière le poussant à s'approcher de Castiel, mais lorsqu'il entendit ces derniers mots, il s'écarte. « Je ne m'enfuis pas ! »

Castiel lâcha un souffle irrité. « C'est _exactement_ ce que tu fais. Tu ne veux pas gérer tout ce qui est en train d'arriver, alors tu penses que la meilleure option pour tout le monde est que tu fuies. »

Dean le fixe, fermant les poings et les maintiens à ses côtés pour s'empêcher de donner un coup. « Tu sais quoi ? Merde. Je me casse. »

Il attrape sa veste et se tourne pour partir, mais Castiel s'avance devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

« Dean, attend, s'il te plait ne t'en vas pas maintenant, » supplie Castiel, les doigts agrippant le manteau de Dean et le poussant en arrière.

« Cas, je peux pas … je peux pas te regarder maintenant, d'accord ? » Dean le contourne et ouvre la porte pour partir, mais Castiel le repousse en arrière et referme la porte en la claquant.

« Dean, s'il te plait, juste – écoute, je ne veux pas que tu partes en étant en colère. Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je suis désolé de pas avoir dit clairement comment je me sentais vis-à-vis de toi, et j'aurais dû te dire que j'allais visiter des campus bien plus tôt, j'aurais dû t'inclure dans la conversation et dans ce que je pensais. J'ai compris ça maintenant, d'accord ? S'il te pait ? » Castiel saisit le visage de Dean entre ses mains, ses pouces courant sur ses joues, et force Dean à le regarder.

Ils se regardent dans les yeux, les larmes coulant sur leurs visages, jusqu'à ce que Dean s'oblige à se détendre, attrapant la taille de Castiel pour l'approcher. « Ouais, d'accord, Cas. J'ai compris. » Il referme la distance entre eux, plaçant un baiser doux et tendre sur les lèvres de Castiel. Il ravale un sanglot dans le fond de sa gorge. « Ça va entre nous, mais je dois y aller, d'accord. Je ne veux pas que mes parents remarquent que je suis parti. »

Castiel enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Dean, le serrant fortement dans ses bras avant d'acquiescer et de le laisser partir. « D'accord, » chuchote-t-il, donnant à Dean un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. « On en parlera plus demain, okay ? Je viendrais chez toi et on se verra demain, d'accord ? »

Dean se force à sourire. « Bien sûr, Cas. On parlera demain. »

Castiel le suit en bas jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et regarde Dean alors qu'il monte sur le vélo de Sam.

L'image de Castiel se tenant sur le pas de sa porte, les bras enrouler autour de lui-même pour s'empêcher de trembler, est ce dont Dean se souvient alors qu'il emballe ses affaires cette nuit, se faufile hors de la maison et s'en va sans regarder en arrière.

xxx xxx xxx

.

.

 **Notes :**

 **(1) Afterschool Special** est une série de téléfilms fait pour les adolescents et diffusés en fin d'après-midi, surtout entre les années 70 et 90. Ils essayaient surtout de diffuser des messages aux jeunes contre les dangers de la drogue et du sexe.

 **(2) Lettre à John** ( _Dear John Letter_ ), est une lettre envoyée à un soldat envoyé outre-mer en mission par sa petite amie, ou sa femme, pour lui annoncer que leur relation est terminée (en générale parce que l'auteure à trouver quelqu'un d'autre). C'est le plus souvent traduit par 'lettre de rupture', mais j'ai préféré ne pas le faire ici.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_._

 _And my old friends, I can remember when (Et mes vieux amis, je peux me souvenir de quand)  
You cut your hair (Vous avez coupé vos cheveux)  
We never saw you again (On ne vous a plus jamais revus)  
Now the cities we live in (Maintenant les villes dans lesquelles nous vivons)  
Could be distant stars (Pourraient être des étoiles distantes)  
And I search for you (Et je vous cherche)  
In every passing car (Dans chaque voiture qui passe)_

~Arcade Fire, "Suburban War"

.

.

Dean est surpris de voir combien il est simple d'emballer ses affaires et s'enfuir sous des couches d'obscurité. Facile dans le sens logistique, puisque ses parents et Sammy ont fermés leurs portes après être allé au lit, et qu'ils semblent morts pour tout le monde et facile dans le sens de laisser tout ce qu'il a jamais aimé derrière lui.

C'est plus facile de partir lorsque vous vous rappelez à vous-même que tout le monde ira mieux sans vous.

Il trouve les clés de sa moto facilement, et marche à côté d'elle le long de la rue et loin de la maison avant de la démarrer. Une fois qu'il a atteint le bord de la ville il s'arrête, fixant les panneaux de circulation qui lui disent où il va. Il est content que quelqu'un le sache, parce qu'il n'en a vraiment aucune idée.

Il roule vers le sud et l'est pendant deux jours, s'arrêtant assez longtemps pour louer une chambre dans l'hôtel le moins cher qu'il trouve, parce que même s'il a du liquide, il n'en a pas assez pour le dépenser n'importe comment. Il ne prend pas son portable avec lui, parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'on puisse tracer où il va, alors la seule fois où il appel chez lui, c'est avec une cabine téléphonique. Dean n'est pas sûr de ce qui le surprend le plus – le fait que les cabines téléphoniques existent encore, ou le fait que c'est lorsqu'il passe le coup de téléphone qu'il obtient enfin un peu de bonnes nouvelles.

« Rufus ? Hey, c'est Dean, » dit-il, faisant de son mieux pour bloquer les tremblements du vent entre les portes de la cabine. Il s'est arrêté à une station essence juste en dehors de Memphis, et il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il appelle Rufus, en dehors du fait qu'il ait besoin d'entendre une voix familière.

« Mon garçon, t'es où ? Tu as toute ta famille paniquée ici ! » hurle Rufus à l'autre bout du fil. « Il faut que tu ramènes tes fesses maigrichonnes ici avant qu'ils alertent tout l'état du Kansas. »

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il entend la grosse voix énervée de Rufus. « Je peux pas faire ça, mec.

\- Ne me sors pas du _mec_ , fiston, » le réprimande Rufus. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire à t'enfuir comme ça ? »

Dean soupire, regardant dehors les branches nues des arbres en face de la station essence. Il voudrait que le temps se réchauffe, mais il suppose qu'il devrait déjà être content qu'il ne neige pas. « Je me suis fichus dans de sale drap, et j'ai l'impression que c'est juste mieux pour tout le monde si je m'en vais un petit moment.

\- Fiston, c'est l'une des choses les plus stupides que j'ai jamais entendues, et je suis vieux et j'ai trainé assez pour entendre des tonnes de choses stupides, » grommèle Rufus. « Maintenant, puisque tu es un imbécile pourri et avarié, peut-être que tu es trop pourri et avarié pour réaliser quand est-ce que tu as de bonnes choses. Mais Dean, tu as de bonnes choses avec la famille qui est la tienne, et tu n'as pas besoin de vous faire traverser ce genre de peine.

\- Rufus, je ne peux pas rentrer, » dit Dean. « Pas maintenant. »

Il entend Rufus soupirer de l'autre côté, la voix de l'homme se craquant avec les parasites sur la ligne avant qu'il jure dans sa barbe. « Alors d'accord. De quoi tu as besoin venant de moi ? »

Dean retient un sanglot, n'ayant pas réalisé à quel point il avait eu besoin d'entendre quelqu'un dire qu'il voulait l'aider. « Est-ce que tu connais un endroit dans le coin du Tennessee où ils embauchent ? Ou est-ce que t'as des suggestions sur l'endroit où je peux aller ? Je vais bientôt tomber à court d'argent. »

Il écoute le bruit blanc sur la ligne, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu causer la croute sur combiné. Rufus jure pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Bordel, fiston. Je connais peut-être quelqu'un dans le coin de Chattanooga, s'il est toujours là et n'a pas encore cassé sa pipe. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il y a environ quinze ans. » Il soupire avant de continuer. « Tu peux y aller, ou tu as besoin que je t'envois de l'argent ? »

Dean suppose qu'il peut arriver à aller jusqu'à Chattanooga, et il le fera. Même s'il doit trouver un moyen pas-très-savoureux pour trouver plus d'argent. Il accepte de donner à Rufus un nouveau coup de fils dans un jour ou deux, pour voir s'il sera capable de rentrer en contact avec son ami, et supplie Rufus de ne dire à personne où il est. Le vieil homme n'en est pas heureux, mais quand Dean est d'accord pour le laisser les informer qu'il a appelé et qu'il va bien, il cède. Quand Dean raccroche, il appuie son front contre le téléphone et ferme les yeux.

Non pour la première fois, il est tenté de faire demi-tour et de rentrer à Lawrence. Autant voulait-il prendre la route et s'échapper, autant son rêve n'était pas de le faire ainsi. S'enfuir seul, se coupant de tous ceux qu'il avait jamais aimés ... l'incorrection de tout ça le faisait se sentir nauséeux.

Alors qu'il sort de la cabine, il se souvient que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Sa présence ne faisait qu'entrainer les disputes de ses parents, et il retenait Castiel en arrière. Il se demanda si Castiel était resté avec lui pendant aussi longtemps à cause d'un sentiment d'obligation envers lui, ou s'il ne pouvait juste pas se pousser à le laisser tomber si tôt. Dans tous les cas, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Maintenant qu'il avait coupé les chaines, ils pouvaient tous deux avancer avec leurs vies.

Il pense à trouver un motel pour se planquer jusqu'à demain à la place de rouler vers l'est, mais il trouve finalement qu'il vaut mieux qu'il retourne sur la route plus tôt que plus tard. Il ira vers l'est que le contact de Rufus tourne bien ou non, et il ne sent pas vraiment de rester en place pour le moment.

Après avoir consulté sa carte, Dean remonte sur sa moto et avance. Bien qu'il préférerait prendre les interstates (1) pour économiser de l'argent et de l'essence, avec les températures basses, il est forcé de rester sur les routes moins rapides. Même en portant plusieurs couches de vêtements et des gants, l'air est trop frigorifiant pour aller à la vitesse de la plupart des autoroutes. Il aime la vue de l'Amérique que lui offre les petites routes, cependant c'est l'un des points positifs de toute cette expérience jusque maintenant.

Il va jusqu'à Lawrenceburg avant de trouver un endroit où se retrancher pour la nuit. Il aimerait avoir une voiture plutôt que sa moto. Il aurait pu sauver un tas d'argent en dormant sur la banquette arrière au lieu de louer une chambre. Si le temps n'était pas si humide et froid il essayerait de passer la nuit dans les bois, mais il n'est pas encore si désespéré.

La chambre qu'il loue est aussi déprimante que toutes les chambres dans lesquelles il a dormi jusque maintenant. Il sait qu'il devrait être content que la moquette et les draps soient d'une couleur marron-merde, parce qu'il est certain de ne pas vouloir voir le nombre de saletés et de taches qui sont sur l'un et l'autre, mais il déteste quand même monotonie de l'ensemble. Le décor ne fait rien pour aider à lutter contre son sentiment d'isolation, alors il essaie d'ignorer la solitude en sautant directement dans la douche, tournant la température aussi haute qu'il peut le supporter, choisissant de ne pas remarquer la moisissure et la crasse sur les carreaux de la salle de bain.

Il dort mal cette nuit, des images de Castiel tendant la main vers lui en hurlant alors qu'il s'en va sur sa moto hantent ses rêves. Il se réveille un peu après quatre heure, baignant dans une sueur froide, mais il reste au lit jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève, faisant de son mieux pour se débarrasser du sentiment qu'il a abandonné son meilleur ami.

Dans la lueur du matin, il est plus facile de se souvenir des mots du Dr. Novak, et de se souvenir de toutes les fois où il avait douté de la profondeur des sentiments de Castiel pour lui.

Et alors Dean avance.

xxx

Dans les deux heures qui suivent son départ de Lawrenceburg, Dean arrive à Winchester, Tennessee, et il considère presque l'idée d'essayer de rester ici, sans autre raison que le fait que c'est vraiment cool de partager son nom avec celui de la ville dans laquelle on vit. Et il roule dans le coin, en pensant qu'il aime aussi l'endroit. Ça a beaucoup d'une petite ville, le charme du sud, et les lacs et les ruisseaux aux alentours sont magnifiques et remplis à ras bord de bar, ou du moins c'est ce que le vieil homme du café-restaurant dans lequel il s'est arrêté pour manger lui a dit.

Mais une petite ville comme celle-ci est comme une communauté très soudée, et la dernière chose dont Dean a besoin en ce moment est de se sentir encore plus comme un étranger. Et un regard sur les petites annonces l'informe que ses chances de trouver un job rapidement sont proches de zéro.

Il s'arrête à un parc près du lac Tims Ford, s'assoit sur le bord de la jetée en mangeant une part de tarte molle de la station essence, et fixe l'eau calme. Ce lac est magnifique, mais les couleurs sont fausses à la place d'une lumière dorée et d'eau d'un vert profond, elles sont grises et moroses et sombres. Il ne peut pas empêcher ses yeux de jeter des coups d'œil à l'espace vide à côté de lui sur la jetée, et il se demande ce que Castiel est en train de faire.

Il remonte sur sa moto et continue vers l'est.

xxx

La route entre Winchester et Chattanooga devient plus vallonnée et traitresse, mais Dean ne peut pas s'en plaindre parce que le terrain est magnifique. C'est un changement agréable de la platitude du Kansas, et il se demande à quel point cette région doit être belle durant d'autres saisons.

Il trouve un motel juste avant que le soleil ne se couche, s'arrêtant au McDonald's à côté pour essayer de trouver quelques conneries à manger. Autant aime-t-il la malbouffe, autant est-il fatigué de devoir acheter des trucs pas chers, la cuisine de sa mère lui manque violemment. Il appelle Rufus en PCV après qu'il ait mangé et se soit douché, ses yeux pleurant lorsqu'il entend le soulagement dans la voix de l'homme.

« Dean, je commençais à m'inquiéter, » lui dit Rufus.

Dean s'installe contre la tête du lit grumeleux. « Désolé, m'sieur. Je voulais attendre d'être à Chattanooga pour appeler.

\- Alors tu es bien arrivé ?

\- Oui, m'sieur, » dit Dean. « C'est joli ici, mais il fait froid. » Il se tait sur combien il se sent seul, aussi, parce qu'il sait ce que serait la réponse de Rufus.

Rufus s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bon, je suis entré en contact avec mon ami. Il dit qu'il est retraité maintenant, mais sa fille a repris l'affaire, et il placera un mot à propos de toi, si tu veux y passer lundi. »

Dean repose sa tête contre le bois du lit et ferme les yeux. « Ouais, ça marchera. Quel genre d'affaire c'est ?

\- Elle est charpentière, juste comme moi. Les affaires sont plutôt bonnes pour elle, d'ailleurs. Dieu sait qu'elle a plus de boulot que je n'en ai jamais eu. »

Et ça … ça c'est une des meilleures nouvelles que Dean ait eu depuis un long moment. Il n'avait pas osé espérer avoir un job dans quelque chose qu'il connait et aime vraiment. « Wow, Rufus. C'est génial. Est-ce qu'ils … est-ce qu'ils ont même besoin de quelqu'un en ce moment ? »

Rufus a un petit rire. « Ouais, Art dit que sa fille retient depuis des mois un apprenti qu'elle a, qu'elle veut s'en débarrasser mais qu'elle peut pas se permettre d'être toute seule. Je lui ai dit que tu apprenais vite, et que t'étais pas un pur gâchis d'espace. »

Dean lutte et n'arrive pas à cacher l'émotion dans sa voix. « Merci, Rufus. Ça compte … ça compte beaucoup pour moi, m'sieur. »

Il y a un long silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, et Rufus ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. « J'ai parlé à tes parents. »

Dean inspire soudainement. « Vous ne leur avez pas dit où j'étais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je t'ai promis de ne pas le faire, alors je l'ai pas fait, » grommèle le vieil homme. « Mais fiston, il y a un monde complet de peine qui s'abat sur ta famille en ce moment-même. Je sais pas tout ce qui se passe avec toi, et je veux pas le savoir. Mais tu devrais les appeler. »

Dean se mord la lèvre, réfléchissant bien à ses mots. « J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps. Je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si je ne suis pas dans le coin pour un moment.

\- Merde, gamin. Si tu penses vraiment ça tu es plus stupide que ce que je pensais.

\- Je suis désolé, je peux juste pas le faire maintenant, » soupire Dean. « Si tu leur parles encore, est-ce que tu pourras juste … leur dire que je suis désolé, et que je vais bien ?

\- Je pense que tu es celui qui devrait le leur dire, mais oui, je le ferai. »

C'est vraiment très tentant de demandé à Rufus de donner aussi un message à Castiel pour lui. Ce ne serait pas une tâche difficile pour l'homme. Il pourrait juste le dire à Missouri, et elle le dirait à Castiel.

Mais il ne demande pas.

xxx

Dean reste dans sa chambre de motel et regarde beaucoup de conneries basiques qui passent sur le câble sur la vieille télévision pendant deux jours, occupant son temps jusqu'à lundi. Il veut sortir et rouler dans le coin pour voir comment est la ville, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de gâcher de l'essence, alors il reste là.

Il se réveille tôt lundi, tellement nerveux à propos de ce boulot qu'il vole trois cartes différentes à la réception de l'hôtel juste pour être sûr de se diriger correctement. L'atelier est situé dans le quartier des arts dans le centre-ville, et d'après ce que peut en dire Dean, cela ressemble à un voisinage décent. C'est probablement à moins d'une demi-heure du motel, selon la circulation, alors il décide de partir une heure avant celle à laquelle Rufus lui a dit de se montrer.

Il est fichu en ce qui concerne les vêtements corrects à porter lors d'un entretien d'embauche, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la place dans son sac en toile pour emballer quelque chose d'approprié même si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient certainement complètement froissés à l'heure qu'il est. Il choisit son plus beau jean, boutonne et lisse sa chemise en flanelle en espérant que ce sera assez convenable.

Il arrive environ vingt minutes plus tôt, alors il utilise ce temps pour rouler dans le coin. C'est une partie vraiment sympa de la ville, d'après ce à quoi ça ressemble, même si c'est un peu trop hippy à son goût. Les maisons et appartements qu'il voit sont bien trop chers pour lui, alors s'il a le boulot il imagine qu'il n'y ira pas à pied prochainement.

Quand il entre dans Riverbend Carpentry and Studios, il est un peu surpris par ce qu'il trouve. Ce n'est pas un atelier exigu et plein de poussière comme celui de Rufus, même s'il ne ressemblait à rien de plus qu'un entrepôt vu de l'extérieur. Au lieu de ça, il ressemble à une galerie sur la gauche, avec des étagères en acajou profond et orné et des meubles d'arrangements contenant toutes sortes de pièces et de collectors sculptés en bois, avec des structures en métal aux designs étranges. A la droite de l'entrée se trouve une sorte de bureau de réception ou de comptoir de vente, avec une femme très attirante assise derrière lui, cependant elle semble plus du genre à être confortablement assise sur une Harley et habillée avec des jambières en cuire.

« Eh bien, salut, mon chou, » dit la femme d'une voix trainante, lui donnant un regard de haut en bas. Et puis un deuxième. « Est-ce que tu es mon cadeau de noël en avance ? J'espère pas _trop_ en avance. »

Dean déglutis. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Des hommes grisonnants avec des pantalons laissant dépasser la raie de leurs fesses, voilà ce à quoi il s'attendait. « Euh, je suis là pour un entretien d'embauche ? » Sa voix est rendue si aigüe par sa nervosité qu'il ne serait pas surpris s'ils pensaient qu'il était eunuque.

« Si j'ai la chance de te voir tous les jours, alors ce doit être noël et mon anniversaire en même temps ! » La femme s'avance de derrière le comptoir, tendant un bras couvert de tatouage vers Dean. « Je suis Pamela, » ronronne-t-elle.

Dean se souvient à peine de ne pas essuyer sa main sur son jean avant de la tendre. « Dean Winchester, » il sourit, quoique toujours totalement effrayé par la façon dont Pamela le regarde tel un renard regardant une souris des champs. « Est-ce que, euh, Mrs. Mills est dans le coin ? »

La femme attrape sa main et commence à l'entrainer derrière le comptoir et à travers la porte arrière. « Jody ! On en a un vivant ici ! »

L'arrière de l'entrepôt est bien plus que ce que Dean attendait d'un atelier de charpenterie. Le sol est en béton poli, comme l'avant de la réception et la galerie, mais il y a de la sciure et des copeaux partout. L'atelier est _immense_ , comparé à ce à quoi Dean est habitué il doit y avoir près de dix bancs de travail, sans inclure les larges tables de projet s'étendant entre eux. Il y a tellement de meubles de rangement et d'étagères avec de l'équipement et des outils que Dean ne peut pas en garder le compte, et quand il obtient une vue du bois qui est gardé dans le fond, il commence presque à baver.

Une femme avec de courts cheveux bruns s'approche de lui, portant un jean et un t-shirt des Ramones. « T'es le gars de Rufus ? » demande-t-elle, la main tendue pour serrer le sienne.

Il attrape fermement sa main, remarquant qu'elle est calleuse. Il peut apprécier un patron qui est droit au but. « Oui, madame. Dean Winchester. »

Elle a un rire nasal. « J'apprécie tes manières, mais entendre madame me donne l'impression d'être institutrice. » Elle lui sourit alors, ses yeux s'allumant d'une chaleur qui rappelle péniblement à Dean sa mère. « Tu peux m'appeler Jody. »

Elle marche avec lui jusqu'à l'atelier, pointant du doigt les outils ici et là pour voir s'il y est familier. Elle semble contente des connaissances que possède Dean, et une fois de plus, il remercie Rufus pour tout ce qu'il lui a montré l'été dernier, aussi vieux schnoque qu'il peut l'être. Jody explique la présence de la galerie en devanture du bâtiment elle et quelques autres charpentiers aiment jouer et faire des sculptures et d'étranges babioles, et un jour ils ont réalisé qu'il y avait un marché pour ce genre de choses, surtout dans cette partie de la ville, elle a décidé d'ouvrir un espace pour commencer à les vendre. Pamela travaille à temps partiel à la réception pour gérer les clients en échange de quoi Jody la laisse vendre ses designs en métal qu'elle soude dans l'atelier.

« Vous faite beaucoup de soudage ici aussi ? » interroge Dean, se demandant s'il pourrait s'y entrainer lui aussi.

Jody hausse les épaules. « Certain de nos designs ont besoin de métal, alors ouais, c'est bien moins de bazar pour nous de le faire ici plutôt que d'attendre et de payer un soudeur pour ça. »

Ils finissent le tour dans une salle de repos, et Jody demande à deux gars qui sont assis à boire du café de les laisser seul pour qu'ils puissent finir l'entretien.

« Alors, Dean, est-ce que je peux te demander quelle est ton histoire ? Je ne veux pas m'en mêler mais tu sembles terriblement jeune, et le fait que tu te montres soudainement devant ma porte … eh bien, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à un employeur d'être méfiant. »

Dean essaie de ne pas gigoter sous son regard, et décide de lui faire assez confiance pour lui dire au moins une partie de la vérité. « Euh, j'ai eu quelques problèmes. Avec la loi. » Les yeux de Jody se plissent suspicieusement, alors il se précipite de poursuivre pour s'expliquer. « Ce n'était pas une grosse histoire, juste une erreur stupide. On m'a pris à fumer un joint. Ils ont abandonné les charges puisque c'était ma première fois, mais je euh, les choses ne se sont pas très bien passées à la maison après ça, alors j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je partais. »

Il rencontre son regard, et elle l'observe pendant plusieurs instants avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « Quel âge tu as ? Tu es légal ? »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je vais avoir dix-huit ans dans environ un mois. »

Elle se penche contre la table de travail derrière elle, fixant le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Dean rentre les mains dans ses poches et attend, priant Dieu ou peu importe qui écoute que pitié elle dise oui. Si elle dit non, il ne pense pas qu'il pourra continuer comme ça, ne pense pas qu'il pourra continuer de tourner dans le coin et rentrera jusqu'à Lawrence. Il est seul, et il a peur, et il a besoin d'une pause, juste une putain de pause, _s'il vous plait_.

Jody lève la tête et le regarde. « Okay. T'es engagé. »

xxx

Quand Jody découvre que Dean n'a nulle part où aller pour noël, elle lui demande plus ou moins de venir chez elle pour les vacances, et plaisante en menaçant de le faire récurer les sanitaires et les toilettes à genoux avec une brosse à dent s'il décline. Puisque les sanitaires des hommes n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été nettoyés depuis que Whitesnake était en top des ventes, Dean se dépêche d'accepter l'invitation.

Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller. Il avait précautionneusement ignoré les vacances imminentes, et prévus de camper dans sa chambre de motel la veille et le jour de noël, à regarder des films de noël et à manger du bœuf séché et rassis et une tarte achetée au supermarché. Mais il s'était senti obligé d'y aller, ne voulant pas faire de vague aussi tôt à son nouveau travail, alors il prit sur lui et accepta. La veille de noël, il s'est emmitouflé dans les draps usés et sentant le moisi en regardant La Vie Est Belle, il commence à regretter de ne pas avoir cédé et accepté de passer aussi le réveillon avec sa famille. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il pouvait être seul jusqu'à ce que ça le frappe d'un coup dans la poitrine, lui coupant son souffle, et le faisant se rouler en boule sous les couvertures.

Cette nuit est la première depuis qu'il est enfant où il pleure en s'endormant.

Le matin suivant il essaie de dormir tard, mais les lumineux rayons du soleil perçant à travers les fins rideaux le réveillent tôt. Jody lui avait dit de simplement venir vers midi, et quand il avait demandé s'il devait amener quelque chose elle avait ri et dit « Amènes juste ton appétit et lasse-moi m'occuper du reste. »

Elle vivait à environ dix minutes de l'atelier, et avec le manque de circulation le matin de noël, cela ne prend pas longtemps à Dean pour y arriver. Lorsqu'il se range sur le côté, il reconnait quelques-unes des voitures garées dans la rue et se demande si ce n'est pas plus une fête entre collègue que familiale. Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne voit qu'une poignée de personnes qu'il n'a pas rencontrées avant, et il se demande si c'est toute la famille que Jody a dans le coin. On dirait que beaucoup de chats errants comme Dean ont finis chez Jody pour les vacances.

Il peut sentir son visage rougir lorsque tout le monde l'accueille simultanément alors qu'il entre, et Jody se hâte hors de la cuisine assez longtemps pour faire les présentations. « Dean, tu connais tous ceux qui travaillent à l'atelier, mais laisse-moi te présenter mon père, Art. »

Un vieil homme avec un front dégarni s'avance en tendant la main. « J'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses sur toi, Dean. Assez étonnement, Rufus en a dit quelques-unes. »

Dean rit de façon gênée à sa blague, sachant que c'est ce à quoi il s'attend. « Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur. Et merci d'avoir fait passer le mot à ma patronne. » Il donne un sourire hésitant à Jody.

Ils échangent encore quelques plaisanteries avant que Jody ne retourne en cuisine, et que son père s'assoie avec les autres gars dans le salon pour regarder le football. Dean se tient dans le couloir entre la salle à manger et le salon, ne sachant pas où aller et voulant plus que tout courir vers la porte et partir. Il n'a jamais passé noël loin de sa famille, et ne s'est jamais aussi peu sentit à sa place avant. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de dire à Jody qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et essayer de partir d'ici, il sent qu'on lui tire la manche. Quand il baisse le regard, il trouve de grands yeux marron levés vers lui.

« Ma maman m'a dit d'aller te demander si tu voulais boire quelque chose, » chuchote le petit garçon.

Dean doit réfléchir une seconde à qui est la mère du garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce doit être Jody. Il est surpris parce que c'est la première fois qu'il entend dire qu'elle a un fils. « Euh, oui. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Il y a des cannettes de soda et d'orange, et du lait et du chocolat chaud, et du jus de pommes et du thé glacé, » liste l'enfant. « Et des boissons pour adultes aussi, mais maman a dit que tu n'étais pas assez grand pour ça. »

Oh, ce que Dean aurait donné pour prendre une bière et se calmer tout de suite. Mais il sourit à l'enfant et dit, « Je vais prendre du thé glacé merci, si c'est d'accord. »

Le garçon se détourne et disparait dans la cuisine, revenant une minute plus tard avec dans la main un verre en plastique Bugs Bunny, qu'il tend précautionneusement à Dean. « Est-ce que tu veux jouer à Mario Kart ? » demande solennellement le garçon.

« Bien sûr. Quel mec qui se respecte ne _veut pas_ jouer à Mario Kart ? »

Et c'est ainsi que Dean finit par passer la plus grande partie de son noël à trainer avec le fils de Jody, Owen. Il apprend qu'Owen a six ans, et qu'il déteste les radis plus que n'importe quoi au monde, à l'exception des zombies. Dean ne sait pas si le fait que l'enfant lui rappelle autant Sammy le fait se sentir mieux ou non. C'est réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de qui s'assoir qui lui rappelle la maison, quelqu'un qui ne le fixe pas en se demandant ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Mais les moments où il se tourne vers Owen et s'attend à voir son frère à sa place sont comme des coups de couteau glacé dans son cœur.

Ils font une pause pour manger le repas de noël avec tout le monde, mais dès que Dean a mangé la dernière bouchée de sa tarte aux patates douces, Owen attrape sa main et l'entraine dans la salle de jeux. Après une autre heure environ, un ventre plein et l'excitation de sa nouvelle Nintendo commencent à avoir raison de l'enfant, et il finit vautré sur le sol et s'endort. Dean joue seul pendant un moment, puis commence à regarder le sol à côté de lui quand il commence à bailler. Il se demande si peut-être il devrait dire au revoir et retourner dans sa chambre de motel. Il n'a pas entendu de discussions ou de rires venant du reste de la maison depuis un moment, et lorsqu'il va aux toilettes, il réalise que tout le monde est parti, et que Jody est occupée à nettoyer la cuisine.

« Euh, wow, je n'avais pas remarqué que tout le monde était parti, » dit Dean alors qu'il entre dans la cuisine. « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour nettoyer ? »

Jody se penche en arrière contre le comptoir, essuyant la vaisselle. « Non, Pamela et Marcie ont aidé pour la plus grande partie. Je termine juste. » Elle observe Dean gigoter pendant une seconde, et sourit. « J'espère que Owen ne t'a pas trop ennuyé ? »

Dean secoue la tête. « Nan, on s'est amusé. C'est un bon garçon. »

Elle pouffe de rire, se tournant pour ranger l'assiette dans le placard ouvert. « Il peut être un vrai sale gosse parfois, mais je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde. » Elle passe un coup de chiffon mouillé sur le comptoir alors qu'elle continue. « Son père nous a laissé il y a environ un an, sans un regard en arrière. Alors, ça a été dur pour lui, tu sais ? »

Dean acquiesce, fixant ses chaussures. « Je suppose que ça a été plutôt dur pour vous aussi. » Il essaie de ne pas penser à ceux qu'il a laissé derrière lui il y a juste quelques semaines, essaie de ne pas se demander quel noël ils ont passé, mais c'est impossible de ne pas se sentir coupable. Une chose de plus qui a certainement été ruinée pour sa famille à cause de lui.

« Oui, ça n'était pas une promenade de santé au début, mais je m'en suis sortie, » dit Jody en haussant les épaules. « Il ne s'intéressait pas assez à nous pour rester quand les choses sont devenus dures, alors c'est mieux pour nous sur le long terme qu'il ne soit plus là.

\- Peut-être qu'il savait que vous seriez mieux sans lui, » dit Dean, incapable de retenir ses mots. Une chose qu'elle a dite l'a mis sur la défensive, même s'il sait au fond qu'elle ne parle pas de lui ou de sa situation. « Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas partir, mais savait qu'il n'était pas bon pour vous. »

Les yeux de Jody se plissent alors qu'elle le regarde. « Crois-moi, Dean, tu ne connais pas mon mari. Tout ce qu'il a fait était égoïste. »

Dean aurait pu se botter le cul pour ce qu'il venait dit. Il n'a pas le droit de mettre son nez dans les affaires de Jody. « Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû … j'ai juste, je suis vraiment désolé, d'accord ? » Il rencontre son regard mais détourne les yeux rapidement, et commence à sortir de la cuisine à reculons. « Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Il se fait tard de toute façon, et –

\- Dean, non, attend une seconde, d'accord ? » Jody se penche pour attraper son bras, l'ancrant sur place. « Je suis désolée si j'ai semblé vouloir te casser. Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. » Elle attend jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre à nouveau son regard pour continuer. « Je peux encore être légèrement brusque lorsqu'il s'agit de ce connard, et parfois je m'en prends aux mauvaises personnes. »

Dean acquiesce et prend une profonde inspiration. « C'est bon. Je comprends. » Il regarde par la fenêtre et remarque que le soleil se couche. Il est encore plus tard que ce qu'il pensait. « Je devrais vraiment y aller cependant. »

Il gigote alors qu'il sent Jody l'observer de près. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ?

\- Euh, vous pouvez demander, mais je ne sais pas si je répondrai, » marmonne-t-il, inquiet. Il n'est pas confortable avec le fait de parler de lui dans ses bons jours, et ce n'est définitivement pas l'un d'entre eux.

« Où est-ce que tu vis en ce moment ? »

Ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait, et Dean répond avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Un motel. » Il évite son regard qui fixe, regarde ses doigts alors qu'il joue avec fils errant sur sa chemise. Il va devoir aller de nouveau à la laverie ce week-end, s'il peut trouver assez de monnaie.

Elle soupire. « Ouais, j'avais deviné. Surtout après ce que Rufus a dit à mon père. »

La tête de Dean sursaute à ses mots. « Il n'aurait pas dû parler de mes affaires à tout le monde. C'est personnel.

\- Mon père voulait savoir qu'elle était ton histoire. Voulait être sûr qu'il n'exposait pas sa fille et son affaire à une sorte de cinglé violent et déséquilibré, » répond Jody en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il m'énerve lorsqu'il devient tout _ma fille ceci_ et _ma fille cela_ , mais il avait raison, et je ne voulais pas prendre ce risque non plus. » Elle mâchonne sa lèvre avant de continuer. « Tu devrais appeler ta famille, tu sais. »

Dean a une exclamation moqueuse. « Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il se passe entre moi et ma famille.

\- Je sais qu'elle te manque, ce serait aussi clair que le jour même si j'étais aveugle, » rétorque-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Et je sais que tu leur manque. Rufus a dit que c'était des gens bien, mais je le savais sans qu'on me le dise. J'aurais pu le dire rien qu'en parlant avec toi. »

Dean serre les dents, priant pour que ses yeux ne se remplissent pas de larmes. « Je sais que c'est surement dur pour eux en ce moment, mais c'est pour le mieux. Pour nous tous. »

Jody renifle, se tourne pour ouvrir le siphon de l'évier. « Ouais, si tu crois ça, j'ai du terrain à te vendre dans les Everglades. » Elle lui refait de nouveau face, s'éclairant la gorge comme si elle allait faire une annonce. « Bien, si tu ne vas pas appeler ta famille, alors je vais devoir laisser mes instincts de maman ours prendre le dessus, et insister pour que tu restes ici ce soir. »

Dean inspire soudainement à cause de la surprise. « Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas, je –

\- Tu peux, et tu vas le faire. Je ne vais pas te permettre de repartir vers un motel pas cher et déprimant tout seul le jour de noël. J'ai deux chambres en plus, tu n'as qu'à choisir, et tu auras même ta propre salle de bain. » Elle marque une pause assez longtemps pour lui sourire et poser une main sur son épaule. « En plus, quelqu'un va devoir manger certains des restes pour le dîner de ce soir, et si je dois le faire seule, on va devoir trouver des Oompa-Loompas pour me rouler hors de la maison.

\- Mais je n'ai rien pour dormir, ou une brosse à dent ou des vêtements pour le boulot demain …. » Dean laisse ses mots dériver, parce qu'autant il ne veut pas servir de charité pour quelqu'un, autant l'idée de rester dans une _maison_ ce soir, avec de gentilles personnes et de la nourriture faite maison est tentant.

Jody va dans le couloir, faisant signe à Dean de suivre. « J'ai des pyjamas qui appartenaient à mon mari, on a toujours quelques brosses à dents en plus dans la maison parce que les amis d'Owen viennent dormir, et la boutique n'ouvre pas avant midi, alors tu auras largement le temps de retourner au motel pour te changer. » Elle ouvre un placard du couloir, sortant des serviettes et une brosse à dent toujours dans l'emballage. « Tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas rester, en dehors d'être effrayé par ta nouvelle patronne te faisant passer la nuit avec elle, et même ça ne va pas t'aider à t'en sortir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » marmonne Dean, se sentant embarrasser lorsqu'il se rend compte que son visage rougi.

« Tu dis, 'Merci, Jody,' et 'Bien sûr, je vais manger le reste de ragoût et de tarte pour que tu n'es pas à faire du jogging jusqu'en Sibérie pour l'éliminer, Jody.' Ça te semble comment ? »

Dean prend une grande inspiration, se laissant se détendre assez pour sourire. C'est un sourire de soulagement et de gratitude, et le premier véritable sourire qu'il fait depuis ce qui semble être des mois. « Merci, Jody. Et où est toute cette nourriture que tu m'as promise ?

\- Voilà, c'est de ça dont je parlais ! » Elle le frappe affectueusement dans le dos avant de se pencher pour ajouter, « Reste juste loin du mac and cheese parce que Owen va piquer une colère de la taille du Texas s'il se fait manger. »

Jody montre à Dean les deux chambres vides, et il choisit celle qui lui rappelle le plus celle qu'il avait à Lawrence. Après les deux dernières semaines de chambres de motel minables, cela ressemble à un morceau de paradis. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'assoir sur le lit, Jody revient avec un pyjama en flanelle, l'encourageant à se changer pour se mettre à l'aise pour la soirée. « On aime être des limaces le soir de noël, alors on va probablement t'ennuyer à mort en regardant la télévision et Owen en jouant à ses jeux vidéo une fois qu'il se sera réveillé. »

Dean secoue la tête, souriant tristement en se souvenant faire plus ou moins la même chose avec sa famille en grandissant. « Nan, c'est ce qu'on fait – faisait – tout le temps aussi.

\- Okay, je te laisse dans ce cas, » continue-t-elle. « Tu es plus que le bien venir à venir trainer avec nous, je suis sûre qu'Owen adorera ça. Ou tu peux faire une sieste et te reposer ici tout seul. Fais-moi juste signe si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. »

Dean l'assure qu'il le fera, et il dit qu'il viendra surement passer un peu de temps avec eux. Il veut juste s'allonger et prendre ses repères pendant quelques minutes, même s'il ne lui en dit pas autant. Quand elle part, il ferme la porte et rampe sous les couvertures du lit, respirant la fraiche odeur du coton propre. C'est incroyable le nombre de choses qu'il avait pris pour acquises il n'avait jamais su à quel point les draps propres et frais étaient géniaux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit resté dans des motels pendant des semaines, se demandant quand était la dernière fois que quelque chose y avait été vraiment nettoyé, si c'était un jour arrivé.

Il se terre dans l'oreiller et ferme les yeux. S'il était chez lui tout de suite, il serait probablement en boule devant la télévision, trainant avec Sammy et Castiel, en train de parler de combien leur noël avait été génial. Depuis qu'il avait commencé le lycée, Castiel n'avait plus passé la nuit de noël avec eux, mais quand ils étaient plus jeunes ça avait été une tradition. Ils avaient prévu de recommencer cette tradition cette année, et Dean lui avait même acheté un nouveau carnet à dessin et des charbons de bois en cadeau.

Cas. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Dean s'autorisait à vraiment penser à son ami, et cela lui donne l'impression de mettre un coup sur une cicatrice qui couvre le trou où son cœur devrait être. Il ne sait pas comment mener sa vie sans Castiel. Avec les années, Cas s'est tressé si profondément au monde de Dean, dans le tissu-même de son être, que Dean a l'impression qu'il lui manque un rein. C'est la seule façon dont il peut décrire un sentiment si profond de perte.

La présence déterminée, constance, et stable de Castiel agissait comme une fondation pour Dean, de façon juste aussi certaine que l'avait toujours été le support de sa famille. Il calmait Dean, l'enjouait, l'enrageait et l'extasiait, pouvait le faire se sentir précieux et important et invincible avec un simple regard. Mais même après des années à être son meilleur ami, il y avait toujours eu cette petite voix dans le fond de l'esprit de Dean qui l'avertissait, le faisant se demander si Castiel l'abandonnerait une fois qu'il aurait réalisé qu'il était destiné à de plus grandes choses.

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, il n'avait pas fait très attention à cette petite voix il avait simplement espéré que Castiel le choisirait à la place de la vie que son père voulait pour lui. Mais une fois que leur relation était devenue physique, ces doutes étaient parfois devenus trop forts, surtout puisque Castiel n'était pas du genre à partager ses sentiments. Dean essayait de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas vraiment du genre _partage-et-affection_ non plus, mais ça n'avait pas effacé son besoin d'entendre Castiel révéler la vraie profondeur de ses sentiments pour Dean. Et entendre Dr. Novak donner voix à sa peur de l'abandon de Castiel avait fait réaliser à Dean que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Castiel décide de passer à autre chose.

Il prend une profonde inspiration, et repousse les couvertures. Clairement, son esprit ne va pas le laisser se reposer, alors il décide d'accepter l'offre de Jody d'une compagnie, de restes et de mauvaises émissions télé de vacances.

xxx

Au réveillon du nouvel an, Dean obtient une nouvelle surprise alors que Jody l'approche au déjeuner.

« Est-ce que tu cherches un endroit où vivre ? » demande-t-elle, s'asseyant en face de lui à la table.

« Eh bien, étant donné que mon rêve n'est pas de vivre au Motel 6 pour le reste de ma vie, ouais, je suppose, » répond-il. Plus il travaille ici, plus il est confortable avec le fait de lancer des sarcasmes aux autres. C'est une bonne chose pour lui que Jody et les autres soient totalement capables d'y répondre sur le même ton.

Elle renifle, se penchant par-dessus la table pour voler deux de ses frites. « D'accord, j'ai une proposition pour toi. » Elle prend une gorgée de son café et grimace. Pamela prépare du café assez fort pour faire pousser des cheveux sur le dos d'un camionneur. « J'ai un endroit au-dessus de mon garage et j'ai payé un couple d'amis pour le transformer en appartement il y a quelques années. Ma mère est morte, et je voulais que mon père y emménage, mais il c'est un enfoiré tellement têtu qu'il a refusé de quitter la maison qu'il a déjà. » Elle fait une pause pendant un moment et le fixe. « Ça te dirait d'y emménager ? »

Dean s'assoit immédiatement plus droit. « Hum, je ne sais pas. Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Je n'en aurais pas parlé si je n'étais pas sérieuse, » se moque-t-elle. « Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de revenu supplémentaire. Mais, ce serait sympa d'avoir quelqu'un que je connais et en qui j'ai confiance pas loin, au cas où quelque chose arriverait à Owen, ou un truc du genre. Tous mes voisins sont des abrutis, alors je ne leur parle pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'il y a une salle de bain et tout ? Ou est-ce que je devrais venir à l'intérieur de la maison pour ça ? » Dean sent l'espoir naitre dans sa poitrine, et il essaie sans y parvenir de le faire taire.

« Ouaip, sa propre salle de bain, et une petite cuisine aussi. C'est un petit endroit, plus un studio qu'un appartement, mais il a tout ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai même le câble et un téléphone de connecté.

\- Je devrai payer un loyer, par contre, n'est-ce pas ? Et aider avec les factures, » ajoute-t-il. « Je ne veux pas être un cas de charité.

\- Oh, eh bien, oui, bien sûr que tu paieras un loyer, » en convient Jody. « Et ce serait sympa si tu pouvais aussi m'aider avec certaines des autres corvées que je déteste faire. Comme nettoyer les gouttières, ugh je hais faire ça. »

Dean l'observe de près. « Alors de l'argent en plus et de l'aide sont les seules raisons de ton offre ? »

Jody prend une serviette sur la table, la déchirant en petits morceaux. « Oui. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. » Elle soupire et lève les yeux vers lui. « Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu vives dans un motel. Tu es un bon gamin, et c'est juste que … je sais que si tu étais mon fils, si tu étais _Owen_ , j'aimerais que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi. »

La fierté de Dean lui dit de répondre non. Il est allé aussi loin jusque maintenant en ne demandant qu'un peu d'aide de la part de Rufus. Il peut trouver un endroit seul. Mais toutes les autres parties de son être lui disent d'accepter l'aide qu'on lui offre si gracieusement et de manière désintéressée, même si cela semble trop beau pour être vrai.

« Tu me connais à peine, » dit-il avec incertitude.

Jody le fixe, stoïque. « Je sais que tu travailles dur. Je sais que tu es un gamin honnête qui a besoin d'une pause. Et je sais que tu es seul, et que tu as besoin de quelque chose qui ressemble à un foyer. »

Dean baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Elles commencent à devenir calleuses à cause du travail, et il en est fier. Il a déjà tellement appris des deux derniers mois de travail ici, et il a Jody et les autres employés lui promettant de lui apprendre comment sculpter le bois bordel, même Pamela lui a offert de lui montrer comment elle soude le métal pour ses sculptures, même s'il n'est toujours pas sûr qu'elle n'essaie pas juste de trouver son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Il ne comprend pas vraiment comment il a fini ici, quand juste quelques petites semaines plus tôt, il roulait hors de Lawrence sans aucune idée d'où il allait ou de ce qu'il allait faire.

« Quand est-ce que j'emménage ? » demande-t-il.

Jody sourit largement. « Pourquoi pas demain ? Démarre l'année avec un nouvel appart'. »

Dean acquiesce et sourit, essayant de cacher à quel point il est soulagé.

Peut-être qu'il peut y arriver après tout.

xxx

L'appartement au-dessus du garage de Jody est plus que ce que Dean avait espéré. Elle l'avait déjà rempli de meubles qu'ils avaient construit dans l'atelier et qui avaient été refusés par des clients capricieux ou n'avait simplement jamais été vendus, et la décoration éclectique de l'appartement lui donnait encore plus l'apparence d'un foyer. C'est en fait juste un grand espace, avec une cuisine ouverte sur le reste de l'appartement, la seule pièce séparée étant évidemment la salle de bain. Son agencement rappel presque à Dean la maison abandonnée du vieux Joshua près du lac, et Dean essaie de chasser toute ressemblance autant qu'il en ait capable en décorant encore plus l'appartement, le souvenir d'au combien la maison de Joshua semblait seule lui faisant du mal.

Dean aime l'appartement. Il lui procure juste assez d'intimité pour qu'il se sente chez lui, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit une victime fréquente de la solitude et de la mélancolie qui menacent sans arrêt de le consumer. Jody a donné l'ordre strict à Owen de ne pas entrer chez Dean sans y être autorisé, et le gentil enfant suit ses instructions à la lettre Dean découvre que le plus souvent, c'est _lui_ qui part à la recherche de la compagnie d'Owen, plutôt que l'inverse.

Le matin de son anniversaire, Dean se réveille en s'attendant à entendre sa mère chuchoter _Réveilles-toi, c'est ton anniversaire_ à son oreille comme elle l'a fait d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il lui faut un moment pour se souvenir d'où il est, et il passe le reste de la journée étouffé par l'espoir que quelqu'un de chez lui va l'appeler et lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il a fait en sorte que personne ne puisse le trouver, alors c'est stupide de souhaiter ça maintenant.

Au déjeuner, Jody et les autres gars apportent un gâteau d'anniversaire, et Pamela leur fait tous chanter Joyeux Anniversaire pour lui, les hommes, il est vrai, plus à contre cœur que Jody et Pamela. Quand chaque personne tend un cadeau à Dean, il ravala la boule qui s'est coincée dans sa gorge et cache les larmes qui apparaissent dans ses yeux parce que s'ils le voient pleurer ils ne le laisseront jamais en paix avec ça.

Quand Pamela lui donne son cadeau, il le fixe curieusement. C'est une sorte de chose bizarre et qui a l'air cool, fabriquée en fer qu'elle dit qu'il est supposé accrocher près de sa porte. « C'est un piège à démon, » explique-t-elle, après qu'il l'ait regardé pendant quelques secondes. « Ça protégera ta maison du mal. »

Aussi bizarre que ça semble l'être, Dean est plutôt réellement touché par ce cadeau, autant que par les autres. Jody lui a acheté des casseroles et des poêles pour sa cuisine, et même les autres gars lui ont offert des trucs dont il a besoin, comme de l'huile pour sa moto, et des magazines de charpenterie. Tout ça est bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et cela lui donne l'impression d'être accepté dans cette famille improvisée. Il remercie tout le monde, donnant un baiser sur la joue et une embrassade à Jody et Pamela, avant de s'excuser et d'aller aux toilettes pour se recomposer.

Ce n'est pas sa famille de Lawrence, mais c'est un bon début, ce dit-il.

Il tombe dans la routine facile du travail et de la maison, et il passe beaucoup de temps à regarder la télévision et à lire ces quelques premiers mois. Il s'achète même un calepin et un stylo, et commence à noter les quelques histoires qu'il avait l'habitude de raconter à Sam et Castiel quand ils étaient enfants. Cela semble étranger d'apposer ces histoires sur le papier, et c'est lent au départ. Mais cela devient plus facile, et alors qu'il retire les souvenirs, cela devient un peu moins pénible de penser à Castiel, surtout lorsqu'il se souvient comme ils étaient en étant enfants.

A l'occasion, Dean est tenté de sortir et de trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire, de socialiser et peut-être de se faire des amis. Mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, il voit ou entend quelque chose qui lui rappelle la maison, Sam, ou ses parents, ou Castiel. Il imagine combien ils doivent le détester à cet instant, et au lieu de s'aventurer dehors il rampe dans son lit, et serre fortement les couvertures sur ses oreilles.

Alors que les températures remontent dehors et que les jours deviennent plus longs, Dean commence à s'aventurer dans le monde autour de lui. Il rencontre un gars nommé Ash un après-midi à la station essence dans la rue où il travaille, quand le gars l'approche et lui dit qu'il aime sa moto. Ash finit par l'inviter à faire un bowling le soir même quand il entend que Dean est nouveau en ville, et il se force à venir, sans autre raison qu'il en a marre de rester dans son appartement et de s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Ash est autant le type de gars à faire la fête, se saouler et se droguer qu'il est le type à avoir une profonde conversation philosophique ou à être incapable de s'arrêter de parler sur l'une de ses théories. Dean décide vite qu'il ne trainera pas avec ce type lorsqu'il sera dans son humeur à faire la fête, en ayant eu assez la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé pour lui passer l'envie pendant un moment. C'est encore tentant de tout envoyé en l'air pour tout oublier pendant quelques heures, mais il s'est assez brulé et il ne veut pas revenir sur cette route d'ici tôt.

Le matin du deux mai, Dean ne peut pas résister à l'envie d'appeler chez lui plus longtemps. C'est l'anniversaire de Sam, et cette petite pourriture lui manque tellement qu'il s'est arrêté à une cabine téléphonique pour taper le numéro de Sam avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

« Allo ? » La voix de Sam est méfiante, probablement parce qu'il ne reconnait pas le numéro.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais rien n'en sort. Il écarte le téléphone de sa bouche et s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'essayer à nouveau. « Hey, Sammy. »

Il y a un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne pendant quelques instants. « Dean ? » La voix de l'enfant se fissure, et avec elle une partie du cœur de Dean se brise. « Dean, est-ce que c'est toi ?

\- Ouais, Sammy. C'est moi, » répond-il d'une voix rauque.

C'est tellement silencieux que Dean commence à se demander si la ligne n'est pas morte, ou si Sam n'a pas raccroché. Mais alors Sam recommence à parler, les mots se pressant pour sortir. « Dean, où tu es ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? Mec, _où_ tu es ? »

Dean sourit, se souvenant comme les mots de Sam avaient toujours été désordonnés lorsqu'il était enthousiaste. « Hey, Sammy, respire, d'accord ? Je vais bien. Je suis … je suis en sécurité. » Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Je voulais juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Et que tu saches que je pensais à toi.

\- Dean, pourquoi tu es parti ? » demande Sam, la voix confuse.

Dean soupire, regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cabine. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis parti, je t'ai laissé un mot.

\- Mec, tout ce que ce mot disait c'était, 'Je ne peux plus rester, c'est mieux que je parte, je suis vraiment désolé.' Ce n'est pas une explication, Dean, » l'accuse Sam. Sa voix était passée de l'excitation et du choc à l'énervement en deux secondes, mais Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Dean expire lentement, en accord avec son envie d'en parler avec Sam au téléphone. « Je ne voulais pas aller à l'école dont papa parlait, et je n'aimais pas que maman et papa se disputent à cause de moi. C'est juste … c'est mieux comme ça, Sammy. »

Sam a une exclamation moqueuse. « Ce n'est _pas_ mieux, Dean ! C'est genre la chose la plus stupide que t'ais jamais dit. Maman et papa sont encore totalement flippés. Il faut que tu rentres.

\- Est-ce qu'ils se disputent encore ?

\- Non, mais –

\- Tu vois ? Le fait que je sois parti _a_ aidé. » Dean est soulagé d'au moins découvrir que les disputes ont cessé.

« Dean, ils ne se seraient pas disputés _éternellement_. Ils étaient juste en colères, et ne savaient pas quoi faire. J'ai même entendu papa être d'accord avec maman pour dire que l'école militaire avait été une mauvaise idée. » Sam devient silencieux un moment avant de continuer. « Il se sent responsable du fait que tu sois parti, Dean. Il est … Papa est vraiment déchirer à cause de ça. Maman aussi. »

Dean ferme fort les yeux, faisant de son mieux pour les empêcher de pleurer, et échouant misérablement. « J'ai juste besoin d'être loin un moment. J'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, et j'avais besoin d'espace.

\- Mais maintenant ça va mieux, non ? Maintenant tu peux revenir ? »

Dean serre le téléphone si fort qu'il peut entendre le plastique craquer. « Non, Sam. Pas encore. »

Il entend Sam soupirer avant qu'il ne crache, « T'es tellement un connard d'égoïste, Dean ! Tu n'es pas le seul à être blessé par cette histoire. T'as au moins pensé à ce que ça pouvait me faire que tu partes ? Ou _Cas_ ? Tu nous as putain de laisser sans même un regard en arrière. Tu t'es barré pour avoir ta petite vie parfaite peu importe là où tu es, et n'en a rien à foutre de combien tu nous manques. »

Dean inspire soudainement à la mention de Castiel. « Sammy, c'est pas du tout comme ça. Ça m'a tué de vous laisser.

\- T'aurais presque pu m'avoir.

\- Comment va Cas ? » Il se hait de demander et se hait encore plus pour le tremblement de sa voix lorsqu'il a posé la question.

Sam ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. « Pas que t'es le droit de savoir, parce que tu ne l'as _pas_ , mais il est … je crois qu'il va bien. J'sais pas. Tu sais comment il est, il ne montre pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent. »

Dean acquiesce pour lui-même. Il ne voulait pas entendre que Cas était vraiment blessé, mais cela faisait quand même un peu mal de penser que peut-être Castiel n'était même pas assez touché pour montrer légèrement ses émotions. « Ouais, ça semble juste.

\- Il a demandé si tu avais laissé un mot ou quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas cas, si ? » dit Sam. « Il a appelé ça d'une certaine façon, je m'en souviens pas … une lettre à donne ? Ça veut au moins dire quelque chose ?

\- Une Lettre à John ? » réussit à dire Dean.

« Ouais, je crois que c'était ça. Mais quand je lui ai dit que je ne voyais rien pour lui, il a juste acquiescé. Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé aussi ? »

Dean soupire. « Non. Enfin, oui, plus ou moins. Je veux pas en parler, Sam.

\- Tu sais, il vient trainer dans la cabane parfois. Tout seul. Maman l'a vu un jour, et elle est allée lui parler. »

Il sentait son estomac se retourner. « De quoi ils ont parlé ?

\- J'sais pas. J'ai demandé à maman, et elle a juste dit qu'elle avait dit à Cas qu'il était le bienvenu dès qu'il le voulait, et que la cabane lui appartenait autant à lui qu'à toi ou chacun de nous. »

La pression derrière les yeux de Dean devenait presque insupportable. Il avait besoin de raccrocher avant de perdre complètement pied. « Hey, euh, je dois y aller, Sammy. Je vais être en retard au boulot.

\- Attends, Dean ! Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais. Et est-ce que c'est ton numéro ?

\- Non, j'appelle d'une cabine téléphonique. J'ai pas de téléphone, » ment-il. Il a un téléphone fixe, mais il ne veut pas que qui que ce soit puisse le tracer aussi facilement. Il avait donné son numéro à Rufus après avoir fait promettre au vieil homme de ne le donner à personne. « Je te rappelle bientôt, Sam. Je te le promets.

\- Dean, s'il te plait, ne pars pas déjà ! Tu devrais parler à maman.

\- Non, je peux pas, pas maintenant. Juste… juste dit leur que je m'en sors, okay ? Je suis en sécurité, et j'ai un endroit ou vivre, et un boulot. Je suis désolé, Sammy.

\- Dean, allez ! » La voix de Sam était passée de suppliante à énervée à nouveau.

« Je te parlerais bientôt. » Dean raccroche avant de changer d'avis.

Il se demande si Sam ou n'importe qui d'autre le pardonnera un jour pour tout ce qu'il a fait.

xxx

Dean se garde occupé pendant l'été. Après quelques encouragements de la part de Jody, il cherche à obtenir son GED (2), et finit par prendre quelques cours à un centre local près de l'atelier. Il rencontre son groupe de travail deux soirs par semaines, et s'oblige à étudier quelques heures chaque week-end.

Quand il n'étudie pas pour son GED, il passe la plupart de son temps à lire à propos de menuiserie. Jody est de plus en plus à l'aise avec le fait de le laisser travailler seul sur des petits projets, et elle lui a même donné la permission d'utiliser le surplus de bois pour créer ses propres trucs. Ce qu'il a été surpris d'apprendre est qu'il est plus amusant de créer des sculptures ou ses propres meubles que de travailler sur commande. Une fois qu'il a compris les points basiques qui lui permettent de construire une chaise ou une table qui puisse répondre au critère de base, il commence à s'amuser avec le style et le design, et Jody lui fait remarquer son ingéniosité.

« Dean, continue comme ça et on vendra tes designs plus rapidement que les miens, » plaisante-t-elle, lui donnant une embrassade lorsqu'elle voit comme Dean s'illumine à ses mots.

Il commence à tailler et polir des figurines des restes de bois qui trainent dans le coin, faisant de son mieux pour représenter certaines des créatures que lui et Castiel inventaient pour leurs histoires lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Au départ, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un entrainement pour lui, essayer de familiariser ses mains avec l'équipement et histoire de les garder occupées, mais Jody se retourne lorsqu'elle observe ses créations. « Dean, est-ce que tu me laisserais les vendre à la galerie ? »

Il peut se sentir rougir à ses mots. « Tu penses vraiment que des gens voudront les acheter ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? » se réjouit-elle. « Les gens vont péter les plombs en les voyant. Elles sont flippantes, et bizarres, et fantaisies. Je pense que je n'ai jamais vu des figurines en bois comme ça avant. Elle me rappelle un peu Tim Burton mais, je sais pas, il y a une sorte de chaleur chez elle aussi. Peut-être que ça vient du bois ? Peu importe ce que c'est, tu dois continuer à en faire. »

Et Jody a raison. Ça ne prend pas longtemps avant que ses figurines deviennent la chose la plus tendance de la galerie, et il est difficile pour Dean de trouver le temps d'en faire assez pour qu'elles ne s'épuisent pas. Ils prennent des photos de chacune pour que Dean puisse garder une trace de ce qu'il fait, mais aussi pour savoir de quoi parlent les clients quand ils disent vouloir un autre « monstre comme celui que vous aviez il y a quelques semaines. »

Dean s'amuse à faire ces figurines, et alors que le temps passe il devient de plus en plus à l'aise avec ça, et il est capable de faire des designs de plus en plus compliqués. Pamela vient un jour lui donner des leçons de soudure, et avant la fin de l'été, il soude des designs en fer à côté de ceux en bois.

Il devient si occupé par son travail et le fait d'étudier pour son GED qu'il n'a pratiquement pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il est content de ça. Travailler et étudier l'empêche de trop penser, de se demander comment va tout le monde à Lawrence ou de se demander s'ils le détestent. Le peu de temps libre qu'il a, il le passe soit à trainer avec Jody et Owen, ou à faire du bowling avec Ash. Parfois, il sort seul il ira voir un match de baseball d'une équipe local de ligue mineure ou entrera dans une cage à batteur pour se défouler. Une fois, il empreinte une canne à pêche à Gus au travail, et roule vers l'ouest de retour à Winchester et au lac Tims Ford, mais en faisant ça Castiel lui manque tellement qu'il décide de ne plus retourner pêcher.

Un vendredi vers la fin de l'été, Jody donne à Dean un jour de repos pour qu'il puisse passer son examen de GED. Il est nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'après toute la merde par laquelle il est passé dernièrement, un test stupide est un jeu d'enfant, et il a raison. Il obtient ses résultats quelques semaines plus tard, et découvre qu'il l'a réussi avec de bonnes notes. Jody et Owen l'entrainent dans une fête impromptue faite de pizza pour célébrer ça, et ils passent des heures à jouer à Mario Kart en écoutant une radio passant du vieux rock.

Il prend une douche avant d'aller se coucher, et pense à Castiel alors qu'il se masturbe, la respiration tremblant alors qu'il gémit le nom de son ami. C'est la première fois qu'il s'autorise à fantasmer sur Castiel depuis qu'il est parti, et il vient si dur et si rapidement quand il imagine les lèvres de Castiel autour de la tête de son pénis qu'il est surpris de ne pas ébrécher les carreaux de la douche.

Un moment après deux heures du matin, il se réveille dans une sueur froide en hurlant le nom de Castiel. Il a rêvé que lui et Castiel étaient allongés au bord du lac, lorsque Castiel commence soudainement à tousser et à vomir quelques choses de noir. Quand Dean essaie de l'aider, l'attrapant et le suppliant d'arrêter, Castiel s'écarte et trébuche dans le lac, et la dernière chose dont Dean se souvient, est de sortir de l'eau le corps sans vie de Castiel.

Dean écarte vivement les couvertures et avance en trébuchant dans la cuisine, buvant avidement un verre d'eau avant de lancer le verre dans l'évier. Il se brise, et Dean s'insulte, avant de partir dans un rire hystérique et de frotter des larmes hors de ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. Il retourne dans son lit et se roule en boule, tremble alors qu'il se souvient de la sensation d'avoir Castiel lui échappant des mains.

 _Tu me manques tellement_ , est son mantra alors qu'il essaie de s'empêcher de se rendormir.

xxx

Les vacances viennent et partent, Dean fait de son mieux pour ne pas se rappeler de ce qu'était sa vie il y a seulement un an. Jody l'inclut une fois de plus avec le reste de ses plans pour les vacances, et cette fois il prend même part à l'échange de cadeau. C'est amusant pour lui d'être vraiment capable d'acheter de bons cadeaux pour les autres, et il est reconnaissant de pouvoir montrer au moins un peu à Jody et aux autres, combien il apprécie tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui.

Dean attend tard le soir de noël pour appeler Sam et lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Il sait que s'il appelle à un autre moment, il y a de grandes chances que ses parents soient assez près pour entendre. Même si ils lui manquent et qu'il veut leur parler, après tout ce temps il ne sait pas comment faire le premier pas.

« Allo ? » répond Sam, et Dean ravale son sourire lorsqu'il entend sa voix. Sa voix très _grave_ , comme si la puberté avait finalement décidé de rendre visite à ses cordes vocales.

« Joyeux Noël, l'avorton.

\- Dean ! Je me demandais si tu allais appeler, » répond Sam. Il y une sorte de mouvement en arrière fond, et il réalise que Sam avançait vers sa porte lorsqu'il l'entend se fermer.

« Ouais, tu me manquais vraiment, alors j'ai pris la chance de le faire dès que j'ai pu, » dit Dean. « Comment tu vas ? T'as eu un bon butin pour noël ?

\- Je vais bien. Tu rentres quand ? »

Dean soupire. « Sam, je –

\- Non, ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses. Reviens juste.

\- Sam, écoute… je vais rentrer. Je vais le _faire_. C'est juste que … j'attends le bon moment.

\- Le bon moment était il y a six mois. Non, en fait, le bon moment était il y a _un an_. T'aurais jamais dû partir, Dean, » dit Sam avec colère.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux. Mais bordel, Sam, c'était quoi le putain d'intérêt à ce que je reste dans le coin pour que tout le monde puisse _me_ laisser sur le bord de la route dans quelques mois ou quelques années ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurai dû être celui qu'on abandonne ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Dean est surpris d'être soudainement énervé. Il avait pensé avoir dépassé ça. « Papa nous quittait quand on était gamin. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas parce que t'étais juste un bébé, mais il l'a fait, plus d'une fois, pour partir faire ses putains de missions. Cas prévoyait de m'abandonner pour aller dans une fac chic et totalement m'oublier. Charlie prévoyait de partir à l'université, tu prévois de le faire, Jo prévoit de le faire … » il prend une grande inspiration. « _Tout le monde_ part, Sam. Tout le monde. Alors pourquoi, bordel, est-ce que je pourrais pas être le premier à partir ? »

Dean ne dit rien pendant une minute entière après qu'il l'ait fermée. Il commence à penser que Sam a raccroché, mais avant de pouvoir demandé s'il est encore là, celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses que le fait que je parte à la fac, ou que n'importe lequel d'entre nous parte à la fac, soit t'abandonner. C'est débile, Dean. »

Dean rit, le goût amer dans sa bouche. « Ouais, eh bien, j'ai jamais dit être l'image même du bon sens.

\- Est-ce que tu parlerais au moins à maman si je te la passais ? »

L'idée d'entendre la voix de sa mère après tout ce temps resserre la poitrine de Dean si rapidement qu'il peut à peine laisser passer une exclamation surprise. « Non, je peux pas. Pas maintenant. »

Sam souffle. « Quand alors ?

\- Bientôt. Je ne sais pas quand, mais bientôt.

\- C'est ce que t'as dit la dernière fois. »

Dean peut entendre comme Sam en a assez de le voir tourner autour du pot, mais il ne sait vraiment pas quand il sera assez bien pour parler aux gens de chez lui en dehors de Sam et de Rufus. Tout semble encore trop à vif, et il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut dire ou entendre. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire pour améliorer les choses. « Je sais. J'y travaille, Sammy. »

Après qu'ils se soient dit au revoir, Dean grimpe dans son lit, mais cela lui prend un moment pour arriver à s'endormir. Il avait eu trop peur pour demander des nouvelles de Castiel, et puisque Sam ne lui avait offert aucune information de lui-même, Dean n'avait aucune idée de comment allait Castiel ou comment il avait été. Il se demande dans quel université Castiel a décidé d'aller, et s'il s'est fait des amis là où il est. Castiel n'avait jamais eu de facilité à se faire des amis, mais cela lui était devenu plus simple lorsqu'ils avaient grandi. Il se demande si Castiel à embrasser quelqu'un depuis Dean. S'il l'a fait, c'est la faute de Dean pour d'être enfuit et l'avoir laissé derrière.

Il se tourne sur le côté, frappant son oreiller avec frustration. Peut-être qu'il devrait commencer à penser à rentrer, même si c'est seulement pour une visite. Il s'endort avant de commencer à le considérer sérieusement, et le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveille, il a totalement oublié cette idée.

xxx

Seulement quelques semaines plus tard, juste avant l'anniversaire de Dean, la décision de rentrer lui ait arrachée des mains lorsqu'il reçoit un appel de Rufus au milieu de la nuit.

Il répond au téléphone, encore à moitié endormi et jurant contre la forte sonnerie. « Allo ?

\- Dean, c'est Rufus, » dit le vieil homme d'une voix grave. « Tu dois rentrer, fiston. Ton père a eu une crise cardiaque. »

xxx

.

.

 **Notes :**

(1) **interstates** : ce sont les autoroutes inter-états aux Etats-Unis. Contrairement à nos autoroutes elles passent souvent dans les centres-villes même. Elles sont limitées entre 80km/h – 100km/h en ville et 100km/h – 130km/h en campagne.

(2) **GED** : ( _General Educational Development_ ) c'est le diplôme du secondaire aux Etats-Unis.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_._

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear (Calme toi, tout va s'éclaircir)  
Don't pay no mind to the demons (Ne fais pas attention aux démons)  
They fill you with fear (Ils te remplissent de peurs)  
The trouble it might drag you down (La difficulté peut t'entrainer vers le bas)  
If you get lost, you can always be found (Si tu te perds, tu peux toujours être trouvé)  
Just know you're not alone (Saches seulement que tu n'es pas seul)  
Cause I'm going to make this place your home (Car je vais faire de cet endroit ton chez toi)_

~Phillip Phillips, "Home"

.

C'est troublant comme la vie peut rapidement changer.

Dean penche sa tête en arrière contre l'appuie-tête de son siège et regarde par la fenêtre sale de l'avion express d'une petitesse alarmante qui vole jusqu'à Kansas City. Il se souvient de l'histoire que Missouri leur avait racontée à lui et Castiel, sur le prêtre Joshua, dont la vie entière avait changé en l'espace d'une nuit. Ce pauvre homme avait perdu sa femme, sa fille, et la raison de son existence, tout ça sur le coup de tête d'un fil électrique.

Il remue dans son siège, essayant de trouver une position plus confortable alors que l'avion passe dans une zone de turbulence. C'est une chance que ce vol n'ait pas été annulé, étant donné l'orage qu'il traverse. Mais Dean ne se sent pas si chanceux que ça, alors qu'il jette un regard méfiant au sac à vomis niché dans la poche du siège de devant. Pour la énième fois, il regrette de ne pas avoir juste dit à Jody de le laisser tranquille et qu'il allait rouler jusqu'à Lawrence avec sa moto, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Il sait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il se serait très probablement retrouvé bloqué quelque part à cause de la tempête de neige mais alors que son estomac se retourne et se baratte à chaque tomber et remonter de l'avion, il se dit que ça aurait peut-être été mieux que de chuter de trois milles pieds de haut jusqu'à sa mort, avant même d'arriver à Lawrence.

Dean voit par sa fenêtre l'aile de l'avion se pencher quand ils rentrent dans une autre poche d'air, et il doit fermer d'un coup sec de volet pour s'empêcher d'être pris de vertige. Il ferme fortement les yeux, et essaie de penser à quelque chose qui gardera son esprit loin de l'idée de mourir dans l'explosion d'une boule de feu, mais la seule autre chose à laquelle il est capable de penser maintenant le bouleverse et l'effraie tout autant.

Il n'a aucune idée des nouvelles qui l'attendent à l'atterrissage. D'après les dernières informations que Rufus lui a données avant d'embarquer, John était en chirurgie et ils allaient surement lui faire un pontage coronarien. Rufus lui a dit que les docteurs hésitaient à réaliser une chirurgie parce qu'ils avaient eu du mal à le stabiliser, mais qu'une de ses artères était tellement bloquée que le risque augmentait s'ils attendaient. Le ton de la voix de Rufus avait fait plus peur à Dean que quoique ce soit d'autre il avait su dès Rufus avait dit _ta famille a besoin de toi tout de suite, fiston_ que les chances n'étaient pas de leur côté.

Quand il atterrit finalement à Kansas City, Dean est tenté d'embrasser le sol de gratitude pour finalement avoir atterri en sécurité, mais il est trop occupé à rallumer le téléphone jetable qu'il a acheté à Wal-Mart en allant à l'aéroport et à le secouer futilement pour essayer d'obtenir du réseau. Une fois sortit du terminal et s'approchant de l'arrivé des passagers, il est capable d'appeler Rufus.

« Allo ? » crie le vieil homme bourru au téléphone.

« Rufus ! Hey, c'est Dean ! Je suis à l'aéroport, tu as pu venir ? » Rufus avait dit qu'il essayerait de conduire jusqu'à Kansas City pour prendre Dean à l'aéroport, mais avec la neige qui arrive, il n'est pas sûr qu'il y soit arrivé.

« Ouaip, je suis garé vers l'entrée, laisses-moi avancer et je te retrouve vers la sortie des passagers. »

Il raccroche avant que Dean n'ait pu lui demander des nouvelles, et le garçon se demande s'il l'a fait exprès pour ne pas avoir à lui donner de mauvaises nouvelles par téléphone. Il se tient debout sur le bord du trottoir après les portes de l'aéroport pendant ce qui lui semble être une éternité, le vent glacial le mordant à travers le tissu de son jean. Il doit garder les yeux plissés au point qu'ils soient presque fermés pour combattre les rafales de vent qui tourbillonnent sous le surplus de flocons de neige errants tombant sur ses cils alors qu'il essaie d'apercevoir le truck de Rufus.

Quand Rufus s'arrête enfin devant Dean, il se penche par-dessus la place passager pour déverrouiller la portière. Dean lance son sac en toile avant lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse fermer la portière, Rufus parle, « Il est sortis de chirurgie. »

Dean expire, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il avait retenu son souffle jusqu'à maintenant. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Rufus démarre le truck, et s'écarte du trottoir. « Les docteurs disent que c'est une situation délicate pour le moment. Ils ont fini par faire un triple pontage. Ils disent que c'est presque la routine de nos jours, mais il a fait une réaction au premier anesthésiant qu'ils ont utilisé, alors ils ont dû en changer, et ils pensent que c'est la raison pour laquelle il y a des complications maintenant.

\- Quel genre de complications ? » Dean a l'impression qu'il va vomir à cause des montagnes russes par lesquelles sont en train de passer ses émotions. Entre ça et le vol pourri, il ne serait pas surpris s'il rendait ses cookies avant la fin de la journée.

Ils arrivent à un feu rouge, et Rufus lui lance un regard alors qu'il arrête le truck. « Il ne se réveille pas alors qu'il devrait le faire. »

Dean le fixe, essayant de comprendre ses mots. « Comme il devrait le faire ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

Rufus le regarde pendant un long moment, son visage plein d'inquiétude. « Ça veut dire qu'il ne leur répond pas comme il devrait le faire. » Il secoue lentement la tête, et regarde devant à travers le parebrise alors que le feu passe au vert. « Je suis désolé, Dean. Ça veut dire qu'il est dans le coma. »

xxx

La route entre Kansas City et Lawrence ne prend normalement que quatre-vingt-dix minutes, environ. Mais à cause de la tempête de neige, Rufus doit aller plus lentement, avançant doucement entre d'autres véhicules qui ont été assez infortunés pour glisser dans le fossé et heurter les barrières de sécurité. Dean est assis sur la place passager, les genoux sursautant alors qu'il bouge et remue, espérant plus que tout pouvoir attraper le volant et prendre les commandes. Mais il sait que s'il le faisait il leur ferait avoir un accident dès les cinq premières minutes, ses nerfs trop à vif pour faire attention et aller doucement.

Quand il arrive au Lawrence Memorial, Dean attend à peine que Rufus arrête son truck avant d'ouvrir brusquement la portière passager et de courir dans le bâtiment. Il trouve un ascenseur, et le prend jusqu'aux soins cardiologique, où Rufus lui a dit que sa mère et Sam seraient, en salle d'attente. L'ascenseur arrive devant le bureau des infirmières et il avance vers celui-ci pour demander où est la salle d'attente pour les familles, mais avant de pouvoir ouvrir la bouche il entend quelqu'un prononcer son nom derrière lui.

« Dean ? »

Il se retourne en entendant la voix, et c'est son petit frère qui se tient de l'autre côté du hall, sauf qu'il n'est plus si petit que ça puisque cet abruti semble être devenu une tige de haricot pendant son absence. Dean réalise qu'il est presque aussi grand que lui maintenant et il se hait pour avoir manqué chaque centimètre qu'il a gagné alors qu'il était parti.

« Hey, Sammy, » dit-il, la voix rauque. Et il veut dire plus, veut demander comment va leur père et dire qu'il lui a manqué et demander comment va leur mère et qu'il est désolé pour tout, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Sam le prend dans ses bras, les enroulant si fort autour de sa taille que Dean pense qu'il va peut-être devoir arrêter de respirer pendant une minute, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Dean serre Sam, le tenant contre lui et enfouissant son visage dans le tissus de sa chemise, cachant ses yeux contre ses épaules, parce qu'il pleure maintenant, juste comme son frère, et il ne veut pas que les infirmières ou les aides-soignants ou les autres familles le voit perdre prise. Le corps de Sammy tremble sous ses sanglots, et Dean se calme assez longtemps pour essuyer ses propres larmes et sa morve afin de les emmener tous deux hors du hall et dans la salle d'attente.

Sam ne le lâche pas pendant encore plusieurs minutes, et Dean réalise comme on se prend un poignard dans le cœur que Sam s'est retenu et ne s'est pas autorisé à craquer pour leur mère, parce qu'il était le seul à être là pour elle. « Où est maman ? » demande-t-il, une fois que Sam s'est assez calmé pour s'essuyer le nez.

« Elle est dans la chambre avec papa, » marmonne Sam. « On ne peut rester que quinze minutes toutes les quatre heures avec lui, et encore ce n'est qu'une personne à la fois. »

Dean écarte les cheveux du front de Sam, se demandant de façon absente comment il a convaincu leur père d'accepter qu'il se les laisse pousser aussi long. « Comment va-t-il ? »

Sam secoue la tête, son visage grimaçant alors qu'il recommence à pleurer. « Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, Dean. »

Se penchant en avant, Dean embrasse de côté de la tête de Sam et l'attire de nouveau dans une étreinte. « Il va le faire, Sammy. Papa est putain de solide, non ? Il peut le faire. » La porte de la salle d'attendre s'ouvre, mais Dean ne se retourne pas pour voir qui c'est, il garde ses bras enroulés autour de Sam.

« Dean ? »

La voix est incrédule, et douce et si douloureusement triste que Dean en a le souffle coupé. Et il s'écarte de Sam et se tient debout, se tournant pour voir sa mère lui faire face, ses yeux gonflés et rouges. « Hey, maman, » chuchote-t-il, et avant de s'en rende compte, il fait un pas en avant et s'écroule dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement désolé, » sanglote-t-il, l'étreignant. « J'aurais dû être là.

\- Ssshhh, » chuchote-t-elle, caressant ses cheveux et frottant son dos. « C'est bon, tu es rentré, on va aller bien maintenant. »

Sam s'avance derrière eux, et enroule ses bras autour d'eux deux, et ils se tiennent tous les trois là, s'enlaçant et pleurant jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient pleuré toutes les larmes de leurs corps.

xxx

L'hôpital met John dans une chambre privé le lendemain matin. Puisqu'ils n'ont pas le droit de le visiter plus de quinze minutes, Dean insiste pour rester afin que sa mère et Sam puissent rentrer pour quelques heures. Ils ont tous deux été là depuis le début, et la fatigue inscrite sur leurs visages tord l'estomac de Dean de culpabilité.

Dean s'assoit maladroitement dans l'inconfortable chaise d'hôpital, essayant en vain de trouver une position qui ne tuera pas son dos. Il observe les sommets sur le moniteur cardiaque, essayant de comprendre ce à quoi les différents chiffres et niveaux veulent dire sur toutes les machines connectées à son père, mais tout cela est du latin pour lui. Durant la première heure qu'il passe ici, il a peur dès qu'une alarme sonne, pensant que peut-être son père a cessé de respirer. Il court dans le couloir et attrape la première infirmière qu'il voit, les pressant pour de l'aide, mais elles lui sourient juste, vérifient une des machines, poussent un bouton et sortent. Il déteste ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, et a l'impression qu'il devient fou à force de toujours penser au pire dès que quelque chose sonne, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle infirmière vienne changer cela.

Une des machines commence à nouveau à sonner, et Dean court pendant ce qui semble être la millième fois pour attraper une infirmière. Quand elle jette un coup d'œil à la machine, elle fronce les sourcils, tape quelques chiffres sur celle reliée à son intraveineuse. « Quand ça sonne, ça veut juste dire que l'égouttement s'est arrêté. Rien d'important, mais on va probablement devoir changer le cathéter bientôt, » dit-elle.

Dean soupire de soulagement. « Dieu merci quelqu'un me dit vraiment quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que sont ces trucs, alors si j'entends une alarme, je panique. »

L'infirmière lui sourit, tendant sa main. « Salut, je m'appelle Tessa. Tu veux que je t'explique à quoi tout ça sert ? »

Elle passe les vingt minutes suivantes à expliquer toutes les machines, et lui explique aussi ce en quoi consistent les gardes et la routine des infirmières. C'est plus que ce que le reste des gens travaillant ici ne lui a jamais dit, et il a l'impression qu'il pourrait la prendre dans ses bras pour être aussi patiente avec lui. Il y a une gentillesse dans ses yeux qui lui donne du réconfort, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il a reçu l'appel de Rufus, il a l'impression qu'il peut se détendre un peu.

« Est-ce que tu as mangé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? » demande Tessa, finissant de vérifier les signes vitaux de John.

L'estomac de Dean choisit se moment pour gargouiller assez fort pour que l'étage entier soit certainement capable de l'entendre, les faisant tous deux rire. « Non, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'attraper quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul ici, » dit-il en montrant son père d'un signe de tête.

Elle finit de prendre des notes sur son tableau, et lève les yeux vers lui. « Je t'enverrai quelque chose. Tu aimes la pizza ? »

Dean la fixe. « Je … enfin, oui, bien sûr. Combien est-ce que je te devrai pour ça ? » demande-t-il, sortant son porte-monnaie de sa poche arrière.

Tessa lui fait un signe de la main pour qu'il le range. « C'est pour nous. Les infirmières de l'étage gardent une collecte pour ce genre d'occasion. J'irai et je te commanderai quelque chose. » Elle regarde l'oreiller poser contre le dossier de la chaise de Dean, qu'il a tenté de rendre moins inconfortable. « Je vais aussi faire monter un siège inclinable ici. Ces chaises sont nulles. »

Il la regarde taper la couverture de son père, encerclant ses jambes plus fort. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Tessa. Merci beaucoup. »

Elle lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil. « On est pas toutes comme l'Infirmière Ratched, surtout quand les membres de la famille sont aussi mignon que toi. »

Il rougit, son visage devenant encore plus rouge lorsqu'elle rit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas un épisode de _Doctor Sexy, MD_. Je ne suis pas vraiment dans les mineurs, de toute façon. »

Après l'avoir assuré qu'elle commanderait son dîner, elle le laisse seule avec son père de nouveau, fermant la porte derrière elle. Dean approche la chaise plus près du lit de John, et s'assoit. Il fixe le visage de son père, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur combien il semble sans vie. « Hey, au moins tu as fini avec une infirmière cool, non ? » plaisante-t-il, essayant de faire sonner sa voix légère. Ses yeux fouillent le visage de John, cherchant une réponse, quelque chose, mais celui-ci demeure le même. Le visage de Dean grimace, ses lèvres frémissant alors qu'il supplie. « Allez, papa, s'il te plait. S'il te plait, ne nous laisse pas. »

xxx

John se réveille le lendemain.

Cela arrive seulement pendant deux minutes, et Dean n'est même pas là quand ça arrive. Mary et Sam l'ont relevé à l'hôpital pour que Dean puisse rentrer prendre une douche et dormir quelques heures. Dean se réveille lorsque son portable sonne, Sam rit et pleure entre les mots à l'autre bout de la ligne, « Il s'est réveillé, Dean ! Papa ira bien ! »

Il veut sauter dans l'Impala et se dépêcher de venir immédiatement, mais Mary prend le téléphone pour l'en dissuader. « Chéri, il s'est déjà rendormis, et le docteur dit qu'il ne se réveillera pas de nouveau avant plusieurs heures, au moins. Repose-toi, et reviens ici plus tard, d'accord ? »

Dean essaie de retourner dormir, mais il est trop excité et soulagé, alors il marche dans la maison à la place. C'est tellement étrange d'être là après être parti pendant si longtemps. Tout semble différent, mais c'est à la fois exactement pareil. C'est la maison de son enfance, mais il a l'impression qu'il est dans la maison d'un étranger. Il regarde le jardin par la fenêtre de la cuisine, et voit l'immense chêne. Leur cabane est là, juste comme elle l'a toujours été, et Dean désire tellement monter l'échelle, mais il n'arrive pas à le faire.

Castiel lui manque tellement.

Il essaie d'écarter ces pensées, et il monte prendre une douche. Il passe les deux prochaines heures à rendre visite à Bobby et Rufus, leur annonçant la bonne nouvelle du réveil de John. Il s'arrête chez Charlie, mais il n'est pas surpris d'entendre qu'elle est à l'université. Sa mère l'assure que son numéro est le même, alors il trouve une place dans un parking et l'appelle.

Elle répond juste au moment où il est sur le point de raccrocher. « Allô ?

\- Charlie ? Hey, euh, c'est Dean. »

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne pendant plusieurs instants. « Euh, le seul Dean que je connaisse était un abruti fini qui a quitté la ville sans dire au revoir genre un an plus tôt, alors ça ne peut absolument pas être –

\- Ha, ha, très drôle, comment tu vas, l'arriérée ?

\- Est-ce que tu me demandes vraiment ça après avoir disparu comme tu l'as fait ? PUTAIN OU TU ETAIS ? »

Dean fait tomber son visage dans sa main. « Je suis désolé, okay ? J'ai juste … j'avais besoin de partir. C'était la merde, ça a dégénéré, et j'en pouvais plus. » Il regarde à travers le parebrise le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. C'est la même aire de jeux sur laquelle lui et Castiel se sont rencontrés pour la première fois il y a tant d'années. « Alors, j'ai pris ma moto et j'ai roulé vers l'est, fini dans le Tennessee.

\- C'est là que t'étais tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- J'ai un boulot là-bas, un endroit où dormir … c'est sympa là-bas, » répond Dean. Il ne se sent pas d'entrer dans les détails, alors il change de sujet. « Alors, Cal Tech, hein ? »

Charlie a une exclamation moqueuse. « Tu penses vraiment que je pouvais manquer l'opportunité d'aller dans une école de nerd avec castor comme mascotte ? Cet endroit était fait pour moi. »

Dean rit, fort. Ça lui a manqué. « Alors, tu as attrapé beaucoup de castor depuis que t'es là-bas ?

\- Ouais, je parie que tu veux entendre tous les détails sordides, petit pervers, » plaisante-t-elle. « Tu as parlé à Cas ? »

L'estomac de Dean se serre à la mention de Castiel. « Non, je ne lui ai pas parlé. »

Charlie soupire. « T'es un idiot, tu le sais, hein ?

\- Ouais, Charlie, je sais.

\- Tu veux son numéro à l'école ? »

Dean fixe le parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Il ne comprend pas comment tout peut avoir l'air si différent après être parti juste une année. « Non, pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps.

\- T'as besoin de combien de temps ? » se moque Charlie. « Mec, t'as une idée d'à quel point tu l'as blessé en partant juste comme ça ? Je ne suis pas celle qui aime balancer de la culpabilité, mais t'as besoin d'arranger la merde que t'as fait. » Elle reste silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Okay, assez pour l'obligatoire connerie de _t'as fait du mal à mon ami_ , est-ce que tu seras de retour à Lawrence pour les vacances d'été ?

\- J'y suis maintenant, » dit lentement Dean, et il commence à lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé les derniers jours. Ils parlent pendant encore dix minutes environ avant que Charlie doive y aller, expliquant qu'elle a un cours d'histoire de l'autre côté du campus. Quand ils raccrochent, Dean sort de l'Impala et traverse la rue.

C'est tellement étrange comme tout est bien plus petit maintenant. Il est seulement parti pendant un an, mais cela aurait tout aussi bien pu être une vie entière, étant donné la façon dont tout semble étranger. La cage à écureuil sur laquelle ils avaient l'habitude de se pendre audacieusement ne soulève même plus ses orteils du sol lorsqu'il tend les bras pour attraper les plus hautes barres désormais. Il se serre sur une balançoire, se balançant d'avant en arrière alors il regarde ses bottes. Il y a encore de la neige sur le sol de la tempête d'il y a quelques jours, mais tout est gris et boueux à cause des températures douces, et cela encourage son sentiment de mélancolie.

Il devrait être soulagé et heureux pour la nouvelle du réveil de son père, autant que du fait d'être finalement de retour à la maison. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir comme un étranger maintenant, et il se demande si les choses ont tellement changé qu'il ne sera plus jamais capable de se sentir à nouveau chez lui ici. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'il _veuille_ que ce soit à nouveau chez lui, mais ce serait bien qu'il s'y sente à sa place s'il décidait de rester.

Il repousse le sentiment de solitude, et retourne dans l'Impala, appréciant son ronronnement et son grondement alors qu'il allume le contact. Au moins c'est un endroit qui lui sera toujours familier il déteste simplement la raison pour laquelle il est de nouveau derrière son volant.

Quand il retourne à l'hôpital, John est encore endormi. Mary accueille Dean avec une embrassade et un sourire plus lumineux que Dean n'en a vu d'elle depuis qu'il est revenu à Lawrence. « Est-ce que tu t'es reposé ? »

Dean acquiesce, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète. « Ouais, beaucoup. Toi et Sam pouvez rentrer, si vous voulez. Je resterai ici pendant que vous dînez et dormez pour la nuit. »

Une fois qu'ils sont partis, Dean sort son carnet de son sac en toile, en même temps que son stylo. Il se met en boule dans le fauteuil inclinant que Tessa a fait apporter ici, et commence à écrire. Il n'en a pas tellement eu le temps dernièrement, entre le travail et trouver le temps de faire plus de sculpture de bois. Mais plus les monstres et étranges petites statues qu'il créait étaient vendues à la galerie, plus il se souvenait des histoires que lui et Castiel avait l'habitude de tisser lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Ce n'est d'abord pas facile, essayer de déconnecter assez son esprit de tout pour poser les mots sur le papier. Mais il n'a rien d'autre à faire que de s'assoir à côté de son père, et plus il écrit, moins il a besoin d'effort pour faire couler les mots. Il sourit à lui-même occasionnellement lorsqu'il écrit, se souvenant des jours de chaleur et d'or, avec Castiel à ses côtés alors qu'ils flânaient dans le voisinage. Il y a tant de ses histoires qui sont à propos d'eux deux voyageant à travers le monde, vivant des aventures et combattant des monstres et le mal, et ne se quittant jamais.

 _On est une équipe, pas vrai ? Tu sautes, je saute._

Dean soupire, lâchant son style sur la table à côté de lui, et fermant fortement les yeux. Comment est-ce que les choses ont pu aussi mal tourner ?

xxx

Dean sursaute, ouvrant les yeux d'un bond. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir, mais il réalise qu'il a dû l'être depuis un moment parce que toutes les lampes sauf celle de la table de nuit sont éteintes. Une des infirmières avait dû le prendre en pitié et les avait éteintes lorsqu'elle était passée vérifier les signes vitaux de son père. Dean regarde vers ce dernier, pour trouver ses yeux ouverts en train de le regarder.

« Hey, Dean-o, » chuchote son père, la voix rauque de ne pas avoir parlé pendant longtemps.

Dean se dépêche de se lever, se penchant pour prendre sa main. « Papa ! Hey, comment … comment tu te sens ? »

John lui sourit faiblement. « Comme si quelqu'un avait tenté d'arracher mon cœur de ma poitrine avec des pinces rouillées. »

Dean rit, essayant de noyer la réalisation qu'il a été proche de ne plus jamais entendre la voix de son père. « Je doute qu'ils utilisent des pinces rouillées, mais le reste est plutôt juste. »

Son père le fixe pendant quelques secondes, et Dean en fait de même. Ils ont tellement à se dire, mais maintenant n'est pas le moment. Avec un peu de chance, ils trouveront un moyen de communiquer une fois que son père ira mieux, ne se fermeront pas comme des huitres en refusant de parler de leurs sentiments une fois que la menace de la mort ne se balancera plus au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Je vois que notre patient a finalement décidé de se réveiller et de nous honorer de sa présence, » dit Tessa pleine d'entrain, en poussant la porte pour l'ouvrir. « Ca te dérange de nous laisser un peu d'intimité, Dean ? Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, j'ai besoin d'aller un peu plus moins lors de mes vérifications. »

Dean acquiesce, lâchant la main de son père et se détournant. Avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte, il entend la voix de son père, encore faible mais ayant l'air plus forte, l'appeler, « Dean ?

\- Oui, papa ? »

John lui sourit. « Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré, fiston. »

Dean sourit, mais il est trop étranglé par l'émotion pour dire quoique ce soit, il acquiesce et fait un signe de la main, fermant la porte derrière lui lorsqu'il part.

xxx

Mary coince Dean quelques jours plus tard, une fois qu'ils sont enfin tous les deux à la maison en même temps. Sam est retourné à l'école, ayant besoin de rattraper tout ce qu'il a manqué. L'état de John s'améliore, bien que lentement, et les docteurs ont l'espoir qu'il sera capable de rentrer chez lui dans une semaine. Dean n'a pas eu la chance de parler à tout le monde plus de quelques minutes à chaque fois, puisqu'ils ont tous alternés pour rester avec John à l'hôpital. Mais John, à force d'insistance, a enfin réussi à les faire rentrer chez eux au moins un jour et une nuit, leur donnant à tous une pause, lui compris, expliquant que s'il devait continuer à fixer des gens qui le fixent et s'attendent à ce qu'il se brise à chacune de ses respirations, il allait hurler.

Dean se tient devant l'évier de la cuisine, regardant de nouveau le jardin par la fenêtre. Il se retrouve souvent à faire ça, fixer la cabane et penser à Castiel, de plus en plus souvent, mais il n'a toujours pas le courage de poursuivre ses souvenirs jusque dans l'arbre.

« Est-ce que tu es remonté dans la cabane depuis que tu es rentré ? » demande Mary, s'approchant derrière Dean, et lui faisant super peur.

« Bordel, maman, préviens la prochaine fois, » cri Dean. « Et non, je n'y suis pas allé. »

Elle lui sourit. « Sam y va parfois, mais pas souvent. Et Castiel avait l'habitude d'y monter, avant de partir à l'université. » Elle étudie le visage de Dean, et il essaie de cacher combien la mention du nom de Castiel le déchire, mais il sait que c'est une tentative à chier. Ses mots le surprennent, cependant, lorsqu'elle change de sujet.

« Où est-ce que tu es allé, lorsque tu es parti ? » Ses yeux sont curieux, mais ils ne peuvent cacher l'angoisse dont Dean sait être responsable. Voyant toute la peine qu'elle a traversée, et sachant qu'il en est la cause, il sent la culpabilité pendre lourdement comme du plomb dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois, il se demande à quel point exactement sa décision était égoïste. Il s'était dit tout du long qu'il partait pour eux, pour empêcher la douleur qu'il causait de détruire tout le monde. Mais peut-être que la vrai raison était qu'il avait trop peur de faire face aux conséquences de ses actions et de montrer à tout le monde qui il était vraiment.

Alors, ils s'assoient à la table de la cuisine, et il dit tout à sa mère sur le temps qu'il a passé loin d'ici. Elle écoute silencieusement alors qu'il lui parle de Chattanooga, de Jody et d'Owen, et de la façon dont ils l'ont accueilli chez eux. Il lui parle de son travail d'assistant menuisier, et de ses sculptures étant un grand succès à la galerie, se vendant plus que n'importe quel autre design ne l'a jamais été au studio. Il lui parle d'aller aux matchs de baseball, et de comment Jody râle et se plaint d'avoir dû inscrire Owen à la Petite Ligue parce que Dean ne voulait pas arrêter de dire comme le baseball est amusant, mais aussi comment Jody a fini par adorer les matchs et est devenue coach assistante. Puis Dean lui dit qu'il a étudié et eu son GED, et qu'il pense maintenant à prendre des cours d'écriture inventive, peut-être essayer d'écrire un roman durant son temps libre.

Durant tout ça, Mary l'observe, et quand Dean lui dit pour son GED, ses yeux débordent de larmes. « Oh, Dean, » dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ais fait ça, chéri. » Elle enroule un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire près d'elle.

« Merci, maman, » murmure-t-il contre ses cheveux. « C'est Jody qui m'en a parlé. Elle a agité sous mon nez la promesse de m'augmenter pour me convaincre. »

Mary rit, sa voix tremblante. « Rappelle-moi de lui envoyer une carte de remerciement, dans ce cas. Pour ça, et pour avoir veillé sur toi tout ce temps. »

Dean s'écarte, fixant ses mains sur ses genoux. « Maman, je voulais juste dire que je suis –

\- Attends, » l'interrompt-elle. « Avant qu'on entre la dedans comme ça, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es parti. Tu m'as dit où tu étais parti, mais je veux entendre _pourquoi_. »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration en acquiesçant. Aussi dure que l'est le fait d'en parler, il sait que cela a besoin d'être fait, et qu'il doit à sa mère d'être honnête envers elle. « Je ne pouvais pas aller à l'école militaire. Et je ne pouvais pas supporter de vous entendre vous disputer toi et papa à cause de moi. Alors, j'ai juste pensé que ça résoudrait les problèmes de tout le monde si je partais. »

Mary le fixe, son visage tordu par le choc. « Tu pensais que ça résoudrait les problèmes de tout le monde si tu _fuguais_ ?

\- Je détestais vous entendre vous disputer, maman. Ça me rappelait lorsque j'étais petit, et que toi et papa vous disputiez beaucoup, et tu étais si triste. » Il secoue la tête. « La pensée que c'était _moi_ qui te rendais si triste cette fois, et qui rendait papa si fou de rage … Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je sais que c'était surement la mauvaise décision, mais maman, je pensais vraiment ne pas avoir d'autre choix.

\- Dean, fuir n'est _jamais_ le bon choix, » le réprimande-t-elle, et Dean s'écarte d'elle. Il se lève, faisant les cents pas d'un côté de la table puis de l'autre.

« Depuis quand est-ce que ce n'est pas le bon choix ? Parce que tout le monde fuit, et ça semble être le bon choix pour eux ! » Il déteste lever la voix contre sa mère, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir cette frustration.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande-t-elle, de la confusion sur tout son visage.

Il lâche un soupire exaspéré. « Nous déménageant à Lawrence, c'était fuir les Marines et tout ce qui n'allait pas dans nos vies. Et Sam prévoit de s'enfuir pour Stanford, accompagné de Jo. Charlie s'est enfuie à Cal Tech, et Cas … il s'est enfui je ne sais même pas où. » Dean pense au vieux Joshua aussi, à comment, quand sa femme et son bébé étaient morts, il s'était enfui et s'était caché du monde pour le reste de sa vie, mais il n'en parle pas. Elle n'a jamais su pour le lac et ses visites là-bas avec Castiel, et elle ne comprendrait certainement pas l'impression que ça a eu sur eux, de toute façon. Il s'arrête en face de sa mère, immobile, les bras largement ouvert. « C'est bon pour tout le monde de fuir, pourquoi pas moi ? »

Mary le fixe pendant un long moment, son visage pensif. Elle soupire, lui faisant signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle. « Dean, assis-toi, d'accord ? »

Dean secoue la tête, mais fait ce qu'elle demande, prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher combien il est en colère. Il pensait avoir dépassé le fait que tout le monde parte et le laisse derrière, surtout après qu'il l'ait fait en premier, mais apparemment il n'a pas autant dépassé ça qu'il le pensait.

« Chéri, le fait qu'on ait emménagé à Lawrence, » elle fait une pause pendant une seconde, et Dean relève les yeux pour la trouver en train de regarder par la fenêtre. « Le fait qu'on ait emménagé à Lawrence, ce n'était pas _s'enfuir_. C'était _trouver_ quelque chose. Une meilleure vie ici, pour nous tous. » Elle rencontre le regard de Dean, ses yeux tristes. « J'ai grandi en tant que sale gosse militaire, et j'étais misérable. Je détestais cette vie. Et je ne voulais pas que mes enfants aient à vivre une vie si incertaine et déracinée, eux aussi. Alors, quand ton père a enfin accepté qu'il soit temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite … ce n'était pas fuir et se cacher. Nous étions enthousiasme à cette idée, l'idée de commencer une nouvelle vie. »

Dean fronce les sourcils au point qu'ils se rejoignent à cause de la confusion. « Mais je croyais que papa avait détesté emménager ici.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'était son idée d'emménager ici et de travailler pour Bobby. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça ? » demanda-t-elle, véritablement surprise.

Dean hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il avait juste l'air de beaucoup se plaindre. Comme à propos du fait que les banlieues soient ennuyeuses, et d'avoir un boulot où il faisait du huit-heure-cinq-heure, et ce genre de truc. » Maintenant qu'il le dit, il réalise à quel point ses croyances étaient légères, il avait maintenu cette impression de quelques phrases prononcées ici et là par son père au court des années.

Mary rit. « Oh, Dean, tu sais comment est ton père. Il n'est pas heureux s'il ne se plaint pas pour quelque chose. » Son visage redevient sérieux alors qu'elle observe Dean. « Je sais que ton père et moi nous disputons parfois. On a traversé des moments difficiles, et je déteste le fait que tu ais surement entendu plus de ces disputes que tu ne l'aurais voulu. Mais il voulait vraiment venir ici, et commencer cette nouvelle vie. Et il est heureux ici – nous le sommes tous les deux – je peux te le promettre. »

Dean acquiesce lentement. « J'en suis heureux, maman. C'est … c'est un grand soulagement, je pense parce que … eh bien, je m'en suis toujours plus ou moins voulu à moi et à Sam pour le fait que nous ayons emménagé ici. Si ça n'avait pas été pour nous, tu n'aurais pas été aussi inquiète d'élever une famille dans un cadre militaire.

\- Si ça n'était pas pour vous, ton père et moi ne serions pas restés ensemble pendant aussi longtemps, » le corrige-t-elle. « Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais quitté l'armée s'il n'avait pas eu à penser à sa famille, peu importe combien il m'aimait. Alors je dois _te_ remercier pour mon mariage. Comment ça te semble ? » Elle lève un sourcil dans sa direction, comme si elle le défiait de la contredire.

Il pouffe de rire ironiquement. « Okay, tu gagnes. » Il prend une profonde inspiration. « Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tout le monde fuit pour partir à l'université. » Il tient son menton haut, un entêtement qu'il tient de ses deux parents.

« Oh, mon cœur, » murmure-t-elle, l'approchant pour le serrer fort dans ses bras. « Personne – pas Sam ou Jo ou Charlie ou Castiel – ne s'enfuit lorsqu'il part à l'université. Oui, ils partent, et oui, c'est triste que les choses ne puissent pas rester les mêmes, mais c'est la vie. Tout change. Mais juste parce qu'ils vont à l'université, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils t'abandonnent _toi_. »

Elle s'écarte pour regarder Dean dans les yeux, plaçant sa main sur le côté de son visage. « Tu t'accroches si fort aux choses que tu aimes, et tu penses que simplement parce qu'elles ne s'accrochent pas aussi fort en réponse cela veut dire qu'elles ne t'aiment pas ou que tu ne les mérites pas. Mais, mon cœur, le fait qu'ils veulent partir dans le monde, et trouver quelque chose pour eux ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne veulent plus de toi dans leur vie, ou qu'ils t'aiment ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins.

\- Je sais, maman, mais c'est juste –

\- Non, pas de mais, Dean. Le fait que tout le monde quitte Lawrence pour aller à l'université n'a rien à voir avec leurs sentiments pour toi. Il ne te quitte pas _toi_.

\- D'accord. D'accord, maman, » acquiesce-t-il, serrant sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il veut croire ce qu'elle dit, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se souvenir d'à quel point il se sentait horriblement mal lorsqu'il avait réalisé que Castiel pensait à partir à la fac en le laissant derrière.

Presque comme si elle avait lu l'esprit de Dean, Mary demande, « Est-ce que tu as déjà appelé Castiel ? »

Il relève les yeux, rencontrant les siens avant de rapidement les détourner. « Euh, non. Je doute qu'il veuille entendre parler de moi après, tu sais, moi partant sans dire au revoir et tout. »

Mary l'observe de près alors qu'il gigote et baisse les yeux sur ses mains posées sur la table de cuisine. « Je lui ai parlé une fois, après que tu sois parti. Dean, il … » elle fait une pause pendant un moment, et Dean jette un rapide coup d'œil pour voir qu'elle est plongée dans ses pensées, comme si elle essayait de trouver les bons mots. « Ce qu'il ressent pour toi, le lien que vous partagez tous les deux … c'est spécial, Dean. Je l'ai su dès le premier été où l'on a emménagé ici. »

Dean devient très immobile, trop effrayé pour la regarder, mais s'immergeant dans chacun de ses mots comme s'ils étaient paroles d'évangile. Mary soupire. « Alors, crois-moi quand je te dis que peu importe ce qu'il vous arrive, peu importe combien de fois vous deux avez pu vous disputer et vous repousser, il voudra toujours entendre parler de toi. »

Il acquiesce à nouveau, ne s'embêtant même pas à essuyer les larmes alors qu'elles tombent le long de ses joues. « D'accord, je me souviendrai de ça, maman. »

Mary se lève, et fait un pas vers le comptoir, mais se retourne, posant une main sur son épaule et la serrant. « Je ne sais pas si tu as réfléchi au fait de rester à Lawrence ou de repartir à Chattanooga, ou n'importe où ailleurs, mais au lieu de _t'enfuir_ la prochaine fois, peut-être que tu devrais aller vers quelque chose que tu veux _trouver_. »

Dean lève les yeux assez longtemps pour rencontrer son regard alors qu'elle se baisse pour embrasser son front, frottant les larmes pour les enlever de ses joues. « Merci, maman, » chuchote-t-il, la voix rauque à cause de l'émotion.

xxx

Le lendemain, Mary envoie Dean dans l'Impala remplir une liste de course. Il est soulagé de sortir de la maison et d'être loin de l'hôpital pendant un petit moment, et il est tout aussi content de rouler dans la ville et de voir les lieux qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de visiter depuis qu'il est revenu. Il s'arrête au lycée juste avant la fin de cours pour se faufiler dire bonjour à ses amis qui ne sont pas encore diplômés et quelques-uns de ses professeurs préférés, les laissant savoir qu'il va bien. Même s'il a abandonné l'école et a fugué, il est fier de ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il s'est installé à Chattanooga, et il s'arrête même au bureau de Mrs. Holmes pour avoir des conseils sur des cours d'écriture créative à l'université. Il évite de dire où est-ce qu'il veut prendre ces cours, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il veut faire une fois que son père sera rentré et aura assez récupéré pour qu'il puisse partir.

La dernière course de la liste de sa mère est aussi celle qu'il appréhende le plus. Il se gare devant la maison de Missouri, fixant le porche avant. Missouri avait été assez gentille pour préparer quelques casseroles pour les Winchesters alors que John était à l'hôpital, aidant où elle le pouvait pendant que Mary était trop préoccupée pour s'occuper des repas de sa famille elle-même. Quand Mary avait demandé à Dean d'aller rendre les casseroles à Missouri, il avait grimacé et essayé de la supplier de le faire, disant qu'il savait que la femme allait très certainement l'incendier pour avoir fugué comme ça et inquiété tout le monde.

Mais Mary n'avait rien voulu entendre, alors il est là, à avancer jusqu'à la porte de Missouri, prêt à attraper le mauvais œil pour un siècle. Ce à quoi il ne s'attend pas, c'est que Missouri ouvre la porte, lui donne un regard, et puis l'attire dans l'embrassade la plus serrée et étouffante qu'il n'a jamais eu.

« Dean Winchester, je devrais t'écorcher pour nous avoir à tous fait aussi peur comme tu l'as fait, » le réprimande-t-elle, le serrant une dernière fois et embrassant sa joue avant de s'écarter. « Comment va ton père aujourd'hui ? »

Dean essaie de reprendre son souffle après avoir été serré à mort. « Euh, son état continue de s'améliorer. Les docteurs disent qu'il sera capable de rentrer dans environs deux jours.

\- C'est bon à entendre. Il est temps que ta famille reçoive quelques bonnes nouvelles, » dit Missouri, acquiesçant pour montrer son approbation.

« Alors, euh, ma mère voulait que je vous rende ces plats, et voulait que je vous remercie encore pour nous les avoir fait, » dit Dean, le malaise suintant de tous les pores de sa peau. Il essaie de reculer subtilement, espérant que ce soit sa chance pour partir indemne, mais Missouri ne l'entend pas ainsi.

« Dis à ta mère que j'en enverrai quelques autres dans un jour ou deux. En fait, entre, je vais préparer un autre colis de ravitaillement tout de suite.

\- Oh, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je suis sûr qu'on a plein de –

\- Dean, amènes toi dans cette maison tout de suite, ou j'appelle ta maman et lui dit que tu as été mal poli envers moi ! »

Il se tient sur son porche, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant pendant quelques secondes, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire réalisant qu'il n'a aucun moyen de s'en sortir, il soupire et entre. Il la suit dans la cuisine, et se tient là debout à l'observer sortir un panier et commencer à le remplir de tupperware plein de nourriture. Elle sort un pain fait maison de son cellier, et finit le panier avec près de quatre litres de thé glacé. « Vous avez tous ces trucs fait maison juste à portée de main dans votre cuisine ? » demande-t-il incrédule.

Missouri le regarde exaspérée. « C'est moi qui suis chargée d'apporter de la nourriture supplémentaire aux personnes isolées ce mois-ci à l'église, alors j'ai stocké des choses.

\- Oh, d'accord. C'est logique. » Dean tend la main vers le panier de nourriture, mais avant de pouvoir le prendre, Missouri pose une main sur son bras.

« Il faut que tu ravales ta fierté et que tu l'appelles. »

Dean la fixe, son visage se plissant de confusion. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis trop fier pour l'appeler ? » répond-il, ne s'embêtant même pas à demander de qui elle parle.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Vous deux, mes garçons, avez toujours été bien trop fiers et trop peureux pour dire ce que vous ressentiez. » Elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je vous ai vu tous les deux vous tourner autour pendant des années. Vous êtes comme des aimants, vous attirant et vous repoussant, mais vos mondes n'ont été qu'à propos de l'un et de l'autre, depuis le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés.

\- Missouri, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez qu'on est, mais –

\- Ne me mens pas, mon garçon. Même si je ne l'avais pas compris il y a des années, je l'aurais compris aussitôt que j'ai vu Castiel rentrer après avoir été avec toi, avec des morsures d'amour partout sur le corps »

Si la terre pouvait s'ouvrir sous les pieds de Dean et ne plus jamais le laisser ressortir, cela l'arrangerait. Il était mortifié à l'idée que Missouri ait vu les suçons partout sur Castiel ils avaient été assez stupides pour croire qu'ils avaient été discrets tout ce temps.

Elle plisse les yeux en le regardant, n'étant apparemment pas inquiète de l'effet de ses mots sur lui. « Mais le fait que tu te sois enfui a été près de le déchirer pour de bon, et je vais te le dire tout de suite, je ne vais pas te permettre de lui faire à nouveau du mal comme ça. »

Dean fixe de sol. « Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, » dit-il à voix basse.

« Ça n'a peut-être pas été ton but, mais tu es parti en sachant très bien qu'elles en seraient les conséquences. »

Dean secoue la tête, lui retournant son regard. « Mais je ne savais _pas_ , » répond-il en suppliant. « J'ai pensé que ça l'aiderait même, puisque comme ça il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter de prendre la décision de me quitter pour aller à l'université.

\- Alors, tu lui as arraché la décision des mains ? Tu ne peux pas simplement aller ainsi et prendre les choix des autres à leurs places. C'était à _lui_ de prendre cette décision, pas à toi. Tu aurais dû lui assez confiance pour prendre la bonne. »

Dean la fixe, surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment considéré les choses ainsi avant. Mais ça n'a toujours pas d'importance, parce que Castiel est toujours parti à l'université, et ne va probablement jamais regarder en arrière. « Le résultat est toujours le même, non ? Il est toujours parti à la fac, faire ce que son père veut, et va devenir un super bon docteur un jour. »

Missouri penche la tête sur le côté en le regardant. « Alors, personne ne t'a dit ce que Castiel faisait ? » Elle marque une pause, attendant que Dean secoue la tête pour continuer. « Bien sûr, j'ai toujours su qu'il finirait par partir de son côté, même si Castiel ne l'avait pas réalisé à l'époque. Il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas devenir médecin au final, et maintenant il est inscrit au programme d'art de Seattle. »

Dean ouvre la bouche choqué. « Quoi ? Mais, je croyais … il visitait toutes ces écoles avec de bon programmes préparatoire pour la médecine ! Ca semblait certain qu'il allait aller en médecine. » Dean n'arrive pas à croire que Castiel soit finalement allé à l'encontre du souhait de son père. « Je pari que Dr. Novak était furax.

\- Fais attention à ton langage avec moi, mon garçon, » l'averti Missouri. « Mais oui, il n'était pas très content du choix de Castiel. Et aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne sont toujours pas parlés depuis que Castiel est parti à l'université. C'est une honte qu'un homme ne veuille pas dépasser ses propres erreurs pour voir Castiel tel qu'il est réellement.

\- Alors, pourquoi Seattle ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait jamais parlé d'une bonne école d'art là-bas. »

Missouri sourit. « C'est parce que sa sœur est là-bas. Anne se débrouille pour aller à l'école, elle aussi. Elle et Castiel étaient restés en contact, et quand il lui a envoyé certain de ses dessins elle l'a encouragé à s'inscrire à l'université de Washington. Il a découvert juste après que tu sois parti qu'ils lui proposaient une bourse complète pour leur programme d'art. »

Wow. Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir immensément fier de Castiel. Il sait que son ami a du talent, et il est tellement heureux d'apprendre que les autres voient eux aussi la virtuosité de son travail.

« Il a toujours le même numéro, tu sais, » dit Missouri, l'observant avec attention. « Tu devrais l'appeler, Dean. »

Il mâchonne sa lèvre, considérant ses mots. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, ses mots tombent, « Je pensais que vous ne m'approuviez pas. » Il grimace lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il a dit.

Missouri grogne, attrapant un chiffon et essuyant de comptoir devant elle. « Pourquoi tu penserais ça ? »

Il hausse les épaules, ne voulant pas élaborer, mais il se dit qu'après tout, autant y aller à fond. « J'ai entendu une conversation entre vous et Dr. Novak un jour. Il a dit qu'il était heureux que Castiel grandisse et avait hâte qu'il termine sa phase Winchester, et vous sembliez être d'accord avec lui. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Dr. Novak est, si tu pardonnes mon langage puisque je pardonne le tien, un con suffisant, condescendant, froid et vaniteux qui a l'impression que le monde entier est inférieur à lui et ses enfants. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris parole contre lui parce que je savais que c'était inutile, et que son opinion ne valait pas grand-chose pour Castiel. » Elle fait un pas en avant, prenant les mains de Dean dans les siennes. « Je t'ai toujours approuvé, et me suis toujours souciée de toi, Dean, même lorsque tu dressais chaque cheveux sur mon crâne. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un fils adoptif, autant que je voyais Castiel de cette façon. Dieu le sait, Castiel et toi êtes la raison pour laquelle j'ai continué à travailler dans cette maison aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait. »

Dean reste ahuri à ses mots. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle ne faisait que le tolérer, pour le bien de Castiel et, dans une plus faible mesure, pour Mary. « Merci, Missouri, » répond-il, la voix choquée.

Elle sourit de nouveau, lâchant ses mains et poussant le panier sur le comptoir dans sa direction. « Maintenant, s'il te plait, appelle Castiel. Vite. Je n'aime pas vous voir tous les deux si perdus l'un sans l'autre, simplement parce que votre meilleur ami vous manque. »

Dean acquiesce, et attrape le panier, se dirigeant vers la porte. « D'accord, je vais le faire. Dès que mon père rentre et s'installe. J'ai juste … besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. »

Missouri enroule un bras autour de ses épaules et serre, avant de le laisser partir et de lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée. « S'il te plait, prend soin de toi, Dean. Et ne reste pas sans donner de nouvelles pendant si longtemps. »

Il est surpris de réaliser qu'il est plutôt déçu de dire de nouveau au revoir à Missouri. « Je ne le ferai plus, promis. »

Il se dirige vers l'Impala se sentant un peu plus lumineux, sa poitrine duveteuse avec la première vraie once d'espoir que Castiel pourrait être prêt à le voir et lui donner une seconde chance.

xxx

John rentre à la maison deux jours plus tard. Mary, Dean et Sam se tracassent tous pour lui alors qu'ils le font monter dans l'Impala et le ramène à la maison, et éclatent de rire lorsqu'il en a finalement marre dans les quatre heures qui suivent, et demande à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille pour « pisser seul dans ma propre maison, merci beaucoup. »

C'est encore plus étrange pour Dean d'être de retour chez ses parents maintenant que son père est rentré. Ça ne lui semble pas être autant chez lui que ça l'était, et Dean n'est même pas sûr qu'il veuille même que ça le soit. Les choses ne peuvent pas redevenir comme elles l'étaient avant trop a changé, et il a trop grandi pour retourner à cette vie. Cela manque à une partie de lui, son enfant lui manquera toujours, et il regrettera toujours la façon dont les choses se sont finies si vite. Mais il réalise plus que jamais maintenant qu'il est temps d'avancer et de décider où il a besoin d'être.

Après plusieurs jours à être cloitré à la maison, John supplie Dean de l'emmener faire un tour en voiture. Dean est pris par surprise, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être confiné dans une voiture seul avec son père, peu importe pendant combien de temps. Il a été capable d'éviter d'être seul avec lui pendant assez longtemps, et il réalise qu'il ne veut pas se disputer avec son père, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement.

Une fois qu'ils sont installés dans l'Impala, Dean lance un regard à John. « Où on va ?

\- Je m'en fiche, juste un endroit qui n'est pas dans cette allée, » son père rit. « Entre être coincé à l'hôpital et être maintenant coincé à la maison pendant si longtemps, je commence à devenir claustrophobe. »

Dean sourit, enclenchant la marche arrière et faisant demi-tour dans l'allée. « C'est compréhensible. Je pense que je deviendrai dingue aussi. »

Il finit par les conduire au garage de Bobby, restant en retrait pendant que John et Bobby parlent de ce qui se passe au boulot. Bobby refuse de rentrer dans les détails, puisque John n'est pas supposé s'inquiéter du travail et parler boutique. John est troublé et exaspéré que Bobby soit si inquiet pour sa santé, et Dean finit par rire à la façon dont ils agissent comme un vieux couple marié. Il continue de s'attendre à les voir aller chercher des rocking-chairs dans lesquelles s'assoir et crier aux gamins de se barrer de leur pelouse, et quand il leur en fait la remarque, Bobby lui met un coup à l'arrière de la tête avec sa casquette de baseball.

Après être parti de chez Bobby, John demande à Dean de conduire l'Impala sur l'autoroute. « Et si on la laissait respirer un peu et se dégourdir les jambes ? »

Dean ne peut pas dire non au fait de l'emmener sur l'autoroute, souriant largement alors qu'ils abaissent les fenêtres alors qu'ils prennent de la vitesse pour laisser entrer l'air froid et vif.

« Alors, ta mère m'a parlé de votre conversation de l'autre jour, » dit John, après qu'ils aient refermé les fenêtres quand ils avaient commencé à frissonner.

Dean se tend légèrement, ne voulant pas avoir une nouvelle conversation à cœur ouvert, surtout pas avec son père. « Papa, on n'a pas a –

\- Dean, je veux que tu saches que je n'ai jamais rien regretté de ce que j'ai fait pour le bien de ma famille, » dit John.

Dean peut sentir son père le fixer, mais il garde ses yeux sur la route devant lui. « Je sais, papa. J'étais juste un gamin stupide, je ne savais pas ce que je pensais. »

Dean retourne son regard vers la fenêtre. « Et fiston, je suis désolé pour toute l'histoire de l'école militaire. Je n'avais pas les idées claires, alors j'ai pensé que ce qui avait marché pour moi marcherait pour toi. » Il se penche en avant pour diminuer le son de la radio, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean. « J'avais tort, et je regretterai toujours de t'avoir donné l'impression que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de t'enfuir. »

Dean ne fait pas confiance à sa voix à cet instant, alors il ne fait qu'acquiescer, lançant à son père un regard de gratitude avant de le rediriger vers la route. Ils roulent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, et Dean commence à penser que la conversation sérieuse est terminée, mais alors John s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tout ce qui est arrivé … ça m'a fait réaliser que je n'aurais pas dû passer les choses sous silence. Je suis très fier de toi, fiston. Pas pour avoir fugué et ne nous avoir jamais appelé – ça a été la pire période de ma vie, et celle de ta mère aussi – mais pour ce que as fait par toi-même lorsque tu étais parti. Et de la personne que tu es devenu. »

Dean jette un œil à son père, et John sourit lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Merci, papa, » dit-il, la voix rauque à cause de l'émotion.

« Tu es devenu un homme et je suis fier de t'appeler mon fils, » continue John. Il bouge légèrement sur son siège, regardant par la fenêtre passager les arbres sans feuillage défilant sur le bord de la route. « Et je … » Il expire, et Dean lui lance un regard pour voir sa bouche bouger, comme s'il essayait de parler mais ne pouvait pas trouver ses mots. « Je veux juste que tu saches, peu importe ce que tu fais, peu importe avec qui tu es … aussi longtemps que tu es heureux, je serai toujours fier et heureux pour toi. »

Le cœur de Dean bat plus rapidement alors que son corps s'immobilise. Est-ce que … est-ce que son père venait de lui donner, à lui et Castiel, sa _bénédiction_ ? Dean n'était même pas au courant que son père savait pour ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Est-ce que sa mère lui en a parlé, ou est-ce qu'ils avaient été si évidents que tout le monde l'avait remarqué ? Il peut sentir ses joues rougir d'embarras, autant à cause de la réalisation que son père est au courant pour sa relation gay avec son meilleur ami, qu'à cause de la joie que ça lui procure de recevoir l'approbation de son père pour ses sentiments envers Castiel et ce qu'il a fait de sa vie jusqu'ici.

« Peut-être, si tu montes voir Castiel à Seattle, je te laisserai prendre l'Impala, » dit John, une note nostalgique dans la voix.

Dean tourne brusquement la tête pour fixer son père incrédule. « Quoi ? Tu me laisserais prendre Baby ? »

John sourit, rencontrant le regard de Dean. « Je pense qu'il est peut-être temps pour elle d'avancer avec toi. Je pense que les grandes routes lui manquent, et elle mérite quelqu'un de jeune qui l'emmènera vivre des aventures de temps en temps.

\- Papa, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Eh bien, tu peux commencer par promettre de prendre aussi bien soin d'elle que je l'ai toujours fais, » rit John. « Et en prenant des notes quand je fais ses révisions. Si je découvre que tu n'as pas fait le meilleur pour elle, alors je te l'a reprend aussitôt. »

Dean acquiesce rapidement. « Oh oui, je la négligerai jamais ! Elle sera entre de bonnes mains. »

John se penche en avant, glissant une main le long de son tableau de bord. « Je sais, fiston. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. »

Dean regarde son père, et lui retourne son sourire. « Merci, papa. Pour tout ce que tu as dit, et pour l'Impala, et pour … pour tout. »

John acquiesce silencieusement, tendant la main pour taper l'épaule de Dean. Ils conduisent en silence le reste du trajet jusqu'à la maison, appréciant la route.

xxx

Un autre matin à fixer la cabane à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine alors qu'il boit sa tasse de café donne à Dean l'impression qu'il est un stalker. Tellement de première fois sont arrivées au sein de ces murs, et il mentirait s'il disait ne pas avoir peur de faire face tête la première aux souvenirs. Il aurait pensé, après tout ce temps, que les choses ne seraient pas si à vif, mais d'une certaine façon, c'est encore pire. Parce qu'il commence à se laisser espérer à nouveau, espérer que peut-être ils peuvent retrouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre, après tout ce qui est arrivé. Toutes les excuses qu'il s'est donné durant l'année qui vient de passer – que Castiel est mieux sans lui, que peut-être Castiel ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il l'aurait espéré, que peut-être Castiel était _heureux_ d'être débarrassé de lui – elles commençaient toutes à avoir l'air fragiles et légères. Comme si elles étaient peut-être des choses qu'il se disait à lui-même pour _se_ sentir mieux du fait de les avoir abandonnés comme il l'avait fait.

Dean pose sa tasse de café sur le comptoir, et prend une grande inspiration. _Juste secoue-toi et monte là-haut,_ pense-t-il. _Arrête d'être obsédé par ça et fait-le_.

Les barreaux de l'échelle ont l'air plus petits sous ses mains, ce qui est ridicule parce qu'il n'est pas devenu un géant pendant qu'il était parti. Une fois qu'il monte dans la cabane, son cœur se serre alors qu'il regarde autour de lui. L'endroit semble déserté et inutilisé, ce qui n'est pas une surprise, mais cela ne lui fait pas moins mal. Cet endroit avait été le centre de leur monde durant si longtemps, et avait vu tellement de choses. Il rampe sur l'un des poufs poire, balayant les quelques feuilles mortes et les petites branches.

Il s'allonge dans le fauteuil grumeleux, fermant les yeux contre toute la poussière et les feuilles qu'il a emmagasiné toutes ces années. C'est si silencieux ici, le froid du matin d'hiver morne rendant le silence assourdissant. Il se demande si cet endroit a toujours été aussi silencieux, et si peut-être leur amusement et rire repoussaient le silence au loin. Mais même quand ils s'asseyaient ici et étaient silencieux ensemble, le silence n'était jamais aussi écrasant et oppressant.

Dean laisse son regard s'aventurer à l'intérieur de la demeure, s'imprégnant de tous les livres et des photos et des autres objets qui sont restés là-haut. Il semble que Sam a fait attention au télescope et à d'autres objets qui leur étaient précieux, et il lui en est reconnaissant. Il semble que Sam est toujours là, prêt à prendre soin d'eux, et à ramasser les morceaux lorsqu'ils se brisent.

Ses yeux sont attirés vers le coin derrière l'autre pouf là où est leur boite à note secrète. Au court des années, ils ont finis par plus utiliser ce compartiment comme boite à lettre qu'à quelque chose ressemblant à une capsule témoin, comme c'était prévu à la base. Ils laissaient des notes et des surprises l'un pour l'autre parfois, mais après être arrivé au lycée, leurs téléphones portables avaient plus ou moins rendu le compartiment inutile. La pièce de bois qui garde le compartiment sauf et inaperçu était décalée, et derrière elle, Dean peut voir du papier dépasser. Il rampe vers elle, décalant la latte, et lorsqu'il le fait, une pile de notes tombe. Elles avaient été maintenues ensemble par un élastique, et avec des mains tremblantes, Dean enlève la ficelle. Il ouvre la première note et trouve l'écriture petite et claire de Castiel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **Où es-tu ? Je t'ai appelé sur ton portable, mais tu ne réponds pas, et quand j'ai appelé Sam, il a dit que tu n'étais pas là.**_

 _ **Tu n'as pas fugué, si ? S'il te plait, sois là.**_

 _ **Appelle-moi.**_

 _ **Cas.**_

 _ **.**_

L'estomac de Dean se retourne de culpabilité. Il ouvre la note suivante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean -**_

 _ **Ça fait des jours. OU ES-TU ? Est-ce que tu es encore là et te caches juste ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu partirais sans rien dire ? Si tu es encore ici, je vais te botter le cul pour avoir fait aussi peur à moi et à tout le monde comme ça.**_

 _ **APPELLE-MOI S'IL TE PLAIT**_

– _**Cas.**_

 _ **.**_

Merde, merde, merde. Dean savait qu'il avait probablement fait du mal autour de lui en partant sans rien dire, mais le savoir et lire les mots frénétiques de Castiel alors que cela arrivait étaient deux choses très différentes. Il veut arrêter, mais il ne semble pas pourvoir s'empêcher de regarder alors qu'il ouvre plusieurs des notes suivantes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois juste parti comme ça sans un regard en arrière. Comment tu as pu ? Comment tu as pu simplement partir sans moi ? Je sais qu'on s'est disputé, mais j'ai pensé qu'on s'était réconcilié. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je suis désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression que tu n'étais pas important pour moi.**_

 _ **Je voudrais seulement que tu m'appelles. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas pris ton téléphone. Où es-tu allé ?**_

– _**C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **Quand tu m'as demandé de fuir avec toi, est-ce que tu as au moins pensé une seconde à la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas ? Dean, ma**_ **sœur** _ **a fugué. Et quand j'ai vu combien de dégâts et de peine Anna a causé sans regarder en arrière, il était impossible que je puisse un jour faire ça, moi aussi. Je me fiche de combien mon père me gonfle, personne ne mérite ça.**_

 _ **Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma mère. J'ai continué d'attendre que tu demandes, mais je suppose que tu savais que ce n'était pas un sujet facile pour moi. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde, alors je ne l'ai jamais connue. Je pense qu'une part de moi se sent responsable du fait qu'elle soit partie, et je pense que la raison pour laquelle j'ai répondu aux attentes de mon père toute ma vie est parce que je me sens coupable. Tout ce que je sais est que peu importe à quel point c'est un connard, je ne pourrais pas juste me lever et partir comme Anna l'a fait.**_

 _ **J'aimerais que tu sois resté assez longtemps ici pour que je puisse te dire tout ça.**_

– _**C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **Sam vient de me dire que tu lui avais laissé un mot, mais rien pour moi. Alors je ne méritais même pas une de ces Lettres à John ? Est-ce que tu n'avais vraiment rien à me dire ?**_

 _ **Je te déteste tellement, là, tout de suite, Dean. Va te faire foutre.**_

– _**C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **C'est le printemps, et tout le monde est enthousiaste à propos de la remise des diplômes et des vacances d'été et d'aller à l'université, et tout ce que je peux faire c'est penser à toi et me demander où tu es et espérer que tu es en sécurité. Est-ce que c'est mal si une part de moi espère que tu sois mort ou dans un hôpital quelque part, et que ça expliquerait pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré ?**_

 _ **Est-ce que je te manque au moins ?**_

– _**C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue d'écrire ces notes et de les laisser ici pour toi. Peut-être que c'est cathartique pour moi. Mais mon meilleur ami me manque, et ça me manque de te dire les choses que je sais que toi seul comprendras, comme comment parfois je pense encore au vieux Joshua, et me demande s'il est au paradis, s'il tient un jardin là-haut pour sa femme et sa fille. Ou si son paradis serait plus une version de celui de sa femme ?**_

 _ **Ma version du paradis me manque. Parfois, quand je me réveille d'un rêve, je m'entends t'appeler, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux tu n'es toujours pas là.**_

– _**C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **Je me suis disputé avec mon père aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé que je ne veux pas être docteur. Je veux aller en école d'art. Anna m'a convaincu au début de l'année scolaire d'envoyer une demande d'inscription et quelques-uns de mes dessins à l'université où elle va, et ils m'ont offert une bourse. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que je n'étais pas encore sûr de ce que je voulais faire.**_

 _ **Il y a tant de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites avant alors que j'aurais dû. Je détestais avoir l'impression de devoir faire tout ce que les autres attendaient de moi et d'avoir l'impression d'être emprisonné dans une façon de vivre qui n'était pas pour moi. J'étais juste si effrayé et pas sûr de moi. Tu étais toujours tellement courageux et ouvert et amoureux de la vie au point de ne pas pouvoir avoir peur, je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais, et je ne voulais pas que tu ais pitié de moi ou que tu ais l'impression d'être entrainer vers le fond à cause de moi. C'est drôle, non ? Que j'étais terrifié de te retenir, et qu'il se trouve que tu étais terrifié de me retenir aussi.**_

 _ **Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'en est pas simplement parlé ? On n'avait pas peur de se parler des autres choses, alors pourquoi de ça ?**_

– _**C**_

.

Dean se maudit, regardant pas la fenêtre à travers les branches nues. Il était un tel putain d'idiot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas vu que, tout ce temps, Castiel se sentait juste exactement comme lui ? Ça aurait pu lui épargné tellement de douleur s'il avait juste eu assez de courage pour s'ouvrir à lui.

Il ne restait que deux notes, alors il déplia la suivante.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **C'est l'été, et je continue de penser à combien tout était différent à ce moment l'année dernière. Il y a un millier de fois au court de toutes ces années depuis notre première rencontre où j'ai voulu t'embrasser. Honnêtement, je pense que je l'ai voulu depuis le moment où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, même si je n'avais pas compris mes sentiments à l'époque.**_

 _ **Tu étais la chose la plus brillamment magnifique que je n'ai jamais vu. Je sais combien tu déteste que je dise des choses comme ça, mais tu n'es pas là pour me crier dessus et les écarter, alors je vais les dire maintenant, sans retenu. Dans ce premier instant où je t'ai vu, tu es devenu mon monde, et j'étais si désespéré de me sentir digne de ton amitié. J'aurais été heureux si nous n'avions été qu'amis pour le reste de nos vies, si cela avait voulu dire que j'aurai pu être à tes côtés.**_

 _ **La première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, juste avant le lycée, j'ai voulu mourir. Parce que c'était tout ce que je voulais, mais je savais que je ne l'obtiendrai plus jamais. Et puis la seconde fois où nous nous sommes embrassées, j'ai voulu mourir parce que je ne pensais pas que je pourrai à nouveau être aussi heureux un jour.**_

 _ **Et maintenant c'est l'été, et je me rappelle avoir dit que je prévoyais d'embrasser chaque centimètre de ta peau un jour. Je suis amer parce que tu es parti avant que je n'en ai eu la chance. Je me souviens de ton goût, et j'aimerais savoir quel goût tu as partout. Je me souviens de la sensation de t'avoir en moi, et je suis jaloux de toi parce que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de te retourner cette faveur. Je veux me sentir à l'intérieur de toi, goûter l'intérieur de toi, et une part de moi te haie d'être parti avant que j'en ai eu l'occasion.**_

 _ **Parfois j'aimerais être capable de t'oublier. De pouvoir m'enfuir et commencer une nouvelle vie, juste comme tu l'as fait. Est-ce que tu laisses quelqu'un d'autre te toucher maintenant ? Est-ce que tu as laissé quelqu'un d'autre entrer ?**_

– _**C**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dean –**_

 _ **Je pars pour Seattle dans quelques jours. Je suis heureux parce que ça veut dire que je vais enfin pouvoir partir d'ici. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de détester être à Lawrence. Avant que tu partes. Maintenant, toutes les rues et chaque carrefour et chaque aire de jeux me hantent parce que chacun d'eux retient un souvenir de toi.**_

 _ **J'ai décidé que Seattle est le départ de ma nouvelle vie sans toi. Alors je laisse derrière tout ce qui me rappelle toi. Et je ne vais plus jamais te dessiner.**_

 _ **Je sais ce que tu penses. Je ne t'ai jamais dessiné, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit parce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches. Je ne voulais pas partager mes dessins de toi avec quelqu'un parce que j'étais un idiot jaloux et égoïste qui était trop avare pour partager la seule chose de toi qui était entièrement mienne. Tu as toujours été mon sujet de dessin favori, depuis le premier jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai gâché tellement d'heure à essayer de parfaire l'arc de ta lèvre, le vert de tes yeux, la courbe fine de tes doigts, les tâches de rousseurs parsemant ton dos.**_

 _ **Alors je laisse là tous ces dessins que je gardais de toi. Je doute que tu les trouve, ou que tu reviennes un jour ici, mais si c'est le cas, peut-être que maintenant tu sauras complètement ce que j'ai toujours eu trop peur de dire.**_

 _ **Si tu ne le comprends toujours pas, laisses-moi te le dire clairement :**_

 _ **Je t'aime.**_

 _ **Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je n'ai aucun doute qu'une partie de moi t'aimera toujours.**_

 _ **Mais je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, Dean. Je ne peux pas continuer d'espérer que tu vas me revenir, je ne peux pas continuer de t'en vouloir, et je ne peux pas suspendre ma vie pendant que j'attends un jour qui ne viendra jamais.**_

 _ **Peu importe où tu es, j'espère réellement que tu es heureux. J'espère que tu as trouvé ce dont tu sentais avoir besoin, peu importe ce que c'était. Est-ce que c'est égoïste d'espéré que je te manque autant que tu me manques encore ?**_

 _ **Je suppose que je serai toujours égoïste lorsque tu es concerné.**_

– _**C**_

.

Dean essaie d'essuyer les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, mais cela ne le fait que pleurer encore plus. Il s'assoit contre le mur, remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et sanglote. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu être un tel putain d'idiot et laisser Castiel comme ça. Il aurait dû le voir, il aurait dû savoir que les sentiments de Castiel étaient aussi forts que les siens. Pourquoi avait-il été si perdus dans ses propres insécurités pour ne pas le voir ?

Il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, enroulant fortement ses bras autour de son ventre. Toutes ces fois où il avait mal et s'était senti désolé pour lui-même, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fait bien plus de mal à Castiel en fuguant sans un mot.

Il pense à Castiel écrivant qu'il avait laissé des dessins ici, alors il se tortille pour mettre la main dans leur compartiment là où étaient attachées les lettres. Il tapote dedans, étant incapable de voir dans le trou, et sa main finit par toucher un carnet de note. Il l'en tire avec précaution, réalisant que ce n'est pas un carnet de note, mais un carnet de croquis, rempli de dessins, avec d'autres feuilles de papier indépendantes liées à lui.

Il ouvre le bloc, et le premier dessin qu'il voit est lui lorsqu'ils avaient dix ans. Ça devait être l'un des premiers dessins que Castiel avait fait de lui, et l'on voit son âge dans son talent, mais c'est quand même un bon dessin. Il capture Dean en train de se balancer sur un rondin au-dessus d'un des ruisseaux derrière la maison de Castiel, et Dean sourit lorsqu'il reconnait le t-shirt qu'il porte. C'est un de ceux de Castiel, et Dean sait exactement quel est le moment décrit par ce dessin, parce qu'il se souvient une fois avoir mangé chez Castiel et renversé un Kool-Aid sur son t-shirt. Missouri avait soupiré avec exaspération et l'avait grondé, lui faisant enlever son t-shirt pour qu'elle puisse le laver pendant qu'ils jouaient dehors.

Plusieurs des dessins suivants s'améliorent alors que leur model grandi, les lignes plus sûres et intriquées dans les détails. Il y en a un bon nombre représentant Dean au lac, ce qui avait dû être le premier été où ils l'avaient découvert. Dean fixe l'eau, plongé dans ses pensées et ne sachant pas être observé. Dean torse nu, allongé sur le ponton les yeux fermés, des gouttes de sueur et d'eau dansant sur sa peau à la lumière du soleil. Ces dessins sont plus intimes, presque sensuels alors que les lignes de son corps sont mises en valeur à coup de fusain et de crayons de couleur.

Il y a des images de Dean dans son uniforme de baseball, souriant sur le terrain sous le soleil chaud de l'été, et des images de lui sur sa moto, se penchant en arrière sur le siège alors qu'il attend que Castiel monte. Plus il avance vers la fin du carnet, plus c'est évident que ces dessins ont été fait après que leur relation ait changé. Il y a des dessins de Dean dormant dans un lit, son torse nu et les draps groupés au niveau de sa taille, ses cils se penchant vers ses joues et les lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes. Les détails sont impressionnants, et chaque coup de crayon semble presque comme une caresse contre sa peau.

Tous ces dessins, de toutes ces années, c'est écrasant pour Dean. Il a passé tout ce temps à croire que Castiel pensait qu'il n'était pas assez intéressant pour être dessiné, et au fond de son esprit il avait pris ça comme une autre preuve que Castiel ne se souciait pas autant de lui qu'il le voulait. Mais tout ça, ça montre que rien n'aurait pu être plus loin de la vérité.

« Hey, Dean ! Tu es là-haut ? » appelle Sam depuis le sol.

« Euh, ouais, Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Quand il entend que son frère commence à monter l'échelle, Dean essuie les larmes restantes sur son visage, et rapidement, mais précautionneusement, recompose le bloc et le ferme, ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit voit quelque chose d'aussi personnel entre lui et Castiel.

« Hey, maman veut savoir si tu vas déjeuner avec nous ou si tu vas quelque part. » Sam grimpe dans la cabane, s'essayant sur le sol à côté de Dean.

Dean regarde Sam, et puis détourne les yeux, fixant les branches par la fenêtre. « J'ai été un tel idiot, Sammy.

\- Um, tu n'as pas à être un spécialiste des fusées pour décider ce que tu veux faire pour le déjeuner, » se moque Sam.

Dean lui lance un regard. « Je ne parle pas du déjeuner, crétin. Je parle de … tout le reste. »

Sam soupire. « Eh bien, tu _as_ été un idiot pour tout le reste. » Il cogne son épaule contre celle de Dean, et sourit. « C'est à propos de Cas ? »

Dean acquiesce, mais ne dit rien, ne sachant même pas par où commencer. Mais comme d'habitude, Sammy n'a pas besoin qu'il s'explique. « Eh bien, tu es revenu et tu as arrangé les choses avec nous tous. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas faire la même chose avec lui ?

\- Mais, et s'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir ?

\- Tu ne le sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas, non ? » demande Sam. « Ecoute, tout ce que je sais c'est que vous deux … vous êtes mieux ensemble, plutôt que séparés. Et je pense que c'est stupide que vous restiez loin l'un de l'autre par fierté ou parce que vous pensez que l'autre est mieux sans vous. T'étais misérable sans lui, non ? »

Dean mâchonne sa lèvre. « Ouais. »

Sam acquiesce. « Il était misérable aussi sans toi. Il n'aimait pas le montrer, et faisait comme s'il allait bien et gérait, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il était misérable.

\- Mais s'il est heureux maintenant à Seattle ?

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne sauras pas jusqu'à ce que tu ailles le voir, » rétorque Sam, exaspéré. « Au lieu de t'enfuir effrayé comme tu l'as fait avance, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas le _trouver_ ? »

Dean fixe Sam, les yeux plissés et soupçonneux. « Est-ce que c'est maman qui t'a dit de dire ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que maman me dirait de te dire d'aller trouver ton petit-ami ? »

Dean souffla. « Parce qu'elle disait quelque chose dans ce genre l'autre jour. Que peut-être j'avais besoin de quelque chose que je voulais trouver, au lieu de tout fuir. »

Sam pince les lèvres en réfléchissant. « Eh bien, au moins on sait le quel de nous a reçu l'intelligence des Campbell. »

Dean s'esclaffe en poussant Sam avec son épaule et ébouriffant ses cheveux alors qu'il se lève. « Je vais laisser passer celle-là, parce que je t'en dois une pour ne pas me frapper de tes yeux de chien battu et me faire me sentir coupable d'avoir fugué. »

Sam le suit alors qu'ils descendent l'échelle. « Je garde mes yeux de chien battu pour quelque chose de réellement important, comme te convaincre de m'emmener quelque part pour mon cadeau de diplômé dans quelques années.

\- Heh, peut-être que ça me donnera plein de temps pour me construire une résistance aux yeux de chiot, » plaisante Dean, attirant son frère pour une embrassade.

Pendant le déjeuner et le reste de l'après-midi, les pensées de Dean ne cessent de revenir aux lettres de Castiel, et à ce que Sam et sa mère ont dit. Il sait que s'il ne va pas voir Castiel, il passera le reste de sa vie à se dire et si ? Et s'il avait juste eu le courage de finalement aller voir Castiel et d'admettre qu'il avait besoin de lui ? Et s'il avait pu passer le reste de sa vie avec Castiel à ses côtés ? Et s'ils avaient enfin pu arrêter de vivre selon les règles des autres et improviser leurs propres règles au long de leur route ?

Et si, au lieu d'être effrayé et de s'enfuir, il courait vers la seule personne avec laquelle il sait qu'il pourra passer le reste de sa vie heureux ?

xxx

Dean est sur la route de Seattle le lendemain.

Il avait hésité à le dire à ses parents une fois qu'il s'était décidé à y aller. Il ne voulait pas leur donner l'impression qu'il les abandonnait à nouveau, surtout maintenant alors que son père se remet juste et que sa mère a encore besoin de soutien pour tout. Mais tout ce que ça demande au final est de lui donner un câlin et de murmurer à son oreille, « Je pense que je sais ce que je pars trouver, » et au moment où elle entend le mot Seattle elle emballe des provisions et des sandwichs pour la longue route qui l'attend.

Il appelle Missouri ce matin pour avoir de quoi contacter Anna. Il veut que ce soit autant une surprise que possible, même s'il n'a encore aucune idée de comment il va approcher Castiel. Il se dit que s'il peut convaincre Anna de l'aider, alors tout coulera de source.

Alors qu'il range tout dans l'Impala, John et Mary le suivent, lui donnant des conseils pour la route, et s'inquiétant pour lui et la durée du trajet. Il suppose que peut-être ils ressentent le besoin de se rattraper pour ne pas avoir eu la chance de faire ça la première fois qu'il est parti, alors il se moque d'eux, et se délecte même un peu de l'inquiétude et de l'attention. Ça passe cependant de mignon à gênant lorsqu'ils commencent tous deux à lui donner des conseils pour Castiel.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à la façon dont tu allais approcher Castiel ? » demande Mary, déposant des couvertures sur la banquette arrière au cas où la voiture le lâche dans le froid glacial.

Dean peut sentir son visage rougir, et il brule encore plus fort lorsqu'il remarque que son père l'observe et lui sourit. « Non, je pensais la trouver sur la route.

\- Tu voudrais que je prépare quelques-uns de ses cookies préférés ?

\- Quoi ? Non, maman, je ne pense pas que des cookies au beurre de cacahouète et aux pépites de chocolat vont faire tourner les choses en ma faveur, » répond Dean, essayant de masquer son exaspération.

John pouffe de rire derrière lui. « Je ne sais pas Dean, les cookies de ta mère me ferait porter plus ample attention si quelqu'un essayait de me courtiser. »

Dean leur fait à tous deux signe de partir alors qu'il court à l'intérieur de la maison, utilisant l'excuse de devoir aller aux toilettes une dernière fois pour s'éloigner d'eux. Quand il ressort, Sam l'attend près de l'Impala avec ses parents. « Hey, Dean, je t'ai fait un CD de road-trip la nuit dernière, » dit-il, lui tendant le CD dans sa pochette.

« Oh. Wow, merci, Sammy, » dit Dean, ajoutant, « J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de merde emo sur celui-ci.

\- Dean ! Ton langage ! » le sermonne Mary, John riant derrière elle.

Une fois qu'il a tout rangé dans le coffre et promis de les appeler souvent pour leur faire savoir où il en est sur la route, Dean sort lentement en marche arrière de l'allée. Tous trois lui faisant des signes de la main alors qu'il démarre, et il sourit et leur fait un signe aussi, ravalant la boule qu'il a dans la gorge. Bien qu'il ait détesté le fait que son père ait eu une crise cardiaque et ait failli mourir, il est reconnaissant d'avoir eu l'opportunité de remettre les choses en ordre. Sa famille lui avait manqué bien plus qu'il ne l'avait même réalisé, et il se fit la promesse de ne jamais plus passer autant de temps sans les voir.

Il se penche et entre le CD dans le lecteur, se demandant comme il avait bien déjà pu réussir à convaincre leur père d'installer un lecteur CD dans l'Impala. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir trop longtemps, la voix de Sam sortie des hauts parleurs.

« Hey, Dean. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être ce mix de chansons qui vont te motiver à aller trouver Cas et lui proclamer ton amour éternel pour lui, alors ces chansons sont pour vous deux. J'espère que tu vas aimer ! »

Dean plisse les yeux sur la route devant lui de façon soupçonneuse, et quand les premiers riffs de l'horrible _500 Miles_ commencent à être joués, Dean sursaute de surprise. « Oh, va te faire foutre, Sammy ! » hurle-t-il, mais au lieu de l'éteindre, il laisse la chanson se jouer, souriant malgré lui, alors qu'il commence à penser au deux milles miles jusqu'à Castiel.

xxx

Cela prend trois jours pour arriver à Seattle. Dean est anxieux d'y être, mais il apprécie quand même la longue route. C'est le genre de voyage dont il a toujours rêvé de faire dans l'Impala. Bien sûr, dans ses rêves, c'était l'été et non le milieu de l'hiver, et il avait Sam ou Castiel avec lui, au lieu d'être seul. Mais c'est assez proche pour être satisfait pour le moment, et il espère que le résultat du voyage sera d'avoir Castiel à ses côtés assez vite.

Il est aussi reconnaissant du temps en plus que cela lui offre pour penser à ce qu'il dira à Castiel, et le convaincre de donner à Dean une seconde chance. Il sait que Castiel lui en veut encore certainement, et il a tous les droits de le faire. Il ne va pas essayer de le faire sortir de sa colère. Il a juste besoin de montrer à Castiel que s'il veut tenter le coup et que s'il veut bien laisser Dean commencer à essayer d'arranger les choses, alors peut-être qu'ils peuvent trouver un moyen de faire de nouveau partie de la vie de l'autre.

Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir trop d'espoir parce qu'il sait que ce qu'il a fait à Castiel pourrait être considéré comme impardonnable. Mais il le regrettera toute sa vie s'il n'essaie pas, et maintenant qu'il a un plan pour approcher Castiel, peut-être que les choses pouvaient vraiment marcher.

Le soir avant d'arriver à Seattle, il appelle Anna. Il n'a jamais su grand-chose sur elle avant qu'elle ne fugue. Il n'est même pas sûr qu'elle se souvienne de lui mais dès qu'il dit son nom, il peut sentir le froid à travers la ligne du téléphone.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles, Dean ? »

Il se dit qu'il devrait déjà être heureux qu'elle n'ait pas déjà raccroché. « Je suis venu à Seattle pour voir Cas.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée, étant donné que tu es un sale petit merdeux qui a piétiné complètement son cœur et l'a abandonné. »

Ouch. Il le mérite. « Ecoute, crois-moi, je sais que je suis un sale petit merdeux, » admit Dean, « et je ne le mérite absolument pas, et si je dois passer le reste de ma vie à ramper à ses pieds pour essayer de me racheter, je le ferai. C'est pour ça que je suis venu.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Dean doit écarter le téléphone de son oreille alors qu'elle explose de rire. « Tu as blessé mon frère, » dit-elle d'un ton cassant juste après. « Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais un jour t'aider ? »

Dean expire bruyamment. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu sais que je pourrais le rendre heureux ? »

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout pendant plusieurs secondes, et Dean commence à se demander si elle a raccroché, avant qu'elle ne parle à nouveau. « Tu sais, Missouri m'a appelé et m'a prévenu que tu venais. Elle m'a dit de te donner une chance. »

Dean n'aurait jamais, en un million d'années, pensé que Missouri aurait été l'une de ses plus grandes supportrices, mais il semble qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre. « Anna, s'il te plait. »

Elle soupire. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? »

Il lève son poing en l'air, prenant mentalement note de faire un énorme putain de câlin à Missouri la prochaine fois qu'il la voit. « Donnes-moi juste l'emploi du temps de Castiel et le nom de ses profs. Je peux faire le reste. »

xxx

Il doit beaucoup supplier et prier et flirter, et aussi donner un craquant billet de cinquante dollar, pour convaincre le maitre de conférences enseignant la composition anglaise à Castiel et sa classe de marcher dans son plan. Dean se tient dehors dans couloir, jetant un œil par la petite fenêtre de la porte. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Castiel assit dans le fond de la classe, les cheveux en bataille et portant un sweatshirt trop large pour lui, son estomac commence à tourner aussi vite que des roues d'une voiture de course. Après tout ce temps, voir Castiel lui donne toujours des papillons de la plus belle des façons.

Quand le professeur fait passer les quizz pour que tout le monde commence, Dean attend cinq minutes, comme c'était prévu, et puis ouvre la porte et avance jusqu'au bureau du professeur. Il baisse les yeux sur le professeur, qui lui sourit en coin et lève les yeux au ciel, et dans sa main une feuille de papier.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et commence à parler. « Excusez-moi tout le monde, il semble que nous ayons à présenter un nouvel élève, » annonce-t-elle, lisant le script qu'il lui a écrit. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé mot-pour-mot, mais il trouve que c'est assez proche. « Tout le monde, voici Dean Winchester, transféré ici depuis Lawrence High. »

Dean essaie de ne pas regarder Castiel, faisant de son mieux pour agir de la façon dont les choses se sont jouées la première fois il y a si longtemps, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil alors qu'il marche vers la place la plus proche au premier rang. Le regard de choc sur le visage de Castiel aurait été suffisant pour faire rire Dean dans n'importe quelle autre situation, mais au lieu de ça, il prend juste silencieusement place sans prendre en compte les regards curieux des autres élèves, et espère que le reste de son plan se déroule tout aussi bien.

Quand le professeur fait sortir tout le monde à la fin du cours, Dean bougeotte avec son carnet à la main, se retenant autant qu'il le peut pour voir si Castiel va l'approcher. Une part de lui est profondément terrifiée que Castiel va juste sortir de la salle sans regarder en arrière. S'il le fait, Dean ne sait pas ce qu'il fera.

Après ce qui semble être des heures, il remarque un mouvement du coin de l'œil, et il lève les yeux pour trouver Castiel debout à côté de son bureau. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Dean ? » demande doucement Castiel.

Dean lui sourit, hésitant et plein d'espoir. « Je vais à l'école, évidemment. Ou, du moins, je fais _semblant_ d'y aller. »

Les yeux de Castiel clignent sur les retardataires dans la salle, et Dean se demande s'il se souvient que c'est comme ça qu'il est arrivé quand il a été transféré à Lawrence High. Attrapera-t-il le bras de Dean et l'entrainera-t-il hors de la salle de classe, comme Dean l'avait fait ? Voudra-t-il pousser Dean contre les casiers, sentir son corps contre le sien, comme Dean l'avait fait ? Bien sûr, Dean n'avait pas réalisé à ce moment ce qu'étaient ces sentiments à l'époque, il avait juste conscience que le besoin d'être près de Castiel n'était pas quelque chose qu'il ressentait pour aucun de ses autres amis.

Mais Castiel ne l'attrape pas et ne l'entraine pas dans le couloir. Il regarde simplement Dean, les yeux tristes et fatigués, avant de se détourner et de partir. Le cœur de Dean se noie, mais il n'abandonne pas encore. Il se lève rapidement de son siège, suivant Castiel dans le couloir et attrapant son coude. « Cas, attends. »

Castiel se retourne si rapidement, écartant brutalement le bras que Dean avait attrapé. « Attendre quoi, Dean ? Attendre que tu décides que ce soit le moment pour partir à nouveau ?

\- Cas, écoute, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal –

\- Mal ?! Tu m'as _détruit_ , Dean. Je te faisais confiance, pour _tout_ , et tu as juste pris tes affaires et es parti sans même un regard en arrière ! » Le visage de Castiel est pâle, ses yeux vitreux, et Dean se déteste juste un peu plus quand il remarque que les mains de Castiel tremblent alors qu'il ajuste l'anse de son sac.

« Cas, s'il te plait … » essaye-t-il à nouveau. « Tu peux me détester pour ce que j'ai fait. Dieu sait que je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu ne me pardonnais jamais, et je ne vais jamais me pardonner de t'avoir laissé tomber, toi et tous ceux que j'aime. Mais tu dois savoir ça … j'ai _toujours_ regardé en arrière. Chaque moment de chaque jour, je pensais à toi et tu me manquais, et je me détestais pour être trop lâche et idiot pour rentrer à la maison. »

Dean fait une pause pour voir si ses mots avaient un quelconque effet sur Castiel, pour voir s'ils passaient à travers lui, mais Castiel fixe juste le sol, le visage vide. « Cas, j'ai trouvé tes lettres. J'ai lu chacune d'elles jusqu'à la dernière. Et je suis désolé. Putain, Cas … je suis tellement désolé pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt, pour ne pas avoir vu que tu m'aimais juste autant que je t'aimais. »

Les yeux de Castiel se lève rapidement pour rencontrer le regard de Dean, s'écarquillant aux mots de Dean. « Oui, Cas. Je _t'aime_. Je pense que je t'ai aimé depuis le premier instant où l'on s'est rencontré, l'instant où tu m'as sauvé de Furdition. » Dean sourit et dit, se fichant que ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. « Tu t'en souviens ? Ce stupide clébard galeux de Crowley ? Je détestais ce foutu chien, mais je lui dois tout pour t'avoir amené à moi. »

Dean essuie les larmes de son visage, et prend une profonde inspiration. « Alors, je sais que j'ai foiré. Mais ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour me racheter auprès de toi. Je me fiche de ce qu'il faut faire, et je me fiche du temps que ça prendra ou si je dois être putain de réincarné plusieurs fois pour y arriver. Mais je commence ici, maintenant. Tu as changé d'école juste pour être plus près de moi, non ? Eh bien, je te rends l'appareil en emménageant à Seattle pour être près de toi. »

Castiel penche sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux s'écarquillant encore plus aux mots de Dean. « Dean, je –

\- Non, Cas, ne dit pas non, d'accord ? Juste, donne-moi une chance, s'il te plait ? » Dean a si peur d'entendre le mot non, que Castiel lui hurle dessus et lui dise de partir, qu'il essaie de l'empêcher totalement de parler. Il fait un pas dans l'espace personnel de Castiel, avec tant de précaution qu'il a l'impression d'essayer d'approcher un animal sauvage, et il place ses mains à l'arrière des coudes de Castiel. « Cas, tu es mon chez moi. Je l'ai réalisé plus que jamais quand je suis revenu à Lawrence. Ça ne semblait pas juste, et j'arrivais pas à savoir exactement pourquoi est-ce que ça ne semblait plus être la maison, et puis j'ai juste compris. C'était parce que tu n'étais pas là. Je veux dire, on est une équipe, non ? »

Dean peut sentir encore plus de larmes couler sur ses joues, et il n'en a rien à foutre des autres personnes marchant dans le couloir, les regardant bouche-bée. Il est juste reconnaissant du fait que Castiel ne s'écarte pas, ne se repousse pas et ne lui dise pas de se barrer. Cas le fixe juste, observant, et Dean le laisse, comme tant de fois auparavant. Il veut que Castiel voie quelque chose en lui, voie son cœur et sache que c'est vrai, que cette fois, _cette_ fois, ne sera pas comme la dernière. Que cette fois, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour rester aux côtés de Castiel pour toujours.

Il se penche plus vers Castiel, fermant les yeux alors qu'il sent le souffle de son ami contre sa joue. Ils sont si proches maintenant, et Dean veut fermer la distance, enrouler ses bras autour de Castiel et le tenir, mais il a encore trop peur d'aller trop loin, alors il repose simplement son front contre celui de Castiel, et inspire son odeur. Il peut sentir le frisson courant à travers le corps de Castiel, et il a tellement envie de le réconforter, mais au lieu de ça il attend.

Il sent Castiel inspirer, alors que des mains s'accrochent à sa taille et l'attirent plus près. « Tu sautes, je saute ? » chuchote Castiel contre la bouche de Dean, et Dean sourit, avant d'ouvrir les lèvres et de le laisser entrer.

xxx

.

.


	11. Epilogue

_._

 _When the night has come (Quand la nuit est arrivée)_

 _And the land is dark (Et que la terre est sombre)  
And the moon is the only light we'll see (Et la lune est la seule lumière que nous verrons)  
No I won't be afraid (Non je n'aurai pas peur)  
Oh, I won't be afraid (Oh je n'aurai pas peur)  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me (Tant que tu te tiens, te tiens à mes côtés)_

~Ben E. King, "Stand By Me"

.

.

 _ **Quatre ans plus tard …**_

« Dean ?

\- Ssshhh, ta petite tranche de paradis est juste là. Maintenant soit tu retournes dormir, soit tu m'aides avec ça. » Dean s'approche plus près de Castiel, frottant son nez dans les cheveux et la nuque de son ami, frôlant les fesses de Castiel avec son érection matinale.

Castiel est silencieux pendant quelques instants, et Dean suppose qu'il s'est rendormi jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des mots marmonner contre un oreiller. « Tu ne vas jamais me laisser oublier ce que j'ai écrit dans ces lettres, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean pouffe de rire, la voix rauque et éreintée par le sommeil. « Non. Jamais de la vie. » Il mordille l'os qui dépasse dans le haut de la colonne vertébrale de Castiel. « Maintenant que dirais-tu d'une agréable et lente baise matinale ? »

Castiel grogne et enfonce sa tête dans son oreiller. « Je suis trop endormis pour baiser. » Ils restent allongés en silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Castiel ajoute, lançant un regard à Dean par-dessus son épaule, « A moins que tu sois celui qui fasse tout. Je pourrais me ranger derrière ça, façon de parler. »

Dean enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel, glissant un pied entre ses mollets et embrassant ses omoplates. « Je suis trop fatigué pour te baiser, » se plaint-il. « En plus, je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas en avoir assez d'être en moi. »

Castiel souffle, arquant son dos et frottant ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe de Dean. « Je pense que je préférerais te punir pour me taquiner tout le temps à propos ce que ce j'ai écrit après que tu m'ais cruellement brisé le cœur. »

Dean attend quelques instants, écoutant la respiration de Castiel devenir plus lente et régulière, avant d'embrasser l'espace entre ses omoplates. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me punir _pendant_ que ta bite est dans mon cul ? »

Castiel laisse échapper un rire, et Dean sourit à nouveau contre la peau de son dos. « Je pense que tu as besoin de chercher la définition de punition dans le dictionnaire, parce que je suis plutôt sûr que ce que tu veux en est l'exacte opposé, » taquine Castiel, se tournant pour faire face à Dean. Il sourit du sourire préféré de Dean, l'idiot qui montre toutes ses dents et plisse son nez, et Dean est incapable de résister au fait de se pencher et de le capturer avec ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassent pendant un moment, tout en de lents et paresseux coups de langues et des petits soupirs satisfaits aux pouls dans leurs cous. Le soleil est à peine levé, leur appartement brumeux des premiers rayons de lumière, et aucun d'eux n'est prêt à quitter la chaleur et le confort de leur lit. Leurs baisers diminuent lentement, et finalement tous deux se rendorment, les jambes et les bras entremêlés alors qu'ils se pressent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils se réveillent environ deux heures plus tard, riant et trébuchant en bougeant des cartons alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la salle de bain. Ils finissent par se masturber l'un l'autre de façon très satisfaisante sous la douche, avant de se laver l'un l'autre et de laver les cheveux de l'autre. C'est une routine qu'ils n'ont pas eu le luxe d'avoir durant les années de fac de Castiel, leurs deux emplois du temps si remplis qu'ils avaient rarement l'opportunité de se laver ensemble, encore moins d'y prendre leur temps.

Une fois qu'ils sont sortis de la douche, et après avoir passé bien trop de temps à être sûr que l'autre était totalement sec, ils défont les quelques cartons restants qu'ils n'ont pas déballés la nuit précédente. Une bonne chose avec le fait que déménager à l'autre bout du pays de l'université à la _vraie vie_ est que vous n'avez pas tendance à avoir trop de bagage durant le voyage, alors, sans surprise, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps pour déplier leurs vies et recommencer. Bien sûr, ça ne fait pas de mal que Jody n'ait rien changé de la façon dont Dean avait laissé l'appartement il y a quatre ans, et au final l'ajustement n'est pas le même pour Dean que pour Castiel.

Dean prépare du café alors qu'il casse des œufs et fait des toasts, promettant à Castiel de faire les fameux pains perdus de Mary aussitôt qu'il ira à l'épicerie et rempliera le frigo. Quand le café est prêt, il verse une tasse à Castiel, ajoutant une quantité obscène de la crème et du sucre vanillé préférés de son ami, et l'apporte à Castiel, le posant sur le bureau à côté de sa table à dessin. Il se tient derrière Castiel, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son ami le dessin sur lequel il travaille, avant de se pencher plus en avant pour placer un baiser au point sensible à l'arrière du cou de Castiel que celui-ci adore.

« Hey, peut-être qu'on devrait se faire un pique-nique par terre pour le déjeuner, » murmure Dean contre la peau de Castiel. « Le genre de pique-nique qu'on avait eu chez moi le jour où on s'est rencontré. »

Castiel expire doucement, ses mains reposant sur la table alors que Dean masse les muscles de ses épaules. « J'aimerai ça, » dit-il. « Je pense qu'on doit même avoir le plaid qu'on avait utilisé dans l'une des boites que ta mère nous a envoyé. »

Ils sont silencieux pendant quelques minutes de plus, Dean observant les mains de Castiel glisser sur le papier alors qu'il continue de dessiner. « Tu sais, » chuchote Dean contre ses cheveux doux jusqu'à la nuque de Castiel, souriant alors qu'il le sent frissonner, « tu devrais me dessiner comme l'une de tes françaises. »

Castiel rit, se penchant en arrière contre la poitrine de Dean. « Je ne comprendrai jamais ton obsession pour ce film, » plaisante Castiel, regardant par-dessus son épaule. « Et tu réalises que ça fait de toi Kate Winslet dans ce scénario, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ou, tu pourrais dessiner une image de ton pénis son mon cul, » suggère lascivement Dean. « C'est un peu moins Kate Winslet, et un peu plus _Anus_ let, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Tu es ridicule, » se moque Castiel. « Et tu ne vas jamais laisser passer celle-là non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quand il s'agit de ton pénis dans mon cul, il m'est physiquement, émotionnellement et spirituellement impossible de laisser passer ça, » plaisante Dean.

Il grogne de mécontentement lorsque Castiel se penche en avant et loin de lui, tendant la main vers l'un de ses carnets à croquis et feuilletant les pages avec son pouce. Ses doigts passent sur la plupart du cahier avant de trouver ce qu'il cherche, sortant un dessin et le tendant à Dean, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Dean le regarde et n'est pas surpris de trouver une nouvelle image de lui, mais l'expression sur son visage a quelque chose de complètement différent. Ses yeux sont pratiquement fermés, le vert de ses iris se voyant à peine derrière ses cils, et ses lèvres sont entre-ouvertes en ce qui semble être à moitié un sourire et à moitié un halètement.

Castiel se penche, embrassant Dean là où sa mâchoire commence. « C'est l'expression que tu fais quand je suis en toi, Dean. »

Dean jure, laissant la page glisser entre ses doigts alors qu'il tire Castiel jusqu'au lit, défaisant son pantalon, et alternant entre défier et supplier Castiel de mettre à nouveau cette expression sur son visage.

xxx xxx xxx

Emménager à Chattanooga avait été une décision prise sur un coup de tête, la seule vraie motivation derrière elle étant le fait que Dean a l'impression d'être parti trop tôt. Puisque l'option graphisme de Castiel lui offre une certaine flexibilité sur l'endroit où ils vivent, ils sont d'accord sur le fait que, pour le moment, le succès de Dean dans son travail à Chattanooga surpasse le désir de Castiel de vivre dans une ville où il peut trouver des galeries qui acceptent d'exposer ses œuvres.

Castiel réalise bien vite que même s'ils sont dans le sud, il peut toujours trouver des galeries qui accepteraient de lui donner sa chance, surtout dans une ville proche d'Atlanta. Ce n'est pas New York City ou Los Angeles, mais c'est assez bon pour se faire un nom, pour le moment. Son travail en freelance l'occupe tellement qu'il trouve difficilement le temps de dessiner pour lui-même, et la plupart de son temps libre est passé à faire des croquis pour le roman graphique sur lequel Dean et lui travaillent ensemble.

Dean prend des cours d'écriture créative deux soirs par semaine, basés sur le savoir qu'il a acquis des quelques cours auquel il a participé à Seattle. L'écriture est un processus lent, majoritairement parce que lorsqu'il ne travaille pas, il passe son temps libre avec Castiel, et quand il n'est pas _avec_ Castiel, il _pense_ à Castiel. Parfois il se demande s'il ne dépassera jamais cette phase lycéenne _je-dessine-des-gribouillis-et-des-cœurs-autour-de-nos-noms-réunis_ de leur relation, mais au fond, il espère un peu que ça n'arrive jamais.

C'est une bonne vie que Dean et Castiel tissent ensemble. Ils ne font aucun plan sur le long-terme parce qu'ils veulent improviser alors qu'ils avancent. La seule chose permanente sur laquelle Dean et Castiel sont tous deux d'accord est de rester aux côtés l'un de l'autre, peu importe ce qu'il arrivera. Parce qu'ils ne cesseront jamais d'avoir besoin l'un de l'autre, et de vouloir être la dernière personne à qui l'autre parle le soir, et la première personne qu'il voit le matin. Parce qu'ils sont une famille, et que ça a toujours été ainsi, depuis le première instant où ils se sont rencontrés.

 _On est une équipe, pas vrai ?_

 _Tu sautes, je saute._

FIN

.

.

Note: Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction, pour vos commentaires et votre soutiens !

J'espère que la fin de cette histoire vous aura plu,

A bientôt, j'espère !


End file.
